What You Do To Me
by Jollyolly
Summary: Another facet of their relationship is discovered when an outside force threatens to tear them apart. A MurxTsu fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Yami no Matsuei. Nope.

A/N: As always, dedicated to all Muraki/Tsuzuki fans. Enjoy!

* * *

**What You Do To Me**

A small table clock struck the hour.

Four musical chimes echoed in the empty room.

Silence but for the steady ticking of the antique timepiece.

Suddenly, a blinding white light flashed in the small space, disrupting the calm.

The light fades.

Two men appear in the center of the room. Thrashing, they strained against each other. Both determined to get the upper hand. Their arms wrapped tightly around the other's body, while hands tore away clothing.

Heavy breathing punctured the air. The pale blonde grabbed the brunette's white shirt in both hands, ripping it open. Buttons fly everywhere as the lean muscled torso was bared.

The brunette was then slammed hard against the nearest wall, his gasp devoured hungrily by pale lips. He clutched the broad shoulders, his fingers digging into the firm flexing muscles, squirming helplessly as his trousers were yanked free, exposing his naked thighs to the cool air.

Feasting on his lover's panting mouth, the silver blonde seized the slender cock, jerking it mercilessly. The dark-haired beauty tore his mouth away, sobbing and crying at the onslaught. In retaliation he pulled down the taller man's trousers, squeezing the firm rump with both hands.

Groaning, the blonde released the throbbing erection, his large hands moved to grip the narrow hips in place, and impaled violently, a cry tearing through his throat as the hot, tight muscles clamped around his cock.

The brunette wailed, his whole body bowing into a perfect arch. With a sob of frustration, he grabbed the blonde's broad shoulders, grinding his mouth against the other's, his teeth biting and nipping the pale, tender flesh.

_So long_

The dark-haired creature whimpered and bucked his pelvis forcefully, his lust peaking to an excruciating level with every mad thrust his lover gave him. But it wasn't enough. Reaching between their sweating bodies, he grabbed his cock, milking it viciously while the silver blonde fucked him, driving him into the wall.

Dragging his lips away, the brunette panted, gritting his teeth. And when a sharp thrust pushed against his sensitive prostate, he came with a howling sex-cry, reaching that glorious apex. Streams of milky white seed splashed across their sweating abdomens. Moaning, the dark-haired beauty spasmed and shook, his head bobbing as the other man sped up his rhythm.

Upon hearing those throaty screams, the blonde's own orgasm shook through him. Silver head thrown back, he shouted lustfully, his seed spasming into the tight passage, spilling over the brunette's glistening thighs. Wearily, he slid downward, dragging his trembling lover with him, their sticky, hot flesh pressed together.

Panting, limbs intertwined, they lay heaped on the hard floor, utterly spent.

Harsh breaths resonated in the small room along with the ticking clock. Clothes littered beside them, the ripped fabric scattered, the only evidence of the violent coupling.

_So very long_

The smaller body trembled, small tremors at first followed by uncontrollable shaking. Soon full-forced shudders convulsed the brunette's small frame. Deep and gasping sobs raged through his throat, his whole body wracked under the torrent of his tears.

The pale blonde gathered his lover's body against him, burying the beautiful face into the crook of his neck and stroked the silky dark hair.

He didn't murmur words of comfort, didn't urge his lover to cease. His throat constricted, he held his lover tightly, his face streaked with tears.

_tbc_

* * *

A/N: Please review. Will have next chapter up pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami No Matsuei. Maybe in my next life. 

A/N: Hi all! Thanks to all who reviewed! Very much appreciated AND gives me motivation! I meant to post this earlier but looking at it more closely I find that I didn't like the original structure. SO I had to rewrite this chapter anew and will probably do so with the other chapters I already finished! So here I thought I was being clever by getting all the installments done early only to find I'm unhappy with it. Sheesh. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

_Nine days earlier_

Tsuzuki stumbled into the bedroom sighing wearily and yanked at his tie.

What a day. Another tedious day at the workplace. This time Tatsumi was on an absolute rampage about the accounts being in order and adding up to the penny. Tsuzuki had submitted his paperwork as early as he could, his columns as neat as he could manage and yet it still didn't satisfy the secretary. And when the brunette had suggested that he could round up to the nearest tenth. My gosh, you'd think Tsuzuki suggested to burn the books in a ritualistic bonfire the way Tatsumi reacted. Tsuzuki had never seen Tatsumi's face turn that many shades of red before. It would have been quite funny otherwise, but, wisely, Tsuzuki refrained from giving in to his mirth. Tatsumi wouldn't have appreciated that!

Well, he was home now. The best part of the day as far as he was concerned. Already plans were forming about what to do with the evening. And some were a bit naughty. That seemed to be happening more and more Tsuzuki discovered. His desires and his eagerness to act on those desires were a bit of a surprise to him of late being such the shy creature he usually was. Hard to believe a little less than a year had passed and he often found himself fantasizing about the many different and interesting positions and ways to seduce his lover were bombarding his mind.

Tsuzuki smiled as he shrugged off his black trench and suit jacket.

Yes. He was definitely becoming more shameless. Right now he imagined he and his pale lover sitting in front of the fireplace, Muraki reading to him in that sexy, husky, deep register of his and Tsuzuki nibbling the pale cheek then moving on to the long throat, biting that arresting Adam's apple.

The brunette closed his eyes and halted any more images that were just on the brink of his mind's eye. He didn't have time to indulge in that just now. Right now, he had to finish dressing and build that fire and cook a fabulous dinner.

In the process of pulling a warm turtleneck over his head, he stopped midway. His stomach rumbled loudly, breaking the calm, in protest at being kept waiting for nourishment as it's been over four hours since its last meal, meager though it was. Sighing loudly, Tsuzuki huffed in annoyance and tugged the sweater completely down. Well, so much for a leisurely evening of wining and dining. His stomach just refused to wait. A sudden inspiration struck him and he smiled a bit smugly for thinking of it.

"Kazutaka! Watari recommended a cafe that serves wonderful steaks and we haven't had steak in a long time! How does that sound?"

He listened for a moment his stomach the only noise in the room and hearing no answer ventured out to the living room. He ruffled his dark hair into some sense of order and tried again.

"Kazutaka?"

Muraki stood next to the book shelf and frowned over the thick book he held in his hands. He, too, had a most trying day at the hospital. A new case had been sent to him and one that proved to be quite a challenge. The thick file that had arrived that morning was packed with other physicians offering what they thought could be the cause of the patient's symptoms and now Muraki was asked for his medical opinion. He had a strong hunch of what the diagnosis could be after reading the patient's history and decided to read more on the subject.

His plan for this evening was to collect more data, pore over more of his vast collection of medical periodicals and take meticulous notes for tomorrow's meeting. He was sure he had hit upon the right track.

Sitting down in the leather armchair, he balanced the large volume on his thighs and, with pen in hand, jotted a few lines in his notebook. He was so absorbed in his musings that he didn't hear the brunette approach.

"Kazutaka?"

Startled, Muraki blinked and focused his silver gaze on Tsuzuki.

"Oh, Asato!"

Closing and setting the book aside, the doctor rose to his feet and immediately smiled. His dark-haired lover looked so adorable and sexy in his deep plum turtleneck and black jeans that it never failed to make his heart skip several beats. His Tsuzuki always calmed the doctor's disposition, a healing balm as it were, to his heart and soul. Feeling soothed, he leaned forward and cupped the delicate chin in his hand and kissed his lover's tender lips, once, twice, then thrice.

"I didn't hear you come in, beloved. I'm sorry," the doctor murmured between soft pecks to lips then to blushing cheek.

Tsuzuki tilted his dark head up a bit and let a soft breath escape, his eyes fluttering closed of their own accord.

"I...I just got in a...a couple minutes ago." he managed to say, again letting out another wispy breath.

He could never seem to concentrate when Muraki stood so near and nibbled his lips that way. All coherent thoughts flew and all kinds of erotic thoughts took over and now it took all Tsuzuki's willpower to focus on what he was doing in the living room in the first place.

His stomach answered that.

Amused, Muraki chuckled at hearing the deep rumbly noise and peered down at the brunette, silver eyes laughing.

"It must be dinnertime, hmm?" giving another sound kiss to his lover's temple, Muraki stepped back and turned to lift the book back in its place on the shelf.

"Yeah," Tsuzuki agreed. "Do you want to go out? There's a little cafe in the town square that Watari recommended. He went the other day and said they have the best steaks ever and I'm in the mood for meat."

Muraki laughed lightly.

"Were you very busy, Kazutaka? You seemed like you were researching something heavy," the guardian observed. "We don't have to go tonight if you're busy."

But the silver blonde was shaking his head firmly, turning back to face the brunette.

"I've done all I can on that volume. I can pick it up again when we get back. Besides I need to mull it over a bit, perhaps get your idea on a few points," the doctor replied.

It was common practice now for Muraki to discuss a problem with Tsuzuki and take in anything the guardian had to offer as it seemed to help the doctor gain another's insight into a complicated dilemma. The same was true for Tsuzuki when he consulted his lover on Meifu matters. The doctor could suggest something that didn't occur to Tsuzuki before.

"Sure. I hope I can help," the dark-haired man replied withdrawing into the bedroom to retrieve their coats.

Muraki went to the hall mirror checking his appearance, combing his fingers through the thick veil of hair, his elegant brow puckering a bit. He didn't want to think too deeply as he didn't want to mar his evening with Tsuzuki. He definitely needed a break from this case and being in his lover's presence was just what the doctor ordered.

His white, fur-collared coat was draped over his shoulders and he smiled his thanks upon seeing dark violet eyes in the mirror.

"Ready?" the brunette asked, his own coat on.

"Yes," the doctor replied.

Stepping into the foyer, Muraki opened the door wide, reached for his lover's hand and stood in the cool elements. Once out and door locked, they both treaded down the walkway out to the main road.

Bold slashes of orange, red, purple, indigo streaked across the sky as the sun dipped low into the horizon. Tall, skeletal branches loomed overhead as their feet crunched along the almost deserted sidewalk. Snow had given way but was expected to come back sometime this week and Tsuzuki looked forward to that. He loved watching the white flakes drift into the garden and heap into white piles. And he loved it even more wrapped in a thick blanket, sipping hot cocoa and listening to his lover read aloud from the latest classic while watching the snow fall.

With those romantic musings, Tsuzuki squeezed the warm fingers that cradled his own and smiled happily. Muraki returned the squeeze and the smile and went one better by lifting that hand against his mouth and nibbling the slim knuckles. Tsuzuki gasped softly then beamed, resting his head on the doctor's broad shoulder. For several minutes they walked on in quiet joy not saying a word but not needing to, conveying their love for each other with simple squeezes of the hand and tender meaningful looks they conveyed.

Too soon, however, they came upon the main square and here the guardian blinked back to reality. Oh yes. The cafe.

"It's called 'Bella Luna' and according to Watari it's past the bookstore and just before the teahouse," he explained taking the lead.

Tsuzuki navigated through the twists and tree-lined cobbled paths and the many people going this way and that, and before long, there it was.

Muraki looked over the small eatery taking note of the neatness of the topiary shaped like a sphere while his lover tugged him insistently into the semi-dark establishment.

"Good evening, gentlemen," a stout, well-dressed man approached the couple, his rosy cheeks dimpling over a bushy mustache.

"Hello. Table for two and is it possible to be seated somewhere private?"

Muraki's brows rose in surprise.

He remembered a time, not so very long ago, when his dark-haired lover would be absolutely mortified if the doctor had even suggested that he wished to be alone with him, much less kiss in public or hold hands in public or, come to think of it, look at him "that way" in public. Or for that matter, even what they would do in private seemed to fluster the brunette terribly. But now...

Indeed, his beautiful lover was certainly growing in that regard and it was quite thrilling!

"Oh yes, sir! We have just the thing. Come this way, please. You're in luck normally these tables are reserved. Here we are. A private table AND a magnificent view. I hope it's to your liking," the man asked a little worriedly.

"It's perfect! Don't you think so, Kazutaka?" the brunette turned to the pale blonde gauging his reaction, a little worriedly himself.

Muraki, relaxed and now quite hungry, helped the guardian with his coat and nodded.

"Perfect," he agreed doffing his coat and pulling out a chair for his lover.

Settling into their seats, the man whose name was Morikawa began reciting their specials but the brunette stopped him and got right to the point.

"Steaks, please. Both medium rare. They were highly recommended and we've come quite a ways to see for ourselves," Tsuzuki said, instantly charming the cafe owner.

"And you won't be sorry, sir! People come from miles around to experience our delicious fare," Morikawa boasted while whipping a cloth napkin in the air and placing it in Tsuzuki's lap.

"And a glass of wine with your meal?"

Muraki nodded, picking a vintage that was readily available and soon he and the brunette were left alone. Not wasting time, the doctor picked up from where he left off, deftly cradling the brunette's hand in his and bringing it to his lips, making an appetizer of the tender flesh. Encouragingly, Tsuzuki scooted his chair closer and snuggled against the doctor's side, smiling when he felt a strong arm pull him in. Soon lips nuzzled his forehead tickling along his hairline and the brunette had all he could do to keep from giggling when fingers began pinching his side.

"Kazu...!"

The rest smothered by pale lips. Tsuzuki moaned into the gentle kiss, the tip of his tongue tentatively brushing over Muraki's plump bottom lip. Pulling back, lest the kiss became too heated, Muraki took great pleasure in the healthy complexion his lover sported as well as the trembling mouth. Tsuzuki, in turn, noticed with satisfaction the rising flush on his lover's cheeks and couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"Tease," Muraki murmured bending his head for another kiss to which the brunette would have gladly submitted to but Morikawa took that moment to show up, bottle of wine in hand.

"Your pleasure, sirs," the owner announced ignoring the closeness at which his patrons were sitting.

With neat execution the wine was opened and the cork held out for inspection. Muraki automatically reached for it but was again surprised when his lover swiftly plucked the cork from Morikawa's hand. Bringing it to his nose, he sniffed and stared at it thoughtfully, twirling it in his fingers.

"Yes. It seems acceptable," with a nod he prompted the owner to pour a small amount of liquid in a glass. Bringing the glass to eye level, the brunette swirled its contents and bringing it to his lips for a small sip.

"Yes. A hint of citrus and cedar with just the right amount of bouquet. Excellent! You may pour," Tsuzuki declared with a look of pride.

He had been reading up about wines and the different techniques associated with selecting prime vintages so the guardian couldn't help but be somewhat eager to show off what he knew to the sophisticated doctor.

Once the wine glasses were filled, Morikawa bustled away promising the entrees in a few minutes. Muraki lifted his glass sipping at it casting a side glance to the brunette who seemed to be squirming in anticipation.

"Mmm, delicious. You're right, Asato. Citrus with clear undertones of cedar," he remarked pleased to see Tsuzuki beam. Pulling the brunette closer he dropped a light kiss on the tip of his lover's nose. "You've been studying to become a wine connoisseur, beloved?"

"Well, I wanted to know more about wine because you seem to like it so much and I thought if I knew something about it that I could help in selecting. Plus, well, I wanted to...to impress you," Tsuzuki finished shyly, violet eyes wide and knowing full well Muraki couldn't resist it when he peered upward like that.

"Cultured AND beautiful. Not to mention thoughtful. You're a man of many talents and you never fail to impress me, beloved," the silver blonde whispered huskily, planting kisses on a tanned cheek. "Or delight or amuse or bewitch...You know, nothing excites me more that a man who studies...develops his mind...furthers his education..."

"R-really?" Tsuzuki gulped, trembling when a possessive hand skimmed his knee and letting out a small yelp when said knee was squeezed.

"Really," Muraki confirmed, now brushing his fingers up the brunette's inner thigh.

If the doctor had it his way, he would make an entree of those plump lips and long neck and tender earlobe which now dangled in his line of vision. Grinning, he caught it gently between his teeth, chuckling when his lover's grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Kazutaka, we...we should...I mean...not..." the dark-haired beauty stammered, clearly torn in two.

He wanted Muraki to continue but not here. True, he was becoming a bit more bold in his public displays of affection but he wasn't quite ready to start necking in public anytime soon. But it was tempting especially the way his lover chewed his earlobe like that.

Muraki, mindful that Tsuzuki was a bit bashful, so ingrained in his personality, gave one last nibble and leaned back. It was just as well. He was becoming quite overheated himself.

"All right, beloved. We'll continue this after dinner," he cast a meaningful look and smiled at the scarlet blush it produced.

For the next hour, the two enjoyed their meal with Tsuzuki singing the main course's praises and Muraki agreeing wholeheartedly. It seemed Watari was right this time, the guardian discovered as he spooned up the last of his strawberry parfait. The doctor's case was discussed and Tsuzuki offered what he could even bringing up something similar he encountered in one of his own missions in Meifu. It was certainly another point to consider, Muraki thought, glad to have talked to Tsuzuki about it.

After dessert, the pale blonde sighed in contentment, dabbing his mouth with the cloth napkin. Glancing at his watch he noticed with dismay that they should be leaving. Muraki thought he could continue working tomorrow but with the new angle Tsuzuki had brought up, wanted to further his research. Upon hearing of the doctor's plan, Tsuzuki agreed and called the waiter over.

"I'm sorry to cut our evening short, Asato," Muraki apologized helping his lover into his black trench.

"It's all right, Kazutaka. I'm glad I was able to help. And now that we know about this place we can come back again, ne?" he said cheerfully.

"Of course. And I'll make it up to you soon," the pale blonde promised leading them both out.

"How?" Tsuzuki countered, his mood suddenly playful.

Catching his lover's mood, the doctor thought for a moment, pretending to consider.

"Hmm. Well, perhaps supper al fresco illuminated by candlelight...the air filled with soft music...dancing in each other's arms...how does that sound?"

"Wow," Tsuzuki exclaimed softly, completely won over and playing the romantic scenario in his mind. Candles, dancing...heaven!

"And afterward, once the dishes are cleared and the last bottle of wine drunk, we can saunter to the alcove at the end of the path where I would proceed to strip you naked, lay you down on a bed of moss and ravish you senseless," Muraki was clearly enjoying describing that part of his intentions as his wicked grin revealed.

However...

"And afterward, once ravished I would proceed to strip you naked, lay you down on that same bed of moss and ravish you senseless, sensei" Tsuzuki countered, his heart speeding and his face red as a beet, but despite it all he just couldn't pass on the opportunity to tease his lover. Plus, he voiced out loud, for the first time, his deepest desire, even though it was said lightly. Tsuzuki glanced at the pale blonde and blushed in even more seeing the silver eyes glint lustfully.

"Ravish me, hmm? Tell me, Asato. Is this something you think of often? Ravishing me on a bed of greenery?" though Muraki teased, his heart throbbed in excitement and a bit of trepidation. To be taken by Tsuzuki...it had crossed Muraki's mind once or twice but given his horrible memories, it was something he didn't want to revisit. And Tsuzuki seemed so innocent in sexual matters. His gentle nature, shy disposition, the way he eagerly submitted to the doctor's aggressive advances suggested to Muraki that Tsuzuki was satisfied being the 'uke' in their relationship.

But now that the brunette brought it up...did he harbor a secret desire to be 'seme'?

Could my face get any redder? I feel like I'm going to go up in flames! Oh man! What did I start?!

Tsuzuki ducked his head, immediately self-conscious that everyone on the street was listening in to their conversation. But he had only himself to blame on this one. Avoiding his lover's steely gaze he bravely (or foolishly) forged ahead.

"Well, yeah...I mean, I don't think about it a lot...well, not too much...and well, it'd be something to...to...maybe one day to...oh, look! Isn't that a puppet show?" the brunette broke away from the doctor's side rushing to the other side of the street.

Muraki watched his lover hurry off, black trench whipping by, his amused smile fading. What started out as a playful tease had turned into something serious, at least to the pale blonde. To be taken by Tsuzuki. Did he even want to bring it up again? It was quite evident that his dark-haired lover was embarrassed by the way he dashed off and avoided his eyes. The silver blonde sighed. No, he won't bring it up not even in jest. He didn't think he wanted to take their relationship to that level of intimacy. His past wouldn't allow it.

Tsuzuki groaned inwardly.

_I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have joked about something like that. I shouldn't have reminded Kazutaka of his past in such a light manner. He's probably so mad at me right now._

Tsuzuki's face crumpled at the thought as he dejectedly watched the colorful puppets cavort in their makeshift theater to the screams and applause of the delighted children.

_It had been such a perfect night, too. And I had to go and ruin it._

"Beloved," that husky cherished voice whispered so softly in his ear caused the brunette to gasp then slump in relief against the arms wrapped around him. Muraki wasn't mad! It was all right! Sighing, Tsuzuki nuzzled the taller man's cool cheek and took hold of one of the doctor's hands.

"I'm...I'm sorry," the guardian offered, squeezing his lover's hand almost in desperation.

"Nothing to be sorry about, beloved. It is something we should discuss in future but right now..," the silver blonde hesitated a moment, his eyes a bit glassy. Biting his lip he cursed inwardly. He wouldn't go down that path again! That path of dark pain, of rage and helplessness. Using his lover almost like an anchor to the present, the doctor squeezed his arms more tightly around the smaller man's slim frame in reassurance.

"Right now, it is difficult. But with your patience we will broach it again," Muraki's voice was matter-of-fact, but his insides were quivering. Was it really something he wanted to "broach" again?

Tsuzuki immediately picked up on his lover's tone and let the matter drop. There would be a right time he knew so it didn't serve to push. Muraki would have to be the one to know when that right time would be. But the brunette couldn't help feeling responsible for even bringing it up and with a turn of his head, he tenderly kissed his lover's cheek, his violets remorseful.

Muraki smiled wistfully, silver eyes remote. But he quickly recovered. It wouldn't do to dwell like this and turned his lover around, cupping the brunette's cheek, his thumb brushing the slight swell of skin.

"Let's go home, beloved," he stated and grasped the brunette's hand.

Taking Tsuzuki's nod as a cue, he led them away from the growing crowd of children and out into the pavilion. The walk home was a quiet one, but Muraki made sure to let his lover know he wasn't angry with him. With smiles and casual comments about the stars in the sky and the tranquil evening, he wanted to make damn sure Tsuzuki didn't feel as though he was at fault. Why should he? He had been joking and had gotten carried away with his mirth, he needn't be punished for that.

Once home and coats removed and not two steps into the hallway did the doctor swiftly embraced his lover and plunder Tsuzuki's sweet mouth, his hand combing through dark silk hair. Tsuzuki whimpered and clung to the strong shoulders, squirming a bit to fully stroke the invading muscle between his lips, coils of desire uncurling in his belly.

Lifting his head and breathless, Muraki gazed into deep violet pools, his heart tightening in his chest. Tsuzuki was so heart-breakingly beautiful, so sweetly naive, the realization that this dark-haired god was truly his brought tears to the once cold-hearted doctor. And seeing the shimmery silver orbs brought Tsuzuki instantly on alert.

_What happened? _

"Kazutaka? What is it?" he asked softly, violet gaze darting over his lover's perfect features. Was he the cause of his lover's distress?

But Muraki was shaking his head and smiling despite a small tear escaping down the corner of his eye. The brunette reached up and caught the tiny droplet on the tip of his thumb even more concerned. His lover rarely shed tears and only in extreme cases of sentiment which Tsuzuki could count on one hand that he actually witnessed. So seeing his usual stoic strong lover this way unnerved him somewhat but he stood steadfast and seized his lover's hand to reassure.

"I'm all right, Asato. Truly. I was thinking of how fortunate I am that you are here with me. How beautiful and desirable you look at this moment," Muraki nuzzled his lover's forehead. "And how much I love you."

Tsuzuki relaxed and smiled, relieved that it wasn't their earlier conversation that had the silver blonde so troubled. And as always, when his lover declared his affection, the brunette smile lit his face like a beacon, his heart thumping and soaring at the same time. Snuggling deeper in his lover's arms he kissed the pale throat nibbling the delectable creamy skin.

"I love you, Kazutaka," he hugged his lover hard and heard an unmistakable growl and in the next second, his mouth once again sealed hotly by his determined lover. More than anything he wanted to continue but a nagging seed formed in his mind and pulling away he looked up apologetically into glazed silver.

"Kazutaka? Didn't...didn't you want to get started on that research?" he rasped, groaning softly when large hands roved his slender form, one snaking under his sweater and the other reaching for his backside.

He was quickly coming to the conclusion that Muraki couldn't give two figs about research at the moment and in a fit of selfishness, began to rub his hips against his lover's trousers his eyes full of wicked intent. Happily for him Muraki was thinking along the same lines because the kisses were coming hot and heavy.

"Tease," the pale blonde scolded, squeezing a firm ass check for emphasis and chuckling in triumph when his lover whimpered.

Deciding this wasn't the proper place, Muraki quickly chanted a spell between kisses and both men were standing in the bedroom wrapped in each other's arms. Too far gone for seduction and too much in need to be buried in his lover's tight channel, Muraki threw off Tsuzuki's turtleneck in one direction, tossed the dark jeans along with boxers in another and reached between the brunette's naked thighs.

Tsuzuki collapsed on the wide bed, eager to be taken and spread his legs wantonly in urgent need. His pale lover didn't disappoint; grasping the slender cock, Muraki pumped and squeezed the throbbing length watching the brunette's face contort in pleasure. Falling back on the mattress Tsuzuki groaned aloud and thrust his hips matching the vigorous tempo set by his passionate lover unaware that his lustful display brought the doctor to his own fevered pitch.

Muraki released the slick cock only long enough to tear off his own clothes and once done, quickly returned to his task. Laying between his lover's legs, Muraki forcefully gyrated his hips, their genitals grinding into a delicious friction intensifying their desire tenfold. The dark-haired beauty thrashed his head from side to side and moaned, raking dulled nails over and over the small of his lover's back, he bucked and twisted his pelvis desperate for release. But Muraki wanted more. Lifting himself slightly he placed his hands on either side of Tsuzuki's thighs opening him up even wider and bumped his thick cock against his lover's testicles rubbing the slick head over and over the tight sensitive sacs.

Tsuzuki cried in protest, perspiration dewing his heaving torso, he squirmed attempting to wiggle free from his lover's torture only to fall back in defeat as his lover's hands held him down firmly on the soft mattress. For several minutes, Muraki continued to torment Tsuzuki thusly with only the tip of his wet cock running rampant over the panting brunette's groin; circling the puckered entrance, stroking the smooth perineum of skin underneath the plump balls and underside the ramrod shaft and relished every moan, whimper and scream his beautiful lover bestowed.

Tsuzuki twitched at every stroke, crying now and then when his lover's cock bumped and dragged over his most tender areas. Tears ran down the corners of his eyes as they always did when the brunette was highly aroused, his body a mass of nerve endings firing at their own accord and Tsuzuki helpless to it all. Reaching down, he fondled his cock, biting his lip in satisfaction that he was able to relieve some part of his overheated body. But it was not to be. Cruelly, Muraki grasped Tsuzuki's wrist pinning it to the bed and leaned over.

"Do you want me, beloved?" he asked his normally silken voice raspy.

Muraki was holding on, but just barely. How he managed to last this long was beyond him and now he, too, was eager for release. But seeing his beautiful Tsuzuki sprawled this way; his face flushed, his long legs splayed wide, his chest gasping, his slender cock bobbing and oozing precome, Muraki wanted to commit this erotic tableau to memory for all time. Burn into his brain so that years from now he could recall every lovely detail, hear every whimper and moan as though he were there all over again, taking his beloved hard.

With these thoughts, he licked his lover's dusky nipple, mouthing the wrinkled peak before biting it gently and shivered when his Tsuzuki cried out.

"YES! Kazutaka, take me! Please! I want you! I always want you!"

The pale angel lifted himself slowly and with a searing kiss moved his hips up and with unerring accuracy found his lover's tight opening. Tsuzuki scream was swallowed up, throwing his arms around Muraki's shoulders he bounced his hips frantically this way and that in a desperate attempt to tumble over that edge. So sharply aroused both men grunted and pushed each racing toward that glorious end. The doctor's pistoning hips were relentless and he quickly angled himself piercing his lover's sweet spot giving them both maximum pleasure.

Tsuzuki wailed, his whole body snapped tight as his thick seed spurted in white arcs against their sweating abdomens. Muraki gritted his teeth and with several quick jabs into his lover's body came violently, his juices filling the brunette's tight channel possessing him utterly.

Panting and limbs like jelly, they caught each other's eye and smiled. Tsuzuki's heart nearly burst with happiness after such couplings and reaching for his lover, snuggled against the warm body his breathing slowing by small degrees.

"Kazutaka," he whispered and smiled even wider when he felt lips nibble his forehead.

"Why is it that I can never seem to take you at my leisure?" the blonde asked, his spirits lifted, his heart light.

Tsuzuki shook his head, grinning.

"You got me. Maybe because you love me so much and you can't control yourself and I'm so irresistible," the brunette laughed, immensely enjoying his lover's raised eyebrows, how they seemed to reach up to the ceiling.

"Yes, that's probably it," Muraki sighed, stroking the smaller man's glistening naked back. Yes. That was definitely it, the doctor realized.

Tsuzuki awoke abruptly. Lying on his stomach he blinked for a moment in confusion. Turning his head, he saw the empty space beside him and brought himself up to glance at the nightstand clock.

3:13

Pulling himself upright and shivering a little he grabbed his yutaka and stumbled across the dark room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Kazutaka?" he called softly, padding to the living room. It, too, was dark so he tried the study and saw that a light was glowing from the room.

"Kazutaka?"

Muraki dressed in his yutaka, hunched over and typing on a keyboard on the mahogany desk turned at the sound of his voice.

"Asato! What are you doing up?" he asked, standing and grasping the guardian's shoulders. "Are you ill?"

Always thinking of me, the brunette thought fondly and shook his head in the negative.

"No. I just woke up and you weren't there. Have you been up all this time?" he asked his eyes glancing at the piles of papers strewn over the wide surface.

The doctor sighed wearily and took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Since 11:00. But I've just finished and sent my findings to the hospital email. That's all I can do for now," Muraki replied as he gathered up the papers and stacked them neatly in a folder.

"Then come back to bed," Tsuzuki insisted, helping by gathering up more papers and handing them over.

He could see how tired his lover was but understood this was an important case. However, Muraki needed his sleep if he was to be functioning at full capacity. And it was up to Tsuzuki to make sure he did.

Muraki smiled complying to his lover's wish. Stacking folders and books neatly on the desk he moved on to the computer stabbing at the keys to shut the machine down.

"I'll be right there, beloved," he said, continuing to close files.

Tsuzuki stood at the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, his gaze running appreciatively over his lover's lean frame, even at this late hour and a most satisfying romp hours earlier, the brunette's cock began to twitch to life.

_No! Kazutaka needs his sleep! Now, is not the time to be thinking about that._

So chastised, the brunette turned his back abruptly and marched forward filling his head with unsexy thoughts, like the Chief's hairy back revealed at the last summer's company picnic and Tatsumi stuffed into a red bikini. Yup, that one did the trick.

After clicking off the computer and walking out the room Muraki frowned a little at his lover's abrupt departure and was just about to question him when...

Abruptly, he halted.

"Kazutaka?"

Before the doctor could respond a crackling surge of energy shook the room, deafening. Tsuzuki almost tumbled to the floor before grabbing on to the sofa. Wildly, he looked around while trying to maintain his balance. Another surge of energy tore through the power of it knocking Tsuzuki to his knees and making his hair stand on end.

_What on earth?!_

Muraki's first thought was for Tsuzuki. Seeing his lover down he moved, starting to dart to the brunette's side and felt something distinctly holding him back. Looking down, it was though invisible bonds were wrapped around his bare ankles, restraining him. He tugged his legs finding them held fast.

"Asato!"

Tsuzuki scrambled toward the pale blonde, his heart racing. Muraki's whole body was jerking as though he was trying to free himself and the brunette's brain struggled to grasp the enormity of the situation.

"Kazutaka!"

Tsuzuki hurried toward Muraki, arms outstretched, reaching for him. Suddenly, he was thrown violently backward, his body smacking forcefully into the farthest wall making his teeth rattle inside his skull. With a loud grunt he fell back to the floor, the wind knocked out of him.

"Asato!!"

Muraki watched in horror as his lover flew into the air and hit the surface hard.

_What the hell is going on?!_

Bringing his hands up and he felt a barrier, an energy field of some kind, thick and charged with a spiritual electricity. As calmly as he could he took a deep breath and bent his head, chanting the incantations for release. One after the other, the words flowing from his mouth with practiced ease, he murmured every spell he knew. Nothing happened. The barrier didn't even waver.

Tsuzuki pulled himself up. Dizzily he saw Muraki's silver head bent in concentration and both hands in the air in front of him, pressed up against something unseeing. The guardian wasted no time and moved up to the doctor reaching out cautiously. The electrical current was astounding! He not so much as put a hand out when a hot blue flash zapped his left side making him fall to the floor with a cry.

Muraki lifted his head sharply and saw Tsuzuki's body crumpled, his lover's face contorted with pain.

Shouting, Muraki pounded on the barrier with both fists, mad with frustration.

_I don't want him hurt!_

"Asato! Don't come any closer! DON'T!!"

And then all of a sudden, Muraki stopped. What was happening? What is this feeling? Panting, he frowned, his hands clenched into tight fists.

_What is this?? _

He felt strange and disconnected as though...as though his sense of self was becoming far removed.

NO!!

He was being summoned. Everything around him was growing dimmer, out of focus. The room...his lover...growing more and more dim.

"ASATO!!"

Horrified, Tsuzuki got up and screamed at the sight. Muraki was fading! He was leaving him! The doctor's body was become more and more hazy.

_LEAVING ME!!_

"KAZUTAKA!!"

Frantic, tears streaking his cheeks and blurring his vision, he realized that he had mere seconds to act and chanted the opening lines for his shikigami. A blue light flashed throughout the crack louder than all the rest reverberated through the room, the whole house seemed to rock on its very foundation causing Tsuzuki to tumble to his side. Then all was silent.

Muraki was gone.

"NOOOOOO!! KAZUTAKA!!"

Scrambling to where Muraki last stood he threw his hands in front waving the air about him wildly, sobbing.

"KAZUTAKA!! WHERE ARE YOU!!"

Tsuzuki screamed his lover's name at the top of his lungs. Unable to believe, to accept what was happening.

He ran into their bedroom fully expecting to see the pale blonde's body tucked in bed, safe and sound. But upon throwing on the lights and seeing the large empty bed, he sobbed anew.

_This can't be happening..._

He ran to every corner of the house, using all his sensors to pick up any spiritual residue. Anything, to give him a clue as to what happened. Not picking up even the slightest tremor, he went back to the same spot in the sitting room, got down on his knees and slapped the wood floor furiously, looking for an opening of some kind, some kind of give.

Nothing.

Everything was eerily normal. Nothing broken or in disarray. Only the sound of the ticking grandfather clock. Only the pounding of his heart.

_This can't be happening!_

Like a blind man, Tsuzuki used his hands along the walls and floors, again screaming for Muraki. He slapped and soon began punching the hard surfaces hysterically. Tears streaked his cheeks, anger and frustration and helpless despair mounting within him at every passing second. Still nothing happened. In a last ditch effort, he ran from room to room, calling for his lover.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Tsuzuki stopped. Breathing hard, he sank to his knees, his head in his hands.

"Get ahold of yourself! Figure out what to do. For Kazutaka's sake!"

The stillness of the house unnerved him.

_What do I do?!_

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review as I seem to be quite dependent on those to keep me going. So until next time: Yoi otoshi o!! Happy New Year!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. In my dreams, I do. 

A/N: Many thanks for the reviews! You guys are very kind. I do hope I continue to keep your interest. And I hope to keep posting regularly but as the New Year has started so has new responsibilities. So for now: Enjoy!

* * *

"Was this where it happened, Tsuzuki?" the blonde scientist asked, adjusting his glasses and peering to the space in the living room.

Tsuzuki bit his lip, his eyes blurred and his chest constricted painfully recalling the scene that happened so recently.

Why? Why did this have to happen? Was this his fate? Never to be happy, always be alone?

"Tsuzuki?"

"Yeah! Umm, right here," Tsuzuki shook himself to the present, raking his hand through his unkempt hair. "A huge crack jolted through the house and there was a flash of intense blue light and the barrier surrounding Kazutaka was incredibly strong! It threw me across the room a couple times. And then...then he...he was gone."

After sitting in the dark room replaying the horrible scene over and over, Tsuzuki forcefully pulled himself out of the black cavern lest he fall in too far. His last image of Muraki screaming his name with arms outstretched only to vanish in thin air took great will on the brunette's part not to succumb into hysteria. So he called his friends, struggling not to sob uncontrollably. How easy it would be to curl into a ball and withdraw into darkness. Never to feel this incredibly sharp stab of despair or this dull throbbing ache of loneliness. To call down Touda and end it all would be all too tempting. But...

_He's alive._

Two words. Tsuzuki chanted those two words repeatedly if he was going to be of any use to his lover in his time of need.

_He's alive._

Deep down, the brunette knew that if his lover were truly dead he would have felt it. Deep in the core of his being he would have felt a yawning black void in the pit of his soul, a piece of himself ripped away never to be recovered.

_He's alive._

Dressed in rumpled jeans and a sweater he went over the night's events to his fellow Shinigamis what had taken place a couple hours before in a voice surprisingly calm.

Watari, with little 003 perched on his shoulder, made a pot of coffee and reassured the brunette as best he could but it was clear no amount of comforting words would help. Tsuzuki was distraught and he had every right to be so. The other Shinigami had never come across this sort of abduction case before in recent memory and now they were doing their level best to come up with a plan.

The brunette's shoulders slumped but he started when Watari slapped his back forcefully nearly knocking him to the ground.

"It's good that you called us. With all of us on the case, we're sure to come up with something, Tsuzuki," the blonde scientist reassured.

Looking around the comfortable room he noticed no broken furniture or cracked walls. Books were still on the shelves, vases filled with flowers sitting on the tables. Nothing out of the ordinary. Watari frowned. Usually when there was something as dramatic as Tsuzuki described there would be signs of a struggle or burns marks on the surfaces or even the smell of sulfur or some other noxious odor lingering. But there was nothing.

"Tsuzuki, you say it happened at about 3:15? How is it that you guys were in this room at that hour?" Watari asked from the far side of the room still running his hands along the smooth walls, concentrating on feeling for any give.

"Oh! Well, Kazutaka is working on an important case and he's doing research on the suggestion that I gave him..." the brunette sniffed, his voice lowering, the memory of his beautiful lover smiling and thanking him for his help flashed in his mind.

"I...I woke up and saw that he wasn't there and...and looked for him and found him in here...on the computer. Then he was done and we were going to go back to bed. He was here and I was over here on this side of the couch."

Tsuzuki swallowed hard. He was on the verge of crying again. He couldn't help it and he refused to talk about Muraki in the past tense as though...

Needing to do something, he joined the blonde and ran his hands over on the wall opposite his friend.

"I see," Tatsumi murmured, his piercing blue eyes stern.

With his hands outstretched he silently commanded his shadows to the far corners of the living room and study area, the black tendrils slithering over furniture and up walls over every corner. Leaving nothing to chance, Tatsumi sent the shadows out further to the kitchen and bedroom and balcony. Next he would send them out on the garden and roof and attic.

"Are you finding anything, Tatsumi?" the brunette asked hopefully.

He sounded so forlorn that the secretary was tempted to make up a lie and tell him that he did pick up a fleeting trail, a scant spiritual print. Anything to cheer up the brunette and see him smile again. Clearing his throat, he knew he couldn't do that. It would only be worse for him in the long run, in the off-chance Muraki couldn't be found.

"No, Tsuzuki. My shadows are detecting nothing at this point. It's almost as though it never happened," he said. Tsuzuki needed to know the whole truth.

A strangled cry escaped the brunette and he quickly turned his face to the wall, his hand pressed against his mouth to stifle any sobs that threatened to come forth.

Kazutaka, where are you? Please, please come back. Come back to me.

Shooting a reproachful look at the secretary, Watari was by Tsuzuki's side in an instant laying his head on the dark-haired man's shoulder. 003 hooted softly and gently preened the chestnut hair, giving her own brand of comfort to the distressed guardian.

"Tsuzuki," Watari wanted to say so much more. That it would be all right, that they would find the doctor and not to worry. But the words would seem hollow, at least to the blonde's ears. Watari knew how much Tsuzuki loved Muraki, it was so evident in the way his violet eyes softened whenever he spoke of the doctor, the way his voice turned husky full of affection, and how a smile lit up his beautiful face. And Watari was equally glad that the doctor loved his friend just as much if not more, taking such exceptional care of the sweet-natured guardian. So for Tsuzuki's happiness and well-being Watari vowed to do all he could to find Muraki.

"I...I'm sorry," Tsuzuki gulped, squeezing his eyes shut.

_Don't cry! Not now._

"It just feels...like a...nightmare. And that...any minute Kazutaka...will..."

Tsuzuki stilled. He had to get hold of himself! He felt like he was slowly drowning and if he didn't get a firm grip he would lose it all together. These next few hours were critical as the sooner they gathered information while it was fresh there stood a better chance of helping Muraki. Logically, he understood that, but his heart...his heart felt as though it was slowly bleeding.

"I'm all right," the brunette straightened himself, wiping the excess moisture from his eyes with the back of his hand. "Really. If...if there is no spiritual essence to trace maybe...maybe Hisoka could pick up on any emotional traces?"

Watari nodded his head, blonde hair flying and 003 flapping her wings to stay on the scientist's shoulder. He should have suggested that sooner.

"Sure! I'll call him," pulling out his cell, Watari punched speed dial, going to the other side of the room to make the call.

Tatsumi approached the brunette warily, he wanted to bring up another angle but given his friend's fragile state, he was reluctant to do so. However, all possibilities had to be explored.

"Tsuzuki?"

The guardian looked up, his violet eyes blinking.

"Yes, Tatsumi?"

"You understand we must look at all sorts of potentialities. That being the case, what of the doctor's enemies? An enemy of Muraki's could be behind this, exacting revenge from a past wrong. Do you agree?" the secretary asked pointedly. He hoped he didn't come across as unfeeling, Watari had often warned him that he had that tendency to sound that way. But from the way the brunette flinched, Tatsumi could see he had failed.

"Yes. It could be an enemy of Kazutaka's. I'll go to Meifu and look through the criminal files for the names of all those who were associated with...with Kazutaka's dealings," he stated quietly.

The brunette's heart sank but he wasn't about to show that to Tatsumi. To him it seemed as though Tatsumi was sounding just a little too sanctimonious in bringing up the doctor's bloody past. He had bristled and immediately wanted to come to Muraki's defense but Tsuzuki couldn't waste his emotions there, having already done so when he and the doctor first started seeing each other. He needed all his strength to find out what happened to Muraki. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, it did make sense.

"Hisoka will be here in a few minutes. I gave him a summary of what's happened," Watari remarked, pocketing his phone. He eyed the two men staring at each other and sensed the tension in the room had been turned up a notch. He frowned. "Did I miss something?"

"I suggested to Tsuzuki that there is the possibility that it could be the work of an enemy of Muraki's and should be looked into," the secretary stated, taking off his glasses and cleaning them. Putting them back on his nose, he turned to the blonde. "Tsuzuki agreed and it will be his assignment to go through Muraki's files."

"Okay. Yeah, that's one way to go," Watari nodded, but inside he was fuming. Dammit, Tatsumi! Watari was going to have a serious talk with his boyfriend about being tactful. Tatsumi means well, but his style of delivery always seemed to miss the mark. He sighed. And to have Tsuzuki go through the doctor's files and relive his murderous past! What was the secretary thinking?! Watari loved the man, but sometimes he wondered if the secretary possessed any sort of diplomacy in his past life let alone as a Shinigami.

"Tsuzuki, I've been thinking," the blonde had decided to bring what was niggling at him now and as a way to get the brunette to get his mind off of Tatsumi's brisk manner. "After what you've described, I can't help but think that maybe Muraki was the intended target, that maybe this wasn't a spontaneous abduction."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tsuzuki stared at the scientist.

"If it had been spontaneous, how could Muraki been zeroed in on so fast?" the blonde continued slowly, piecing it together in his own mind as he talked. "And...and gotten through your security barrier without both of you knowing about it beforehand? I mean, one of you would have detected somebody or something was tampering with the barrier, right?"

Tsuzuki frowned, nodding.

"That's true. Kazutaka reinforces the barrier each night and together we reinforce it in the morning. If there had been dent or rip or any kind of disturbance we'd have known about it. Then...then that means that Kazutaka was supposed to be captured, doesn't it?" the brunette's heart pounded a bit at that new insight.

Tatsumi bowed his head, his arms crossed in front of him.

"It would seem that way. Whoever or whatever instigated this kidnapping had most likely planned it. It could very well have been planned months in advance in order to learn of the barrier's weaknesses if any. Perhaps even stalking the doctor of his routine at the hospital and around the residence. If that is the case, time would have meant nothing to this person to get what they wanted."

"Kazutaka's life?" the brunette whispered, swaying a bit unsteadily on his feet.

Then this person was holding his lover prisoner. Perhaps this person or persons plotted this for a long time. All this time, while Tsuzuki was happily residing in their home, unaware of any kind of danger just past their doorstep, their haven of safety. All the while the brunette and his lover ate at the dining table, cuddled in front of the fireplace, strolled in their garden, made love, this person looked on with hate and revenge.

Tsuzuki shuddered. Now his strong lover was taken. And now this enemy was probably planning all sorts of torture; horrific, painful ways to make his love suffer. Muraki could be beaten, whipped, chained to the wall without food or water, anything!

_No!_

With an anguished groan Tsuzuki dropped his face in his hands. Images of his angel's beautiful pale skin ripped and torn into bloody strips while Muraki begged for his life was too horrible to contemplate.

Watari scowled at the secretary while wrapping his arms around the brunette's trembling body. He knew Tatsumi raised some key points, but to say it so coldly like that. Seeing the blonde's look, Tatsumi's flushed, quickly looking at his shoes. He recognized that look, he was going to get quite a tongue lashing before this day was over.

"If only it had been me," the dark-haired guardian whispered thickly into his hands, his voice shaking with sudden emotion. "If only it had been me that was taken instead of...instead of..."

Suddenly, Tsuzuki lifted his head his violet eyes wild. "Then they could be torturing me instead of my lover!"

Watari, taken aback by his friend's passionate outburst, blinked, then gripped the brunette's slim shoulders, shaking him a bit.

"Tsuzuki, don't say that! Come on now, you got to hang in there, please!" the blonde insisted, rubbing his friend's shoulders. "You need to be focused on this, we need you. Muraki needs you!"

That did it. Tsuzuki grew still, his violets hard with new resolve, his back stiffening.

_Kazutaka needs me. I'm no good to him carrying on like this._

Cold rage seeped into his chest, replacing the despair and the brunette took a deep breath grounding himself. Yes. Rage. Hot and white and all encompassing filled his veins, his brain, his soul. And he accepted it. Whoever was responsible for this...outrage, whoever DARED tear his beloved from him will pay. If whoever so much as lays a finger on Muraki, Tsuzuki vowed to rip that creature apart, every limb would be torn asunder leaving nothing recognizable.

Watari and Tatsumi watched their friend's violet eyes change to granite, the slender body rigid, the fists shaking at his side. First, it was Tsuzuki's despair and now it looked as though they would need to reign in his fury. With glances at each other their mutual fear was evident. Tsuzuki needed the anger but it needed to be leashed for the time being. Both Shinigamis saw the danger. If this investigation progressed day by day and lead to a dead end either by nothing turning up as to the doctor's whereabouts or, even more catastrophic, his death, then nothing they could do could prevent Tsuzuki's total annihilation of himself.

It was something they always feared. For Watari, though he was happy for Tsuzuki finding at last the unconditional love and security he so desperately craved, underneath that happiness for his friend, there was a deep underlying worry. A worry of knowing that if anything threatened to take away that joy that it would mean the end of Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi touched the brunette's shoulder gently, his brows knitted.

"Tsuzuki. Look at me, please," the secretary entreated softly. Once those violet eyes focused on him, Tatsumi's face softened.

"Tsuzuki. We'll find Muraki. We'll do everything possible to bring him back to you. Whoever is responsible will be brought to judgment. I promise you. What's needed now are clear heads and sound thinking," the secretary spoke softly and evenly, his sapphire eyes warm. He meant what he said. Tsuzuki meant the world to him and seeing him suffering so, that someone was hurting his friend this way, made him see red. Indeed, it took all of his years of repressed emotions not to go barreling down to the underworld and demand answers.

Watari's golden eyes widened, not expecting such a thing from Tatsumi. Perhaps all my scolding has been paying off, the blonde thought warmly. He would have to praise his boyfriend later, kiss him extra hard.

Tsuzuki looked the taller man, blinking.

"Tatsumi," he whispered.

The words the secretary spoke to him cut through the darkness, comforting and easing him. Certainly they were words he never would have expected from his superior in a million years. He was always under the impression Tatsumi hated Muraki and hated that Tsuzuki was in love with their former nemesis. There had been feelings of jealousy and animosity, feelings Tsuzuki had thought had long been put to rest, especially now since the secretary was involved with Watari. But the resentment was still there because now and again, Tatsumi would make a comment, a glib remark about the doctor, knowingly or unknowingly Tsuzuki never knew and it would cut through the brunette, hurting him deeply. He was grateful for Watari's influence, though. With the blonde's love Tatsumi seemed to be coming around, though not as fast as Tsuzuki would have liked.

But now here was the secretary, firm in his promise to find this enemy and bring him to judgment, those blue eyes piercing in their conviction. Tsuzuki smiled weakly and nodded.

"Thank you, Tatsumi. I appreciate that," the brunette said, feeling a ray of hope pierce through the dark fog.

"Tsuzuki, are you all right?" Hisoka's voice interrupted each man's musings. The green-eyed youth looked anxiously at all three men, rushing to his partner's side.

"Did you find out anything?" Already he was picking up on emotions of despair, anger, loss, frustration, hope..so many feelings swirling thick in the air.

The dark-haired guardian looked at his young partner, amethyst eyes sad, shaking his dark head.

"No, Hisoka. Tatsumi and Watari have swept the area and haven't come with any spiritual residue or impressions," the brunette replied. "Now that you're here, would you make an assessment, please?"

The youth nodded, glad to be of use.

"Right. I'll start in the study, it happened there, ne?" he asked, pulling off his jacket and tossing it to the couch.

"Yes, Bon. We'll stand out of your way," Watari remarked, pushing Tatsumi off to the side.

Hisoka stood quietly, head bent. For several heartbeats the green-eyed guardian stood stock-still not moving a muscle. The three other men, stood just as still and watched as the boy slowly lift his head and walk in a small circle, his hands slightly raised to his sides. The emerald eyes wide and unseeing he began.

"There's...there's such rage here. I expected that...but this...such a dark rage. I never...experienced this kind of fury...and the fear underneath...a terrified sense of...loss...helplessness..."

"Oh!" Tsuzuki clasped his hands in front of him, tears burning the back of his eyes. Having experienced the scene firsthand and going through his own range of emotions at the time and now to hear what his lover had been going through, clawed his heart anew.

_Kazutaka!_

"Wait." Hisoka frowned suddenly and went back over one spot, raising his head he closed his eyes, the frown deepening. The other guardians stared transfixed, afraid to breathe. A minute, then two, now five. Tsuzuki had stopped counting after five. Finally, the boy opened his eyes, his face perplexed.

"Well, Bon? What happened? What did you pick up?" Watari asked, not wasting time. They all huddled around the younger guardian eager for news.

"I'm not sure," the boy said slowly. "I mean, I expected to feel high levels of rage, fear from both Tsuzuki and the doctor given what's happened, but...but this...this other feeling that I sense shouldn't be here at all. I mean, I know it isn't Tsuzuki's feeling or the doctor's so it must be from the one who did this..."

Tsuzuki gasped, his heart leaping. A break!

"What feeling, Kurosaki?" Tatsumi interjected, asking first.

Hisoka looked at his dark-haired partner, confusion written on his features.

"Glee."

"Glee?" Tsuzuki blinked. "Like glad, happy?"

Hisoka nodded slowly, there were traces, mere threads. That's why it took him so long to reply before, he had to be sure among all the other strong emotions in the area that he got it right. Tsuzuki was depending on him.

"Yeah. Something like giddy joy...triumph," the boy looked at the older man, gaging his reaction which seemed calm at the moment. "I know it's vague, Tsuzuki, but that's the best I can describe it. The emotional energy is faint. Whoever or whatever has the doctor was gleeful at capturing him, that it worked and glad that you're suffering because of it."

"So Muraki was the intended target?" Tatsumi asked the youth, eyes narrowing.

"Well, that could be. I mean, the doctor's aura probably fit the pattern of this summoning. Anybody else who tried to interfere would be rejected."

Tsuzuki nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I got thrown to the side twice trying to reach Kazutaka," the brunette winced in memory at the hard jolts he received.

"Also, too, it just a faint trace I'm getting. Like trying to figure out what is being whispered in a room full of screaming voices. I'm lucky that I picked up on that faint whisper," the youth continued.

"Kurosaki, are you able to discern who or what it was that took Muraki?" Tatsumi asked.

"Not really. Just that the force used to come to this dimension was powerful and swift." Hisoka answered, wishing he had more hopeful news. He hated to see those gentle violet eyes clouded with sadness. The brunette had been listening, deep in his own thoughts and Hisoka wondered what his partner was thinking but out of respect refrained from probing the guardian's thoughts. Besides, he needed all his empathic powers focused on the crime scene.

"Maybe it's more than one entity we're dealing with," Watari said, tapping his nose in thought.

"Another point to consider," Tatsumi murmured.

"So what do we do now?" Tsuzuki asked looking at his friends. He was ready to get started on a task, the sooner the better.

Tatsumi pushed his glasses along the bridge of nose.

"Tsuzuki and I will return to Meifu and get in touch with our scouts and send them down to the underworld. See if there are any changes such as a demon using excessive power outside of Hades. Kurosaki, you continue to sweep the area. Get as much detail as you can to what you pick up and write them down however small. We can't afford to ignore anything," Tatsumi doled out the assignments, his eyes glancing at each one of them.

"But, I'd like to stay here, Tatsumi! Maybe I can help Hisoka," the brunette protested. Truth be told, he didn't want to leave the last place he saw Muraki. Especially since Hisoka could convey to him the other emotions his lover last held.

But Tatsumi was shaking his head firmly.

"Tsuzuki, I need you to delegate to the demonic scouts what they are to look out for. You're the most powerful Shinigami. I need your authority to press the urgency of this matter to them," the secretary said, arms crossing his chest. He was glad that Tsuzuki nodded, however reluctantly. He next looked at the long-haired blonde.

"Watari will research Muraki's data banks," the secretary didn't go further not wanting to bring up the reason why from the pained look on the brunette's already strained features. Watari picked up on it immediately and nodded.

"Right," he agreed, turning to Hisoka. "Bon, take as long as you need to. We should all meet here in a few hours and compare notes, ne?"

"Good idea," Tatsumi said.

* * *

Tsuzuki rubbed his eyes wearily. Summoning the scouts, seeing them in groups and in some cases one at a time and getting them organized took up most of the day. Some returned early, too early only to say they found nothing and it took all of Tsuzuki's restraint not to hurl them back to Hades with orders for them to look again.

Now all four guardians were meeting in the brunette's kitchen eating a meal made by Watari and comparing notes. Tsuzuki could barely taste what looked to be a delicious chicken dish in front of him. He had declared he wasn't hungry but his friends insisted he eat and proclaimed that he couldn't leave the table without finishing his plate, making him feel like a child. But they cared about him so he couldn't get too upset. Picking up his chopsticks, he forced down a sliver of meat and listened intensely to Hisoka's findings.

"I stayed in that spot for hours and let's see," the green-eyed guardian look through his notes. "Glee, triumph, excitement and...umm, lust."

Tsuzuki perked up, nearly dropping his dish.

"Lust?" he echoed.

Hisoka nodded, his cheeks growing pink.

"Well, desire...like a...a sexual..,umm..." the boy cleared his throat hard, looking down. Despite him thinking he was mature he was still too damn uncomfortable about these sorts of things. Luckily, his colleagues were not in a frame of mind to tease him.

"Interesting," Tatsumi muttered. "Another angle to consider."

"But, wait, Tatsumi-san!" Hisoka interrupted. "While I stayed in that specific spot where the abduction occurred there's also the possibility that these may be leftover traces from Tsuzuki and Muraki themselves. Glee is what I picked up only because it intermingled with the other strong emotions and it came first. These others that I described resulted from sitting there for a long while."

Watari sighed heavily.

"So the other traces are ones that have been here since Muraki and Tsuzuki lived here. That will definitely interfere with trying to pinpoint the entity's exact location or motivation."

"Kurosaki, you've done all you can here. You'll be joining the research team," Tatsumi instructed, finishing his tea.

Hisoka nodded and looked at his older partner. Tsuzuki had been staring at his plate, forehead puckered.

"How about you, Watari?" the brunette asked, his voice quiet. He knew his friends wanted to spare his feelings about this part of their investigation but it was inevitable and it was important.

The blonde cleared his throat casting a quick glance at Tatsumi who nodded.

"Yes, well, this is where it gets complicated. Most of the doctor's victims are deceased. The ones that are alive are mentally unstable and/or physically incapable," the blonde plowed on doing his best to ignore his friend's mouth set grimly. "However, there may be relatives of those victims that have decided to exact their revenge on the doctor. And if we explore that route than there could be hundreds of names to look up. One person could have so many siblings and children and cousins and parents...not to mention spouses!"

"It's a long list," Tsuzuki observed, lowering his eyes. He couldn't delude himself any longer about this part of his lover's past. He had always been afraid that a vengeful soul would come back to haunt Muraki thus involving Tsuzuki. And Muraki himself had brought up that very point to the brunette, protesting early on that he shouldn't be involved with a mortal with such a sinful past. Tsuzuki remembered how he told his lover it didn't matter, that he still wanted to be with him. And it was too late as far as Tsuzuki was concerned. He was deeply in love and no amount of arguing or protesting or reasoning from his fellow Shinigami would sway him from his decision to love and be with Muraki.

Now, he had to face and deal with the doctor's history. But he still loved Muraki deeply. Much more, in fact. That would never change.

"Well, you see the dilemma," Watari finished lamely, picking at this plate.

"Then the research needs to be delegated to other Shinigami in the department given the enormity of the project," Tatsumi stated. "We'll have to work around the clock, keep careful findings in a main data bank and cross-reference the victims' name with dates and addresses."

Tsuzuki nodded, aware that his friends were watching his movements.

"Tsuzuki, it would be best if kept in contact with the demon scouts. I have a feeling they'll need constant supervision and if left to their own devices won't expedite this assignment," the secretary added.

The dark-haired guardian nodded again. It was somewhat of a relief, not having to go through those files. He felt a immense sense of gratitude toward Tatsumi.

After the meal, all went to back to Meifu and for the next several hours tackled their respective assignments. It close to two in the morning when Tsuzuki was called in Tatsumi's office. The brunette had just seen how much progress Watari, Hisoka and the others had done and was dismayed to see how much more needed to be covered. Now he stood in front of the secretary's desk, his eyes gritty, a slight throb in his temple.

"You wanted to see me, Tatsumi?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

Tatsumi looked up from his computer, swiveling his chair around.

"Yes, Tsuzuki. I'd like you to take a few hours and get some sleep," Tatsumi held up his hand upon seeing the brunette open his mouth to protest. "That's an order, Tsuzuki. You need to take care of yourself. It won't do to have you run down and exceed your limits. Errors, fatal errors can result."

The brunette sagged not having the energy to put up a fight. It was true, he was tired. Emotionally, physically he was completely worn through, it was a wonder he wasn't asleep on his feet right now.

Sleep. Closing his eyes and waking up the next morning, waking up from this nightmare. Waking up and seeing his lover laying beside him, gorgeous and smiling and unharmed.

"Yes, Tatsumi," the brunette softly replied.

"One of the rooms has been made up for you," the secretary continued, glad to see the guardian taking his advice.

Tsuzuki frowned.

"I think...I think I'll go home, Tatsumi," the brunette said quietly. It seemed important to be home, in case the entity made another appearance.

"What? Tsuzuki, it would be better for you to remain here where you'll be safe. We don't know if the entity will take you as well," the blue-eyed man explained calmly.

"Then isn't that all the more reason for me to be home? If it does show up it can take me to Kazutaka," the brunette quietly argued. His heart began to quicken, he was hoping for that very eventuality.

Tatsumi shook his head, taking his glasses off. He sighed deeply as though irritated. Tsuzuki straightened his back, he wasn't going to back down on this point. He was tired but determined to have his way in this.

"Tsuzuki, please. Be reasonable. We don't know what type of entity it is we're dealing with. If it, indeed, did show up, it would seem unlikely to take you to Muraki. It could take you to another location. It could kill you. We just don't know. I'm asking you, Tsuzuki, to stay here for now for your own safety" the secretary pressed. Didn't Tsuzuki see that? Tatsumi, as always, berated himself for being harsh but it was for the brunette's own good.

"I can handle it, Tatsumi. I need to be home. I'll take my chances with whatever shows up," his violet eyes flashed a bit dangerously.

Tatsumi wavered at the intensity of Tsuzuki's determined gaze. When the guardian made up his mind he could be quite headstrong. And he had to keep reminding himself that Tsuzuki was the most powerful Shinigami in all of Meifu, though it was hard sometimes as the brunette looked so helpless at times. Tatsumi sighed again. He didn't want to fight with him as the brunette's nerves were frazzled enough. And Tsuzuki was able to take care of himself. But the secretary only wanted to keep the guardian safe. Perhaps a compromise.

"Tsuzuki," Tatsumi tried again, softening his tone. "If that is your choice then I insist that Watari accompany you. We must adhere to the rule of Shinigamis working in pairs, ne?"

Tsuzuki nodded, relieved that Tatsumi saw it his way. And even if he didn't, Tsuzuki would have still gone, that was for certain.

"All right. I'll leave now. See you in the morning, Tatsumi."

And with that he was gone.

* * *

Tsuzuki stared at the empty bed.

Numbly, he walked over to it. Had the bed always been so big? Turning away he walked to the doctor's amoire. Opening the heavy oak doors he stared listlessly at the rows and rows of clothes. Slowly, he ran his hand along the many suit jackets hanging there. There were the usual white jackets but there were black, deep brown, charcoal, colors that Tsuzuki had suggested and picked out. He remembered vividly the various trips they took to the tailor. How carefully the brunette selected the varied range of fabrics, so pleased that his lover valued his opinion and how Muraki had modeled the finished suits for him looking so elegant.

_"Wow! You look quite dashing, Kazutaka! See? I knew you could wear something other than white."_

_"You think so, Asato?" Muraki pulled Tsuzuki close, nibbling his ear. "However, it is all because of your excellent taste."_

Biting his trembling lip, Tsuzuki took a soft white shirt from off the hanger, fingering the lapel. Bringing it close to his face he could just catch the familiar scent of roses and sandalwood. He breathed deeply, the subtle fragrance penetrating into his brain bringing so many memories sharply into focus.

_Beloved_

"Tsuzuki!"

Quickly Tsuzuki put the shirt back on the hanger and shut the doors, wiping his eyes.

"Watari?"

The blonde entered the room, a small suitcase in hand.

"Hey, Tsuzuki, you okay?"

"Yeah, Watari. Here, let me show you to your room," the brunette hurriedly walked past the scientist down the hall, pointedly ignoring his friend's concerned gaze. Flipping on the wall switch, Tsuzuki made himself busy by turning down the bed's comforter, closing the drapes, opening the door to the adjoining bathroom all the while filling the silence with forced chatter.

"I hope the bed's comfortable enough for you. A new mattress was put in a month ago. I think the alarm is set for 7:30. The bathroom's all stocked with soap and shampoo and personal stuff so don't worry if you think you've forgotten something. Oh! And there's some books by the nightstand in case you wake up in the middle of the night. Kazutaka picked the titles...which are his...favorites," Tsuzuki speech faltered. He turned his face from Watari struggling his composure.

"Is...is there anything else I can get you?" he asked the blonde softly.

"No. I'm fine. Don't go to any trouble, okay?" A slight pause. "Tsuzuki...do you...do you want to talk?" the blonde offered, placing a comforting hand on his the smaller man's shoulder. Tsuzuki flinched and shook his head forcefully.

"No, I'm pretty tired, Watari. I want to get an early start tomorrow. Good night," abruptly the brunette strode out the room closing the door behind him to ensure that the blonde wouldn't follow him.

Once in his own room, Tsuzuki undressed throwing his clothes in a heap and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms. As he reached to turn off the lamp, his hand stilled.

At the amoire, he pulled out Muraki's shirt pulling it on his slim frame, buttoning it up, his hands rubbing the soft fabric. Going back to the bed he slid to his lover's side and curled his legs up to his chest. With a choking gasp, the dam broke and Tsuzuki buried his face into the pillow sobbing fitfully.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thanking in advance for your reviews. I really appreciate the time you guys take in leaving one as it helps me to keep going. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. And I'm sad.

A/N: Many thanks for the encouraging words everyone! I say it again and again, I love your support! I hope I can deliver in the coming chapters ahead as my goal is always to get the point across of Muraki and Tsuzuki's growing relationship. All I care about is the romance and the angst between the two and as such I may not adequately fulfill the action sequences. That said, if I'm lacking in some areas let me know. But be kind! I'm sensitive. That said: Enjoy!

* * *

_KAZUTAKA!!_

_NOOOOOO!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!_

_KAZUTAKA!!_

Muraki woke with a start.

A nightmare. That's all. But it seemed so real.

Silver eyes blurred, he blinked several times and slowly brought his hand to his face to rub them groaning softly at the effort. His limbs felt incredibly strained. Why was that? His brain registered bit by bit his immediate surroundings. Laying on his stomach, a soft mattress, a blanket pulled up to his waist, a dark piece of furniture in his line of vision, spots of sunlight on the wall, no discernible sounds to make out. His head throbbed as he turned over onto his back, wincing at the effort.

Where am I?

Rubbing his eyes, he turned his head to the other side. Large French windows, drapes slightly open. And an empty space beside him.

"Beloved?"

The doctor waited but didn't hear his lover's answer. Sitting up again he groaned. Why did his muscles ache so much? The room looked similar only the furniture's placement was a little different. In fact, the furniture itself was quite ornate, to the point of being ostentatious. The color scheme was darker, burgundy, mauve with touches of grey. Perplexed, he swung himself out of bed reaching for the yukata that was draped over a nearby chair, frowning.

What's going on? Why is the room so different?

"Asato?"

Wait. Muraki cradled his hand to his forehead which was slightly throbbing and thought hard. Something has happened. Something bad.

"Asato!"

He stumbled in his haste to find his lover, desperate to see that cherished face. Feeling disoriented, he crossed the bedroom, going to each room in the house; living room, dining room, kitchen, calling for Tsuzuki. But no answer, only his voice echoing throughout. This wasn't home. It had the same layout; the living room with the marble fireplace on the left, the bay window on the right, the kitchen's table situated off to the far right. But the appliances, the types of furniture were different. This interior, this house, this universe was out of kilter.

"ASATO!!"

His dark-haired lover wasn't here. The pale blonde sank to his knees on the carpeted floor in the living room gathering his bearings. Wait. More memories were hitting him hard and fast. He closed his eyes, breathing hard, trying to recall. He was summoned. Right in front of Tsuzuki. More images came, vivid and horrible; the barrier, the sound of his lover screaming his name in panic, distress, all-encompassing rage.

_KAZUTAKA!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!_

Eyes wide, the doctor clamped his hand over his mouth, suddenly sick. Sudden tears blurred his vision as he bit the palm of his hand, almost drawing blood. He last saw Tsuzuki screaming, so terrified, the sheer panic on his face, his beloved reaching out for him in desperation. And there was nothing he could do, his spells failed, his powers unable to breach the barrier.

"ASATO!!"

Muraki was shaking from head to foot, physically rocked. Why is this happening?! What is happening!?

For several minutes the pale blonde hyperventilated, struggling hard to level his breathing.

"Why is this happening?" he whispered again and again, tears falling onto the carpet. He was separated from Tsuzuki. The realization of that rolled over Muraki in waves, tipping his sense of balance. Grabbing the woolen fibers of the thick rug, he clawed at it with both hands, ripping the thick nap.

_NONONONONONONONONONO!!!_

The universe hated him. That was the only explanation he could fathom as to why his life was torn into so many pieces. His life had been perfect, heaven on earth. And being with Tsuzuki was a miracle. His miracle. And having such a miracle enter his life and fill it with unexpected joy and comfort and contentment...And to have it end so abruptly, so cruelly.

This was a punishment. That was it. For all the souls he took when he was mad with revenge and hatred, killing wantonly.

No! He wouldn't accept that. He would pay for his crimes, he knew and accepted that. But not now! Not when there was so much love overflowing in his life, not when the man he had waited so long for and fought so hard for and adored beyond reason and who returned his love wholeheartedly.

Muraki looked up, his face damp, silver eyes flashing dangerously, the muscles in his jaw rigid. He looked animalistic in his rage, the desire to kill rising inside him.

Whoever DARES do this...Whoever DARES separate me from my beloved WILL PAY.

It took many minutes for Muraki to gather his senses back. All he felt was violence and destruction. To calm his pounding heart, slow his breathing, get his focus back to the matter at hand, he set his mind on Tsuzuki's face. His beloved's beautiful face. Restraining his emotions took an enormous amount of discipline. Years of training came into practice now as the pale blonde consciously made such a tremendous effort.

Finally, when his thoughts seemed to be more coherent he assessed his predicament. He was kidnapped and brought here that much was obvious. But why? and where was here exactly? Was this another part of town? Was he still in Tokyo, much less Japan? Was this an alternate universe? Was his lover all right? Was Tsuzuki looking for him?

What to do now? He needed to find out where he was. With that objective, he got up stiffly and walked back to the bedroom straight to the closet but stopped short. Another thought struck him. Who had put him bed? With a shudder he realized a person or perhaps several had put their hands on his naked body while he was unconscious. He quickly dismissed it and opened the amoire. The less thought about it, the better.

There were rows and rows of clothes that looked quite expensive. He pulled out a suit and noted with surprise it looked as something similar to what he owned. Rummaging through each article it seemed all things looked similar in style, color, size to what he owned. Expensive leather shoes in his size; silk ties, socks, dress shirts, underwear, even a white fur-collared coat; everything looking very similar to his closet back home. He spotted the amoire on the other wall and went over to it, throwing open the doors. More clothes. But he could tell right away it was not Tsuzuki's. Different style altogether from his lover's usual taste. And Tsuzuki's dark trench which hung on the door peg was replaced by a brown wool coat. He checked the label sizes, frowning. Just one size smaller than his. Tsuzuki was two sometimes three sizes smaller so this definitely wasn't Tsuzuki's wardrobe.

If it was not Tsuzuki's then it was this "other" being.

With hands shaking, Muraki yanked every article of clothing from its hanger, heaping it on the floor. Leaving the door wide he went to the dresser beside it and did the same, dumping everything. What he really wanted to do was set fire to it but he just managed to refrain himself.

Afterward, his mouth set in a grim line, he walked back to the first amoire and picked out underwear, slacks, shirt and shoes. They fit perfectly. At the nightstand his watch and glasses were set there. He picked them up carefully, looking for any difference and seeing none slipped them both back on.

Time to assess the house.

His clipped rapid gait was the only outward sign of the rage and frustration boiling within the pale blonde as he walked into the living. He was livid, no question, but it was imperative not to give in to that feeling, much as he wanted to. His first impulse was to destroy, to lay waste this prison, burn it, obliterate it. He stopped. Yes. It was very tempting to give in. But...

_Asato_

It was the thought of his beloved that stayed his hand. If he had any hope of seeing Tsuzuki again, he had to remain calm, clear-headed. See where he was exactly, get an idea of how serious the situation was. Muraki shook his head. Just being apart from Tsuzuki was serious enough. It couldn't get any more serious than that as far as he was concerned.

_Asato_

Was he all right? It was a question he would be asking himself repeatedly until next he saw his beautiful lover. And he would see him again. Physically he knew Tsuzuki's immortal body would heal whatever wounds were inflicted. But, emotionally...that was a different matter. His violet-eyed lover was gentle and tender-hearted, his emotions ran close to the surface. A word, a gesture however subtle, good or ill, would affect the guardian deeply. It was one of the many qualities the guardian possessed that endeared Muraki to him. His Tsuzuki must be suffering so.

I failed him.

The realization of that statement hit Muraki hard causing him to sink to the floor again as though kicked in the gut.

I failed to protect him. He's suffering because of me.

For several minutes, despair and self-loathing seeped into Muraki's being, he pressed a shaky hand to his eyes only thinking of how distressed and upset his lover must be. Tsuzuki must be frantic. And it was all because of his incompetence.

_Forgive me, Asato, please! I should have chanted the spells sooner, I should have fought harder. I vowed to protect you and I failed and there's no excuse_.

Minutes ticked by and Muraki didn't move. All he could think of was Tsuzuki, distraught and abandoned, violet eyes full of tears. He had a mind's eye view of Tsuzuki's lean body crumpled on their wide bed, sobbing. Slowly, he looked up and made another promise, one that he swore to keep.

_I will see you again, Asato! I'll find a way to get back to you._

Repeating this several times, Muraki stood up and with new determination explored his prison.

There seemed to be nothing extraordinary of the rooms. A living room; dining room; baths and bedrooms. Each room comfortable but yet the furniture not to Muraki's taste. Too ornate, the wood too dark, the posts heavy and thick.

Muraki opened the stainless steel refrigerator and found it full of food; meat, fruits, vegetables, eggs, juice, all fresh as though bought just that morning. Picking up one of the containers he noted it was a gourmet delicacy and quite expensive. Walking slowly around the vast kitchen he strained to find anything out of the ordinary. Anything that shouldn't be there. Or should. In the cupboards were pantry items; cans, jars, dried goods. The drawers held utensils, but no knives.

Frowning at that, he next went to check if the oven and stove were plugged in. Yes, they were. Wasn't this entity afraid he'd burn the house down or stick his head in the oven? And as far as the appliances went all were sleek and shiny, brand new.

The bathroom consisted of a large sunken tub; two sinks, white fluffy towels, large picture window to show a view of the lush trees while bathing. And two medicine cabinets. One of them held toothpaste, shampoo, soap, deodorant, cologne, all in his brand and unopened. In the other, the same inventory but different brands. This entity's brands. Muraki promptly dumped the bottles and jars into the sink, glass breaking everywhere, the strong odor of different fragrances heavy in the air. With a satisfied smirk, he left the room.

Walking through hallways, study, living room he took note of several differences. The layout may have been similar but upon closer inspection, the decor was too cluttered. Rows and rows of bric-a-brac made up of ceramic birds and flowers and figurines and vases filled some of the shelves. Also, there were no living things. No house plants or flowers. Tsuzuki filled their home with fresh flowers in each room, cut straight from the garden in spring and summer; and in winter, delivered from the florist. There was nothing green and growing here.

Opening the French doors to the balcony, the long shadows and sinking sun startled him. Is it that late? The day was passing and he didn't make any progress. Nothing to give him a lead as to where he was. In the garden, again, almost the same placement of trees and flowers, even the little shrine at the far right next to a small stream. But it was the wrong season for green trees and colorful flowers. It was the middle of winter but the air was balmy and the garden thriving. Going to a small rose bush, Muraki bent his silver head pushing his nose against the velvet petals. No scent. Trying another variety of flower he realized it was the same thing. Absolutely no scent.

Was he dead? Was this Hades? All these beautiful plants and flowers and they gave no smell. As though they were facsimiles.

He pushed opened the gate walking out to the sidewalk. Rows of trees on either side of the street he observed. His footsteps were the only sound along this eerie street. Muraki slowly walked turning his head this way and that. He didn't catch a glimpse of anyone. Or cars or sounds of the neighborhood for that matter. What about the town? Was there one here?

He continued to walk about a hundred feet down when he felt it. That same electrical charge.

The barrier!

Muraki put his hands out feeling alongside the perimeter. It was warm and tingly against the palms of his hands and each time he tried to push against it, it held fast, the electrical current going up considerably. Closing his eyes, he chanted a string of spells, the same ones as before, reading far back into his memory for any that he may have missed. But no give. Nothing. How far did the barrier run? Muraki walked along with it with one hand outstretched, feeling his way around and murmuring spells all the while. Finally, he made his way back his starting point, the front of the house. There was no give, no wavering of any kind during his trek.

Dammit!

Going back to the house, he went back in slamming the front door, allowing himself that display of anger. Now he mentally listed what he found out so far. A refrigerator and pantry stocked with food; a closet full of clothes in his size, next to another closet full of clothes that were someone else's; a medicine cabinet filled with his brand of toiletries next to another medicine cabinet filled with someone else's brand of toiletries. Furniture, paintings, sculptures, not to his taste. No phone or television or radio or computer. No connection to the outside world and a barrier a hundred feet around the residence. Not to mention another's belongings stored in the closets and cabinets.

Why was he here?

Someone apparently went to a great deal of trouble to find out his specific taste in clothes, food, grooming aids. And the books and medical journals stacked in the study were some of the same titles that he owned. What was going on? Why go to all this trouble if someone intended to do him harm? The thought of a past enemy exacting their revenge crossed his mind. But if that were the case, wouldn't he have been brought to a dungeon or dank cell or torture chamber? Not necessarily, if he thought about it. Perhaps he was being lulled into a false sense of security. Perhaps this was to be his prison, a comfortable, accommodating house with no companionship. But why the extra set of clothing and toiletries?

And then there was no Asato. That would be a million times worse than any torture chamber. For now, it was unknown if he would ever be free and see his beloved again.

How long would it be until his abductor made himself known? How long would he be made to wait? Until the food ran out? Until he slowly driven mad? A sudden, horrible image of himself; dirty, disheveled and starving, babbling in a corner.

Get a hold of yourself!

It would come sooner than he realized if he continued that train of thinking. He needed something else to focus on.

_Asato_

The house was so quiet. The stillness unnerving.

_Asato_

He would focus on the violet-eyed man. He settled into the overstuffed leather chair in the living room and filled his mind with pictures of his Tsuzuki. What was he doing right now? Was he safe? Were his friends comforting him?

A sudden flash of Tatsumi holding Tsuzuki in his arms, his lover's dark head laying on the secretary chest jolted Muraki. No, he groaned. It was bad enough to be separated from his lover but to imagine Tsuzuki with that secretary will only make it worse!

No. Only focus on Tsuzuki. Focus on those beautiful violet eyes. The way those violet eyes twinkled mischievously when he was telling a joke or shimmered like precious amethysts in the light of the full moon. Or when they danced happily in quiet joy.

And Tsuzuki's smile. A smile that lit that already beautiful face into a sight even more radiant to behold. Muraki couldn't help his own smile from forming. He could be facing death at any moment, but right now all he do was smile and see his lover's face.

_Asato_

Settling into the soft chair, more images followed.

Tsuzuki sitting across from him at the breakfast table munching on a piece of toast and going over his work schedule for that day; Tsuzuki relating a joke told to him by Watari, laughing hysterically at the punchline and laughing even harder when he noticed Muraki's puzzled expression; Tsuzuki dressed elegantly in a black tuxedo ready to go out for the evening; Tsuzuki lounging naked and flushed with desire across their large bed, his arms stretching out, whispering Muraki's name.

Minutes turned into an hour then two. Muraki would have sat longer but for the growling of his stomach in need of sustenance. Scowling, he refused to be dictated to and returned to his musings. But it was not to be. His belly continued to rumble and with a irritated sigh, he got up and walked to the kitchen. However, upon opening the refrigerator he hesitated. What if it were poison or drugged? Picking up a piece of fruit he brought it to his nose. It didn't smell any different. He went in search of a knife but found none. Only spoons and forks. Perhaps to keep him from using a knife against his kidnapper or himself they were hid from him. He stared at the seemingly innocent rosy peach for several minutes, debating. His stomach was growling unbearably and weakened his resolve a bit. He needed his strength to face whatever lay ahead.

He took a chance and bit into the fleshy peach. The sweet juice burst into his mouth, reminding him of Tsuzuki.

Everything reminds me of my Asato, he mused sadly.

If it were poison he surely would have felt the effects by now. Or, he thought with a ruefully, a slow-acting poison. Well, if it was...after a couple of minutes, he took another bite and another, finishing it and tossed it in the sink. He debated whether or not to cook and decided against it. He didn't want it to appear as though he were making himself comfortable. Feeling that it was enough he went back to the leather chair. Closing his eyes, he thought of his beloved.

_Asato? Are you all right? Please be all right. I'll come back to you, I swear. Take care of yourself in the meanwhile. Sleep, eat well. I love you so much, beloved. You know this, don't you?_

Muraki continued, it was his way of remaining calm, this inner dialog to his lover.

_I'm all right, beloved. Physically, I'm unharmed. But...this situation...I don't know where I am. I'm alone at present. No sign of another. I'm in a house that is much like ours, but there are no others. However, there is a closet full of someone else's clothes. Someone has stocked this place with an abundance of food and the bathroom with toiletries...all in my brand. And the garden...much like our own, down to the small shrine by a stream. But the vegetation is artificial. And the same barrier that separated us is several hundred feet around this prison. I will work on breaking it. No phone, no computer. As if yet, no way to reach you. So I'm attempting it this way._

Muraki bit his pale lip.

_Asato...I'm...I'm sorry!_

The doctor's throat constricted, the lump thick. He swallowed hard.

_I'm sorry. I failed you. I should have fought harder, done more...anything!...To reach you even if it meant forfeiting my own life. Forgive me._

Muraki sighed deeply.

_This place...it's similar and it's not. Similar in layout, in rooms. But the furnishings are different, more garish. There are no personal touches, not like our home. Your flowers, your pictures, your clothes draped on the chair and heaped on the floor...your voice, your laughter...your smile..._

Here he stopped, the despair much too overwhelming. After a couple of minutes he continued breathing deeply.

_I don't know what's going to happen, beloved. But I do know that I will do everything in my power to return to you. For now and for however long I am here, I will continue talking to you. Now...are you taking care of yourself? Listen to your friends, do as they ask. They care about you so don't fight them too much._

It was evening. And Muraki still sat, still talking to Tsuzuki. His head throbbed, his stomach was empty, his whole body ached. But he wouldn't move. The advice he had given Tsuzuki, to eat and sleep, he knew his lover would say the same to him. He needed to keep his strength up and to prepare when his abductor showed up.

He got up, his cramped muscles painfully gaining back circulation. Into the kitchen he ate another peach and didn't bother to clean up. In the bathroom, he attended to his grooming and changed into silk pajamas. Throwing the thick covers aside, he slipped between the sheets and slid to Tsuzuki's side.

_Good night, beloved_.

Was Tsuzuki sleeping in their bed tonight?

His thoughts drifted to that warm bed with the dark-haired beauty beside him. Their nighttime ritual of holding each other tight, Tsuzuki naked back spooned against his muscled torso, their long fingers intertwined, softly conversing in the dark room. His lover either animated about the day's events or drowsy and fighting sleep and in either situation Muraki chuckling lightly and urging his lover to sleep. With that, Muraki held Tsuzuki tight, kissing a tan cheek, nuzzling the soft chestnut hair that smelled of jasmine and vanilla and listened to the guardian's steady breathing, taking great comfort.

Then there were the nights when they were aroused, the heady scent of sex thick between them. The sweet, slender body pressed up against his, holding his beloved's hand, playing with the each digit. The pale blonde using his hands to map every inch of the brunette's lithe frame delighting in those blissful sighs.

_Do you love me, Asato?_ he would ask, his fingers skittering along Tsuzuki's smooth inner thighs. His dark-haired god would groan softly, squirm and turn his head to nip the pale shoulder in retaliation.

_Oh yes. I love you._ Would be the husky reply.

_Do you love me, Kazutaka?_ he would whisper his hands reaching out to tease the silver blonde's hips and outer thighs. Muraki would growl and scrap his teeth along his lover's delicate nape, nipping him.

_Oh yes. I love you_, he gasped.

Muraki put an arm over his damp eyes, biting his trembling lip hard. His memories were both comforting and painful in equal measure.

_Asato_

* * *

_"The sky is so beautiful this time of year, isn't it, Kazutaka?" Tsuzuki asked, quietly. Squeezing his pale lover's hand, the brunette breathed in the cold nippy air, drawing the collar of his black wool coat snug around his neck._

_"Beautiful," Muraki agreed. "Perhaps this will be our last walk of the year." Their feet took a slow measured stroll down the sakura path. This time the trees were bare of their blossoms and stood out starkly against the grey skyline, the clouds just on the brink of snow. Tsuzuki thought the scenery looked especially lovely despite the lack of color with its muted grays and whites and his lover shared his opinion._

_"Oh no! Walks in the snow are nice, too, Kazutaka," the brunette protested, his violets wide._

_Muraki smiled, giving a side glance at the guardian._

_"True. But as you are prone to chills we must limit our walks, ne?" seeing his lover pout, the doctor compromised. "However, sitting in front of the fireplace under a thick comforter is nice too, beloved."_

_Tsuzuki sighed, nodding._

_"Well, you got me there," he teased, his violet eyes laughing. But just as quickly Tsuzuki's smile faded_.

_"Kazutaka, where are you?"_

_Muraki stopped. He turned his head, giving a puzzled expression to his lover._

_"Asato?"_

But Tsuzuki was gone.

"ASATO??"

The doctor woke with a start. Sitting upright, he saw with dismay the cold empty space beside to him. He was still here. Dropping his face into his hands, he squelched a sob. A dream! It was so real. He swore he could see his dark-haired lover so clearly. His face, his voice, everything felt so real.

_Asato! We've been apart for a day and I feel as though I'm dying! It's unbearable this emptiness. I don't know...I don't know if I'll be able to hold on._

Muraki's hands fisted against his eyes.

I can't give up! I can't! Asato needs me. He's probably so upset right now, abandoned and lonely. I have to be strong for his sake.

Thus, the doctor took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Opening his eyes, he looked at his surroundings. The room was somewhat dark so he guessed it was quite early. He didn't sleep well at all and leaned against the headboard. He needed a plan as to what to do next. Reaching over to the nightstand he fumbled for his glasses not bothering to turn his head and suddenly gasped sharply. Jerking his hand back, he saw a drop of blood emerging from the pad of his middle finger.

_What the?!_

A single red rose was laid next to the steel-rimmed glasses. Muraki got out of bed slowly, his eyes glued to the flower and his heart picked up speed. Picking the thorny stem carefully he examined it, frowning hard. It most definitely wasn't here yesterday.

Someone had been here! He switched on the nightstand lamp and peered around the room. To his astonishment, set by the French window, a white-clothed table laden with long tapered candles and a plate covered with a silver dome. The doctor walked slowly to it, trembling. More roses in the center, the table laid out for one. And the plates and silverware looked polished and expensive. Lifting the heavy dome, hot steam wafted from mounds of scrambled eggs and strips of bacon.

Dropping the dome with a clang, Muraki stepped away from the table, giving rise to panic.

"Who's here!"

Nothing but the sound of his strained voice. He closed his eyes and steadied himself.

All this put here last night? But how? The steam rising from the food gave a clue that it must have been made recently. But Muraki heard no noise which made him think back to the peaches he consumed. Were they drugged? But he didn't feel any aftereffects, no grogginess or dizziness. Going to the wall and switching the light, he immediately notices the clothes that he had dumped were gone. Throwing the doors open the clothes were hanging neatly back on their hangers and looked pressed.

The clothes that he wore and tossed in heap were also gone and replaced by a clean set; shirt, pants, tie, underwear, dress jacket. Ignoring it he marched into to the bathroom to see what mischief occurred.

He stopped short.

Lit votive candles were laid on the floor, leading a path to the tub. More of the small white candles set on the rim of the large marble which was full to the brim of bubbles. Muraki inspected it close up and saw rose petals floating in the scented steamy bath. His mouth set in a grim line, the pale blonde stomped to the shower, shed his pajamas and stepped into the stall. A blast of cold water shocked him fully awake and he bore it for a few minutes. He needed that stimulus to keep his temper in check. He started up the hot and got the spray in a comfortable temperature all the while his brain grasping what was happening so far. It had occurred to him that the entity was watching every move he made. Sleeping, eating, showering. And it infuriated him. But at this moment, he didn't give a damn if he was giving this bastard a show. He soaped up his pale skin in short hurried strokes then ducked his head under the spray. As his fingers scrubbed his scalp another thought came through.

Was he being courted? The idea seemed absurd, but the signs seemed to point in that direction. The rose on the nightstand, the breakfast, and clothes laid out suggested that very thing. He had similarly seduced his dark-haired lover in this fashion.

No. He was being mocked. It was all a joke; he was being pampered now only to be tortured later. All this would be taken away as suddenly as it appeared and it was best to ignore it all now. After a quick rinsing the doctor turned off the water and stepped out, drying himself with a thick towel keenly aware his naked body may be on display. Tossing the damp towel to the floor, he proceeded to brush his teeth. He stared at his reflection not surprised by the smudges of fatigue under his eyes. In the bedroom he bypassed the laid-out clothes and dressed in what he picked out.

With a sudden flash of insolence, Muraki yanked clothes off their hangers throwing them to the floor. Perhaps it was childish, but given what little he had to fight with, seemed appropriate. And it felt good.

Next, to the kitchen. And he was going to eat something more filling than fruit but something he made. A sandwich, a piece of fruit and a glass of water helped. Now, to the barrier. Walking along its perimeter, Muraki placed both hands and began his incantations. He would start in one area, run through every spell he knew, move a few inches down and begin again. It was tedious work but perhaps if he kept at it there would be some give to the barrier's energy. But how long would it take?

Muraki spent all morning reciting all the spells of release over every inch. By the time he made his way back to the starting point, the sun was high above.

_Asato_

Going inside the house, he took his place in the leather chair. He was weary but sat straight.

_Beloved? Are you well? I dreamed of you last night. You looked so beautiful and real. And to wake up and find you not there was..._

Swallowing, Muraki continued.

_Asato, there was a breakfast table laid out, left by this entity no doubt. I didn't touch it. The tub was full of rose petals, there were candles put around the room. Obviously, this entity is mocking me and until it shows itself I will ignore everything. I checked the barrier around this prison and drew up more spells, all that I could think of but nothing gave. I will continue to find a weak spot._

Muraki sighed deeply, fully immersed in his conversation with Tsuzuki.

_Beloved, are you taking care of yourself? Please stay strong. We will see each other again. We've never been apart this long and...and I hate this! I hate not seeing you, not holding you, not kissing you. Not hearing your laughter, seeing you smile. Asato, I miss you terribly._

The hours ticked by slowly and the doctor woke with a start. Frowning, he looked toward the window, the sun was now west, long shadows stretched across the floor. He must have been dozing. He stood up, stretching and went to the kitchen.

The table was set for dinner. Waiting for him. Muraki approached the table cautiously. This time the place setting was different; different candles, different kind of silverware. He lifted the silver dome and underneath was peasant under glass. His hand was trembling with anger. Apparently the entity was slipping in and out without his knowing. With a grimace he dropped the lid and turned away from it.

_Humph. Apparently the bastard doesn't know EVERYTHING. That USED to be my favorite dish. Asato's lamb stew replaced that_.

He ate a slice of bread, an apple and a glass of water to wash it down. Making a decision, the pale blonde went to the living room and stood in the middle of the room. He had had enough.

"You must know by now that I refuse anything that is offered me! Why don't you get to the point of all this and show yourself, hmm? The sooner the better as your accommodations are quite mediocre!"

Muraki smirked. Perhaps if he appeared "ungrateful" it would anger the entity and draw it out. And right now he didn't care if he incurred his abductor's full wrath upon him. It would be easier to deal with than this damn waiting.

"Whatever you hope to achieve it is useless. If you wish revenge on me then show yourself and let us fight. That is what you want, ne? To see me dead?" Muraki spoke calmly enough, but his heart thumped. He waited for any sound or sign. He almost half-expected a voice to boom from the rafters. Nothing.

"Humph. Coward!"

With a toss of his silver head he stalked out of the room. He let it go. For now. He was tired but it was too early to retire. Nevertheless, he went into the bedroom and stretched his long frame out on the wide bed.

_Asato, it's been a day...it doesn't matter if it be a week, a month, a year...perhaps that is this being's revenge. To keep me here indefinitely and watch me grow mad. They needn't watch. I'd kill myself before then._

Muraki eyes blinked open. He shouldn't think that. Even though Tsuzuki couldn't hear him, just even thinking that...No. Even thinking Tsuzuki couldn't hear him wasn't right either.

Tsuzuki can hear me, he thought stubbornly. He can.

* * *

_"Kazutaka! Wake up! Look outside!" Tsuzuki was bouncing on the soft mattress like a young boy on Christmas morning and much to his pale lover's amusement._

_"Beloved," Muraki reached for the excited guardian's arms to pull him down next to him. But his lover proved to be evasive and squirmed under the doctor's hold._

_"Kazutaka, it's snowing! The first snow of the year. And isn't it beautiful?" the brunette continued, the wonder in his voice apparent._

_Muraki grinned widely. You think Tsuzuki had never seen snow before! But his lover's enthusiasm was infectious and the pale blonde couldn't help but be affected by the silver white flakes fluttering softly._

_"Yes, beloved. It is very beautiful. Now lie next to me. It's quite early and you're cold. We can watch it from here, ne?" Muraki insisted._

_Tsuzuki surrendered with a soft sigh and settled his back against his lover's firm chest. Muraki promptly wrapped his arms around the slim body holding his lover still and kissed a bare shoulder. Both men stared out the picture window in quiet contemplation._

_Minutes ticked by. Every now and then Muraki kissed Tsuzuki's cheek and shoulder, his silver eyes fixed on the wintry scenery._

_"Would that we could spend every morning like this, beloved," Muraki murmured, his eyes suddenly moist. The beauty of the moment filled Muraki's heart with gratefulness. Lying in a warm bed holding the man he adored, watching the first snow of the season...all of it was so perfect._

_Tsuzuki nodded, rubbing his cheek against his lover's, equally touched by the moment._

_"We can, Kazutaka. We will," the brunette whispered_.

Muraki woke. He sighed heavily, blinking back tears.

Another day in this prison. Of waking up to a rose by his nightstand and breakfast waiting for him. All of which he promptly ignored again. A tub full of bubbles with brightly illuminated candles all around which he again turned away from. After showering, dressing, and breakfasting on fruit and water, he went outside and checked the barrier. Again going all around its perimeter. By early afternoon he sat in the same leather chair to talk to his lover.

_Beloved, are you well? Are you eating? I am...all right, physically. There's been no change here. It's been three days. But I feel the beginnings...the slow decent. I don't know...how long I can..._

Muraki stopped. He shouldn't convey those feelings to Tsuzuki. He knew that he was reaching the brunette this way and to talk in this defeatist way...especially after the way Tsuzuki reacted to the revelation that the doctor almost killed himself that one night. For days afterward, Muraki comforted, reassuring his lover that he wouldn't do such a deed. But how could Muraki think of going on if he never saw his beloved again?

_I want to destroy this place and call this entity out. But...but I could endanger you. I don't know if you're safe or have been kidnapped as well. You could be in a prison such as this one, the same hell as I am, same house, same accommodations. Solitary confinement. Asato...I dreamed of you again. We watched the first snow of the year. I held you in my arms as we lay in our bed and...I was happy_.

Tears gathered in the silver eyes, one slipping at the corner. Muraki tasted the salty wetness and cursed. How much longer could this go on? Not long, he resolved. He wasn't going to spend days upon days mentally slipping away. But Tsuzuki...he would be hurting Tsuzuki if he took his life. But...a life without his beloved was not a life he wanted.

But...then the entity would win. It could marvel at the fact that all that needed to be done to push the doctor to the brink of madness was to separate him from his lover for a few hours.

The still atmosphere was disrupted by a door slam. Muraki jolted from his meditation. His heard pounded and he gripped the arms of the leather chair hard.

"Kazutaka!"

Silver eyes wide, Muraki's heart pounded unbridled. An unfamiliar voice. If anything unnerved him more at this moment it was this unknown voice calling out his first name.

"Kazutaka!"

The doctor stood up and straightened his spine. No matter what happened, he had to remain focused and indifferent, not show fear.

Slipping his mask on, he prepared to meet his adversary.

_ASATO!!_

TBC

* * *

A/N: It's been a rough couple of weeks for me, a new schedule to adjust to, new atmosphere AND an illness to get over. Hoping things will smooth over soon. Despite all that, I'm bound and determined to see this to completion as I really hope Muraki and Tsuzuki find each other again! Reviews are SO appreciated! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. It isn't fair.

A/N: Hi all! You all know that your reviews keep me going. And many thanks to the Muraki/Tsuzuki fans who have reviewed each chapter of my stories so far...you guys are awesome! As I said and will keep on saying: I hope to keep your interest and my main focus is the ever-deepening love of Muraki and Tsuzuki. Action scenes isn't't my forte but I'll do my best. So, please...Enjoy!

* * *

_"Beloved, wake up. Breakfast is ready."_

_Tsuzuki blinked and stretched. Breakfast? A delicious aroma of cinnamon and chocolate filled his nose, jolting him wide awake. Sitting up, his violet eyes grew into the size of saucers at the vast array of tempting dishes laid out before him._

_Muraki set the tray in front of the brunette beauty and fluffed the pillows behind his lover's back as Tsuzuki hoisted himself to a sitting position._

_"What is this, Kazutaka? It is it my birthday or Christmas or an anniversary that I don't know about?" Tsuzuki asked, his mouth watering as he lifted the lids revealing goody after goody._

_Muraki chuckled and shook his head. Taking a cloth napkin he smoothed it out before placing it on the guardian's lap._

_"It's Sunday. A beautiful Sunday morning and what better way to celebrate than breakfast in bed," the doctor explained, smiling at the way his lover's face beamed._

_Tsuzuki picked up a plump strawberry and shyly offered it to the silver blonde who bit into the scarlet berry slowly._

_"Then after breakfast we can celebrate Sunday another way, beloved," Muraki drawled seductively, silver eyes sparkling._

_"Well, then I better start eating," Tsuzuki whispered, blushing and smiling._

* * *

Tsuzuki started.

He blinked momentarily disoriented, his brain slowly registering as it struggled awake. The room was dark. Right away he noticed something was wrong. There were no arms around him as there normally would be, strong arms holding him protectively throughout the night. And then the stark realization of why those arms weren't there. Sitting up slowly Tsuzuki ventured a look next to him and bit his lip. No Muraki.

Then it was only a dream. Tsuzuki groaned softly pressing a hand to his anguished eyes. But it seemed so real. His lover's smile and his voice. The cozy aroma of cinnamon and chocolate, the golden sunlight streaming over silver hair gleaming like a halo. His lover's gorgeous smile. It seemed so real.

_Oh, Kazutaka! Where are you? My love, please be all right! Why is this happening to us!_

Tsuzuki suppressed his sobs, biting the palm of his hand hard. The urge to scream, to howl his utter pain was bubbling up to the surface. He threw his head back gasping hard, his body trembling. Squeezing his eyes shut he fought the waves of despair.

_Kazutaka! I'll find you! I will! I'll use everything in my power to find you!_

It was quite early but Tsuzuki couldn't think of going back to sleep. He threw off the covers, got up, and began switching the lamps on throughout the room. He needed to be doing something and he got as much rest as he could. So deciding it was better to return to Meifu, the guardian went to the bathroom to shower.

Starting to undo the shirt buttons, he stopped. Pressing his face against the white sleeve he rubbed his cheek over the soft material, sighing. He took it off draping it reverently over a chair before stepping into the shower.

With mechanical movements, Tsuzuki soaped his cramped limbs not caring that the water was on the cold side.

_Kazutaka, I'm trying to take care of myself. I eat and shower and dress but I don't feel anything. Only numbness and...grief and loneliness and despair. I feel like I'm sinking...that any moment I'll fall in so deep I can't get out. I'm trying so hard to fight, to hang in there. For your sake.  
_

Tsuzuki closed his eyes, leaning both hands against the cold tile.

_And then there are the times when I feel such a cold rage. The urge to lose control and annihilate everything around me is so close! Kazutaka! If you're not found soon, if you're hurt, harmed in any way...I'll take my revenge on those who've done this to you!_

"Tsuzuki?"

The guardian gasped sharply, startled from his musings. Frowning slightly he strained his ears above the noise of the running water. Was that...?

"Kazutaka?"

Quickly, he turned the faucets off and fumbled with the stall doors, slipping and sliding across the bathroom floor in his excitement. Flinging open the door he looked about wildly, panting hard.

"KAZUTAKA!"

It was Watari. And right now the blonde's jaw dropped upon seeing his dark-haired friend standing dripping wet and stark naked, those violet eyes scanning the bedroom frantically.

"Tsu-Tsuzuki?" Watari sputtered, snapping out of his astonishment quickly gathered up a large towel from the bathroom and draped it over his shivering friend's shoulders.

"Tsuzuki? What happened?" the scientist prodded.

Tsuzuki shrugged absently drawing the towel tightly around him.

"Nothing," he whispered. "I just thought...I just thought that I heard Kazutaka calling me," the smaller admitted quietly, his dark bangs plastered over his eyes.

"Oh."

Watari looked concernedly at his friend's dejected features. Poor Tsuzuki! The blonde had woken up early himself and came to the brunette's room wondering if he was sleeping okay. But it was clear Tsuzuki didn't get a night's rest and clearly wasn't going to until Muraki came back.

"Tsuzuki, I'll make us some breakfast and then we can go to Meifu and see how far the research is going," Watari offered, about to head toward the kitchen.

"No! Watari, thanks. I'll just go to Meifu straight away and grab some coffee there," the brunette replied, crossing the room to begin dressing.

"Okay, Tsuzuki. Let me get dressed too and we'll go together then. Holler when you're ready," without waiting for an answer, the blonde retreated.

Tsuzuki patted himself dry, dropping the damp towel and went into his wardrobe pulling out dress slacks and a shirt. Slipping on the pants he was about to get into a starched shirt when he paused. Casting it aside, he walked to Muraki's amoire and rummaged through the many dress shirts hanging. Taking one he drew his arms into it and buttoned it slowly, his fingers gently caressing the expensive material. It was two sizes too big but he tucked it in, carefully smoothing it over his torso.

Time to go.

* * *

In the two days since Muraki's disappearance, Tsuzuki and his fellow Shinigamis worked around the clock. Watari, Tatsumi, and Hisoka cross-referencing Muraki's files and Tsuzuki sending as many demon scouts available into the underworld. As far as Tsuzuki's assignment, no scout had yet reported anything new. The dark-haired guardian, not satisfied with this, went to Hades himself and interrogated as many demons in the hierarchy as he could. He proceeded with caution and tact summoning all his charm and humility yet still being able to exude measured authority. Luckily, the brigadier generals and dukes sympathized with Tsuzuki's plight as demons valued their mates most highly and stepped up their minions in their search.

He had gotten some leads. One of which was the smattering of imps breaking ranks and delving into human territory, which he followed, but on each one the trail ran cold.

So it was back to square one.

Now sitting in the break room at the Bureau, Tsuzuki nursed a cold cup of coffee staring into space. Unconsciously, he adjusted Muraki's shirt, folding the cuffs three times over his arms. Since it was bigger, Tsuzuki had to tug at it once in a while under his suit jacket. Cumbersome, but he didn't mind. He was wearing something of his lover's, keeping him close. Now and then, the guardian would catch the faint scent of roses and sandalwood causing him to pause and swallow hard down his anxiety.

_Kazutaka, are you safe? Are you keeping strong? I dreamed of you last night. You brought me breakfast in bed. To celebrate Sunday, you said. You often did that...doing special things just because. And I enjoy pampering you. When I see you again, I'll take extra special care of you. Run a bath, massage your back, read to you. And just...hold you close to me._

Sniffing, Tsuzuki bit his lip. It helped somewhat to "talk" to Muraki, it eased him a bit because he couldn't help but feel his lover was listening. But now to the matter at hand. He refocused on the pad of paper in front of him.

Several theories were running in and out of his head and he wrote down every one trying to make sense of them. At first glance it looked like childish scribblings but to the guardian it was a way to see if any patterns were forming. Perhaps what we're looking for isn't in Kazutaka's past. It had been bothering Tsuzuki ever since Tatsumi had suggested it as a lead. And not just because of his sensitivity toward Muraki's background but the guardian was becoming aware that they should be trying other avenues. Too much attention was being focused on this assignment, all available Shinigami were hard at work which was fine but they should be looking at the present as well.

Was whoever responsible someone Tsuzuki knew? He reviewed his musings about someone taking revenge against him. It was possibility. After all, in the decades of his work he was sure he had made his share of enemies. His hands weren't entirely clean either. Perhaps this entity knew he and Muraki were lovers and was using their relationship against the guardian.

_And Kazutaka is a mortal.  
_

It was true that Muraki possessed demon blood which made him impervious to attack, any wound able to heal within days leaving no marks. But he wasn't infallible. If struck hard enough or cut deeply enough, Muraki would die. Perhaps to get to Tsuzuki this person took the one thing that would leave the brunette helpless. By killing Muraki they would kill Tsuzuki, slowly. As the minutes turned to hours and then to days Tsuzuki would feel his control slipping. It was only by sheer will and his friends' persistence was he able to focus, stay in the present. But it wouldn't last long, of that he was sure. The longer his lover and he were apart, the worse it would be for him. The moment he felt Muraki's demise, he would end his existence. And it would be terrible, swift and violent. No amount of begging from his friends would persuade him to stay.

But to look into Tsuzuki's many cases of the thousands and thousands of souls that he had encountered over the decades was daunting. Where to begin?

No.

Perhaps it wasn't in Tsuzuki's past either. He should to stick to the theory of the suspect being in the present. At least for now. And he needed to be away from Meifu, working on his own. The atmosphere now was stifling. While he was grateful for the help, Tsuzuki knew he shouldn't think it but he couldn't help but feel as though Tatsumi was getting some sort of satisfaction at pointing out every one of Muraki's victims and posting it on the large bulletin board in the conference room. The huge visual aid was there for all to see and Tatsumi would be there checking and cross-checking all names.

Tsuzuki sighed wearily rubbing his eyes.

Maybe he should make it simple and begin by questioning Muraki's co-workers at Tokyo General. Plus he needed to be away from here for a time. Making his decision he grabbed the small tablet, he shoved his coat on and hastily ran out the break room.

"Tsuzuki!"

The brunette grimaced before turning around, putting a smile on.

"Oh, Hisoka! What's up?" he said cheerfully.

His younger partner walked up carrying a load of books in his arms. Upon closer inspection Tsuzuki could see the rings of fatigue around the young boy's eyes. Everyone was working so hard and Tsuzuki couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt.

"You going somewhere?" Hisoka asked, noticing his partner in his trademark black trench.

Tsuzuki shoved his hands in his pocket and shrugged trying to appear casual.

"Just going to Hades and see of any new developments," the brunette replied evenly. No sense involving anyone in his investigation just yet. For now he wanted to follow his hunch alone, the others would just hinder him. Tatsumi especially.

Hisoka narrowed his emerald eyes in suspicion. He could tell Tsuzuki was up to something just in the way the brunette fidgeted. But he also knew Tsuzuki's restlessness was due to his frustration of nothing turning up fast enough. Did his partner have a lead?

"Tsuzuki, I thought you just came back from Hades," the youth said, his hunch confirmed by the brunette's sudden stiffening frame. "Shouldn't we be going over the folders on our desk? Tatsumi-san left some more files for us to go over."

Tsuzuki brought himself up, the casualness of his demeanor falling away. He couldn't fool Hisoka it was pointless to try. And he didn't want to waste time explaining his hunches...at least, not yet.

"I need to be alone on this one, Hisoka. There are things I want to check on my own and right now I need to be away from here," the brunette declared, clear resolution stamped on his face. He wasn't going to fight Hisoka on this but if it came to it he would need to be forceful.

Hisoka immediately sensed a darkness permeating in the older male and blinked. So used to his friend's cheerful manner he was startled to witness this side of him it came so rarely. The boy nodded. He also knew his friend was hurting and needed to feel useful.

"Okay, Tsuzuki. I'll see you later then," he said quietly, stepping to the side of the hallway.

Tsuzuki's features softened his relief evident. Hisoka understood.

"Thanks, Hisoka. Tell the others I went to Hades. Please?" the brunette entreated, violet eyes wide.

Hisoka snorted, shaking his head a bit. Tsuzuki always pulled those violets out when he wanted his way. And it usually worked.

"Yeah, okay. Just be careful," Hisoka replied gruffly. "Tsuzuki...you'll call, won't you, if...if things get..."

"I will. I promise," the brunette assured. Giving a departing smile, Tsuzuki dissipated.

Hisoka sighed.

_Be careful, baka._

Hisoka groaned out loud.

Why did he always fall for Tsuzuki's wide violet eyes?!

* * *

Tsuzuki touched solid ground once finding himself at the back entrance of Tokyo General. It was midday so he needed to be cautious in his investigation and not arouse too much suspicion though he was well known at Muraki's workplace as he sometimes visited his lover in the afternoon. He remembered when he first done so. How the nurses put up such a fuss! His face practically burned from all the gawking and giggling. Muraki merely smiled in that enigmatic way of his and embarrassed Tsuzuki even more by taking his hand and leading him to his office.

All business, Tsuzuki snatched the sunglasses from his face, tucking them in his breast pocket. He decided to head into the cafeteria first and see if he spotted a familiar face. Last time he was here a couple of the nurses and interns were friendly enough. Well, mostly nosy, the brunette decided. But it would make it easier to gather information.

Luckily, he knew his way around and had no trouble finding it. He nodded here and there walking through the hallways to some of the staff, smiling widely. The cafeteria wasn't too crowded having just finished the major lunch rush. Now there were a few doctors and nurses taking their coffee break. Tsuzuki scanned the room, hoping to see someone he knew.

Ah, bingo! Now what was her name? Tsuzuki walked slowly racking his brain trying to remember. Eriko? Yumi?

"Tsuzuki-san! How nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you," the brunette bowed slightly, still thinking wildly. What WAS her name?

Suddenly, it hit him. Mariko Kakazu. An energetic somewhat gossipy first-year nurse in her middle 20s. When they first met she didn't know that Tsuzuki was involved with Muraki and promptly blurted out her name, that she was single and would he be available for tea?

"What brings you here? Is Muraki-sensei all right?" she asked, inviting him to sit.

When she found out about the handsome doctor's relationship with Tsuzuki, she, like all the other nurses male and female, were heart-broken. However, much to the guardian's bafflement they seemed to take great delight in Tsuzuki's visits with Muraki. Seeing two beautiful men so much in love with each other made the whole staff swoon. And when they were caught kissing in the hallway! What a ruckus! Tsuzuki face still burned at the memory.

"He's all right, Kakazu...Maki," he corrected hastily, seeing the mock look of a reproach she gave him. "In fact, he called me and...and said he was going to be away for a few more days."

"Muraki-sensei is so knowledgeable to be asked to give his medical opinion to other hospitals. You are so lucky, Tsuzuki-san!" she smiled knowingly.

Tsuzuki blushed nodding, a squeeze to his chest.

_Yes, I am. Very lucky._

Tsuzuki didn't want to lie but there was no choice. He wasn't about to expose his true identity and Muraki's abduction. He had the presence of mind the day after his lover's disappearance to call the hospital and said that there had been an emergency in another regional hospital and that Muraki's expertise was desperately needed. It wasn't unusual as it had happened before. He didn't want to think about what excuses he would give if his lover was missing for days and days.

Thrusting the pessimistic thoughts away, Tsuzuki focused on his interview.

"So what brings you here, Tsuzuki-san?" Even though she insisted on the brunette using her first name she couldn't seem to call him by his.

"I was just in the area and thought I'd stop in and pick up some papers for Kazutaka. He said they would be on his desk. Can you help?"

"Sure! But..." Maki turned at the clock on the wall. Tsuzuki followed her gaze realizing he was probably intruding on her lunch break.

"Oh! No rush! Whenever you have time," the guardian stood up to leave, but Maki shook her head emphatically, protesting.

"No, no. Stay! Keep me company for a bit. That is, if you have time. Yuma is working her shift and not able to take lunch with me as she normally does," Maki replied, putting a bite of sandwich in her mouth. "So, Tsuzuki-san. Have you and Muraki-sensei done anything fun lately?"

"Huh?" the brunette blinked. He forgot how blunt Mariko could be. Oh, he liked her well enough, but couldn't she and some of the others exercise a little tact once in a while?

"I mean have you two gone to any interesting places? My boyfriend just seems to take me to the usual clubs and bars and I need some ideas to pass on to him," the young woman explained. "Honestly, going out for six months now and you'd think he be more imaginative at this point. Do you ever have that trouble, Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki's violets instantly softened. His gaze went past Maki. Letting out a small sigh, his mind drifted to the many romantic places he and Muraki visited. Open-air cafes, moonlit beaches, afternoons in the park, drives down a country landscape. No. Tsuzuki never had that kind of problem.

"Well, not really, Maki. I mean, Kazutaka and I go to a lot of nice places. He likes to surprise me like that," the brunette answered wistfully.

"How romantic," the nurse sighed. "Oh, Tsuzuki-san! You're the envy of all the girls here! And a few of the guys," she giggled.

Tsuzuki blushed and coughed. Okay. This conversation was getting off course. Time to steer it back.

"Well, anyway, Maki. Maybe you can help. I just curious about...well, about who works under Kazutaka. I mean, does he have assistants or interns he mentors?" the brunette asked, carefully watching Maki's reaction.

Maki chewed her bit of food thoughtfully.

"Not really, Tsuzuki-san," she swallowed noisily. "Muraki-sensei works pretty much on his own. He consults with other doctors and nurses about his patients and as far as the interns he will give the occasional lecture but unlike the other doctors doesn't do it often. I always get the feeling that Muraki-sensei pretty much keeps to himself. He isn't overly friendly but he isn't rude either. Do you know what I mean?"

Tsuzuki nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I just thought maybe there were people Kazutaka frequented with," he explained, his mind working over the information given. Well, it wasn't really surprising. Muraki wasn't what the brunette would call overly social. His lover was polite and reserved with others but he didn't go out of his way to make new friends.

"Tsuzuki-san! Are you worried that Muraki-sensei is perhaps taking an interest in someone else?"

Tsuzuki blinked. Where did that come from?

"Huh?"

Maki leaned forward eagerly and whispered loudly.

"Is Muraki-sensei not paying enough attention to you?" Before Tsuzuki could think of an answer Maki swiftly reassured the brunette. "Please don't think that, Tsuzuki-san! The doctor is quite private and keeps to himself most of the time but that's just his nature. Besides we all know he's crazy about you."

"Oh, well, thanks...Maki. But I wasn't worried about anything like that," the guardian replied, coloring. If this interview was any indication, Tsuzuki was going to have trouble getting to the information he wanted as his love life seemed to be all that people around here seemed to care about.

"That's good," abruptly Maki waved her hand high in the air. "Issei! Come join us!"

A brown-haired bespectacled man nodded and urged two others that were with them. The three young people approached setting their trays around the small table.

"Hi, Tsuzuki-san! Long time, no see. How you've been?" Issei asked, settling down and getting right to unwrapping his sandwich.

Tsuzuki smiled. He remembered Issei. A third-year intern who fancied himself quite the lady's man. And the two first-years Kaname and Oboro he had met six months prior. Before he could answer Issei's question, Maki interjected.

"Oh, Tsuzuki-san is worried about Muraki-sensei! Seems the doctor may be seeing someone on the side," the young woman revealed knowingly shooting a look of pity toward the guardian.

The brunette's mouth fell open.

"What?! Impossible! Why, Muraki-sensei seems so devoted to you, Tsuzuki-san!" Kaname gasped, clearly shocked by this bit of news.

"Wow! Is that right, Tsuzuki-san? And you and Muraki-sensei seem so perfect and everything," Issei shrugged. "Well, maybe that was the problem. You guys were TOO perfect."

Tsuzuki shook his dark head furiously, waving both hands.

"No, no, no! It's nothing like at all! Maki has it all mixed up. That's NOT why I'm here," the brunette sputtered, shooting purple daggers at Maki, who was calmly chewing the last of her sandwich.

He had forgotten what a notorious gossip Maki was. He wouldn't put it past her that she would start a rumor that he and Muraki were breaking up on bad terms.

"Really? Well, that's a relief," Oboro remarked, her brown eyes quietly assessing Tsuzuki's frantic movements. She sipped her tea thoughtfully. "Muraki-sensei and Tsuzuki-san are quite a strong couple. It would seem highly unlikely that they would become separated over trivial matters."

Tsuzuki blinked. Oboro was quite mature for her young years. She seemed to assess their personalities quite acutely. AND her statement also cut the brunette to the quick. Of course, there was no way she knew of Tsuzuki's current distress however she managed to comfort him without even knowing it. The guardian relaxed a bit. Time to focus on the investigation. He cleared his throat.

"As I told Maki earlier," he stared pointedly at the young intern who was working on her second sandwich, then looked at the other three. "I'm just here to pick up some papers for Kazutaka. He's away at an out-of-town conference and may be gone for a few more days. I just talking to Maki about the different people Kazutaka associates with on his day-to-day duties here. I know he isn't a very social person..."

"That's true!" Issei chimed in. "Well, that is, he's kind of hard to approach at first. He's quite intimidating!" All three women nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I remember my first meeting with Muraki-sensei. I heard so much of his skill and dedication beforehand that I was nervous before I actual met him!" Kanami revealed. "But he was so accommodating and helpful offering his assistance that I was quite comfortable at the end."

"Oh, that's how it was for me, too!" Maki replied, sipping her tea. "Plus he's just SO cool! All of us couldn't believe he's so smart AND handsome AND young AND charming all rolled into one! We were all betting on who would be the first to date Muraki-sensei before the summer was over."

Tsuzuki gasped.

"Really?! I knew Kazutaka was popular but I didn't know anything about the staff placing bets like that!" the brunette replied, quite put out. Were so many people vying for Muraki's attention?

"Oh yeah!" Issei said. The young man adjusted his glasses on his face. "I was quite opposed to it myself, seeing that Muraki-sensei wouldn't appreciate such childish activities had he known of such goings-on."

"HA!" Maki piped up. "You were just jealous, Issei. All the girls not to mention some of the guys were head over heels for the doctor and you just hated not getting the attention."

Kaname giggled. "That's true, Issei. I remember how upset you were at the lunch meetings, trying to put a stop to the whole thing. You were quite adamant."

Issei grumbled his retort under his breath then stared fixedly at Tsuzuki.

"You agree with me, don't you, Tsuzuki-san? I just think it's demeaning that someone of Muraki-sensei's stature would be made sport of in such a sexist way."

"Absolutely!" Tsuzuki nodded emphatically, violet eyes shining. That whole business didn't sit well with the brunette at all. He could only imagine how many people had approached his lover, flirting unashamedly, plying him with compliments, seducing him.

"Well, it didn't matter. Nobody won. Muraki-sensei rebuffed every single invitation for a movie, dinner, lunch. He even turned down my casual request for coffee in the cafeteria!" Maki cried, clearly still upset as though it happened yesterday.

The others chuckled. Tsuzuki relaxed into his seat. Of course. He should have known. His lover was not like that. That past summer he and Muraki were deeply involved with each other. The first blush of their romance as it were. Well, actually, they were still in the first blush of their romance as far as Tsuzuki was concerned.

_Damn!_

Tsuzuki wasn't any closer to a clue than he was this morning. Too much time spent on Muraki's popularity. A sudden thought struck the brunette.

"Were there any people who didn't like the attention paid to Kazutaka? That he was getting too much admiration?" the guardian asked, looking at each of their faces.

Oboro spoke first, her words carefully thought out.

"Hmm. Well, not that I know of. From my department down at pediatrics, we're just in awe of the man. We wanted to emulate him in everything. How he conducted his rounds, how he dealt with the patients, how he did research. Everything! He seemed to have it all put together. And yet from all the conversations that I participated in, I never heard one jealous or hostile word toward Muraki-sensei," Oboro explained. She nodded toward her companions. "Don't you agree?"

"I agree," Kaname said. "All of us in the trauma unit are so impressed by the doctor. And he's so polite! You'd expect someone with that much going for him to be arrogant or stuck-up in his accomplishments, but that wasn't the case with him at all. He is so understanding when we make mistakes and would correct us with good humor. And he has such a calm disposition."

Issei slurped up his soba noodles, chewing thoughtfully.

"I might have heard some grumbling from a couple of the senior doctors," Issei lowered his voice scanning the cafeteria. "In fact, Tenzen-sensei made a remark last week about how he didn't think it right Muraki-sensei should be the only doctor requested to go and be consulted for his advice to other hospitals."

"Oh, Tenzen-sensei has always been like that toward Muraki-sensei," Maki exclaimed.

"Has...has Tenzen-sensei ever caused trouble for Kazutaka?" Tsuzuki asked. The brunette had met the older doctor a few times at the hospital and he always got an uncomfortable vibe from the man. He even mentioned it to Muraki a couple of times, but his lover would frown and say he never noticed. Perhaps this hostility from Tenzen-sensei went much deeper than Tsuzuki realized.

"Trouble? You mean, like, Tenzen-sensei complaining to the Board or trying to get Muraki-sensei fired or something?" Issei asked, his voice matter-of-fact.

"Well, yeah. I'm sure not everybody admires Kazutaka. As you all were saying, Kazutaka is exceptional and maybe there were doctors who probably felt they were just dedicated and knowledgeable and have worked hard for many years resented having a younger man show them up," Tsuzuki explained.

In fact, the more the guardian thought about it, the more he realized that could be a very real possibility. A doctor who's been on staff for many years doing exceptional work and isn't acknowledged for the long hours he's put in feels slighted that a younger, handsome and charismatic doctor sweeps in, full of radical new methods and charms everyone he meets.

"That's true," Oboro observed. "But for as long as I've been here, I've never heard any serious slander against Muraki-sensei from the senior physicians. A complaint here or there, but nothing major."

"Same here" Kaname put in. "There's hasn't been a serious scandal involving Muraki-sensei and any other doctor. If there had been we would have known about it."

Tsuzuki digested this. He still warmed to the theory that a fellow doctor was jealous of Muraki and plotted to get rid of him in some way. Perhaps this doctor was seething in secret, keeping his hatred to himself. But, then there was the dark energy used to kidnap the pale blonde. It was such a negative field, quite strong that Tsuzuki hadn't come across before. How could a mortal become aware of such a force? Could this person have dabbled in the dark arts? It's happened before. Mortals who wished for success or fame or riches or true love would turn to the demon arts to attain such possessions.

"Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki pulled himself from his musings, turning his attention back to the young people.

"I'm sorry, Maki. Yes?"

"I'm finished with lunch. Did you want to go to Muraki-sensei's office now?" she began to rise grabbing her tray.

"Yes!" Tsuzuki pushed his chair against the table, bowing slightly to the others. "It was nice to see you all again. Thanks for your help to my questions. Good luck with your studies!"

Everyone waved and chorused their thanks to the brunette as he dashed off to catch up with Maki.

Maki chatted cheerfully as she lead the brunette down the corridors but Tsuzuki's mind was on the what he learned so far. A seed had been planted in the brunette's head and he explored the idea. It didn't seem so far-fetched that one of Muraki's co-workers kidnapped the pale blonde just to get him out of the way. In fact, it fueled Tsuzuki's resolve to bring it up with Tatsumi about his taking up this thread and seeing what he could find out.

"Here we are," Maki announced. "You have a key, right, Tsuzuki-san?"

Tsuzuki fumbled in his pant pocket pulling out a small copper key and fitted it into the lock. With a click and push, the guardian was inside. Maki followed slapping the switch and Tsuzuki blinked when the soft light bathed the office.

"Let's see. I think Muraki-sensei keeps all his files like correspondence in these cabinets by the wall but the patient files are under lock and key in those cabinets. Do you know specifically what you're looking for, Tsuzuki-san?" Maki asked, going to the doctor's desk and scanning the top of it.

Tsuzuki changed his mind. It was better he explore Muraki's private papers alone.

"Umm, do you mind, Maki if I search on my own? I'm afraid it's going to take a while and I don't want to keep you from work," the dark-haired guardian replied, smiling his widest.

"Oh, sure! No problem, Tsuzuki-san. I hope you find it," the young woman walked toward the doorway and shutting the door behind her.

Tsuzuki sighed.

Now that he was here he wasn't sure exactly what it was he was looking for. Incriminating evidence of some kind? A ransom note? The brunette sighed again and sat down in the large leather chair. He glanced at the clock. He didn't have too much time. He didn't want to get caught and have to explain his reasons for being here. Pulling open the drawers one by one, Tsuzuki rummaged through each one taking care not to disturb too many papers. A lot of it was on the hospital letterhead, letters of consultation, letters of recommendations, letters of supply requests. Nothing out of the ordinary. Having gone through one side of the walnut desk, Tsuzuki tried the other row of drawers.

In the top drawer his hand stilled. A picture of him. With trembling fingers Tsuzuki plucked the glossy photo out staring hard. This was taken several weeks ago.

_"ACK! Kazutaka! How could you take that? I wasn't even ready!" outraged, Tsuzuki reached for the small camera trying to grab it from his lover's hand._

_Muraki smirked, sidestepping the brunette. However, his brunette lover was quite determined so the silver blonde clutched the camera in both hands behind his back._

_"Now, now, Asato. It was quite a candid photo and I enjoyed capturing you in such a moment," he tried to reason. But he could see Tsuzuki would have none of it._

_"But you snuck up on me! I could have blinked or yawned..." Tsuzuki stood in front of the doctor, wrapping both arms around the doctor's lean body wildly trying to make a grab for the camera._

_Muraki smiled broadly, immensely enjoying their game. Leaning down he kissed his lover's temple then cheek then back to his temple. Tsuzuki weakened._

_"Kazutaka..." he murmured._

_"It'll be a beautiful picture, beloved. Let me keep it, hmm?" Muraki whispered, putting one arm around the guardian holding him still._

_"Well...all right," the brunette wavered. "But...but you have to let me take one of you."_

_The pale blonde slowly placed the camera in his lover's outstretched hand._

_"All right," he said softly, silver eyes glowing. _

Tsuzuki swallowed down the thick lump in his throat. Muraki was so tricky! His lover let him take a few pictures but soon the game turned erotic and Tsuzuki found himself in various states of undress while his lover snapped away. Afterward, the brunette was quite embarrassed and Muraki promised to delete them all. However, Tsuzuki asked that the one he took of Muraki be kept which was and the print lay in Tsuzuki's wallet at this very moment. The brunette often gazed at it, it was so beautiful.

But this picture. It was that first candid shot. He had forgotten all about it. In it, Tsuzuki had been looking out at the garden, his violet eyes soft and his face bathed in the waning sunlight. Tsuzuki blushed. To his surprise and pleasure it did turn out good. Did his lover gaze at his picture often? It warmed him tremendously to think so.

_Kazutaka! I want you here! I have so little to go on! Who could have done this to you? A jealous colleague? Everyone admires you so. But I can't help but feel someone resented you, resented your talents and skill. I'm going to follow my instinct and continue. Please be all right, Kazutaka. Please! I love you so much._

Tsuzuki placed the photo back and continued his search. For several minutes he rifled through as many files as he could. Nothing glaring came to his attention. What to do now? He could continue interviewing some more interns. He doubted the doctors would let them be interrogated no matter how subtle Tsuzuki was. Besides, what excuse could he give? Another look at the clock urged Tsuzuki from his seat. He put everything back in its place and turned out the light. He could always come and check again he told himself. Closing the door, he locked it and walked down the hall. This time he went around the nearest deserted corner and dissipated from sight.

In a flash, he set his feet down in Watari's lab.

"Tsuzuki!"

The brunette whirled around.

"Watari! I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be here at the dinner hour," the brunette replied. "Did I disturb an experiment?"

"What? Oh no. Just putting some vials away. Tatsumi's been asking for you. Hisoka said you were in Hades," the blonde peered at this friend. "Were you, Tsuzuki?"

The dark-haired guardian ran a hand through his unruly hair. No use trying to get out of it.

"No, Watari. I went to Tokyo General to follow a hunch I had," he explained, half-expecting the scientist to scold him.

"Did you find out anything?" Watari asked, setting down several test tubes.

Tsuzuki shook his head.

"I wanted to look into the people who associated with Kazutaka on a daily basis. I interviewed several of the interns and got a better picture of how they regard Kazutaka. Quite highly it seems. But I can't help but think that maybe one of Kazutaka's colleagues resented him," Tsuzuki mused, pulling up a nearby stool.

"Someone jealous of Muraki, huh? Well, that is something to look into. What made you think of that?" the blonde man inquired, leaning against a counter.

"I don't know. I just...I just wanted to try another avenue. Tatsumi is so insistent on delving into Kazutaka's past and it just struck me that I needed to focus on the present. Plus I wanted to get away for a bit," the guardian admitted quietly. "Oh! But please don't think I don't appreciate all of your help! I do! I just thought my efforts were better spent elsewhere."

Watari nodded in understanding.

"I think you're right. And this idea of a jealous individual is a good one. No matter what Tatsumi says I think you should pursue it further," the blonde insisted.

Watari realized Tsuzuki didn't need to be here on this part of the investigation. The brunette clearly needed to do some field work to help him feel useful. And the scientist would do all he could to encourage that. Even going over Tatsumi's head if need be. But it was definitely going to cause problems between the couple and Watari felt so strongly in favor of Tsuzuki that he was willing to risk it.

"Do you think Tatsumi will agree?" Tsuzuki asked, his violet eyes wide in apprehension.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Come one. Last time I saw checked he was in his office," Watari tugged his friend's arm pulling him to his feet and pushed him out the double doors. Best to get this over with now, he thought.

Tsuzuki gulped and willed his legs which seemed to have turned to noodles, forward. He much rather just continue his pursuit without Tatsumi's knowledge.

Watari knocked twice at the secretary's door and pushed it opened with Tsuzuki in front.

"Tatsumi?" the blonde scientist said.

"Hmm?" Tatsumi was standing, his back to them, his broad shoulders hunched over a file folder in his hands.

"You wanted to see..." the blue-eyed man faltered upon seeing the slender brunette.

"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi closed the folder, tossing it on his desk. "Would you care to tell me where you've been?"

Tsuzuki straightened his posture. He wasn't going to be bullied. What he did was important as well.

"I went to Tokyo General and interviewed some of Kazutaka's staff," he said stiffly, his violet eyes darkening.

Tatsumi was beginning to recognize that look. When the brunette took this stance he was going to be stubborn. But Tatsumi was tired. They worked continuously for almost 36 hours with very little respites and nothing was coming up. It frustrated him and when something frustrated him he tended to take it out on other things.

Watari, for his part, recognized that look in his lover. Tatsumi was gearing up to argue and he knew it was from the frustration the secretary was going through. Hell, they were all going through it, why should Tatsumi feel as though he could vent on others?

Tatsumi leveled his ice-blue gaze at the smaller man.

"Tsuzuki," he was doing his best to keep calm. "Policy dictates that you are to inform fellow Shinigami of your whereabouts. Especially when you decide to pursue another endeavor. Now do you mind telling me why you decided to investigate on your own?"

Tsuzuki flushed. He was being treating like a child again. Normally he would be apologetic and use his violet eyes as a weapon to persuade the secretary into forgiving him. But it was different now. Immediately he took on the defensive, the hairs on the nape of his neck bristling.

"Tatsumi. I wanted to try out another approach to this investigation. Too many Shinigami have been assigned to looking into Kazutaka's past. We should also begin looking into Kazutaka's work place, his acquaintances. The present," the brunette explained, his voice as steady as he could make it. He felt hot tears sting the back of his eyes but he didn't take his gaze off the secretary's stern face.

"I see. And you couldn't have told me beforehand? Was it that much trouble?"

"Tatsumi!" Watari had to interject before it turned too heated. And he was getting a little irritated with Tatsumi himself.

But the secretary ignored the blonde man, blue eyes still focused on the brunette. Walking to the front of his desk, Tatsumi crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tsuzuki. Please understand there are rules and they must be followed. I can't let this sort of disregard continue," Tatsumi relented, the frown on his brow growing more pronounced.

"Fine. Then I can continue my investigation?" the dark-haired guardian asked tightly, his heart pounding. If Tatsumi didn't see his way in this...

"I'll take it up with the Chief tomorrow morning. Right now, you're needed in the library. Hisoka will fill you in on what needs to be done in that area," the secretary stated.

"NO!"

"Tsuzuki?"

"I can't sit still and do paperwork! I can't! Kazutaka is being tortured or God knows what and I won't be stuck behind a desk filling out meaningless forms! I won't!" An angry tear ran down his cheek. Tsuzuki felt himself breaking. Why couldn't Tatsumi see?

"Tsuzuki, please," Watari instantly put his arms around the trembling brunette's shoulders. "We understand. We do."

Before Tatsumi could interrupt, Watari shot the blue-eyed secretary a withering glance. Tatsumi lips pressed into a tight line, scowling, not caring it seemed that his blonde lover was upset with him.

"I need to do this. I need to be of some use to Kazutaka and"

_**ASATO!!**_

Gasping sharply Tsuzuki reeled, clutching his sides he dropped to his knees, his violet eyes wide.

Immediately the other two men flanked to the brunette's side, their hands holding onto their friend's shaking form.

"Tsuzuki! What happened?"

Unable to speak, Tsuzuki's slim body quaked uncontrollably.

What HAD happened?!

TBC

* * *

A/N: Things are settling little by little, I'm feeling better and I see to have a nice rhythm going as far as posting in a timely manner. However, as the plot thickens I may need more time in between so forgive me please if the time in between starts to lengthen. Reviews are forever appreciated and I'm glad you're hanging in there! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Rats. 

A/N: Hi all! Thank you for your reviews! It really warms my heart that people are reading and interested. That said: Enjoy!

* * *

"Kazutaka!"

Muraki waited.

Calm, almost regally he stood in the center of the living room, his entire stature brought up to his full height. His handsome features passive. His heart drumming so hard against his ribs that it might burst out his chest.

_**ASATO!!**_

He called to his beloved for strength and courage certain that Tsuzuki could hear him at this moment. And now he was going to meet his captor. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands.

"There you are, Kazutaka."

A young man stood in the arched doorway.

Is this him?

Muraki frowned. Of all the images of the one who did this galling deed, this "boy" was far from it. His silver eyes assessed him with slow precision. The longish sandy-brown hair that fanned against slooping shoulders; thin, angular facial features giving the look like a high schooler than evil presence. The doctor mentally shook himself. He, more than anyone, knew the danger of underestimating an opponent. Silver eyes narrowed darkly.

So...so ordinary.

Is this person the one? The one responsible for all this? Or was he merely one who takes orders, a servant, a lackey? Did he hold the key to his escape? Or did he have a message from the one who did? Was he demon or human or a mixed blood? Many questions bombarded Muraki's brain as his eyes raked over the boy's lankish body. As of yet, the doctor didn't feel any sort of black aura emanating from this person but that could be well hidden in this human guise. With a practiced eye, Muraki took in more of the boy's physical features. Deep set light brown eyes under thin brows; the straight almost aquiline nose; the thin slightly pinkish lips; light complected; average height, perhaps an inch shorter then himself; no visible tattoos or piercings or scars.

Normal looking.

It was unnerving.

"Who are you?" Muraki asked steadily.

The pale doctor quickly scoured his memories for any hint as to who this could be. He didn't look familiar at all, no hint as to any person he may have met. A past victim? A patient? An enemy? As far as the pale blonde knew, he was an utter stranger.

The young man ignored the question and gazed at Muraki in return, brown eyes did their own slow assessment of Muraki.

"Oh, Kazutaka," he breathed.

Muraki involuntary bristled not liking at all the way his name was uttered in such a solicitous manner or that his question was ignored for that matter. He straightened his spine even more.

A boy! He's just a boy! Again, the doctor mentally reined himself in. He had to find all he could of this individual. To be pleasant or rude would solely depend on how the boy's demeanor would pan out. Perhaps he was an innocent in all this. Muraki could almost hear his beloved's voice telling him to be patient, to wait and see.

_**ASATO!!**_

"I...I dared not to...hope...I almost didn't believe...but...you are here," the youth murmured, slowly approaching the silver blonde. "You are in front of me."

Staying his ground, Muraki's mouth set in a firm line. He wasn't liking this. All his survival instincts pushed him to attack, to put up barriers and strike. With Tsuzuki's face and violet eyes beseeching in his mind's eye, the doctor stood steadfast.

"Answer my question. Who are you?" he repeated firmly, silver orbs glittering. The way the boy looked at him, the way those dull brown eyes looked his features...as though...almost...worshiping him.

The young man stopped in front of the doctor, eyes wide. With a sudden bright smile, he clasped his hands behind his back making himself appear even younger.

"Oh! You must be wondering at the suddenness of all this, Kazutaka. Please be assured that I did my up-most to make the house as welcoming as I could given what little time I had," he smiled even wider, then turned on his heel and strode around the living area, his head turning this way and that.

"I decorated the house myself, Kazutaka. I picked all the pieces I know you'd like," he said mildly, going to the window and running his hands along the heavy velvet, eyeballing them critically. Nodding in satisfaction, he dropped the thick material and went to examine a high-back chair.

"WHO. ARE. YOU?" the doctor asked again, his teeth clenched and barely keeping check on his temper, impatient to get the heart of the matter. "Are you the one who brought me here?"

"Yes, I am," the boy said matter-of-factly and looking quite smug. The youth could barely contain his glee. "It took me a long time to prepare all this but I am quite pleased. Hard work and patience wins out, I always say. Now, the question is: Are you pleased?"

"Why would you do such a thing? Why me? Why did you take me from my home? What is your motive for this?" Muraki demanded, his hands clamped into fists, trembling at his sides. Not an innocent...this boy behind all this. But what of the power? Was it his? It seemed almost unbelievable that this weak-looking individual could harness such an incredible force.

_Asato_

"My motive?" Again with that irritating smile, the boy shrugged his thin shoulders. "Kazutaka, all this..." centering himself in the room he spread his arms wide. "I've done for you. So much planning and preparation has gone into this. And the work! But...oh! Don't misunderstand! I'd do it all again in heartbeat to bring you here."

He smiled dreamily, his arms dropping to his sides.

"But tell me. How do you like it? Does it please you, Kazutaka? Have I gotten everything right? Please say that you do."

"Please me...?"

Suddenly the boy clapped his hands together.

"I'm sorry! Where in the world are my manners?" he planted his hands on his hips, a mock scowl on this face. "You must think I'm a terrible person not to offer. You must quite hungry, am I right? It's a lot to take in and after a nice, hot meal we can...Kazutaka...what's wrong?"

Muraki's face was stony. He could easily overpower him. He was small and he looked physically weak. The doctor could quite easily snap his neck in two with no effort. Everything in him was telling him to do so but...

_Asato_

This person could be holding his beloved hostage. His lover's safety could be jeopardized if he killed this man. This bastard could hold the key to everything and for the present Muraki was helpless. A flash of Tsuzuki's distraught face came into the doctor's mind, those precious violets filled with tears.

"Kazutaka, you've hardly said a word," he frowned slightly. "A nice home-cooked dinner of your favorite dish will have you in a better mood. I guarantee it! Now, please sit down and get comfortable while I prepare it, okay? Just make yourself comfortable," the youth called as he dashed from the room and in the next instant Muraki then heard the sound of cabinets being opened and then slammed shut, pots and pans clanging together.

The pale blonde literally shook with suppressed anger.

_What the?!_

Calm. Must remain calm. Find out what you can from this person. Learn as much as you can. Then take care of him.

Muraki took a deep breath. The option of rushing into the kitchen and subduing the man and forcing him to send him back home was incredibly strong.

_Asato! What do I do? He has finally shown himself. This person...this man has shown himself. He claims to be the one responsible for separating us. Now he wants to sit down to dinner as though nothing is wrong. What the hell do I do? I want to kill him. Take his neck in my hands and squeeze the life from it. I want to slam his body against the wall, tear him apart..._

Muraki stopped, breathing hard.

_It is for you, beloved that I stay my hand. You could be at his mercy at this very moment! I'll get as much information as I can then decide of my next move. He may be a pawn himself. A clear head. That is what's needed now. Beloved, I love you_.

With that decision, Muraki walked slowly to the kitchen.

The young man was making quite a flurry it seemed. Pots and pans and spilled containers, the scent of sage and coriander heavy in the air. He watched passively for a moment.

This entity was dressed conservatively; dark grey slacks, dark blue long-sleeved shirt; oxford shoes. Muraki again thought hard. Did he know this person? A former patient? A business acquaintance? A past enemy? Did Tsuzuki know him?

Another thought: Was this his true form? A demon? An imp? A shape-shifter?

For now he concentrated on this being a human he was dealing with. But as far as as knowing him, nothing was coming readily to mind. The boy's manner, voice, physical appearance, nothing was registering to the doctor as to where he might have seen him before.

"Kazutaka! How nice of you to keep me company! Please sit down," the youth exclaimed, placing the heavily spiced pheasant in a roasting pan. "This recipe is your so you have only yourself to blame if it doesn't suit."

The doctor sat down stiffly, crossing his legs. He continued to study the man still trying to place him.

He was not at all familiar. He has no discerning features that I can see. I feel no strong auras. Is he mortal?

"You're not very talkative, Kazutaka. Aren't you going to comment on the house? On the furnishings? Or your spectacular wardrobe? You haven't said anything about it," the man said, gently scolding.

"Stop that."

"Huh? Stop? Stop what?" the youth stilled and faced the doctor, tilting his head almost comically to the side in confusion.

"Stop saying my first name. You have no right," the doctor answered, his voice soft yet firm and silver eyes glittering.

The youth's thin features pinched, thin lips pressed tightly. Watching this abrupt change, Muraki's silver brow quirked.

"I have no right?! I have every right. KAZ. U. TAKA. I went through a lot to have everything ready for you, to have everything absolutely perfect and you say I have no right!?" the brown-haired man face turned red, his rail-thin body beginning to tremble.

It seems I've hit a nerve.

The doctor viewed the sight with growing interest and readiness to defend himself.

"I...I went through great pains, great pains, to make sure every single detail was exactly what I thought would be to your liking! So many hours and days and weeks I put into this, you have no idea! And the sacrifice! So much I've sacrificed...and you say I've no...no...right," he stammered, pacing the kitchen floor back and forth continuing to rant.

"Why, the very idea...no right!" the man faced the pale blonde scowling. The pale blonde frowned slightly.

He talks of going through so much to bring me here. And sacrifice. What sacrifices? What exactly did he do to accomplish this? And why?

"I don't understand. Why do you feel you have the right? I've never seen you before in my life yet you feel you have the right to utter my first name as though..."

"Can I get you a drink, Kazutaka?" he asked sweetly.

Muraki blinked.

_What's this?_

One minute he was raging and now he goes back to playing gracious host. A total 190 degree turn. Apparently, he was dealing with someone who was not altogether balanced. Making note of this, the doctor merely stared back. He wasn't about to give this boy an inch. He had it set in his mind to make it difficult for him. And why not? The pale blonde wasn't feeling especially cooperative since the boy wasn't answering his questions. Besides, the bastard blatantly went back to using his first name.

Not waiting for an answer, the brown-haired youth went to the refrigerator and poured Muraki a glass of the chilled fruit juice setting it in front of him.

"There you are. Dinner should be ready in 30 minutes," he said, pulling up a chair across from the pale blonde. "Now, you never told me what you thought of everything. Are you pleased, Kazutaka? Please say that you are."

It was as though his little tantrum didn't happen. Muraki sat stoically, crossing his arms in front him and glaring at the youth. If anything, HE would be the one asking the questions.

"Where am I?"

The younger man blinked. Sitting back in the chair he grinned.

"Where are you? You're home, Kazutaka. Now are you going to answer my question?" he asked lightly as though amused.

"This is not my home," the doctor retorted, still keeping his voice low. "What is this place?"

"Of course it is!" here the younger man smiled and sat back. "You're home, Kazutaka. The sooner you accept this, the happier you'll be."

"Accept this? I have never laid eyes on you in my life. I have no idea why you've brought me to this place," leaning forward the doctor's frown deepened. "Are you alone in this?"

Reaching out, the young man pushed the glass of juice closer to the pale blonde.

"Drink your juice, Kazutaka," he instructed gently.

With teeth clenched Muraki swept his arm across the table, knocking the glass in one fell swoop and not taking his angry glint from the man's stunned face. Hitting the tile, the glass shattered in a thousand pieces, juice flying everywhere. Sitting back in his chair, the doctor pushed the bridge of his glasses along his straight nose with one finger.

"Now. Are you going to tell me why you brought me here?" the doctor asked with deliberate calmness.

The smile faded from the youth's face. A full minute ticked by as the man's face began to get redder and redder. Muraki watched it coldly. Let him get mad. Let this brat explode into a rage. Then he could fight back and end this nonsense. All this feigned politeness was getting on the pale blonde's nerves. It was only for his lover's sake that he kept his temper in check otherwise he'd have blasted this bastard's head clean off.

Muraki cocked his head to the side waiting.

"I...I went to...so much trouble...you have no...idea," he sputtered, his hands placed on the table clenching and unclenching. "All my preparation..."

Muraki shook his head, confused.

"Preparation for what?"

"FOR US!!"

Stunned, Muraki stared.

"Us? What in seven hells do you mean by 'us'?"

A feeling of foreboding seeped into the silver blonde's consciousness. So his earlier assessment was correct. This facsimile of his home, the clothes, the garden, the furnishings, everything made to look like something he would have selected. Almost but not quite. It was overdone. By someone trying too hard to replicate a cozy home for two. Now, it became clear to Muraki. This man had feelings for him. The flowers; the clothes pressed and laid out; the tub full of rose petals; the carefully prepared meals. Muraki would have laughed out loud if the situation weren't so dire.

But the younger man stood up so fast the chair toppled over with a crash. Clearly, he was trying to get ahold of himself, his chest heaving.

"I'll...I'll finish with dinner. Yes. Once you eat something it'll be clear. Yes, that's what I'll do," he babbled rushing to the stove. "A nice, home-cooked meal prepared by loving hands is exactly what's needed here. Once you fill your stomach with nourishing food, all will be well. That's what my mother used to say. You'd like her. And I'm sure she would've adored you, Kazutaka."

Muraki sat frozen.

_Asato!_

_This...this person. He has the audacity to call me by my first name. He has the audacity to say he planned this all for "us"! Asato! He's has feelings for me! I never would have imagined...All this time I thought it was a past enemy, someone who wishes to see me suffer, kill me. It turns out to be some lovesick brat who thinks he can get his own way! Doesn't he know about us? Doesn't he know my heart belongs to you?_

**_GODDAMN IT!!_**

Muraki stood up and stalked to the smaller man whose back was to him and busily stirring a steaming pot. With both hands, he grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"WHY ARE DOING THIS!!" he bellowed. It was too much. The doctor wanted to end this. He wanted to go home.

Shaking the man, the doctor careful control was to the breaking point. He wanted to have it out with this fool, make him mad and then they could settle it once and for all. Muraki could deal with that much better than this bastard's complacency. Yes, a battle to end this.

"Kazu...Kazutaka! Please! Stop it right now!" the youth cried.

Muraki leaned forward, wrapping his long fingers around the boy's throat, he pressed his thumb against the large Adam's apple.

"Stop this foolishness. I want nothing to do with this farce, do you understand?" he growled, squeezing his fingers tighter. "Release me at once!"

Whimpering, the boy squirmed under the pressure against his neck then cried out. In a flash, Muraki's was thrown backward against the tiled wall, slamming it hard. With a grunt, the pale man doubled over nearly falling to the ground. Bringing himself up, Muraki breathed hard. The force of the impact left him momentarily stunned. So. It would seem he isn't a mere mortal. With a frown, the doctor straightened his suit jacket, pulling at the hem of it.

The younger man rubbed his hands around reddened neck.

"Why...why did...you do that?" he asked hoarsely, wincing as his fingers massaged his bruised skin.

"You don't wish to see my side of it," Muraki said. "You refuse to listen to reason. Very well. I don't want anything more to do with you." He gave one last heated glare at the man and walked out of the kitchen.

"Wait! Kazutaka!" the youth ran behind him. "I'm sorry! But...but you grabbed me! And...and I didn't want to hurt you, but...you grabbed me," he explained lamely, scurrying around the tall man. "I'll listen! We'll talk, okay? Here. Over here. Let's sit down. Right here. Okay?"

Muraki took a seat at the leather chair and faced the man, his features passive.

_Asato. There was power in his attack. Not very forceful but enough. But is it his own? So many questions._..

The doctor was determined to fight this person. Be it words or spells or in this man's death, whatever it took to get back to his beloved. Which begged the question: Did he know about Tsuzuki? Muraki was not going to volunteer the information much as he wanted to. It was on the tip of his tongue to blurt out that he was in love with another, a powerful God of Death no less. A demon who would be enraged to find his lover taken by another. But all of his protective instincts roared at him not to. To reveal Tsuzuki would put his lover in jeopardy he was sure of it. Everything in him told him to proceed with caution. Not to show all of his cards.

"I'll listen, I'll listen," the man said all smiles as he quickly sat down.

With as calm a voice as he could muster, the doctor began.

"I don't know who you are. I don't know why you've done this. But I don't want to be here. You've taken me against my will," Muraki said, silver eyes flashing.

"Of course you want to be here! Why are you saying this?" the youth leaned forward in his seat, his face excited. "And as for you not knowing me. You know me quite well. We've been together for a long time. Kazutaka, we're the envy of all our friends."

Muraki gripped his arms. Now there was no question in Muraki's mind that this person was delusional. How dangerous this proves remained to be seen. But Muraki couldn't afford to antagonize him now. He had no idea if he held Tsuzuki hostage or if he even knew of Tsuzuki's existence.

"I don't know who you are," the pale blonde repeated slowly as though speaking to a child. "You don't seem to understand that I have never laid eyes on you in my life. For you to sit there and say we've been together is a lie," The doctor was taking a chance, he knew, but he couldn't afford to play along. He had to get through to him.

The young man huffed impatiently, rolling his eyes.

"Why do you keep saying that? Kazutaka, we've been together for a long, long time and we're happy! Everyone knows how happy we are and they ENVY us!" he emphasized his eyes turning a bit feverish.

He nodded sitting back in his chair.

"A lot of people have tried to dissuade you, I know. It wasn't easy for you, I know. Telling you that I wasn't good enough or not well connected and didn't run in your uppity social circles. I know because they tried to discourage me. Saying I had no chance in a million...a...a snow ball's chance in hell to even get enough courage to talk to you!"

He leaned forward again, warming to his topic, his long bony fingers digging into his knees.

"But I did! I DID! I showed them. Showed all of those snobby bastards that I was good enough for you. And, dammit, if they weren't eating their pathetic hearts out! And you were so amazing, Kazutaka! You didn't care what other people thought. Eating in front of them in the lunchroom, talking to me in the hallway, holding my hand...I'm so glad you're your own man and listened to your heart, Kazutaka. It did me proud."

With every passing word the boy babbled, every delirious, ridiculous statement Muraki felt the blood drain from his body.

_Oh God_

_It's as though he's living through a fantasy, a make-believe world where he and I are a loving couple_.

Muraki had dealt with such patients referring them to the psychiatric ward. He had done some reading on the subject as he was quite fascinated with the human psyche and its disorders. With a sinking heart he also remembered reading that reasoning with someone in this condition was a fruitless endeavor. But he was determined to try. It was his life at stake! He must get information.

"If that's the case then why don't I know your name? I haven't once called you by your name, have I?" Muraki countered. He watched the emotions playing across the man's features. Surprise, confusion, realization, then that insufferable smile coming back.

"You tease, Kazutaka. You rarely used my name. You always called me 'love' or 'darling' so don't worry, I'm not offended," he gloated happily.

Muraki grimaced.

"Why would I call a complete stranger 'love'?" the doctor asked. If he wants to play with words, fine. He could tell he wasn't going to get straight answers so with an infinite amount of patience on his part if Muraki played it right, perhaps he could glean what he could.

"We're not strangers!" the young man, too, was losing patience. "How can two people be strangers if they known each other for a long, long time?"

Now, it was Muraki's turn to roll his eyes. He wasn't getting anywhere talking to this madman it seemed. They were just going around in circles. He tried another topic.

"So you were the one who left me the rose and the candles by the tub and the meals. Why? What did you hope to gain from such gestures?" Muraki pressed, although he pretty much knew the answer.

"Gain?" the man thought for a moment. "Well, I guess to gain praise from you. And that praise would lead to affection which would then lead to..." he beamed.

Muraki pointedly ignored that. Best to come to the point of all this.

"Whatever your plan, whatever you hope to achieve will not happen. I have no interest in your gifts. I have no interest in this house. I have no interest in YOU. I have my life in Tokyo for which I am quite content. And I want you to take me back there," Muraki stated. Keeping his arms and legs crossed, his back ramrod straight, he conveyed his feelings most emphatically.

The young man brushed his hair from his eyes. Sighing, he leaned back into his chair. His insides tightening, Muraki could immediately see he wasn't going to get anywhere with this individual. No matter what he said or how he said it, would not make any sort of impression. His words meant nothing at this point.

"Kazutaka. You didn't appreciate my gifts because you didn't really take the time to use them. You didn't eat my carefully prepared meals. If you had you would have fully appreciated the effort of each dish. You didn't put on the clothes I laid out, all of which were specially tailor-made. You didn't use the bath which was filled with your favorite brand of salts and oils. I mean, how can you say you have no interest when you've never even tried them?" the young man reasoned. "And about your being content in Tokyo? How can a person be content without the one you love by your side, hmmm? Why I never heard of such a thing."

Muraki's eyes widened. What is this? Does he or doesn't he know about Tsuzuki?

_He's playing with me. Is he waiting for me to reveal or deny my love for Asato? I don't want to give too much away. If I tell him of Asato, he'll do my beloved harm. But to let him think that I'm unattached is wrong as well._

"And you think by your forcing me to be here I would be content?" Muraki asked, uncrossing his arms to rest his hands on the arms of the leather chair.

"Forcing? How can you say that? You've been just as excited to be here as I've been in planning this. You've been so unhappy at home. You've told me time and time again how unhappy you were. You confided everything to me and I listened patiently. And you've been working such long hours at work. I was so worried about you, about your health and well-being. I hated to see you so miserable. And so I've been planning this as a surprise for a long time. I'm giving you exactly what you've been wanting, Kazutaka. A life of ease and comfort and a happy home with the one you love," the sandy-haired youth declared squirming in his seat with excitement.

Gripping the arms of the chair, Muraki gritted his teeth.

"No. I don't want that at all. I have a life in Tokyo. To even suggest that this place would make me happy is insulting to say the least," the pale blonde said hotly, his fingers digging into the soft material.

Abruptly, the youth stood up.

"I think the pheasant is done!" with that he dashed out of the room.

Closing his eyes, the doctor sighed, silently counting to ten.

_Dammit it all to hell!_

_Asato! I cannot believe this insolent bastard is the one doing this! He is absolutely delusional. How dangerous this is, I can't be sure. He may be a harmless idiot who thinks he can have his own way in this. Or he could be harboring dark demon magic and using the guise of a fool to trip me up, drive me insane. The strength of the blow was quite strong. But...I know I can easily overtake him. It is for you that I fear for, beloved. He doesn't seem to know about us._

Muraki bit his lip as a thought occurred to him.

_I don't know for how long I can keep this up. I am unsure of the "correct" strategy to follow. Either to act compliant and go along with this fantasy or become confrontational and push him to the edge, thus having it come to blows. Either way would be dangerous_.

Muraki could see that two or three days of this would be all he would be able to stomach whether he played along or demanded to be sent back. He couldn't go on being 'calm' to this person. Action would be needed soon. If that meant a battle, so be it.

_Beloved! To see you again is all I want...please know that I'm thinking of you. Is your safety is my only concern_.

"Kazutaka! Dinner is ready!" that hated voice shrilled from the kitchen. Muraki flinched. Before he could respond, a cart was wheeled out pushed by the young man.

"Here we are," With much flourish, the man lifted the silver dome of both plates and revealed the entree. Muraki looked at it with disdain. Seeing the pale blonde's impassive features, the youth frowned a bit.

"This is your favorite, Kazutaka," he stated, setting the lids down and taking a chair for himself across the doctor.

"No, it isn't," the doctor replied. With that the silver blonde stood up and walked to the bedroom.

Closing the door behind him, Muraki crossed his arms and stood at the window. He didn't wait long. The door flew open banging against the wall.

"Kazutaka! What do you mean it's not your favorite?!" the furious looking man stood in front of the doctor, his face flushed.

Muraki didn't bother turning his head. He stared at the dark sky wondering if Tsuzuki was eating his dinner at this moment.

"You didn't knock," the doctor stated coolly.

"Wha-what?"

"You didn't knock," Muraki repeated blandly.

"Well...well, yes. But only because...because you rudely left me standing there and didn't bother to taste any of the meal that I prepared," the youth sputtered. "And I might add it's your favorite! And I should know."

Muraki could tell from the tone that it could escalate rapidly which would be well and good. A good fight of spells would be more the doctor's forte and he knew he could easily beat this person no question. He posed himself for that eventuality.

"And this is OUR room! I don't need to knock to be let into OUR room!" the younger man continued, fairly screeching.

Muraki turned around slowly, a small smile forming.

"Leave now. I don't want to discuss this any further," the doctor stated acidly. He held his breath.

The younger man's chest heaved. Several tense moments passed, Muraki's heart speeding up.

"Fine. Maybe tomorrow you'll come to your senses," the young man turned on his heel and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Muraki let out his breath. Damn! The pale blonde's aim had been to push the fool to another tantrum thus maybe cracking that placid exterior. With a deep sigh the pale blonde let the tense moment pass through. A strange evening to say the least. Muraki sat in the high-back chair by the balcony and closed his eyes. More than anything he needed to figure his next move as well as talk to his beloved.

_Asato. I don't know what to make of this creature. But I do know that he harbors feelings of "love" for me. But those feelings are twisted, warped. He carries this delusion that we are a happy couple and have known each other for years. And this house, the clothes and everything else in it were his way of surprising me. He talks about how "unhappy" I've been that his purpose in doing this was to save me from my "sad" existence._

Muraki passed slender fingers against his brow.

_Beloved, I see that I must proceed with caution. Though I don't sense a strong demon aura I have had enough experience to know that could be easily masked. His appearance is human and although he claims he knows me, for the life of me, I have never set eyes on him before. I dare not tell him about us. Not yet. I'm unable to ascertain if he knows of your existence. All indications seem to point in the negative as he strongly insisted that 'pheasant under glass' is my favorite dish._

A new thought occurred.

_Asato, I will pass on his description to you. Perhaps you know him. Someone you've helped in your past cases. He is approximately two inches shorter than I. Lanky frame, weak shoulders. Dirty blonde hair slightly passed the shoulders. No tattoos, no piercings. I must get his name. Perhaps that will help me to remember. He upsets easily. I made it perfectly clear that I have no intention of accepting anything from him. That I be returned home immediately. He doesn't hear me in this. I didn't think he would readily agree anyway. Perhaps if I push this frequently he will snap and I have a better chance of dealing with his anger. His insipid personality is extremely irritating by far._

Muraki bit his lip.

_Beloved. How are you? Please don't overexert yourself. Not for me. I want you healthy and strong in this. Eat regularly, sleep as much as you can. Let your friends help you. Don't isolate yourself. Beloved, I miss you. I see you so clearly in my mind and so clearly in my dreams. I ache for you more and more with each passing hour._

Muraki lowered his head, physically shaken.

_Don't despair, beloved. Know that I think of you constantly and keep you close in my heart. The time we've spent together have been the happiest of my life. I cherished every moment of every day we had...perhaps...perhaps that is all...we were meant to have_.

Wrapping his arms tight around his body to control the shaking, Muraki berated himself. He was just telling his lover not to despair and yet he despaired himself! He was stronger than that. But at the same time he was quickly realizing the emotional toll this was taking. He had gone through loss and pain throughout his life before and have built walls to prevent such emotions from wrecking havoc...but this...this seemed so much worse. Mentally, physically he could feel himself slipping away and all because of a bastard's whim.

Lifting his head, Muraki focused on the window across the room.

_Two days. I'll give this two days. No more. After that, I will kill him and damn the consequences._

Muraki felt he had no choice. He was being backed against a wall and inaction was not one of his strong points.

_Asato, forgive me. In two days this will be over. For good or ill this will be over._

A tear ran down the pale cheek.

_Forgive me, beloved._

* * *

For the next hour, the doctor didn't move, his thoughts consumed with his decision. Soon his stomach protested and with a sigh he stood stretching a bit. Hearing no noise in the next room, he opened the door and stepped out. Half expecting to be confronted by the boy he walked to the hall looking around. In the kitchen, he observed the clean counters and everything put away. It was as though the young man never arrived. With a bit of relief, Muraki opened the refrigerator and took a red apple biting into it. After consuming it and drinking a glass of water, Muraki went back to the bedroom.

It was early but he was weary. Taking off his glasses and placing them on the nightstand, he made do with the rest of his clothes and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. A moment's hesitation and then a click of the lock. He wasn't taking any chances. Sighing, he stared at the tub. He longed to soak in it but pride prevented him. He was NOT going to let this bastard believe he was comfortable here. After cleansing himself, he donned clean nightclothes and back into the bedroom where the doctor stretched his lean body across the wide bed.

_Our room. He had said "our room."_

Another dilemma to contend with. If the boy expected they were to share a bed Muraki would set him straight. The pale blonde sighed rolling to his side. Being held captive by a delusional youth who may or may not harbor dark magic. Who may or may not know of Tsuzuki's existence. What course to take? Go along with all this? Play at being flattered and bask in the boy's attentions? For how long? And how far would he take it? Just the very thought of touching, much less kissing the bastard repulsed Muraki to no end. To give away his affection for the sole purpose of escape...and what of Tsuzuki? Muraki didn't believe he could keep such a deed from him as they both valued honesty and trust above all else between them. Once Tsuzuki found out how would he react?

Not well, Muraki thought. If the situation were reversed the doctor knew he would be incredibly hurt and jealous if his lover slept with his captor to gain his freedom.

_It would always be there, Asato. Coming between us. As I have told you, I'm a selfish man. I want you all to myself. If it ever came to a decision of saving my life and submitting to the enemy, I'd beg that you didn't. My life is not worth you putting yourself through that._

Muraki threw his arm over his eyes.

_I'm a hypocrite. I say to Asato not to submit, to save himself and let me die if faced with this situation and yet I would do whatever it took to save my lover...anything...in a heartbeat._

Even if it meant sleeping with the enemy?

Muraki gritted his teeth, his whole body tensing at the question.

_Asato would hate me if I did so, I know he would. Those lovely violet eyes would burn with such hatred and disgust. And given time...his loathing would be such that he would leave me._

Muraki could almost picture the bitter scenario. Small quarrels growing over time into bigger and bigger arguments. Mistrust and jealousy marring their peaceful home. The beautiful guardian looking at the doctor differently with untrusting eyes, questioning his pale lover's every move.

_I trusted you, Kazutaka! You keep saying you did it to protect me but how can I live with that fact! All I can think about is how you held him in your arms! This...this complete stranger...how you looked at him...the same way you look at me! How you kissed him and...and touched him and...FUCKED HIM!!_

Muraki winced. Could he honestly blame Tsuzuki for his reaction? If he could have sex with a stranger under the guise of protecting Tsuzuki what's to prevent the guardian from thinking it couldn't happen again? Doubt and mistrust would seep into their lives like a disease destroying everything they've built together. Eventually his beautiful lover would abandon him unable to take the constant worry.

_I'm leaving you, Kazutaka. I can't spend days and stay up nights wondering where you are when you're not with me. You were the one person I trusted with my life and now you've ruined that trust and...I'll never forgive you!_

Muraki sat upright, his hand covering his eyes. That settled it. By no means would he put his lover through that emotional turmoil. And himself. He would protect Tsuzuki but it had to be another way. Taking a deep breath, the doctor rubbed his eyes. Keep the enemy at a distance. Be detached and unaffected. Interject logic at all times. Besides...the doctor had his deadline.

_Two days._

Then this would be over.

* * *

_The dark-haired beauty threw his head back causing droplets of sweat to fly and gasped in time to the hypnotic rhythm he set. Biting his lip, Tsuzuki trembled from head to foot, moaning and shifting his pelvis this way and that trying in vain to hit his sweet spot deep inside and end this torture._

_His pale lover was of no help preferring to lie on his broad back and watch him struggle, a wicked smile on his gorgeous face. And what a struggle! Muraki reveled at the erotic way his beautiful lover's naked body squirmed and writhed atop him; thigh muscles rock hard; weeping slender cock swaying to and fro as beads of sweat ran in rivulets over hard peaked nipples and flat stomach._

_With great effort the brunette stilled his quivering hips and managed a slight scowl at his smug lover despite the ripples of pleasure skittering along his taut glistening body._

_"Kazutaka," he panted, leaning forward. "Please..."_

_Muraki groaned deeply as his cock was squeezed deliciously by his lover's hot inner sanctum. His large hands gripping the tan thighs, hard enough to leave bruises. It was all too tempting to grab the brunette beauty, flip him over and pound into him hard and fast again and again. It was what they both wanted but..._

_With great restraint Muraki shook his head, his silver bangs plastered to flushed face._

_"No...beloved...we...we agreed," he gasped sharply as Tsuzuki pulled himself up, the action causing his cock to swell to almost painful degrees._

_"Please...please...I can't..," the guardian moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and bucking his slim hips even more frantically. Why had he joked about such a thing earlier? He had been so smug in his declaration, so sure he could bring himself to climax on his own, to find his sweet spot without Muraki's help. And now..._

_Tears cascaded down his smooth cheeks, his efforts seemed fruitless, his stamina ebbing given how long he squirmed and rode his lover's muscular body for nearly half an hour, his release always just beyond his reach._

_"Kazutaka...please...if you...love me..."_

_Muraki lifted his head, straining._

_"Beloved, I do..."_

_"NO! That's not true! Don't say that! You don't love me. There's someone else!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, his grief evident, his beautiful body motionless._

_Stunned, Muraki reached for Tsuzuki to pull the brunette closer._

_"Beloved, what's happened? Why are you--**WHAT THE HELL!!"**_

_Right before Muraki's shocked eyes, Tsuzuki's beautiful face melted and morphed into grotesque, horrible shapes; bloodshot eyes bulging out of their sockets, mouth twisting into a toothy and gaping hole, the slim body spasming, arms flaying wildly above the disfigured head._

_**"ASATO! ASATO! WHAT'S HAPPENING!!"**_

_Horrified, Muraki scrambled upright frantically pushing at the monstrous thing convulsing on top of him. Daring to look into that face Muraki cried out in anguish. To his utter horror that boy's face came into clear view, his thin features contorted in pleasure as he squirmed and twisted against Muraki's naked body._

_"Ohhhh, Kazutaka...you feel so good. Fuck me harder...harder!" he cried, his pallid skinny body shuddering._

_Appalled, Muraki scrambled from the bed as though it were on fire and pushed the panting youth with a violent shove sending him over hard on the floor._

_**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?! ASATO!!"** he bellowed, putting distance between them, looking around frantically for his beloved._

_The youth laughed maniacally, rubbing the back of his hand over his mouth, his scrawny chest heaving as he stood up slowly._

_"Stop this nonsense, Kazutaka and come back to bed," with a lewd expression, he grabbed his thin wet penis with one hand, stroking it. "And_ _finish what you started."_

_**"NOOOOOO!!!"**_

Muraki sat bolt upright silver eyes wide, chest heaving.

_What the hell?!_

With a pounding heart, Muraki clutched the crisp bedsheets with both hands and struggled to steady himself. Closing his eyes he let his head fall back.

_Just a dream. It was only a dream!_

The silver blonde repeated it willing himself to be calm. Opening his eyes, he leaned against the hard headboard running a shaky hand through his hair.

Was this the beginning of madness? That dream...that nightmare was incredibly vivid. He hadn't experienced nightmares since he and Tsuzuki became lovers.

_I'm losing my mind..._

_Beloved! Help me! Help me to hang on! As long as I can see your beautiful face I know I'll see you again._

The doctor snapped on the lamp uncaring of the breakfast table laid out once again by that hated individual. Pushing himself out of bed Muraki made his way to the bathroom pulling the nightclothes off along the way and headed straight into the shower. Slamming the stall door closed he fumbled for the metal faucets filling the space with warm spray. He stood stock still and just allowed the stream to soak his body and drown his senses.

_Asatoasatoasatoasatoasatoasatoasatoasatoasatoasatoasatoasatoasato..._

He murmured his lover's name like a mantra, cleansing his soul, calming his heart. Another day in this hellish place...

_**KAZUTAKA!!**_

Muraki's eyes snapped open. Doubling over he clutched his sides, falling hard to his knees against the marble floor. Silver eyes wide, the hot water cascading over his rigid body, Muraki dared to breath.

What...what the!?

_ASATO?!_

TBC

* * *

A/N: My hope is to keep up the steady posting. So far it's been good. Thank you for reading and, as always, I appreciate your reviews as it keeps me motivated AND helps me figure how to plot the next chapter! First and foremost is to keep the Mur&Tsu fans coming back! Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. And it ain't fair!

A/N: Hi all! Thank you for your reviews and encouragement. I intended to make this a relatively short story but it seems to have grown somewhat. Enjoy!

* * *

Tatsumi and Watari sat in the secretary's stark office each mired deep in their own thoughts. It had been a little over three hours since Tsuzuki had holed himself in his bedroom at home and for the time being they let the dark-haired guardian be as they were unable to reason with him. But they needed to check on him soon.

"He seems so sure, Seiichiro. Tsuzuki is barely holding on as it is. Is it right to deny him this?" Watari asked softly sitting across the blue-eyed man's desk. What would it hurt, he thought.

Tatsumi sighed heavily grasping at his wire-rimmed glasses and pulling them off wearily, the smudges of fatigue more noticeable.

"Yutaka, if we continue to let Tsuzuki have his way in this he'll isolate himself further and submerge himself completely into his mind trying to reach Muraki. It's imperative he not be allowed to do so," the secretary stressed standing up and straightening his jacket. "It would be dangerous."

"But, Seiichiro! He believes Muraki spoke to him! He wouldn't make up something so important! It means a lot to him to be able to at least try to contact the doctor. Can't you let him try for a little while longer?" the scientist beseeched.

Watari believed the brunette's astonishing claim of "hearing" Muraki. Tsuzuki was fairly frantic in this new discovery, a ray of hope in this investigation and he determined to use all of his concentration in reaching his lover. As long Tsuzuki was checked on periodically, how could it hurt to let the brunette try? It was obvious, at least to Watari, this slender thread of hope was exactly the breakthrough they needed. So why wasn't Tatsumi more enthusiastic?

But Tatsumi was far more concerned for the brunette's sanity believing instead that in Tsuzuki's fervent desperation to reunite with his lover, his mind conjured Muraki's voice calling out to him. It was the very thing the secretary feared. Tsuzuki's relationship, this so-called "perfect" life with Muraki was bound to come to an end sooner or later. Either through some malevolent vengeful soul from Muraki's past or Muraki himself hurting the tender-hearted brunette by word and/or deed. It was just inevitable as far as the secretary was concerned. Now he felt it was his responsibility to keep Tsuzuki safe from more of the doctor's dealings as it were.

However, Watari was looking at him in that way again and it always seemed to make Tatsumi nervous. His lover narrowed his golden eyes and tilted his head a bit, silently scolding him. Standing, Tatsumi straightened his suit jacket deftly ignoring the blonde's penetrating gaze.

"Are you coming?" he asked, his own expression stony.

Watari pressed his lips together. Standing up, he nodded stiffly and together they arrived in front of Tsuzuki's bedroom door.

"Tsuzuki, may we come in?" Watari asked, knocking.

After several moments of silence, Tatsumi turned the knob and stepped inside. He squinted in the dark room impulsively snapping on the wall plate.

"Tsuzuki?"

Watari nudged the secretary and lifted his chin. Following the blonde's gaze Tatsumi saw the brunette sitting by the window, eyes closed, both hands on the chair's arms, still as a statue.

They approached him slowly not wanting to startle their friend, but both felt uneasy. Had he been like this for hours?

"Tsuzuki?" Watari touched the brunette's shoulder, slightly squeezing. Tsuzuki started and blinked, lifting his dark head sharply.

"Watari! What is it? What's happened?"

Secretly relieved, the scientist smiled gently. "We're just checking on you, Tsuzuki. How are you? Have you been successful?"

The brunette sighed and stretched his back, rubbing his eyes.

"No. I concentrated as hard as I could. But I'm sure with more effort I'll reach him," Tsuzuki stated firmly.

He had done as much as he could in the hours he spent meditating. Taking the phone off the hook, shutting off his cellphone, darkening the environment. It helped to calm and center him. Mentally exhausting as it was Tsuzuki was determined. He was just about to tell his friends that he'd like to be left alone, when Tatsumi spoke up.

"Tsuzuki, I can see how this is affecting you. I like you to take a break and eat something," the secretary said, he glanced at Watari and immediately the blonde picked up the cue.

"Yeah, good idea. I'll make us all some lunch, something hot and filling," he offered and retreated to the kitchen, hoping his friend will follow Tatsumi's advice.

Tsuzuki opened his mouth to protest but saw the stern look on the taller man's face. Frowning, the brunette looked up at him and balled his hands into fists.

"Tatsumi! I can't take a break! This is important! Kazutaka could be trying to reach me and...and I just can't afford a break!" his voice cracked at the last word as he fought to control his emotions. The brunette guardian had sat all morning by the window in the dark and quiet area doing his best to empty his mind, numb his emotions and center his soul. For the past few hours he lost himself completely in the moment, his inner voice calling his lover's name. There were tremors, slight vibrations that he actually felt which would cause his heart to race, his blood pounding in his ears. And then he'd begin again willing himself to remain calm.

"Tsuzuki. Your health is what's at stake now. I won't have you exhausting yourself and doing further damage! Why are you so stubborn! I...we only care about your welfare!" the secretary caught himself in his plea. He suddenly turned his back to the brunette and took a shuddering breath.

The dark-haired man frowned slightly.

Facing Tsuzuki again, Tatsumi tried again.

"Tsuzuki. Please don't misunderstand. I am fully aware of how important this is, believe me. But as your superior I feel it my duty to set limits as to how much you do," Tatsumi waved an arm over the bedroom. "This...this isolation, this 'cutting yourself off' from the main investigation and your co-workers is crossing the line."

The brunette mouth set grimly, violets glittering.

"I do it for Kazutaka. He cried my name as clear as I'm talking to you and I won't fail him in my efforts to reach him. If it means isolation, 'cutting myself off' then I'll do it gladly. Anything to bring my lover back to me!" the brunette fairly shook with the passion at his resolve. Gone were the days when he'd beg Tatsumi for understanding and compliance. Muraki's return was uppermost in his heart. Nothing else mattered.

Tatsumi stared at the man in front of him, cheeks flushed and violets bright...so forceful...so resolute...so very beautiful. The secretary's heart thumped against his ribs, the heat rising in his face and again he turned his back on the younger man closing his eyes.

He cleared his throat, hands slightly trembling.

"Tsuzuki," grateful his voice was measured. "You will be of no use to Muraki if you continue. I'm sure he'd want you to take care of yourself. Depriving yourself of sleep and sustenance will only delay your progress."

"Tatsumi, I..,"

"Please, Tsuzuki. Eat what Watari prepares. We'll talk afterward," the secretary went to the French windows pulling down the cords to open the curtains letting the sun stream in and opened one door to bring in fresh air and also to occupy himself lest he say something he'd regret.

The brunette slumped a little. He hated to argue, hated to be difficult and stubborn. But it was Muraki's life at stake, his very life hanging in the balance! He couldn't slack off or take frequent breaks! He even felt the urge to try again but he was under Tatsumi's scrutiny right now. And also, part of him agreed with the secretary. He knew his lover would be scolding him if he knew the stress he was putting himself through.

_Eat, sleep, beloved! I won't have you jeopardizing your health for my sake!_

Tsuzuki sighed. He'd comply...for now. But by no means would he surrender. It was far from over.

Watari called them both into the kitchen to help in prepping and both men pitched in, needing to keep busy before they said anything rash. Tatsumi now and again would glance at the brunette only to scold himself and attend to the task at hand.

_I only want for Tsuzuki's happiness. He looks so tired. I just care about his health. Doesn't he understand that? It's because of Muraki that he's suffering so. All because of that damned doctor!_

Watari sensed the awkwardness between the two, sensed Tsuzuki's sadness and saw Tatsumi's rigid shoulders and made of mental note of asking Tatsumi what was going on. All three worked under that tension that was growing thicker by the minute in the usually cozy kitchen.

Setting the table and dishing up the food, they sat down and for a few minutes not a word was uttered. Tatsumi chewed his food slowly as though he were biting down on glass and Tsuzuki kept his eyes glued to his plate bringing up the small portion of meat and veggies to his mouth. Finally, unable to stand it, Watari broke the silence.

"What was it like, Tsuzuki? To hear Muraki's voice?" the blonde felt Tatsumi stiffen beside him but he ignored it. He truly wanted to know and if his lover was uncomfortable with it, too bad.

Tsuzuki set his chopsticks down, his features softened yet animated as he related the experience.

"Kazutaka...it just...came out of nowhere. And the strength! Almost as though he was in the same room it was that strong! And it just reinforced what I knew all along. Kazutaka is alive," the brunette said, smiling even as a small tear beaded the corner of his eye.

Watari was taken aback.

He's so confident, so sure of his love for Muraki.

The blonde swallowed stealing a glance at the secretary. He was envious. Tsuzuki and Muraki's love for each other was growing stronger day by day. Even apart from his lover his friend never wavered, believing wholeheartedly in what he was doing. Even standing up to Tatsumi which was something he didn't dare do in the past. And now with this new development a new bond was growing between the two lovers. It was unheard of, as far as the scientist knew, a Shinigami and a mortal communicating telepathically. What did it mean?

"Do you think it'll happen again? I mean, is it a possibility?" the scientist asked, his eyes round behind his glasses.

Tsuzuki nodded vigorously.

"Oh yes! I have no doubt. I just have to be strong and persistent. I can't give up! Kazutaka might be hurt or lonely and I can't give up and leave him," the brunette answered, his voice growing stronger by the minute.

Tatsumi set down his water glass hard on the table startling the two guardians.

"Tsuzuki."

How to put this. The secretary decided getting to the point of the matter was the best route as he was not one to shirk around an issue. Best to deal with it head on.

"This insistence that you heard Muraki, I know how much you want to believe but for a mortal to harbor such an ability is unheard of. The doctor is unusual to be sure but even he wouldn't be capable of such a feat."

Tsuzuki stared, incredulous. Even Watari was flabbergasted. What in the world would possess Tatsumi to say such a thing?! Didn't the man know how terribly fragile the brunette was? He needed as much support as his friends could give him right now. And the for the secretary to say such a thing. Watari felt himself growing angrier by the minute.

"You don't believe me, Tatsumi?" he asked quietly.

"It...it isn't a question of my believing you or not, Tsuzuki," Tatsumi steam rolled ahead fixing his blue eyes on the plate in front of him rather than Tsuzuki shimmering violets or Watari's fiery golden orbs. "The bigger issue here is for you to focus on the vast amounts of data that needs to be sorted through and the ways we need to delegate it. We have as many Shinigami we can spare on the project. Shinigami who have pushed their own missions aside and it would be selfish of you to continue with this...ridiculous theory!" Tatsumi pushed himself from the table abruptly knocking over a glass with the force of his departure.

Several strained moments elapsed in stunned silence.

"Ridiculous theory?" Tsuzuki whispered.

"I...I need to return to Meifu. I promised the Chief his report," the secretary said hoarsely. In the next instant he was gone.

Tsuzuki slumped his back against the chair, shaking his head.

"What just happened? Why...why is Tatsumi so...so angry? Why doesn't he believe me?" the brunette whispered to himself. Did that whole scene just take place? Was that really Tatsumi? Calm, rational, by-the-book Tatsumi who just called it a ridiculous theory and stormed off? He turned to his blonde friend in dull shock.

"Watari?"

The scientist frowned, shaking his head as well, blonde locks bouncing to and fro.

"I don't know, Tsuzuki. I'm just as much in a loss as you are. Maybe the stress of organizing the projects...maybe he's taking on a lot more than we know about," Watari stood up slowly pushing in his chair. He was certainly giving Tatsumi the benefit of the doubt. He better have a good reason for his outburst! "I'll help you clean up."

"No, Watari. You should talk to Tatsumi. I think you're right. He's probably taking on more work than we know about and hasn't gotten enough rest. Go and talk to him. I'll be all right," the brunette persuaded his friend. The sooner the blonde talked to Tatsumi the sooner things could be smoothed over. It had shaken Tsuzuki more than he liked to admit that strong capable Tatsumi was pushing himself so hard on this case and all for his sake.

Watari nodded in agreement.

"Right. I'll come back and see how you're doing," the blonde hesitated. "Tsuzuki, whatever Tatsumi is going through you won't let it interfere with your intention, will you?"

Tsuzuki stood up standing beside his friend.

"No, I won't. This is important to me. I know Tatsumi didn't mean what he said. He's stressed and frustrated, that's all."

"We all are, Tsuzuki. I mean, you more than anyone should be feeling the pressure and taking it out on everyone. But Tatsumi...well..." Watari shook his head slightly his features confused.

Tsuzuki nudged his friend gently a slight smile on his lips.

"Go, Watari. It'll be all right, I'm sure. I'll see you in a while, ne?"

The blonde smiled back and was gone.

Tsuzuki smile faded replaced by his smooth forehead puckering.

_What was going on with Tatsumi?_

* * *

Once at Meifu, Watari spent the next half hour looking for the secretary. He wasn't in his office or the library or the lab, the usual places. Probably at home, he thought. Sure enough when he appeared in their living room he heard a muffled noise in the bedroom.

"Seiichiro?" the blonde stepped into their sparse room spotting Tatsumi standing by the large window. With his glasses off and his tie loosened, the taller man's appearance softened making him look much younger, more vulnerable. Watari couldn't help but pause appreciating this side of his lover. He walked up to him placing a hand on his arm.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he decided to approach Tatsumi calmly, giving him the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps the man wasn't feeling well or worried. Perhaps there was bad news that was weighing heavily on the secretary's mind. With that possibility, Watari immediately feared for Tsuzuki.

"It's not bad, is it? There hasn't been a bad turn in the investigation, has there?" he asked hurriedly. Please let it not be that. Tsuzuki couldn't take that.

Tatsumi shook his head, sighing. He bowed his head running his fingers over his eyelids. Frowning, the blonde pressed.

"Then what? Why did you blow up like that? And at Tsuzuki of all people? You know what he's going through. Why did you take your frustrations out on him? Are you feeling okay?" he asked, doubly concerned.

The taller man turned to face his lover, scowling.

"I'm fine! Nothing is wrong! I'm just worried about Tsuzuki! What he's doing isn't right and somebody has got to tell him," the secretary replied heatedly. He walked past Watari to the center of the room. "I don't understand why Tsuzuki insists that he 'heard' Muraki. The idea is preposterous! I've talked to the Chief and other department heads and nowhere in the records or the history documents in Meifu has there ever been such a phenomenon occurring and yet, Tsuzuki insists that it has! And to humor Tsuzuki isn't fair to him or to the investigation!"

Watari's mouth practically gaped.

"What is wrong with you?!" he exclaimed. "Tsuzuki, our FRIEND, says it happened. That should be good enough." The blonde was baffled. In the years he'd known the secretary he'd never seen this side to him. He took a deep breath.

"I don't understand, Seiichiro. If you're taking on too much on this case then why didn't you ask for help?"

"It's NOT that!"

"Then what?! I believe Tsuzuki! He's doing everything he can to find the man he loves and for you to cut him down like that is unworthy of you," the blonde huffed hands on his hips, his handsome face pinched with annoyance.

"Does Muraki truly love Tsuzuki?"

Watari blinked.

"What?"

"From past experience we know that Kazutaka Muraki used people to his advantage, to get what he wanted. Now he's claimed he's a changed man and that he loves Tsuzuki and I don't accept it. I'm sorry but I just don't. A man like that you can't ever underestimate." The secretary walked up to the blonde, sapphires flaring.

"Perhaps this 'kidnapping' is all part of Muraki's plan. To drive Tsuzuki into a worried and vulnerable state, to have all of Meifu on the case so that our attention is diverted and thus giving the doctor the freedom to strike!"

Watari's golden eyes expanded in disbelief.

"What are you saying?! That this is just some huge diabolical plot Muraki concocted to bring down Meifu, never mind Tsuzuki?! To trick Tsuzuki into falling in love with him and then date him for so many months and live together in this stable, happy home and all's been good between them and Tsuzuki's never been happier?! And Muraki's going to ruin his reputation AND Tsuzuki's trust in order to bring down Meifu?!" Watari's voice pitched higher and higher, throwing his hands in the air, raging. He could see the muscles leaping wildly in Tatsumi's jaw and with great effort he struggled for clarity.

He closed his eyes.

"It's been a year. They've been together for close to a year. Don't you think Muraki would've tried something sooner?" the blonde asked quietly.

"Muraki's a patient man. Knowing him it wouldn't surprise me if he waited ten years to pull something sinister. That's why Tsuzuki shouldn't be allowed to pursue this isolated state."

"Oh, Seiichiro," the blonde looked at his lover with sad eyes.

Watari always knew that his lover hated Muraki but he thought those feelings were put to rest seeing how Muraki treated their friend. They had both been invited to the couple's home several times for dinner over that past year and one couldn't help but feel the warmth and love radiating between the two men. The gentle way they smiled at each other; how they often they reached out to clasp hands; the way Muraki uttered 'beloved' in that sexy voice of his. And Muraki didn't gloat or smirk in triumph at his winning Tsuzuki. On the contrary, his sincerity was quite apparent in the way he gazed at the dark-haired guardian. There had been no doubt in the blonde's mind that the doctor had, indeed, changed. And he thought Tatsumi felt the same. Obviously, that was no longer the case.

"You're jealous," he stated quietly, watching Tatsumi's face.

The secretary spun around, taken aback.

"Jealous?"

Watari nodded slowly.

"You're jealous of Muraki. Because Tsuzuki chose Muraki over you," the scientist continued, his voice monotone.

It made sense. Tatsumi's outburst, his disbelief in Tsuzuki's increasing bond with the doctor. It was clear as crystal now. Watari's shoulders sagged at the realization. Did Tatsumi still have feelings for Tsuzuki? Did he even matter to the secretary any more? Tears gathered in his eyes and before he knew it he was enveloped in Tatsumi's desperate embrace.

"I'm not! Of course, I'm not! I just worry for Tsuzuki, that's all this is about, Yutaka," Tatsumi reassured tangling one hand in Watari's long soft hair.

Watari just stood there, his arms at his sides, his heart sinking as Tatsumi squeezed him hard.

It was true.

Snatches of scenes flooded into the blonde's mind, past and present all fitting into that one big picture: Tsuzuki first telling them he and Muraki were courting, Tatsumi's caustic remarks; Tsuzuki's heated confrontation with Tatsumi with the brunette adamantly defending Muraki; Watari and Tatsumi's arguments concerning the doctor; Tatsumi disbelief in Tsuzuki's insistence at 'hearing' Muraki.

And now he knew.

Watari brought his shaky hands up pushing away from his lover's strong body.

"Tsuzuki is in love with Muraki. Muraki is in love with Tsuzuki. He chose Kazutaka Muraki. Over you. Accept it, Seiichiro," the blonde said dully as he backed away, his eyes averted. "I'll be sleeping in the quarters at the Bureau. I need to decide what to do."

He vanished.

Tatsumi trembled.

What have I done?

* * *

_Kazutaka! I'm here! My love, I heard you...so clearly. I'm trying so hard to reach you. Know that I'm listening and that I'm here. I went to the hospital and talked with some of your co-workers. You're quite the popular physician. It seems so many people admire and respect you and I don't blame them._

Tsuzuki smiled softly.

_I was going on a hunch, Kazutaka. Perhaps...perhaps there was someone who didn't admire you. Someone who resented you. I had to follow my instincts and see what I could come up with. I'll try again. Are you eating, resting?_

The brunette bit his lip.

_I...I miss our times together. When you read to me, when we lounged in bed on weekends and days off without a care in the world. I cherish those times...when the work day was overwhelming, when one of Watari's experiments destroyed half of the lab, when Hisoka got frustrated with me, when Tatsumi insisted on me staying overtime and filling out forms and filing tons of paperwork, I didn't mind. Because at the end of the day you'd be home...waiting for me. You looking so beautiful standing at the door and smiling a 'welcome home' and your arms opened wide to catch me and...and I loved that. The world could crash down around my ears and float away and I wouldn't care...as long as you were there holding me._

Tsuzuki brushed the tear from his eye. No matter how hard he tried not to go there his thoughts would stray toward their time together. He frowned a bit.

_Kazutaka, something strange is going on with Tatsumi. He came out and told me he didn't believe that I heard you. Came right out and said it. And said spending my time trying to call you was ridiculous...that I should go back to Meifu and do library research with Hisoka...data duty. Tatsumi...he wasn't himself...it was though he was pushing himself much too hard and he reached his limit. I know he didn't mean what he said. Watari is talking to him right now and I'm sure he'll calm Tatsumi._

The guardian's dark brows knitted even more.

_Kazutaka...I'd like to think that Tatsumi had resolved his misgivings about us...that he accepted my being with you...but there are times...sometimes I catch a look in his eye and he'd look away so it makes me doubt that I've even seen it...but...he...he can't think that! He loves Watari! He and Watari are happy...as happy as I am with you._

It had been bothering Tsuzuki when Tatsumi acted the way he did. But he had shoved that possibility aside. If it were true...that Tatsumi still carried some feelings for Tsuzuki, that he was still jealous of Muraki then the brunette had come to the conclusion that that was the secretary's problem and that he should not feel guilty about it. After all, one couldn't help who one loved. And once Tatsumi and Watari became a couple Tsuzuki thought for sure that matter had been laid to rest.

_I love you and only you, Kazutaka. There's no one else in the entire universe for me but you._

"Tsuzuki!"

Tsuzuki jumped in his seat, his heart in this throat.

"Tsuzuki?"

The brunette closed his eyes and took a deep breath to slow down his heart rate.

_It's Watari._

Pushing himself from the chair he crossed the room.

"Watari? What's happened?"

"Just checking on you. Any progress?" the blonde asked pointedly.

Tsuzuki shook his head.

"Not as far as hearing Kazutaka. But every now and then I'd get a inkling like I'm close. What makes it harder is that I don't know if Kazutaka is trying to reach me on his end. That he too is meditating, that's he's even aware that it's possible. When he called my name something dire must have happened to breach the levels between us," the dark-haired guardian reasoned, keeping his voice even.

_Please...let him be all right._

Watari nodded throughout Tsuzuki's narrative but his mind was elsewhere.

_Seiichiro_

"Watari? How did it go with Tatsumi? Is everything okay now?"

The scientist was about to nod his head, smile widely and suggest he'd make a snack for the two of them but he didn't have the energy to put up such a facade. Shaking his head gloomily he shrugged his shoulders.

"I decided to be apart from Tatsumi for a time. We need to sort some things out between us," he stated matter-of-factly.

"What?! Oh Watari, why? Is it that serious?" the brunette exclaimed. "I hope it's not because of the investigation! That'll be resolved one way or another."

But the blonde sighed and walked to the white couch by the fireplace, plunking himself on the soft cushions.

"No, Tsuzuki. It's not the work on the investigation. It's Tatsumi...Tatsumi's feelings for me are unsure. He can't make up his mind about me and I'm not waiting around while he figures it out. I never should've gotten involved with him in the first place," Watari muttered a bit angrily.

Tsuzuki plopped himself next to his friend, grasping one of the blonde's hands.

"You don't mean that, Watari. Tatsumi loves you, I'm sure. Both of you just need to talk again," the brunette comforted his friend, squeezing his hand and smiling encouragingly.

The blonde man looked at his dark-haired friend a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Here you are, Tsuzuki, going through the most horrible time right now, your lover kidnapped and not knowing where he is or, forgive me, if he'll ever be back. And yet you're cheering me up," the blonde said wistfully. "No wonder Muraki loves you."

Tsuzuki blushed and looked down.

"I envy you, you know. You know exactly where you stand with the doctor. There's no question in your heart about his love for you. And vice versa with Muraki. You two have something only the rest of us dream about," Watari continued, his throat constricting to the realization of his own sad situation.

"Oh Watari," the brunette immediately wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders. "I am lucky I know. Before Kazutaka I didn't think there could be anyone who'd want me, a half-demon. But Kazutaka does. He knows everything about me and it doesn't matter to him because he's the same. And I just know you'll be with someone who loves only you, be it Tatsumi or someone else. Please believe that, Watari."

The blonde nodded and chewed his bottom lip. Lowering his head on the brunette's shoulder, several glistening tears ran across his cheeks.

The hall clock musically chimed the hour.

Watari sat up brushing his hand across his face. He wasn't like him to feel sorry for himself no matter how much his heart hurt. Besides there was work to do.

"I've decided to help you, Tsuzuki. I can prepare your meals and act as a go-between for you and Meifu business," the scientist pulled himself up looking at the brunette.

"Are you sure, Watari? Tatsumi may..."

"It isn't up to Tatsumi," the blonde cut off sharply. "I can report to the Chief of the change in duties. Besides he has more than enough Shinigami working on the data. Two less won't make that much difference. And what you're doing is just as important and I want to support you in that."

Tsuzuki smiled his thanks. But he couldn't help but feel troubled for his friend and a little angry with Tatsumi. The secretary's adherence to the rules sometimes bordered on the extreme much to everyone's annoyance. Hopefully, Tatsumi will see what a mistake he's made and apologize to Watari. Well, something good did come of it. Watari will be here to help and for that Tsuzuki was quite grateful.

* * *

Tsuzuki meditated for the better part of the evening. He would have continued longer but Watari shook him gently into the present.

"I've brought tea, Tsuzuki. Drink it while it's hot," the blonde urged his friend, guiding him to the garden where a table was set explaining that dining out in the fresh air would be good for them.

The dark-haired guardian dropped himself wearily in the wicker chair and accepted the hot cup and saucer from his friend. Taking a sip he closed his eyes as the fragrance of chrysanthemum filled his nostrils and the steaming liquid filled his empty stomach. The scientist passed a plate of apple spice cakes to him which he took two of.

"Thank you, Watari. I didn't realize how late it is," the guardian murmured, biting into the moist cake.

"Well, you've been busy," Watari replied, looking at his friend over the rim of his cup.

_He looks so tired. He's been at it for hours with no sign from the doctor. Only his belief that Muraki will answer keeps him going. Such a strong spirit_.

It marveled Watari and at the same time depressed him thinking of his own predicament. Shaking his head a bit he chastised himself.

_Stop that! This isn't like you! You're feeling sorry for yourself. It is what it is. I can't change someone's heart into loving me. Simple as that_.

"Watari? You all right?" Tsuzuki had been watching and saw the subtle changes flitter across Watari's handsome face.

"Me? Yeah, yeah. Right as rain, Tsuzuki. Well, right as I can be for the moment. How about you?"

The guardian shrugged finishing the last of his cake.

"I'm trying, Watari. And I just know something will break soon," Tsuzuki said. "Don't worry. Tatsumi will come around."

The blonde gave a short bark of a laugh.

"Tsuzuki, we both know what a hard-headed man he can be. So I'm not going to hold my breath and sit around and hope he comes to his senses. Besides, this isn't anything new. There's been some rough patches so something like this was bound to happen." Watari huffed.

He wasn't going to tell the brunette the real reason for their separation as he didn't want to add to his friend's troubles. The last thing Tsuzuki needed was to feel guilty over their relationship. The blonde couldn't help feeling irritated with his lover. Of all times for Tatsumi to come apart at the seams he had to choose this time. The more the scientist thought about it, the more it annoyed him. So selfish!

Tsuzuki nodded, setting down his cup.

"I'm sorry, Watari. I think that's why I was so insistent with Tatsumi about this. I just can't lose Kazutaka. I can't," he whispered shakily.

"What about your investigation at the hospital? I still think you had something there. I could go with you tomorrow morning and help you in that. Conduct more interviews, look into the staff personnel records, search Muraki's desk," Watari observed.

"I could but..," the brunette began frowning.

"It's important, too, Tsuzuki. Devote some time to the investigation in the morning and the afternoon and evening to reaching Muraki. Split up the time that way. We have to cover as much territory as possible. Leave nothing to chance."

"All right. You're right. And...and maybe Kazutaka can reach me whether or not I'm aware. I mean, that time it came out of nowhere. At any rate, I'll keep my thoughts on him during the hospital investigation," the brunette answered determinedly.

"Good," the blonde smiled. It was heartening to see Tsuzuki with a purpose, feeling useful. As long as the dark-haired guardian felt he was in control things would progress much more rapidly. He sighed. Tatsumi was stifling him that much he realized. Despite the secretary's well-meaning intentions, it was obvious he was prohibiting Tsuzuki.

After consuming half the cakes and all of the tea, Watari encouraged his friend to sleep.

"Dream of your lover, Tsuzuki. That's another way to reach out to him," the scientist advised, winking.

Tsuzuki blushed and smiled retreating to his room. After showering and in bed, again wearing his lover's crisp white shirt, Tsuzuki settled on Muraki's side, pulling the blanket up to his chin. He lay on his side only to move to his back, then again over to his other side. He bit his lip suddenly, feeling a wash a heat over his face.

_Kazutaka, I love you. Know that you're in my thoughts constantly. I ache for you...so much. Your lips on mine so soft...your hands sliding all over my body so demanding...your voice whispering my name so sexy...the way your strong arms hold me still when you thrust deep inside me._

Tsuzuki groaned softly, his hand slowly moving downward. His beautiful face a case study of desire, his upper lip curling. Being so accustomed to physical release on a daily basis as Muraki was quite amorous, he could feel himself becoming lost in the heady memories of their passionate couplings. To the vision of Muraki's beautiful alabaster skin, rippling muscles, taut stomach. Those strong capable hands that cupped and squeezed his rump possessively. And that hard cock pumping rhythmically into his tight channel.

_Oh Kazutaka...You said you love to tease me, nibbling my neck and kissing my cheek and your hands seemed to be everywhere, stroking me to distraction. I couldn't think straight when you teased me like that..._

The brunette beauty's slim fingers wrapped around his burgeoning arousal, his cheeks flushed.

_Kazutaka..._

His hand stilled. Opening his eyes, Tsuzuki rolled onto his back throwing his arm over his forehead and stared up at the ceiling. Minutes passed.

_I can't._

Sighing, he rolled over to his side once more tugging on Muraki's shirt. Closing his eyes, he directed his thoughts to anything else but the images of his lover's muscular body. What would be use of pleasuring himself?

_I would just feel empty afterward. I'll wait...wait until Kazutaka returns to me, then our reunion will be all the more sw_eeter.

_Asato..._?

Gasping, Tsuzuki sat bolt upright. Clutching a hand over his chest, his heart near to bursting, the brunette forced himself to breath.

_Kazutaka?! I'm here! I can hear you!_

_Asato..._

_Oh Kazutaka! Please hear me! I love you...I'm looking for you_!

The guardian's slender body quaked and salty tears rolled down his cheeks. Muraki's voice was faint but it was unmistakable. He sounded all right. It didn't sound as though he was in distress.

_I...hear you...beloved._

Tsuzuki's hands flew to his mouth, his wide violet orbs swimming in grateful tears.

_Oh God!_

Smiling and sobbing and near hysterics the brunette continued.

_Kazutaka, you hear me?! I'm so glad! Are you all right? What's happening?_

_Beloved, your voice...faint...but this...connection...can hardly believe...I'm talking to you._..

_Where are you, Kazutaka? Are you a prisoner?_

_Beloved..._

And then, nothing.

Shaking violently, Tsuzuki tried again, squeezing his eyes shut, his mind screaming. But after about a quarter of an hour he stopped.

_HE HEARD ME!!_

Throwing the covers aside and scrambling out of bed, Tsuzuki ran across the room and flung the door open, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"WATARI!!"

"Tsuzuki?! What's happened? What's going on?" the blonde dressed in a T-shirt and pajama bottoms threw the door of his room wide and scanned his friend's face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! Oh yes!" grasping Watari's shoulders, Tsuzuki shook the scientist roughly. "He heard me! Kazutaka heard me! He answered me and...and, oh Watari!" The brunette threw his arms his friend's neck, squeezing so hard in his happiness.

Watari stared dumbfounded. Pulling Tsuzuki into his room, he led him to the bed and sat them both down. Facing him, Watari took in Tsuzuki's radiant face, the joy bouncing off him in waves. It actually happened? A mortal and Shinigami able to communicate telepathically? This was definitely one for the record books.

"How did he sound? Was he clear? Did he say where he was?" the blonde bombarded his friend with queries all at once.

Tsuzuki shook his head.

"He said he heard me. That my voice was faint. He could hardly believe he was talking to me. And that was it. But...but he sounded all right," again that beautiful smile radiated Tsuzuki's beaming face. "Watari, do you know what this means? We're not separated! This...this bond we have...I never would've imagined it's growing as strong as it is."

Watari looked at his friend with a bit of awe. The most powerful Shinigami bonding with a mortal, to be able to cross who knows how many dimensions and speak as though they were in the next room. The impossible was entirely possible. The blonde smirked. How would Tatsumi react? Even HE couldn't dispute the truth.

From the restless way Tsuzuki seemed, it was clear that he wouldn't be able to sleep so Watari didn't even try to persuade him. Instead, they went to the living room and the blonde started to get a fire going in the marble hearth while Tsuzuki made a pot of tea setting up the evening for a late night talk.

"I didn't have to force it this time. I wasn't meditating even. I was just settling down in bed and thinking of Kazutaka," here Tsuzuki's cheeks stained pink. "And it just happened. And it's the strangest feeling. It's as though his voice is coming from inside my head, like listening to my own thoughts," the brunette explained staring into the warm glow of the fire, pulling his legs up against him and being a bit embarrassed about just how he was thinking of Muraki that brought about his lover's voice.

Swallowing down the hot liquid, Watari smiled, knowingly.

"Maybe that's the key, Tsuzuki. Not to force it. Just to trust in that it'll happen," he mused.

"Yeah," the brunette agreed. "I still want to investigate at the hospital tomorrow. I just can't shake the feeling that someone Kazutaka knew is responsible. A resentful colleague."

"Then you should try and rest..," Watari suggested, but upon seeing his friend shake his head, shrugged. "Well, okay. I got too much on my mind to try and sleep, too."

"Concerning a certain stubborn secretary we all know and love," Tsuzuki asked, his violets shimmering in quiet humor.

Sighing, Watari fell back against the sofa.

"I swear...that man! He's frustrating and stubborn and he just won't admit that he's wrong. I think he knows deep down that you heard Muraki, but he still harbors a resentment toward the doctor," the blonde huffed. "Well, one thing's for sure, I won't be hanging around waiting for him to change."

The firelight dancing over his features, Tsuzuki became serious. Plucking up a stray thread from a cushion, he sighed.

"It's Kazutaka. Tatsumi is still resentful of my being involved with Kazutaka. I knew he wasn't fine with it..." his voice trailed as his fingers pulled absently at a new thread.

"Don't go blaming yourself, Tsuzuki! Whatever Tatsumi is feeling, that's on him. He's just going to have to realize that we're not all going to fall in line the way he wants. You're free to make your own choices 'cause you're the one who was to live with the consequences of those choices, ne?" the blonde reasoned. His relationship with Tatsumi may be on the rocks and if Watari were honest with himself he'd admit that he was scared of losing the secretary. But, dammit! He wasn't going to be second in Tatsumi's heart.

They talked for the next hour and seeing the brunette's eyelids droop, Watari insisted he get some sleep since they had a big day tomorrow. Tsuzuki didn't put up a fight and shuffled to his room, smiling softly.

Watari curled up on the couch and stared into the dying embers with heavy-lidded golden eyes.

_Seiichiro, if only you'd let your hatred go...how happy we could be._

* * *

Watari rose early and went to work preparing a hearty breakfast. The works: eggs, bacon, potatoes, toast, juice, coffee. Smiling in satisfaction at the bountifully laid table, the blonde went to wake Tsuzuki wiping his hands on the apron around his waist.

Knocking on the door, Watari wondered if was too early to be waking up the brunette.

"Tsuzuki? Are you up?" he called softly as he turned the knob and stuck his blond head in. "Tsuzuki? Breakfast is ready so come on. We've got a full day ahead."

Tsuzuki came out of the bathroom drying his hair from his recent shower.

"Morning, Watari. I'll be out in a minute," the guardian replied, shooting the blonde a grateful smile and headed for the closet.

"Right."

Watari returned to the kitchen, pouring out the juice and coffee and as he began dishing up the food, Tsuzuki walked in, gasping.

"Wow, Watari! Thank you so much," the guardian gave his thanks to the meal with a bow of his head and both men dug in.

Together they planned their day. A trip to the hospital, interviews with the staff, go through Muraki's files. Watari would return to Meifu and see what progress was made there and relate it back to Tsuzuki.

"Then it's back here for a late supper and your meditations," Watari concluded, taking a huge bite of toast.

"Sounds good," he brunette murmured.

"Tsuzuki!"

The dark-haired man almost spilled the hot coffee he was drinking into his lap and Watari, too, almost jolted from his seat.

"Tat-Tatsumi?"

The secretary strode in swiftly, his bright blue eyes raking over the cozy breakfast.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I've just come speaking to the Chief and we have a change in assignments," the secretary stood at attention, all business. Watari's heart beat triple time at seeing Tatsumi but his spirits plummeted at Tatsumi's cool demeanor.

"What kind of change?" the violet-eyed guardian asked a little warily. After his confrontation with Tatsumi last night Tsuzuki was not feeling too receptive to any sort of orders coming from Meifu. And it looked like Tatsumi still felt he was in the right.

"Tsuzuki, you need to report to the Bureau and assist in the data gathering. There are reports written by you, in fact, that need to be interpreted and right now you're the only one with the capacity to do so," Tatsumi said still keeping his eyes fixed on the brunette. He was aware of Watari's gaze but couldn't bring himself to meet those golden eyes.

"I already have plans this morning, Tatsumi. In fact, we were just about to head out," Tsuzuki wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up. Watari took the cue and rose as well pushing the heavy chair in.

"Tsuzuki. You need to leave with me now. If you refuse I need to report this to the Chief," the secretary stated.

"What?! Why would the Chief need to know about this part of the investigation? As long as the main investigation is being conducted I don't understand why the Chief needs to involved," Watari chimed in, coming between the two men.

Watari couldn't believe this exchange. He had hoped that Tatsumi would be more reasonable to the situation, realize how foolishly he acted last night, but it was as though they didn't even talk.

_My words don't mean anything to him._

Tsuzuki hesitated. It would be a blatant disregard of direct orders, to turn his back on the Ministry and work on his own.

_I could get suspended or sacked. But what does that matter? Nothing, if I can't find Kazutaka._

"I'll take whatever the consequences, Tatsumi," the brunette lifted his chin, his violets meeting marble blues. "Don't you understand? I have to do this. Nothing you or the Chief or Enma-samma himself say or do will change my mind about this. Bringing Kazutaka back to me is all I care about!"

Tatsumi's clenched his jaw.

"Tsuzuki! How stubborn can you be?! Whatever you're pursuing will only hinder the investigation. If you want to get Muraki back this is the best route, careful analysis of data and interviews with past victims. It's bad enough that every Shinigami is on this case when there are other more urgent matters to attend to," Tatsumi crossed his arms over his chest.

Tsuzuki's blood bubbled in his veins, violets sparking.

"I know that!" he cried. "But every angle has to be explored! That's what makes a thorough investigation! Leave nothing to chance...and I'm sure about this!"

Bringing himself to full height he stared at the taller man coldly.

"I heard him again, Tatsumi," Tsuzuki couldn't help but feel some satisfaction at seeing the secretary bristle noticeably. "I heard Kazutaka last night and I tell you once and for all: I. AM. NOT. GOING. TO. MEIFU."

Tatsumi opened his mouth to speak but wasn't given the chance as Watari piped up.

"It's true, Tatsumi. Tsuzuki heard Muraki. And I believe him," Watari stated. "We're both going to conduct interviews. Afterward, I'll go to Meifu and meet with the Chief. Take it or leave it."

Tatsumi's face looked thunderous, his thin lips pressed hard almost turning white.

"This is a blatant disregard to a direct order that I'm sure given a chance to think it more clearly, you'll think the better of it. I ask you again, Tsuzuki. Will you come with me?"

Equally outraged, Tsuzuki clenched both hands into fists at his side.

"You're going to have to take me by force, Tatsumi. This is important and I'm prepared to take whatever consequences you want to dole out," the brunette violets glittered as he tilted his chin up. The tension was snow balling out of control but Tsuzuki had no intention of backing down. He was frustrated and tired and Tatsumi's uncharacteristic behavior was pushing him over the edge. He squared his shoulder facing the taller man fully.

"You want me to apologize for being with Kazutaka, don't you?"

Tatsumi visibly flinched, taken up short by the remark.

"What..what are you talking about? This has nothing to do with--"

"It has everything to do with how you're acting!" the brunette cried, practically stamping his foot. "You're jealous of Kazutaka! It's always been that way! It's unworthy of you, Tatsumi!"

"ENOUGH!!"

Tsuzuki blinked, but kept his purple gaze pinned on the secretary. He had struck a nerve, he was sure of it. But it had to be said and Tsuzuki wasn't going to back pedal from it. But his heart went out to Watari. What must he be feeling?

"Why, Seiichiro? Tsuzuki is just speaking the truth. It would be better to admit your feelings as you're holding up the investigation," Watari replied coldly. He had had enough. It was obvious Tatsumi WAS jealous of Muraki and still in love with Tsuzuki. The blonde bit his lip, tears gathering.

"I most certainly am NOT jealous of Muraki," the secretary gritted out. He glanced at Watari's stony features, his heart sinking. He had lost Watari. This whole thing was spinning out of control and being so used to being in control, Tatsumi floundered for an explanation.

"The only thing that matters here is the objective of this case: Find Kazutaka Muraki's whereabouts. What I feel is of no concern..."

"It is! It is when it's interfering with what I'm trying to do!" Tsuzuki cried, his smaller stature straining upright. He was about to give in more to his outrage when...

**_ASATOOOOOO--_**

Violet eyes wide, Tsuzuki fell hard on his hands and knees, physically rocked to his core.

Watari and Tatsumi were instantly at his sides bombarding him with questions, but Tsuzuki didn't hear. Something deep inside him was severed, broken.

What happened? What just happened?!

"No," he whispered, biting the back of his hand hard.

Something had happened. Something terrible and final.

No.

_Not that._

_NOT THAT!!_

TCB

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Much appreciated! Will continue with another chapter in a timely manner so stay tuned! Until then!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matseui. But I'm working on a spell... 

A/N: Hi all! Another chapter to post and I certainly hope you'll continue to read. Thank you, Mur/Tsu fans for your support! We really need to stick together. And if there are any new Mur/Tsu fics please let me know as I'm always on the lookout for new stories! That said, Enjoy! 

_I heard him._

_As clear as if he was sitting next to me. His beautiful voice...clear...sweet...anguished. Oh Asato..._

The doctor had been up, unable to sleep, troubled by nightmares. Frustrated, he wearily sat on the window seat, his face turned up at the moon-filled sky and his thoughts as always turned to Tsuzuki. Was he sleeping? Or was he up as well, unable to slumber? He pictured the brunette sitting in exactly the same spot as he was at that very moment, staring up at the night sky. Muraki smiled softly and drew is knees to his chest, looking vulnerable almost child-like. His Tsuzuki's violet pools would be shimmering, his slender body curled up on the window seat, his dark glossy bangs resting this way and that over his brow. 

Muraki sighed dreamily. 

Tsuzuki's small hand would rest against his flawless cheek, his long legs pulled up against his slim frame and the moon's dim rays kissing him in their soft yellow glow. How Muraki longed to be there. To sit beside his dark-haired god, to gather that delectable body close into his arms, to breathe in the delicious scent of jasmine and vanilla and to taste those trembling satin lips against his own. 

The pale blonde groaned softly, the pit of abdomen fluttering, heat flush along his torso. Biting his lip, his thoughts strayed to more heady, more erotic memories. The images began to pour forth of the last time he and Tsuzuki made love. 

_"Do you want me, beloved?" he asked his normally silken voice raspy._

_Muraki was holding on, but just barely. How he managed to last this long was beyond him and now he, too, was eager for release. But seeing his beautiful Tsuzuki sprawled this way; his face flushed, his long legs splayed wide, his chest gasping, his slender cock bobbing and oozing precome, Muraki wanted to commit this erotic tableau to memory for all time. Burn into his brain so that years from now he could recall every lovely detail, hear every whimper and moan as though he were there all over again, taking his beloved hard._

_With these thoughts, he licked his lover's dusky nipple, mouthing the wrinkled peak before biting it gently and shivered when his Tsuzuki cried out._

_"YES! Kazutaka, take me! Please! I want you! I always want you!"_

_The pale angel lifted himself slowly and with a searing kiss moved his hips up and with unerring accuracy found his lover's tight opening. Tsuzuki scream was swallowed up, throwing his arms around Muraki's shoulders he bounced his hips frantically this way and that in a_ _desperate attempt to tumble over that edge. So sharply aroused both men grunted and pushed each racing toward that glorious end. The doctor's pistoning hips were relentless and he quickly angled himself piercing his lover's sweet spot giving them both maximum pleasure._

_Tsuzuki wailed, his whole body snapped tight as his thick seed spurted in white arcs against their sweating abdomens. Muraki gritted his teeth and with several quick jabs into his lover's body came violently, his juices filling the brunette's tight channel possessing him utterly._

_Panting and limbs like jelly, they caught each other's eye and smiled. Tsuzuki's heart nearly burst with happiness after such couplings and reaching for his lover, snuggled against the warm body his breathing slowing by small degrees._

_"Kazutaka," he whispered and smiled even wider when he felt lips nibble his forehead._

_"Why is it that I can never seem to take you at my leisure?" the blonde asked, his spirits lifted, his heart light._

_Tsuzuki shook his head, grinning._

_"You got me. Maybe because you love me so much and you can't control yourself and I'm so irresistible," the brunette laughed, immensely enjoying his lover's raised eyebrows, how they seemed to reach up to the ceiling._

_"Yes, that's probably it," Muraki sighed, stroking the smaller man's glistening naked back._

_Yes. That was definitely it, the doctor realized._

And then it happened. 

_Kazutaka?!_

_Oh Kazutaka! Please hear me! I love you..._

_Kazutaka, you hear me?! I'm so glad!_

_Where are you, Kazutaka? Are you a prisoner...?_

Muraki didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or weep desperately as both emotions, bubbling to the surface, summed up his state of mind in that glorious moment. 

Hope! 

Though his beloved's voice was faint, the doctor clung to it. A small sliver of hope but it was there...so deliriously strong and tangible and Muraki grabbed at it with both hands. 

_Asato! Beloved! Please call to me again!_

So into the night and early morning hours were spent with the doctor lying in bed, dressed only in a yutaka, a pale arm over his eyes and concentrating on the violet-eyed man. He sighed deeply. If only he had relayed to Tsuzuki his captor's description or the prison that held him or some shred of vital information. But because he was so astonished that he reached his lover at all, Muraki could only vocalize his immense surprise. Why the bond only lasted a few seconds he didn't know. But they DID connect. 

_Our bond, beloved, grows stronger with each passing day. I know we'll speak again. Today is the last day in this prison. I will play his game today. Tomorrow I call him out. I am resolved._

"Kazutaka!" 

Tensing, Muraki remained where he was. Go away, he thought bitterly. 

It was not to be. 

The boy burst through the door, a wide toothy grin greeted the pale blonde. 

"Good morning, Kazutaka!" he sing-songed. "Or should I say 'Good afternoon'?" 

Taking note of Muraki's attire, he frowned. "You're not dressed! You slept the morning away! Why, for heaven's sake? It's a beautiful day, a glorious day! And I for one, don't want to waste another minute. So up, up, up!" 

Marching to the window the youth threw open the curtains letting in the bright sunlight, still chattering away about the gloriousness of the day. Wincing, Muraki sat up slowly, shielding his eyes from the rays' intensity with one hand. Despite the boy's annoying cheerfulness, despite another day in this confinement, Muraki spirits were lifting, his heart lighter. Pulling himself upright he walked to the wardrobe and selected his clothes. 

"Kazutaka, what do you say to lunch in the garden, hmm?" the youth suggested excitedly. "I'll make us a delicious, fantastic spread of sandwiches and tea and cakes and all kinds of tasties and we'll talk and enjoy the day and each other's company. Won't that be terrific?" 

With the clothes in his arms, Muraki ignored him and headed straight for the bathroom, slamming and locking the door. Over the blast of water from the shower he was able to muffle any more of the boy's colorful rants and concentrated on the feel of the water jetting into his skin and his violet-eyed lover. Turning around slowly under the steamy spray, a slight smile appearing. He was feeling more hopeful of the situation, more in control. He had something, a weapon as it were, against his captor and it excited the doctor. 

_It is a beginning of sorts for us, Asato. I can feel a new kind of strength, a new power coursing through my veins. Do you feel it as well?_

Long fingers massaged his scalp building up the soapy lather as his eyes gleamed at the myriad of possibilities. Telecommunication. What sort of power could come from that? Could it be used on others? Over time, would he have the capability of reading another's mind? To know what an enemy's next move would be beforehand and have the power to thwart it? The doctor's mind whirled at the opportunities. His fingers slowed. But... 

_Asato_

He rinsed his hair and stood still for a time, the water running over his thoughtful features, silver hair plastered over his eyes. 

Grabbing at the bar of sandalwood soap, the doctor quickly lathered up his body, muscles flexing against his sharp movements, angry with himself. 

_Why am I thinking of power and reading minds and thwarting enemies? Where would that leave Asato if I went down that path again? Forgive me, beloved. This power is meant for us alone and must be used with care. I promise._

Rinsing his muscular body clean and wrapping a thick towel around his waist, he opened the wide window, then walked to the mirror and wiped off the condensation. Running a comb through his wet hair, he took his time grooming. Dressing into dark trousers, long-sleeved white shirt unbuttoned at the throat and a light-weight suit jacket, Muraki unlocked the door and stepped into the mercifully empty room. 

"Kazutaka!! Breakfast is ready! Hurry before it gets cold!" 

Scowling, he debated. Go to the kitchen or eat with a deranged individual? He seriously doubted he would make any headway considering what took place yesterday. But he did promise Tsuzuki that he would give it two days. 

He walked to the garden, headed straight to the table and seated himself, indifferent to the many piles of finger foods arranged on gleaming silver trays. 

"Isn't it a glorious day, Kazutaka? The flowers are in perfect bloom. The sun is at its brightest and we can take our time conversing," the boy sighed, pouring them both fragrant hot tea. Setting the teapot down, he plucked up three sandwiches, dropping them onto his plate and next made a move for the white butter cookies. 

"Now. I think we should discuss our future. This house will suit for the winter months but I know some of your other residences will have to be considered if we're going to reside there in the summer. And I'd like a list of those residences and where they're located so I can plan accordingly. You don't have a house by the sea, do you? I just detest anything to do with bodies of water as I never did learn to swim. Humph. I have my parents to thank for that." He shoved a small sandwich whole into his mouth, chewing forcibly. 

"AND I'll tell you right now that anything by the mountains won't do either. Much, much too cold. I'm just not suited for it. I have to be in a warm, dry climate so I certainly hope you have a house somewhere in between. Oh! And location! That's important. A place where a certain element of people reside. After all, we can't be anywhere TOO common. There is your reputation to think of. And another thing..." 

Muraki didn't touch the food in front of him, heard nothing of the youth's mindless prattle. With his silver head turned slightly he focused at the multi-colored flower bushes that lay to the left of the little shrine nestled in the dark alcove. His brain cells sparking to that breakthrough this morning, to hearing his beloved's cherished voice. To Tsuzuki calling his name, calling to him from across time and space, across the physical dimensions separating them and his beloved's beautiful voice ringing in his head like music from heaven. 

All throughout the silent night hours, the doctor sat in the chair by the window as still as stone, the silvery moonlight streaming across, his entire being calling for Tsuzuki. But there nothing else. 

However, Muraki wasn't defeated. For whatever reason the bond was blocked...for now. But he was confident that they would speak again. Now, he was sitting here, the yellow morning beams flooding the color-splashed garden, the glistening dew gathering on petals and leaves, a cool breeze ruffling his silver hair from his brow, and sitting at the breakfast table barely listening to the youth blathering on...and talking to Tsuzuki. 

_Beloved, this connection...I am still reeling from it. To think that we defied the natural laws of space...is...astounding to say the least. In all my studies of Shinigami history I have never come across of such a phenomenon. What does it mean? What is it that you and I possess to have made such a thing possible? Could it simply be that our deep love for each other is the key?_

The pale blonde couldn't keep the small smile from emerging. 

_Asato, I feel hopeful for the first time since coming to this damned place. This fool is blabbering on and on and all I can think of is you and how soon we will be together again. He can talk of a 'happy future' and 'forever afters' but tomorrow all this will be over. I plan to go through with my plan. Tomorrow this will be over._

"Kazutaka, you're smiling! It's the food, isn't it? These sandwiches are excellent if I do say so myself. You see? Just enough cucumber and pickle and not too much mustard. Oh yes, as far as work is concerned I insist that you cut back on your hours. No more weekends or late night shifts. They're just going to have to make due without you because a healthy relationship is top priority! I'm so glad you're agreeing with me, Kazutaka," he stopped chewing, crumbs scattered messily across his chin and stared at the doctor's full plate. 

"But you're not eating! Everything is prepared just the way you like it and I won't have it wasted!" the youth's face contorted to annoyance as he stirred his tea, the silver spoon clanging against the porcelain. 

_Agreeing about what?_

In no mood to engage in conversation, Muraki gazed at the little shrine at the far corner of the guardian wondering what Tsuzuki was doing at this very moment. Perhaps just waking up or taking a shower or sitting down to his own breakfast... 

"I go to so much trouble for you, Kazutaka, and I get nothing in return!" he stirred his tea briskly, the amber liquid sloshing. "No conversation, no affection, and certainly no appreciation!" 

Throwing the heavy spoon onto the table, the boy's thin face pinched. Muraki started, blinking. 

"Well?! Am I wrong?!" he shrieked, looking quite put out. 

Muraki's mouth set grimly. 

"I told you, I want nothing to do with this absurdity. This whole thing is a lie and you very well know it," the silver blonde stated. Let this lead to a fight. To an all-out battle between them. But what happened next took Muraki completely by surprise. 

Gasping, the boy tore away from his chair, dropped to his knees and grasped the blonde's pale hand in both of his. 

"Kazutaka! Stop saying that! This can't go on! How can you be so cruel? Don't you understand how I feel? Don't you understand what I went through to have you here?" sniffling loudly, he began kissing the doctor's hand, his wet lips smacking loudly. 

Disgusted, Muraki stood up, pulling at his hand but the youth only tightened his grip, bony fingers digging into pale flesh. 

"NO!! Don't pull away!" he wailed almost falling on his face in desperation. "What more do I have to do?! What is it that you want? Whatever it is I can give it to you! It's not a problem!" 

"STOP IT!" Muraki yanked with all his strength sending the youth sprawling on his rear in the damp earth. Muraki scowled, taking a handkerchief from his breast pocket he wiped up the spittle from the back of his hand. "The ONLY thing I want from you is my freedom," he spat. "No flowers, no candles, no home-cooked meals, no rose-scented baths. JUST. MY. FREEDOM!" 

The boy shook his head wildly, chest heaving as he struggled to his knees. 

"No, no, no! You don't mean it!" he cried. "Months and months of planning went into this. Sacrifice and sleepless nights. I poured my heart and soul into creating the perfect utopia for you...for US! I saw how miserable you were and...I KNEW I was the only one who could save you from that! And now...now you're saying...it isn't good...enough!" 

Shoulders shaking his lank frame, the boy clutched his sides, the fat tears rolling down his face, howling loudly all the while. 

Unmoved, the doctor crossed his arms against his chest. It was on the tip of his tongue to blurt out he loved another, to shout it at the top of his voice that he was in love with Asato Tsuzuki. Tempting as it was to gloat, Muraki clung to the hope that perhaps his feelings were finally getting through to the boy. 

"It is as I said," he said quietly, coldly between the youth's hiccuping sobs. "I never wanted any of this. You brought me here against my will. Whatever sacrifices were made on your part is of your own consequence. I never asked for any of this." 

"NOOO!" the youth screeched, clamping his hands over his ears and shaking his head. "You...don't know! You don't know...the...depth of my LOVE...for you!" Weepy brown eyes bored into the silver blonde. "You don't know because you've never had...anyone go to...such LENGTHS for you! That's it, isn't it?" Sitting up, the boy gulped in huge gusts of air, his liquid eyes wild. 

"You've never had anyone lay their heart out to you in such a grand gesture and you're...you're overwhelmed!" Hitching himself up on unsteady feet, he slid his shirt sleeve across his snotty nose, snuffling. "You don't know how to react that's why you're this way, Kazutaka." 

Aghast, the doctor's silver eyes glinted. 

"I am this way because I WANT TO GO HOME! Don't you understand Japanese?! I want nothing to do with you! NOTHING!" Muraki stormed across the grass heading for the entryway. It was the final straw. 

"NOOOOOOO!!" 

Before Muraki made it to the French doors, his entire body stilled, he was going cold from head to foot. The same feeling as that night... 

_Not again!_

Gritting his teeth, the doctor fought against the heavy invisible bands tightening around his ankles and wrists. 

_NOT AGAIN!!_

Growling, he turned his head and chanted a rebounding spell and succeeded in knocking the youth backwards against the breakfast table with tremendous force, the dishes crashing. Taking enormous satisfaction at seeing his captor land head first into the tea cakes, Muraki grinned. Realizing he had mere seconds, the pale blonde quickly murmured another incantation, his bonds disappearing. 

"STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!!" the boy screamed, scrambling toward Muraki. Seeing the man free of his bonds, however, brought himself up short, eyes wide in shock. 

Dark, crackling energy danced and swirled all around Muraki's body, whipping his clothes and hair in the dancing wind. Bringing one arm out to the side, Muraki's beautiful face glowed with evil intent, the light making his already stern features positively formidable. Eyes narrowed as they sparked into a molten blaze of platinum fury. Gritting his teeth, he faced the youth, joyful at seeing him quake in terror. 

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, BOY! SEND ME BACK OR I OBLITERATE THIS PLACE!!" 

Quaking violently, the youth shook his head wildly. Despite his fear, despite facing his possible demise he couldn't help but be struck by the soul-shattering beauty of this vengeful angel. 

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOO! I LOVE YOU, KAZUTAKA! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!" 

Muraki growled. Swinging his arm, a powerful jolt bandied forth hurling the boy clear across the courtyard into a bramble of roses. Wailing in pain, the youth crawled out, angry thorns tearing into his clothing and bare skin and face leaving bloody trails. 

"HELP ME! CONTAIN HIM! THIS ISN'T GOING TO PLAN!!" 

A quiet rumbling underneath Muraki's feet caused the silver blonde to lower his hand, perplexed, his dark energy tempering. 

_What now?!_

It grew louder and more ominous seeming to come from all directions, impossible to know the source. And then...bone-jolting and tremendous in magnitude an earthquake rocked the very foundation splitting the ground in two, swaying the doctor onto his side. With a howl of frustration, Muraki yelled out a counter spell, his aim to bind the boy in a cocoon head to foot. No sooner than he got out two words than a suffocating wall of heat enveloped him, muffling his hearing and clamping his limbs to his sides. 

_NOOOOOOO!!_

Thrust to and fro, Muraki fought with all his might against this kinetic energy that almost snapped his body in a dozen places. Blood pounding in his ears, the panic rising in his chest as wave after wave of punishing force beat against his head, face, legs, every limb. Excruciating pain flooded his brain racking up a notch with every excruciating breath he took. 

_Asato_

Every internal organ near to bursting as though white-hot searing lava filled him from within. Gritting his teeth, Muraki struggled not to cry out, not to utter a sound, not even a whimper. He didn't want to give that bastard that kind of satisfaction. But as streams of hot tears streamed down his cheeks only one image, sharp and clean and perfect cut through the haze of pain and panic and loss. 

_Asato_

For the first time since coming to this hellish place, Muraki fully gave in to the crushing force of despair and hopelessness. As his heart began to break, he succumbed to the finality of it, his weakened body accepting the strikes, numbing to it. 

_This is the end. I'll never see him again._

Despite his resolve not to show weakness to the enemy, a sob tore his throat from deep within, choking him at the cold fact. 

Never to see my beloved again, never to hear his voice or kiss his blushing cheeks. Never to hear his joyous laugh or see that endearing smile. And those eyes...sparkling and precious as amethyst jewels. 

_I love you...I love you, Asato. I'm sorry..._

With the last of his ebbing strength, Muraki threw his head back and screamed for his beloved, his throat strained raw, a trickle of blood running down the corner of his mouth. 

"ASATOOOOOOO-- 

Then all was no more. 

"KAZUTAKAAAA!!"

Sobbing uncontrollably and screaming at the top of his lungs, Tsuzuki clawed at the hard linoleum floor in utter hysteria.

"SOMETHING'S HAPPENED TO HIM! HORRIBLE...AND FINAL...AND...I CAN'T HELP HIM! OH GOD!!" 

Stricken, Watari and Tatsumi tried to pull the guardian up on his feet, but Tsuzuki was a dead weight, copious tears streaming his cheeks. 

"NOT THAT! DON'T LET IT BE THAT! OH GOD! I CAN'T BEAR IT! KAZUTAKAAAAAAA!!" 

"Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki! What's happened?? Tell us, please," Tatsumi cried, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist from behind, but Tsuzuki wasn't responding only howling out his pain and grief. 

"KAZUTAKA! NO, NO, NO! NOT THAT...PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING...!!" 

Alarmed, the two guardians practically carried their distraught friend to the bedroom laying him on the wide mattress where Tsuzuki immediately turned on his stomach, burying his face into the pillows sobbing as though his heart was torn from his chest. 

Not broken but shattered, Watari thought terrified for his friend. He had never witnessed such raw, agonizing grief and it was truly a painful thing to behold. He had no idea how he could help if, indeed, Tsuzuki wanted their help. Perhaps he was beyond them now. The thing that they were all afraid of was coming to pass. He looked helplessly at Tatsumi, golden eyes distraught. The secretary was equally shaken by the tragic display, his usual stoic demeanor crumbling at the brunette's pathetic sobs. Quickly, he tried to offer what comfort he could. 

Placing one knee on the bed, he reached his hands down to soothe the smaller man's shaking body. 

"Tsuzuki, please...tell us what happened. We can help if you'll just tell us," he entreated, trying to pull Tsuzuki up. But Tsuzuki's body only shook harder and gasped loudly between deep sobs. 

"HE'S GONE! I FELT HIM LEAVE ME! I FELT HIM...LEEEEEAVE...!!" 

Watari attempted to comfort Tsuzuki, trying to gather his slender body up as well, but the brunette wanted none of it. His cries and weeping drowning out anything the two men said. With a shake of his head, Tatsumi grasped the blonde's wrist and pulled him away from the bed and into the hallway. Closing the door, Watari clutched the front of the secretary's jacket with both hands. 

"Oh God, Seiichiro! What Tsuzuki said, about 'leaving'...is...is that what happened? Is Muraki dead?" 

"I don't know," he said slowly. "But...what else could it mean?" 

"What do we do? I've never seen him like this!" 

They were both at a loss. If it was true that Muraki was, indeed, dead then it was only a matter of time before Tsuzuki would call upon Touda. He had to be stopped. 

"Tatsumi-san, Watari! What's happening?" 

Startled both men turned to see Hisoka standing in front of them, his boyish face fearful. Before either of them could speak, a terrible animalistic scream erupted beyond the closed door. 

Emerald eyes gaped at the sound. 

"Tsuzuki?" he whispered, clearly shocked the boy looked up at the older guardians. "That was Tsuzuki, wasn't it? I...I felt such pain...such awful grief flood into me a minute ago and I...I immediately thought it was...Tsuzuki. Tatsumi-san! What's happened? Why is Tsuzuki acting this way?!" 

Watari answered first, walking up and putting trembling hands on the young man. 

"Bon, we have reason to believe...at least, we think...Muraki is dead," he continued, squeezing the boy's shoulders when Hisoka audibly gasped. "Tsuzuki said he felt something horrible happen, that he felt Muraki leave him." 

"Are...are you sure, Watari? Is that what Tsuzuki said?" the boy asked, looking to his superiors. Tatsumi pulled his glasses off, wincing at the muffled weeping. "Tatsumi-san, will...will Tsuzuki...is he going to...?" Hisoka couldn't finish. Hearing Tsuzuki's shattering sobs...the doctor was...he had to be dead. There was no other explanation for the absolute misery coming from the bedroom. The young guardian shivered as he retreated into the hall, away from the door. 

"Tsuzuki claimed he had some kind of...connection with the doctor. It seems that connection was severed and Tsuzuki felt it...felt it was a finality of some kind. From that I've come to the conclusion Muraki is indeed dead," the secretary replied, pocketing his glasses. 

"So what do we do? We can't leave Tsuzuki to his grief! He might..." Hisoka trailed, his green anxiously looking at the bedroom door. 

"He WILL end his life if we don't do something," Tatsumi interrupted, trying to take hold of the situation. His heart went out to Tsuzuki and more than anything he wanted to gather the beautiful brunette in his arms and offer whatever comfort he could. Right now, his own heart was tearing in two at hearing Tsuzuki's gut-wrenching sobs from within. But now they had to act. 

"There's only one way. Tsuzuki needs to be sedated. And soon. Watari, go to Meifu and have the infirmary ready with the necessary medication. I'll deliver Tsuzuki to you and we'll to from there." 

Watari frowned, hesitating. Seeing the blonde's terrified look, Tatsumi repeated his request more forcibly. 

"Sedated?! Why?" the green-eyed boy interjected. "Tatsumi-san, what's happening? Why sedate Tsuzuki?" Hisoka felt his insides turn cold fearing the worst. 

"Do as I say, Watari! We can't leave Tsuzuki alone much longer!" the secretary yanked his suit jacket from his shoulders, tossing it to a chair and started to loosen his tie. 

"No! Do it here, Tatsumi! I'll bring the medication here," the blonde beseeched. It was an insane idea but Watari somehow thought Tsuzuki would be safer at home than closed within the stark, sterile walls of the infirmary. And there would be more privacy here. It would be too distressing for the other guardians to see the most powerful Shinigami reduced this way. Before Tatsumi could argue, the blonde disappeared. 

"Kurosaki-kun, I need to get in there and somehow distract Tsuzuki from what he is about to do and just long enough until Watari returns. Now I'll need you to..." 

"No!" Hisoka cried, wrapping his arms around himself. With full green eyes the boy looked up, terrified. "I'm sorry, Tatsumi-san," he whispered. "But I can't...can't go in there. The mass of energies is running high and...intense. It'll knock me out before I take two steps in. I'm sorry but I won't be of any help." 

Tatsumi ran a hand through his hair, nodding. 

"All right. You're right. I wasn't thinking. Stay here then. Once we get Tsuzuki sedated we'll go from there," Tatsumi nodded once more then went to the door opening it wide. Upon hearing Hisoka's loud gasp, the secretary quickly stepped in and shut the door, his blue eyes immediately going to the wide bed. His heart broke at seeing the brunette's small slender body shaking violently amid the silk pillows, the small hands knotting at the white sheets, his pathetic sobs muffled. Rushing to Tsuzuki's side, Tatsumi lowered himself onto the bed stretching beside Tsuzuki and pulled the smaller man against his strong body. 

"Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki," he murmured. "Please. Please don't." he wanted to say that Muraki wasn't worth it, that expending such grief for the doctor wouldn't bring him back. But he held his tongue. It was just as well, the brunette couldn't hear him, so mired was he in black despair. 

"Kazutaka...Kazutakaaaa...Nooooo...come back...please...I can't...I can't bear...it..." Tsuzuki gasped air into his lungs. "I can't...go...on..." 

Tatsumi stiffened at the broken words. No. The very thing he feared. To lose Tsuzuki forever to the doctor. Pulling the smaller man even closer against his tall frame, he pressed his lips against the soft ear, pleading. 

"Tsuzuki, don't even think that! Please! I know it's...bad, but please! Let's figure something out. Let's think things through," Tatsumi whispered desperately, his fingers reaching out to gently stroke a tear-stained cheek. 

"I want him...I want to be...with...Kazutaka..." Tsuzuki moaned weakly. To be with Muraki. The words pounded in Tsuzuki's brain and with each strained breath, the brunette knew what he must do, what he wanted to do. To be with his pale angel. Now. 

"No!" Tatsumi closed his eyes, breathing hard. "That...that won't help anything, Tsuzuki. You have to be strong. You have to think of others now. Please!" The secretary gently rocked the brunette in his arms as if he were a child. And in a way, Tatsumi couldn't help but think of just that. The need to protect the beautiful brunette was always uppermost in Tatsumi's mind and now Tsuzuki needed that more than ever. Muraki was gone. And the sooner Tsuzuki dealt with the realization of it, the better he would be able to cope. At least, that was what Tatsumi's logical mind believed. 

"Tsuzuki, I can help...I want to help...if you'll let me. Please let me help you. Let me do that much for you. It'll be all right, I prom-" 

"I WANT KAZUTAKA!!" Tsuzuki screamed, with sudden fierceness he jerked out of Tatsumi's hold and scrambled to the other side of the bed in his haste to reach the door. 

"Tsuzuki!" 

Tatsumi made a grab for him but the brunette stumbled to the opposite wall, frantic to get away. The taller man sprinted across the room throwing his weight against the other man, slamming Tsuzuki face-first against the hard surface. Spinning Tsuzuki around, Tatsumi took hold of the brunette's upper arms. Panting hard, violet eyes puffy and swimming in tears, Tsuzuki struggled violently against the secretary, twisting his body this way and that. 

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO TO KAZUTAKA! HE'S WAITING FOR ME!!" 

Managing to put both hands together, Tsuzuki murmured the opening lines of the spell to summon Touda. The air around them began to thicken, the smell of smoke wafting through the room. 

"NOOOO!!" Tatsumi yelled in anguish, grasping Tsuzuki's wrists, he pinned them behind the brunette's back. 

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" crying hard Tsuzuki thrashed violently surprising Tatsumi with his strength, the guardian nearly slipping out of Tatsumi's hold. The secretary tried again to reason, assuring the violet-eyed guardian that it was all right and they were all going to help him. But Tsuzuki heard none of it, his weeping only growing more urgent by the minute. 

"I want Kazutaka...I want my Kazutaka...he needed me...and...and I failed him...oh god...I couldn't help him...there's nothing for me...nothing to stay for..." 

"Tsuzuki, please. Please don't..." Tatsumi had never felt so helpless. Gathering the smaller man in his arms, Tatsumi wrapped his arms protectively around the slender brunette, his large hand stroking the silk chestnut hair. 

"I want my Kazutaka...I want my Kazutaka...let me go..." Tsuzuki whimpered, the fight seeming to drain from his slender form, his arms dropping and dangling limply to his sides. "I want to go to him...let me go to him..." 

"Shhh, Tsuzuki. I'm here...I'm here for you," Tatsumi whispered, his hand cradling the brunette's head gently. "We can work through this. Everything will be all right." Thinking he was making headway, the secretary talked on. "Tsuzuki, please think of us...of...of me. I only want what's best for you. It would serve no purpose if you were to destroy yourself in haste. You have to think of others..." 

Tsuzuki frowned. What was this talk? What was this man saying about everything being "all right"? How can everything be all right when his lover was gone, never, ever to return? And these arms holding him tight...were different. No familiar comforting scent of roses and sandalwood...and the hand stroking his hair, different. And that voice... 

"You're not Kazutaka," Tsuzuki accused, his tone cold, gazing up with hard eyes. 

Tatsumi stilled, his heart sinking. "Tsuzuki...I..." he swallowed, suddenly apprehensive. "It's Tatsumi, Tsuzuki. I only want to help you. Let me help you." 

"I want Kazutaka," the dark-haired guardian squirmed from the secretary's arms. "Let me go. I want to be with Kazutaka now. Why won't you let me go?" Tsuzuki's voice began to rise a couple of degrees, his struggling becoming more fierce. Why was Tatsumi here? Why was he going on about "wanting to help" and "thinking of others"? Why didn't he understand nothing matter now that Muraki was gone? Infuriated, Tsuzuki pushed against the taller man's frame. 

"Tsuzuki, wait! You're in no frame of...WAIT!" Tatsumi pulled the brunette more forcibly against his body, pinning Tsuzuki's head against his chest. 

"No! Kazutaka's waiting for me...I have to go...he'll wonder where I am..." Tsuzuki closed his eyes, beginning to recite again. 

"NO!" Not thinking, not knowing what other alternative there was, Tatsumi acted purely on instinct. Grasping a handful of dark hair, the secretary pulled Tsuzuki's head up and lowered his mouth smothering anymore of the incantation. 

Shocked, Tsuzuki's eyes grew wide at the hard pressure against his lips. 

_No...what is this...What's going on...this isn't...Kazutaka...my Kazutaka...my Kazutaka doesn't kiss me like this...What...What's going on?!_

Tearing his mouth away and shoving Tatsumi hard, sending the taller man stumbling backward, Tsuzuki screamed his outrage. 

"KAZUTAKAAAAA!!" 

"Tsuzuki!" 

Watari was suddenly there, pulling the hysterical brunette down to the carpet, a syringe in one hand. Tatsumi jolted out of his stupor enough to help the blonde succeed in getting the violet-eyed man lying flat to the floor. Quickly, Watari turned up the needle tapping the glass with two fingers, satisfied there were no bubbles proceeded to roll up Tsuzuki's shirt sleeve. 

"Help me, Tatsumi, roll it to the elbow. That's it," the scientist murmured, taking a small rubber tube from his pocket he tied it to the slender upper arm and searched for a vein. 

"NOOOOO! KAZUTAKA NEEDS ME!! I HAVE TO GO TO HIM!! LET ME GO! GET OFF ME!!" 

Tears flew as Tsuzuki thrashed his head side to side, his beautiful face contorted in agonizing grief. He arched his back, pushed his feet against the floor in an effort to bring himself upright. He was barely aware of the pressure cutting off his circulation or the stab to his arm. Realizing the betrayal, Tsuzuki howled in anger and fought even harder even managing to sit upright and wiggle away from both men. But soon his movements began to slow as the drug began to take its effect. Violet eyes turning glassy, Tsuzuki still fought to remain awake. Watari pulled his friend to the floor telling himself over and over it was for the best, that it was only for his safety that they did this. 

Tsuzuki moaned softly, trying to force his eyelids up, trying so hard to remain awake long enough to summon his shikigami and go to Muraki. But he was so groggy, his focus leaving him, his thoughts turning to mush. Blinking hard, his blurry violets stared up at Watari, pinning the blonde with his sad gaze. 

"Watari...why...why won't you let...me go? Kazutaka...is alone...alone in the dark...oh god..." the brunette beauty whimpered. 

Watari winced, averting his golden eyes from his friend's accusing violets, feeling horribly guilty. Bending forward, he brushed his fingertips along Tsuzuki's smooth forehead. 

"Please, Tsuzuki. Sleep now. It'll be..." he couldn't say it. It would be a lie to say everything would be all right. And they both knew it. 

"Kazutaka...wait for me...please...wait...my...love," Tsuzuki whispered thickly, eyelids sliding shut, his breathing slowing. 

Tatsumi flinched inwardly, still pinning Tsuzuki down even after the brunette's head lolled to one side. 

"Let's get him on the bed," the blonde stated, monotone. Tatsumi grunted in response, quickly picking up Tsuzuki's limp body into his arms and walking toward the double bed. Carefully lowering the brunette on the soft mattress, Tatsumi's eyes softened at the vision of the beautiful face making Tsuzuki look so fragile. Damn that doctor! 

"How long do you plan to keep Tsuzuki sedated, Seiichiro?" Watari asked, breaking into Tatsumi's musings. Neither man noticed Hisoka entering the room and hearing the boy sharp intake of air. 

"I don't know. Perhaps until the doctor's whereabouts are definite. We need to make sure of that at least," the secretary stated still staring at the brunette, carefully placing Tsuzuki's arms to his sides. 

"But that could take weeks! Do you honestly think that this is for the best? Keeping Tsuzuki in a state of suspended animation indefinitely until you finally decide when it's all right to bring him out!" the blonde hotly replied. 

"That's not what I meant!" 

"What's going on?" Hisoka's knowing green eyes darted between the two men, worriedly. He'd never seen the secretary in such an agitated state. "Why should Tsuzuki be sedated in the first place, Watari?" 

Watari sighed heavily turning to the younger Shinigami as Tatsumi busied himself with making Tsuzuki comfortable. 

"We fear that Tsuzuki will call down Touda and destroy himself. It was something we were afraid of ever since learning of Muraki's abduction," the blonde confessed. He knew that Hisoka had some inkling as what was coming to pass but as they didn't want to think of that possibility it was never discussed amongst them. Now they were forced to deal with it. 

Hisoka immediately turned to look at his partner lying so still. 

"I...I was afraid of this too," he said quietly. "I knew Tsuzuki loved the doctor...that if anything bad happened to Muraki, Tsuzuki wouldn't be able to cope." The green-eyed boy swallowed hard. He looked back toward the blonde. "Watari, Tsuzuki will never get over this, I know him!" 

The scientist nodded in agreement, running a hand through his hair. 

"You're right, Bon. Tsuzuki's love for Muraki was everything to him. And now..." 

Tatsumi closed his ears to their words. Right now Tsuzuki well-being was what mattered. He had carefully undid the top button of the white shirt, removed the trouser belt and socks and now he gently smoothed the bangs from the brunette's forehead. He couldn't help but notice the thick, sooty lashes against tan cheeks, and pale lips slightly parted. 

"Tatsumi..." 

The secretary took Tsuzuki's hand in his, squeezing the slim fingers. 

"Tatsumi!" 

Startled, the blue-eyed man jerked to the moment. 

"How long does Tsuzuki have to be this way?" Hisoka asked, assessing the secretary's face. He didn't like the feelings emanating from Tatsumi. They seemed to go beyond concern for a friend. It was as though Tatsumi's long-ago feelings were coming close to his heart and rather than keep them at bay, he welcomed them in, warming to them. Hisoka couldn't help the shiver, fearful of things to come. He glanced at Watari. He would need to talk to the scientist soon. 

"I need to confer with the Chief and Enma-samma of Tsuzuki's condition. They need to be made aware of how serious Tsuzuki's plight is," Tatsumi replied, releasing Tsuzuki's hand slowly onto the blanket. "Watari, you'll accompany me please. Kurosaki-kun, you'll watch over Tsuzuki." 

Both guardians nodded, each mired with troubling questions. For Watari, to see Tatsumi lovingly see to Tsuzuki's comfort and the way his lover held the brunette's hand tenderly as though he and Hisoka weren't even in the room, cut deeply. He was incredibly angry at Tatsumi's lack of sensitivity but also he was terribly hurt. If he had any doubt about it now he could definitely tell it was over between them. 

For Hisoka, he witnessed the secretary's behavior with amazement. Wasn't Tatsumi aware of Watari's presence? Did something happen between him and the blonde? Now, more than ever, Hisoka was determined to find out more. Right now Tsuzuki's grief and sorrow seeped everywhere and Hisoka couldn't weed out Watari and Tatsumi's emotions. 

And Tsuzuki...what would become of him? Hisoka didn't think he could ever forget those blood-curdling screams of grief for as long as he existed. The green-eyed boy swallowed the lump in his throat and stared down at his dark-haired friend. 

_Oh, Tsuzuki. I was so afraid for you. Afraid that something like this could happen. Your love for Muraki...I...I was afraid it would be your undoing. That if anything ever happened to Muraki you wouldn't be able to survive it. And now it's happened._

Hisoka looked around the room and spotted a chair in the corner. Pulling it next to the bed, the youth sat down, listening to his partner's steady breathing. He's seen his partner in this state of respite before, of course, after a hard day of chasing suspects and filling out forms and cross-reference documents. Tsuzuki would be so exhausted he would crash in the break room or Watari's lab or even during a meeting. But that was before Muraki came into the picture. Since being with the doctor, Tsuzuki would be alert and attentive, going into work on time, making a point to take notes during meetings and conduct thorough interviews and complete a day's work promptly at six. All to rush home to Muraki. 

Hisoka stood up and pushed an errand strand of dark hair away from the older guardian's brow. He smiled a bit. This past year has been such a difference for Tsuzuki. Not just work-wise, more importantly, Tsuzuki's state of mind. No longer easily bullied by Tatsumi or sputtering excuses to the Chief or begging for longer tea breaks or pay advances, the violet-eyed man was becoming more serious in his duties. Not that he lost his sense of humor or playfulness. Hisoka would have hated that. It took a long time for Hisoka to see the good that Muraki was doing for Tsuzuki. But once Muraki let his defenses down and willfully allowed Hisoka to empathically "feel him out" the emerald-eyed youth had no doubt whatsoever from then on. 

But Tatsumi... 

Hisoka sighed, plucking Tsuzuki's slim hand in his. 

The boy had sensed the secretary's deep feelings for Tsuzuki for a long time but never revealed what he knew to Watari afraid to hurt the scientist. Besides, Tatsumi never acted inappropriately around Tsuzuki. And since Hisoka never witnessed anything said out of line by his superior, the boy kept his suspicions to himself. So deep down the youth hoped that Tatsumi was doing his best to keep his emotions in check, especially since he and Watari were a couple. 

"But that's all changed," Hisoka murmured. 

Watari and Tatsumi were in turmoil. Muraki is dead. Tsuzuki was grieving. "I'm so sorry, Tsuzuki. I wish I could have been of more help, sensed something or deciphered the clues more carefully." 

Sudden tears welled up. 

_Dammit!_

Hisoka wanted Tsuzuki back. 

He wanted Tsuzuki back, laughing and joking and hopelessly lazy. But again, Hisoka knew, Tsuzuki wasn't coming back. Not to the familiar Tsuzuki they loved. Muraki had changed that. But...he didn't blame the doctor. There was a time he mostly certainly did, blamed the pale man for everything wrong, for taking his friend away. And rightfully so. But the past year had changed so much. Seeing Tsuzuki so loved and so cared for, seeing him happy and balanced meant everything to the green-eyed boy. Especially after Muraki had laid his soul bare for Hisoka, holding nothing back, was he completely convinced the doctor truly loved his dark-haired partner. And not for anything did Hisoka wish it otherwise. He came to the realization that Muraki was good for Tsuzuki. 

"And when Muraki explained and apologized...sincerely apologized...I knew then I could trust him with you, Tsuzuki...I knew how important it was for you to get my...blessing," Hisoka swallowed. "I want you back, Tsuzuki! But I know you'd never be the same. Your spirit would be gone and...and I wouldn't blame you one bit for leaving us. I...I can only imagine the love you two have for each other...I could feel it so strong and pure that...that I didn't think it was possible to have such emotions...Oh, Tsuzuki!" This time, Hisoka didn't hold back his tears, letting the drops fall freely and squeezed harder the hand he held. 

"Is it worth it?! Is what you're suffering through now worth that time with Muraki?" 

Suddenly, Hisoka remembered something Tsuzuki had said, just a few weeks ago. 

_"Tsuzuki, wait!" Hisoka called after the brunette down the hallway, sprinting to catch up to him. It was just after quitting time at the Bureau and the teenager had been looking for his partner to sign off on a couple of forms before he went home._

_Tsuzuki frowned in concentration at his cellphone before switching it off._

_"Oh hey, Hisoka! What's up?"_

_"You forgot to sign these off," thrusting the papers into his partner's hand. Seeing the cellphone in the brunette's other hand, gestured to it. "Haven't been able to reach Muraki, huh?"_

_"Not yet. It's been over an hour and I'm starting to get a little worried," he murmured as he quickly penned his signature. Giving Hisoka back the papers, he again checked his phone for the umpteenth, frowning up a bit. "Maybe I should go to the hospital..."_

_"That doesn't happen a lot, does it, Tsuzuki? Muraki standing you up?" the youth spoke before thinking and quickly recovered. "S-sorry, but, well..." he shrugged awkwardly, casting a quick side glance at the brunette._

_But Tsuzuki didn't get mad or flustered or stammer an excuse for the doctor. He merely smiled softly, violets glowing._

_"Kazutaka has never stood me up, never given me cause to doubt or mistrust him," the brunette said with quiet confidence._

_The boy blinked._

_They both started when Tsuzuki's little phone rang. Putting it to his ear, Tsuzuki greeted the caller._

_"Hello? Oh Kazutaka! Yes, I did try to call you earlier...yes...oh..." A beautiful smile broke through. "Dinner? A new place? Sure! I'm up for it! I'm through here so I'll meet you at home..." A rosy blush stained tan cheeks. "I love you. See you soon. Bye."_

_Smiling happily, Tsuzuki pocketed his phone and remembered Hisoka standing there._

_"Kazutaka was in emergency surgery, couldn't get to a phone. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early, Hisoka!" with that, Tsuzuki bounded down the corridor, black trench flying._

That was the first time Hisoka realized the depth of Tsuzuki's love, this strong confidence in the pale doctor. 

Smiling sadly, the teenager looked down at the slender fingers he squeezed. 

"Even though it's led to this, Tsuzuki, I know you've been happy. Maybe...maybe even knowing how it would end, you still would've been with him." 

Hisoka leaned forward, propping his elbows on the bed. 

_Oh baka..._

"I'll watch over Tsuzuki tonight," Watari said quietly, plopping heavily on the white couch in front of fireplace. It was hard to believe only a few hours ago, he and the brunette were making plans that morning. 

The meeting with first, the Chief, then Emna-samma had been draining to say the least. Explaining the extraordinary telecommunication between Shinigami and mortal; the secondary investigation Tsuzuki hadn't disclosed; the doctor's death; Tsuzuki's breakdown. For hours, the two men carefully explained it all, leaving out, of course, their own messy drama. Now all Watari wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. 

It had been a close call, however. Emna-samma wanted Tsuzuki brought to him immediately and kept in a confined area, never to awaken. There had even been talk of "erasing" the brunette's memories which horrified both Watari and Tatsumi. They pleaded for Emna-samma not to make that decision. That somehow Tsuzuki could be slowly brought back, made to realize there was a life without the doctor. 

Watari grimaced. He knew it was a lie. But the thought of Tsuzuki encased in a glass enclosure...a coffin, for eternity anguished the scientist. So for now, they bided some time. But what they were going to do in that time, Watari couldn't guess. 

"We're only prolonging the inevitable, Seiichiro. Tsuzuki will never listen to "reason." He will either die slowly of a broken heart or make an end of it quickly. And either way, he's lost to us," the blonde murmured sadly. 

"NO! I don't believe that! There has to be a way...a way to keep Tsuzuki with us. To make him realize he's needed here," Tatsumi stood in front of the fireplace, his back to the other man. 

Watari sighed. He didn't want to fight. Not right now. He'd think better after a night's rest. Be able to make Tatsumi see. 

"Seiichiro, we're both tired. We'll talk tomorrow. Right now, I'll see to Hisoka and keep watch over Tsuzuki tonight," Watari got up, crossing the room. Hearing Tatsumi clear his throat, the blonde stopped, his back stiffening. 

"Don't fight with me, Seiichiro. Not now. Just go home," Watari didn't bother turning to see if Tatsumi had heeded his advice. Instead, he proceeded to the bedroom and looked inside. Hisoka's light brown head lay upon the mattress his hand clutching the brunette's. Watari walked up to the cozy scene slowly. He stared at the scene for a minute, hating to wake the boy but knowing Hisoka needed to lie down properly to get a full night's rest. 

"Bon...come on, Bon," Watari gently shook the teenager by the shoulders. The boy snuffled softly, coming up with start, blinking and rubbing his eyes. 

"Oh! Watari! What's happened? What did the Chief say?" he asked hurriedly, staring up hopefully. 

"Easy, Bon," Watari calmed, shaking his blond head. "Chief and Emna-samma agreed that it's safer to leave Tsuzuki here. We'll talk about it tomorrow in full. Right now we're all in desperate need of sleep." 

"I should stay here," Hisoka protested, looking back at the brunette. "He might wake up and need something." 

But Watari was shaking his head, pulling the boy out of his seat. "There's enough sedative in Tsuzuki's system to see him through the night, Bon. By that time, we'll know more of what we need to do. To help Tsuzuki," he succeeded in pulling the teenager from the side of the bed and ushering him gently to the door. Hisoka sighed and resigned...for now. There would be clearer thoughts tomorrow. With that, Hisoka retreated and shut the door behind him. 

Watari sighed in turn and took the seat that Hisoka had vacated. 

"Tsuzuki," he murmured. 

_What's to become of you? What's to happen to us? Would you even want to come to this world without Muraki?_

"I don't blame you, Tsuzuki," the blonde whispered, picking up the slim hand and holding it to his chest. "I wouldn't want to come back to a world knowing the one I loved didn't occupy it," he brushed the brunette's smooth cheek with the back of his long fingers. "If it were up to me, I'd forgo the sedative, bring you back, take you to some far-off rock in the middle of nowhere so you could bring down Touda's flames and be with your love ever after." 

Tears dripped down the blonde's chin. 

_Oh, Tsuzuki..._

_Where am I? Who's there? Kazutaka...don't leave me..._

_Beloved...I'm sorry, Asato...don't leave me..._

TBC 

A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to do so in the upcoming chapters! It's a real pleasure to write for those who are enthusiastic about Mur&Tsu! YAY! Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. And it ain't fair!

A/N: Hi all! Thanks for your wonderful reviews! They make me happy and motivated! Enjoy!

* * *

Watari woke from his slumber with a jolt.

_Where am I?_

For a moment the blonde was disoriented and groggy, haven't really gotten a good night's rest. But memories of yesterday came flooding in soon enough and depression settled on the scientist's heart like a heavy blanket. Not looking forward to the events of this day, but not having a choice, Watari stumbled from the bed and reached for his yutaka. Snapping lights along his way, he went to the next room where Tsuzuki lay.

More lights were turned on and Watari saw the dark-haired guardian in the same position that he left him. He walked to the side of the bed and leaned down. He smoothed down the white shirt that was Muraki's remembering that Tsuzuki had been dressing in his lover's shirts of late and hoped that in some small way it comforted the brunette.

_He looks so boyish and helpless. He was so optimistic yesterday...full of hope of getting closer to finding Muraki. And now...he's suffering so much!_

It was early and Watari had no intention of summoning the other guardians just yet. Especially getting into another argument with Tatsumi. Just thinking of the stubborn secretary caused the blonde to scowl.

No. It was better that Tatsumi wasn't called right away and Watari smoothed the sheets over the brunette making sure Tsuzuki was comfortable. Checking Tsuzuki's vital signs and peering into the violet eyes, Watari was satisfied that the brunette wasn't suffering any ill effects.

_The dose I gave him wasn't that strong. Tsuzuki should be coming out of it in a few hours._

Watari had already made the decision to wean the violet-eyed guardian off the sedative...without Tatsumi's or the Chief's or Emna-samma's knowledge. He knew it was a major breach of orders, but what mattered most is what Tsuzuki was going through, not some bureaucratic decision.

_I'll take care of you, Tsuzuki._

More determined with that decision, Watari patted his friend's hand and walked to the room to get dressed.

It would be a couple of hours before Tatsumi decided to show, so in the meantime, the blonde picked up his cell and got in touch with Hisoka knowing the teenager wanted to be in on any news. Once done, the blonde went about making something for them both to eat. Running a hand through his tangled locks, Watari sighed. More than anything he just wanted to turn back the clock. Go back to yesterday. Find more clues. Slap some sense into Tatsumi.

Hisoka arrived in ten minutes, dressed in a soft dark blue sweater and jeans, light brown hair unruly. His green eyes wide as he checked in on his partner.

"I can't sense anything. I mean, no heavy emotions coming from him. He's completely...under," the boy said quietly, looking at Watari searchingly.

The scientist nodded.

"His signs are stable. Heart beat, pulse...physically he's all right," Watari assured, placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"But emotionally..." Hisoka whispered. "Watari, last night I racked my brains trying to find some way for Tsuzuki to stay with us. If we picked up Tsuzuki's hunch and followed up on his investigation. If I talked to Tatsumi-san..."

"I don't know what you COULD say to Tatsumi, Bon. Right now, he's following the Chief's orders to the letter. Whatever I said to him didn't make a dent of difference. He...he has his mind muddled over his feelings for Tsuzuki and he can't see past them. If he cared...truly cared for Tsuzuki he'd realize that what he's doing isn't helping!"

Exasperated, the blond walked to the window in a huff and opened one of the glass doors.

"I've tried, Bon, believe me" he said softly. "Tatsumi is...going through...I don't know what. He's completely disregarded my feelings and is plowing ahead on his own. He just doesn't see..."

Hisoka looked sadly at his friend. He knew it. He had sensed tension between his superiors but said nothing because of his heavy duties of research. But it was out in the open now needing to be dealt with. But Tsuzuki...what's going to happen? Hisoka had stayed up half the night worrying. Everything was changing. He had found a kind of stability, a make-shift home of sorts. He was just beginning to be more open, more vocal with his feelings...thanks to Tsuzuki. With Watari he found a sense of fun, of being a little more spontaneous and with Tatsumi he learned to be meticulous in his work, to take pride in his duties.

But it was changing. And he didn't know what to do.

"Watari...I'm sorry that Tatsumi is putting you through this...I think...I think he's hurting too. He can't let go and maybe he honestly thinks he's doing right by Tsuzuki," Hisoka offered. It sounded weak and he wondered why he even tried, but in the next moment he found himself wrapped in the blonde's tight embrace.

"Wat-Watari?"

"Thanks, Bon. It helps knowing you understand what's going on," the blonde smiled, lightly slapping Hisoka's back.

"Watari, I hate seeing Tsuzuki this way and I know...we all know what's going to happen when Tsuzuki wakes up..." the boy replied, blushing not quite used to the bouncy blonde's bear hugs.

"Yeah, well, I agree, Bon. Keeping Tsuzuki in this state is not what he wants. As much as it pains us, we have to let Tsuzuki go..." the blonde bit his lip at the sudden emotion welling up. It wasn't until this moment did Watari fully realize what his words entailed.

To let Tsuzuki go.

To never see their cheerful, lazy, big-hearted, goofy, beautiful Tsuzuki again. Hisoka sensed Watari's wave of sadness wash over and shivered, biting back his own tears.

"Watari, is there...no other way?" Hisoka whispered, pulling away a little to look into the golden eyes that were now shimmering.

Watari swallowed and shook his head, long blond hair flying.

"Not if we want to honor Tsuzuki's wishes. Think about it, Bon. Do you honestly believe Tsuzuki would be happy and 'normal' without Muraki? I knew it was a risk too, Tsuzuki's involvement with the doctor...given the doctor's evil past. But once I witnessed how Muraki behaved toward Tsuzuki, how gentle and kind and loving he was toward Tsuzuki, well..." Watari released the boy and slumped into a chair. "It'll hurt, Bon. I'm going to miss him...so much."

Hisoka nodded and sat next to the scientist.

"But what about Tatsumi-san?" the green-eyed boy looked sadly at the blonde. "Watari, I know...I know about Tatsumi-san's feelings toward Tsuzuki," the boy continued despite seeing his friend's body go rigid. "He's not going to want to let go of Tsuzuki, not in his present state. How can we convince him that letting Tsuzuki go is what Tsuzuki wants?"

Watari pressed a hand to brow rubbing it smooth.

"I don't know, Bon. But he does have to be made to see. Perhaps if we approach him calmly, rationally," Watari thought out. "It's a long shot but maybe"  
Sighing the scientist stood up. "How about a little breakfast? We'll both think a bit more clearly with something in our stomachs."

Hisoka started to shake his head. "I don't know, Watari. I don't have much of an appetite..."

But Watari was already pushing him out the door and toward the kitchen.

"We need our strength, Bon. Something filling to fill our stomachs and give us strength to face Tatsumi is what's needed." the scientist explained, glad to see Hisoka opening cupboards and taking out utensils.

With the two of them pitching in, a small meal was soon prepared and both guardians sat down to the tempting dishes. They talked quietly of what lay ahead. Hisoka not quite believing this was happening, how much he would miss his partner, still holding onto the hope that something would intervene Tsuzuki's intentions. Watari revealing his plan of weaning Tsuzuki off the sedative.

Green eyes widened.

"Really, Watari? Why?" the youth set down his chopsticks, his focus intent.

"To help Tsuzuki come out of it...Tsuzuki was sedated against his will and I feel awful about it. When he looked at me before he went unconscious he looked...he looked at me accusingly..." the scientist took a large gulp of water. Setting his glass down he ran his thumb along the glass's rim. "I always told Tsuzuki I believed him...that he could count on me...and now...what must he think of me...of what what I've done?"

Stunned, Hisoka lowered his head, shamefaced. The emerald-eyed youth avoided the feelings of betrayal that lurked within his heart. In fact, that was what kept him up half the night. They did betray their friend.

"Watari...at least you were with Tsuzuki. I wasn't able to help my partner when he needed help the most," the teenager swallowed. "I couldn't enter the room...couldn't comfort him..."

Watari reached across the table to squeeze the boy's arm. "I'm sorry, Bon. I didn't mean to bring you in this. Tsuzuki knows of your sensitivity to emotions. He'd understand."

"But it doesn't make me feel any better!" Hisoka practically shouted. He took a breath, lowering his voice. "Before, when Tsuzuki and I battled and contained demons, I would have a better sense of control over my empathy so that dark energy couldn't affect me as much. But this time...I couldn't even come near the door! Watari, Tsuzuki needed me and I failed him!"

"Bon! Don't be so hard on yourself! Believe me, Tsuzuki would've understood! And he wouldn't have wanted you to see him in that state! Don't blame yourself, okay? Let's focus on what needs to be done now," Watari reassured the boy as he patted his shoulder.

Hisoka nodded, quickly wiping a teary eye with a swipe of his hand.

"Right. What...what do we need to do?"

Watari refilled Hisoka's tea cup with hot liquid urging the boy to drink. Setting the tea pot down he leaned back against the chair, thinking.

"Well, we shouldn't give up the hope that Tatsumi may see reason. We could continue talking to him. In the meantime, I'll be reducing the dose of Tsuzuki's medication. I want Tsuzuki to come back...and...oh, I know it's crazy, but maybe we could talk to Tsuzuki and...and convince him..." here Watari faltered. He was about to tell the teenager that it was a nutty idea but he caught a look of hope in the youth's emeralds.

"Yeah. Maybe between the two of us, Tsuzuki will see how much we care--"

"WATARI!"

Both guardians started. Shooting Hisoka a worried look, Watari stood up immediately and started toward Tsuzuki's bedroom.

"Tatsumi," the blonde replied, seeing the secretary bending over Tsuzuki. Watari halted at the doorway, his golden eyes narrowing. How long had Tatsumi been watching over Tsuzuki? Was he holding the brunette's hand, smoothing his brow, whispering tender words of comfort? A stab of jealousy burst in the blonde's chest.

"Tatsumi!"

Glad to see the blue-eyed secretary fluster, Watari continued. "I checked Tsuzuki's vitals first thing this morning. He seems to be stable." Watari watched his lover carefully under hooded eyes.

"Good," putting his fingers against the brunette's slender wrist, the secretary nodded in agreement. "I'm to inform the Chief of Tsuzuki's condition later. Right now, we're to continue sedation with an intravenous injection."

"An IV?! But..." Watari marched over to stand by Tatsumi. "I'm perfectly capable of giving Tsuzuki the necessary doses. To insert an IV means to prolong the catatonic state for an indefinite time." Watari also knew that it meant that he wouldn't be able to wean the brunette from the tranquilizer thus bringing back Tsuzuki. If it goes this way, Watari wouldn't have control over the situation.

"But to do so, Watari, would mean you would need to stay here constantly and you're needed back in Meifu," the secretary reasoned, not looking at the blonde. He couldn't bear to look at Watari's accusing eyes. Against his better judgement he decided to check Tsuzuki merely for his own satisfaction not because he didn't trust Watari's care. And now his lover's face was scowling at him.

"Tsuzuki IS top priority, ne? And being one of the top senior Shinigamis I go where I'm needed," Watari stated. "AND I've decided to take my paid leave."

Upon hearing that, Tatsumi turned to look disbelievingly at the blonde.

"Paid leave?" the taller man frowned a bit. "What are you talking about? You're taking time off now? For how long? You'd...you'd have to clear it with the Chief and there are papers to fill out and schedules to juggle..."

"Of course. So while you get all that underway I'll move some of my things into the guest room. I'll go do that right now," the blonde retreated from the room. "Hisoka is here. He wishes to help too."

Tatsumi blinked at the directness of his lover's attitude. And nodded absently even though the blonde walked out of the bedroom. He was prepared for a fight, an argument over Tsuzuki's fate. Perhaps later it would come. Looking down at the brunette only strengthened Tatsumi's heart about his decision. Especially seeing the beautiful brunette this way. His dark chestnut hair fanned against the white pillow, his thick lashes brushing the swell of tanned cheeks, soft petal lips slightly parted. Without thinking, the secretary brushed his fingers along the brunette's jaw.

_I'm here for you, Tsuzuki. I'm doing this for you._

* * *

_Where am I? Who's there? Kazutaka...don't leave me..._

_Beloved...Asato, I'm sorry...don't leave me..._

_Kazutaka?! Oh Kazutaka!! I'm here! I can hear you! Please..._

_Asato?! I can hardly believe it...I'm here...I...I can't see you. But...I hear you...so clearly..._

_Oh Kazutaka!! What's happened? I felt you leave me! It was so swift...you screamed my name and then...nothing...I was so afraid..._

_Beloved, I..I don't know what's happened...or where we are...or how we're able to speak to each other now..._

_Our bond! Maybe...maybe we're both dead and we're in limbo! Oh Kazutaka! Where are you? I want to hold you! Please..._

_Beloved, I want you in my arms as well...I...I don't know where we are...there is just darkness all around...I don't have a sense of my body...and yet I don't feel a disconnection...perhaps...perhaps we are not dead...wait! Asato...how is it you are here? What's happened? Are you hurt? Have you been ill..?_

_Kazutaka...they... sedated me...I went crazy...berserk when I heard your scream and thought you dead...thought you left me...I...I wanted to join you, Kazutaka...to call down Touda...join you in death everlasting..._

_Beloved...no...oh Asato...my poor beloved...my beautiful Asato..._

_Kazutaka...I didn't want to go on...I didn't want to live! They were trying...to convince me...telling me to stay...to go on without you...I couldn't...I COULDN'T!!_

_Beloved...I am here now...I love you...hear me...feel my love...only for you..._

_I love you...I love you, Kazutaka...I do...I do feel your love...surrounding me...so warm..._

_Yes, my beloved...I love you...I would never leave you...that night...that accursed night...I fought so hard not to leave you...and yet...I failed! Failed protecting you...forgive me, Asato..._

_No! Kazutaka, the energy that took you...it was beyond both of us...caught us unawares...I...I tried to find you..._

_I know you did...I never doubted that you would find me...free me...beloved..._

_Kazutaka...I was so afraid! What I did wasn't enough..._

_Asato! I believe in you! I believed you to find me...I hold onto that belief! Don't upset yourself...please..._

_Kazutaka...Where are you held? Who is holding you? A past enemy? A demon?_

_I am held, Asato, by a love-struck youth...a mere boy who truly believes that we love each other...I am a prisoner in a facsimile of our home..._

_A boy?! A boy has done this?! He...he loves you? A boy believes you love him? Who is he?_

_An unbalanced, delusional brat whom I had never laid eyes on before...he knew what brand of clothes I wear, the foods I prefer, my taste in furniture...he believes that I was unhappy...miserable...and that only he could save me...each day he lays out my clothes, prepares what he believes are my favorites dishes...the rose petals in the bath...candles in the room...all in order to win me..._

_Kazutaka...all this time...I thought you were being tortured...tormented..._

_Beloved, he keeps me away from you!...It IS a torment! A nightmare! He babbles on about a "perfect" life together...believes I will go along with it...I want to** KILL** him for **DARING** to separate us!_

_Kazutaka..._

_Much as I want to...I am afraid...afraid that he held you as well...I didn't know if he knew about you...about my love for you...so I said nothing..._

_A boy...a boy has done this...and you've been protecting me..._

_And now...he's summoned a powerful demon...a force with which I've never come across...the last thing I remember is...white-hot pain and black despair...a blackness seeping into my heart...such utter hopelessness...I thought I would never see you again..._

_Kazutaka...no..._

_But I am NOT dead...I AM here, Asato...with you..._

_Yes..._

_And I will do everything in my power to return to you...to free myself...starting by murdering that brat..._

_Kazutaka! No! You're hurt! Please...gather your strength...tell me where you are..._

_Beloved, nothing will prevent my returning to you...I vowed that it would come to an end...and I am ready to face it now..._

_NO!! Kazutaka...listen to me! I won't have you sacrificing yourself for me! You're hurt...you're not at your full strength! Don't do anything! Not yet...please..._

_Beloved, I can't sit by any longer...I can't wait...it is torture without you...I can't keep up this pretense...I must kill him...I must end this..._

_NO!! Kazutaka! Please...please...my love...my only love..._

_Asato..._

_I can't have you...battling...fighting when you're not strong enough! We don't know...what this person is capable of...he could call down an army of demons! Please...Kazutaka...don't...I can't bear it again..._

_Beloved...when you weep like that..._

_When you screamed my name...and I could do nothing! I thought you dead and gone and...and I couldn't bear it...Kazutaka...I haven't felt your arms around me in days...I've missed...your voice...your beautiful smile...the way you...comforted me...I won't...**I WON'T LOSE YOU!!**_

_Asato...please, beloved...if only I could hold you...I'd kiss your tears away...Asato..._

_Kazutaka...tell me...tell me you won't fight him...not yet..._

_Don't upset yourself...beloved, I won't fight him...I will gain my strength...I promise..._

_Kazutaka..._

_Beloved...the time we were apart...I tried so hard to contact you...and...and it happened! Your voice clear and so anguished..._

_I heard you too! Oh Kazutaka...I told everyone that I heard you...Watari...Hisoka...but Tatsumi...he...he was so...he didn't believe me...he always believed me before..._

_It sounds as though...his feelings for you are coming close..._

_But he knows I love you! Why would he jeopardize what he has with Watari...when he knows I love you...?_

_I don't like this...I will remind that secretary to whom you belong..._

_My heart is yours...there can be no doubt about my loving you...Tatsumi is...confused...his feelings are unresolved...I've never given him cause to think I feel anything...other than friendship..._

_He needs reminding..._

_I miss you, Kazutaka..._

_I miss you, Asato..._

_I don't how long they're going to keep me this way...I know we must...strategize find a way to release you...but now...I just want to talk to you...tell you again and again how much I love you...it's been so long..._

_Yes...here, it is just us...since that first night...I've dreamed of you...smiling...laughing...always so beautiful it made me...ache to hold you_

_Kazutaka...my dreams of you...were so real...the sunlight in your hair...the corners of your...eyes would crinkle when you'd smile..._

_Do they..?_

_Yeah! I've always...noticed that...I would try to make them come out..._

_Ahhh...so that would explain your...persistence at joke telling...I wondered..._

_You laughed! You can't deny it...they were funny!_

_It was the way...you told them, beloved...not the joke itself...your comical flaying of arms...your wild expressions...highly amusing..._

_Not the joke..?_

_You told them with such passion...and humor...I couldn't help but be...caught up...the best part of a hard day...in addition to our lovemaking...would be your jokes...you made me laugh...and forget everything else...I adored that about you..._

_Kazutaka...I didn't know...I just knew that I...loved making you laugh...you would be so serious...at times...always working on research...a medical case...and I wanted to help...I thought if I made you laugh...you'd relax more...ease your tension a bit..._

_And you've succeeded!_

_I'm glad...and you've helped me...made me want to be more...diligent..._

_Diligent..? How...?_

_I would watch you work...see how dedicated you'd be with patients...how much time you'd put into a case...I wanted to be like that...hardworking..._

_You are, Asato!..you are the most powerful...most caring Shinigami...it is your compassion and dedication...that drives you to do your best...another reason I adore you so..._

_Kazutaka...you always make me feel...special...loved...even knowing what I am..._

_Yes...you are beautiful...warm...funny...proud...shy...loyal...passionate...beautiful..._

_Kazu-Kazutaka! Now you're making ME laugh...I was...I was...being serious..._

_But I AM serious, Asato! My lover is all of those things and so much more...my violet-eyed god..._

_But my weaknesses...even those..._

_Yes...your weaknesses...your strengths...just as you accept mine and love me still...I love you unconditionally..._

_Oh Kazutaka...I want you with me again...it's been too hard without you...these last few days...the bed cold and empty...I've been wearing your shirts..._

_My shirts..? Asato...how adorable you must have looked..._

_Kazutaka..._

_Forgive me, beloved...when I see you, you must...dress for me..._

_I-I will...Kazutaka, I wanted to feel that you were near...and when we connected that first time...I spent my days trying to reach you..._

_Asato, there were feelings...small tremors that I sensed...it was you...reaching out...I knew it...I too would try...and now to know you thought of me...so often..._

_I did...constantly...I'd remember the past year...our first dates to fancy places...and walks in the park holding hands...and nights in front of the fireplace...when you would read to me, Kazutaka..._

_Yes...I cherished those times...any time with you, Asato, I cherished...strolls through our garden...drinking tea at our favorite cafe...laying in bed gazing at stars...and showing you how much I love you..._

_I-I love that too...I wish I was more-more bold...in that way...then I-I could...really show you what you mean to me..._

_Asato, I love your shyness...the way you blushed madly whenever I touched and kissed your beautiful body...in the most sensitive places..._

_Kazutaka..._

_Ahhh, I'm sure you blush now, beloved...how I wish I could see it...see you...and touch and kiss those cheeks..._

_And then...I-I would kiss you, Kazutaka...wrap my arms around your shoulders...nib-nibble your ear..._

_Asato...what else would you do..?_

_I-I'd put your arms around me...and push you on your back..._

_Beloved..._

* * *

Watari put the empty suitcase in the closet in the guest bedroom. He had unpacked his belongings taking a shorter time than he anticipated. Tatsumi wasn't here so it was a bit of a relief to the blonde. He didn't need another confrontation. Just seeing the secretary brought on so many mixed emotions...sadness, anger, annoyance, jealously...and love. Despite it all, Watari still loved Tatsumi. He truly believed Tatsumi had good intentions...just a horrible way of going about it. But he couldn't wait until Tatsumi saw reason. Now it was time to act.

With that, Watari checked in on Tsuzuki. Although it took most of the day, the scientist was able to persuade the Chief that he was taking his paid leave, going through the proper channels...well, actually, Watari had threatened to quit if they didn't rush his request quickly. He took a chance but it worked. He had been a dutiful employee for decades and now it was time to take some of that vacation he'd been accumulating.

He sighed heavily.

_What are we going to do?_

It was one thing to wean Tsuzuki but once the brunette came back, what then? Watari didn't think beyond that. When he told Hisoka that perhaps, they could talk to Tsuzuki, persuade him to change his mind, it sounded logical. But...

Hisoka didn't witness Tsuzuki's grief. The raw pain in those sad violet eyes.

It shook Watari more than he realized.

Assessing Tsuzuki's condition, Watari smoothed the blankets over the dark-haired guardian.

"Watari?"

"In here, Bon," checking Tsuzuki's pulse, Watari was satisfied. Hisoka walked next to the scientist.

"How is he?" the boy asked quietly as through afraid to wake his partner.

"Stable. His pulse, heartbeat are steady and strong. His eyes seem to moving a bit...as though dreaming," the blonde mused.

"When do you suppose he'll come around?"

"Hard to be precise, but going by the strength I administered possibly in about three to five hours," Watari sighed. "Providing I don't administer another dose."

"But you could persuade Tatsumi-san, couldn't you, Watari?" the boy asked.

Watari shook his head.

"Tatsumi and I aren't seeing eye-to-eye on things, Bon. Especially when it comes to Tsuzuki," with a tip of his head, he motioned that both of them should leave the room. "Let's get some tea," he suggested.

"I-I know about Tatsumi-san's feelings for Tsuzuki. I'm sorry, Watari," the boy consoled, helping to bring down plates and cups.

Watari shrugged. "Thanks, Bon. The only explanation I can think of for Tatsumi's behavior is that whatever feelings he had for Tsuzuki all those years ago were never resolved. I don't know the whole story but when he and I got together I asked that of him. I asked if he was absolutely sure he cared about me," Watari placed the water glasses down hard on the table. "Seems he lied about that."

Hisoka side-glanced his superior, carefully choosing his words.

"I don't think he intentionally wanted to mislead you, Watari. I think he really cared about you...I mean, that's the impression I got in the beginning," the boy explained not wanting the scientist to think he pried into their private thoughts. "Maybe he thought that he moved on from Tsuzuki, that being with you would be a fresh start," Hisoka theorized.

"Maybe," the blonde murmured, setting the fry pan to heat. Cracking a couple of eggs in a bowl and whipping them up, Watari mused over Hisoka's conclusions. "I guess with that's going on...Tatsumi seeing Tsuzuki in such a state...maybe Tatsumi feels he the one to 'rescue' Tsuzuki...even though it's not what Tsuzuki wants."

"Yeah," the green-eyed boy agreed, bringing down the cutting board to chop some onions. "I'm sure Tatsumi-san will come to see what he's doing isn't right. I mean, he has to consider other people's feelings."

"I hope so, Bon," Watari sighed, cooking up their omelets.

For the next half hour, the two sat at the table eating and discussing their conclusions. And something had been nagging Hisoka for a while.

"What about the investigation, Watari? Should we continue what Tsuzuki started? Checking out Tokyo General, conduct interviews? I think it's worth checking out and if we get something solid we can present to Tatsumi-san and show him that Tsuzuki was on to something," the boy reasoned.

"I was thinking about that," the scientist sipped his tea, frowning a bit. "But Tsuzuki needs monitoring. If he's going to come off the sedative I have to be here to make sure it'll happen," he looked at the teenager. "You could conduct the investigation, Bon. I could give you the background information and fill you in on what needs to be done."

Hisoka looked doubtful. "But Shinigami need to work in pairs and it's such a huge undertaking..."

"I have complete confidence in you. Yeah, we're breaking a couple of rules, but it's for Tsuzuki. Are you up for it?" golden eyes peering intently at the boy.

Hisoka nodded, a determined look on his handsome face. "Yeah. I'll do my best."

Watari set his cup down. "Good. While we're clearing up I'll give you what Tsuzuki's learned so far."

"Right."

Within the hour, Hisoka got the necessary information and even contributed a couple of angles to the blonde. Watari could already tell the case was going to progress even more. Slipping his jacket on, Hisoka checked his cell phone.

"Watari, what if Tatsumi-san asks about my whereabouts? Do we tell him what we're doing?"

The blonde nodded. "Much as I'd rather keep Tatsumi in the dark I think we're just going to postpone the inevitable. He's bound to find out so we'll deal with whatever he throws at us later. Besides we're not exactly going over his head about this. The Chief knows this case is top priority. Anything we gather is vital."

"Okay," Hisoka pocketed his phone and sinchronized his watch. "I'll check back in a couple of hours. See you," he vanished.

Watari next went to Tsuzuki. He gazed at the brunette beauty who looked so peaceful.

"A bit flushed..." the guardian murmured, cupping Tsuzuki's face with both hands. "What must he be dreaming of?"

* * *

_And because you squirmed so much I would stop...and I would wait until you stopped before I'd kiss you there again..._

_Asato...please..._

_It's growing so warm here, Kazutaka...I-I think I got carried away..._

_Never say you wish to be more bold, beloved...oh Asato...I want you! I grow more impatient with each passing hour! This has to come to an end..._

_Yes...Kazutaka...I have no idea how long they plan to keep me...this way..._

_They are your friends, Asato! How dare they do this to you...they have no regard for your status...no respect..._

_Kazutaka...I went out of my mind...they were fearful that I'd destroy myself...they were right...I had every intention of calling down my shikigami and joining you..._

_Asato...I don't know what to feel...anger towards your co-workers for their interference...or gratefulness because they interfered...if you had gone on with your plan..._

_But I thought I lost you! I wasn't going to stay in a world...if you weren't in it! What I felt was such a...'finality'...something deep inside me...was cut...I don't how else to explain it..._

_Our bond..._

_Yes...How else could I interpret it..?_

_I would have done the same...if I had felt you leave..._

_Kazutaka...I don't want that for you! I'm such a hypocrite...if I died...I wouldn't want you to cease going on..._

_I say those words back to you, Asato...I refuse to stay in a world...without you...there would be no point for me...none whatsoever..._

_Oh Kazutaka..._

_Beloved, we must form a plan...we must look toward a future together..._

_Yes...you're right..._

_I still wish to battle the brat myself..._

_No! Please, Kazutaka..._

_I will wait because you ask..._

_Kazutaka, I know you can defeat him...but we don't about this person...tell me all you know...his personality...his temperament..._

_He is young...in his early twenties, I would say...dull light brown hair that touches his shoulders...long gangely limbs...small chest...small hands...no visible tattoos or piercings or scars that I could see...I have not seen him unclothed nor do I wish to...his personality is highly annoying...whiny...needy...stubborn in his insistence that I know him...that I've met him..._

_Did he say where..? The hospital..? A restaurant..? A former patient..?_

_No...he refuses to give his name...saying that I already know it...he lives in a fantasy world...where he and I are a couple and happy...when I dispute this...he rages...throws a temper tantrum..._

_And yet he know all about you...your likes...your taste in clothes...your favorite foods..._

_One night he served 'pheasant under glass'...that ceased to be my favorite...your lamb stew takes that place..._

_And he didn't know...or maybe he did know and doesn't want to acknowledge...that I prepare it for you..._

_That could be...I have never mentioned you...I did not want to take the chance...and he has never mentioned you..._

_Kazutaka...I think...I think it's time for you to mention me..._

_Asato...it would put you at risk..._

_Kazutaka, as you said...this can't go on..._

* * *

Watari glanced at the small time piece on the nightstand.

Pretty soon.

The scientist gently opened one of Tsuzuki's violet eyes using a small pen light. The brunette's pupil was beginning to dilate a bit. The sedative was wearing off. Luckily, Tatsumi wasn't due for another couple of hours so by that time Tsuzuki would be coming out of it. Again, Watari had no idea what was going to happen. He was being naive, he knew.

There is no way Tatsumi is going to see reason, just as there is no way Tsuzuki is going to. Why am I doing this?

The blonde just sat down when there was a small tap on the door.

"Come in."

Hisoka opened the door and stepped inside. Taking off his jacket he nodded.

"How's Tsuzuki?" he asked first, gazing at his partner.

"No change. I estimate he'll come around in about two hours, give or take," Watari reported. "So how was it? Learn anything?"

Hisoka spied another chair and dragged it next to the blonde.

"Since I've been at the hospital before and met some of the staff I didn't have a problem asking around," the boy replied.

"That's right. You've visited with Tsuzuki before and after his involvement with Muraki," the blonde remembered. "Go on."

"Well, first I appeared at Muraki's office. I figured it'd be locked and I'd be free to go through his files, maybe find something Tsuzuki didn't. I made a thorough search of his appointment book, patient files, hospital records. But nothing jumped out that I saw as suspect. His appointment book had the names of places he conducted lectures and dates he scheduled with Tsuzuki. Nothing out of the ordinary I could see," Hisoka thumbed through his notepad.

"No names worth checking?"

The boy checked a sheet of paper.

"I jotted all the names so I'll run them by the data bank. Nothing I recognized right away. Muraki keeps meticulous files...everything in its place...no stray files or papers. Neat and orderly."

Watari nodded. "I would expect that. How about patient files?"

"I thought there might be something with a past patient, like a mental disorder case, head trauma. But anything with a psychological nature gets referred to the psychiatric ward, I found that out from one of the staff," Hisoka went on, flipping through more notes.

Watari glanced at the brunette.

"Tsuzuki had thought a disgruntled doctor, someone who was jealous of Muraki's talent and looks, taking offense. Anything like that pan out?"

"I talked to the interns, maybe the same ones Tsuzuki did, and nobody really remembers any hostile inclinations toward Muraki by anyone. I couldn't sense any deceit as they were telling me so I know they were truthful," the green-eyed teenager looked at his superior. "So I didn't get any new information."

"There has to be something more...something we're missing," the blonde muttered. "But what? If someone were truly resentful of Muraki's skill as a doctor wouldn't something have led up to this? Like threatening notes or someone trying to run him off the road or crank phone calls? Tsuzuki definitely would have mentioned something like that..."

Hisoka frowned as well. "Yeah. Tsuzuki's been happy about his home life and never mentioned any sort of trouble concerning Muraki. Nothing whatever. So how could everything be fine one day and suddenly Muraki's taken?"

"Unless this person has been watching them for a long time without either of them suspecting. And if it was a dark presence for sure they would have both sensed it. So I'm assuming this person is mortal," Watari said, looking on his young friend.

"A mortal? A mortal capable of carrying Muraki away, of using such power?" Hisoka asked, shaking his head.

"A mortal who recruited the powers of demon. It's been done before. We've had dozens of cases were mortals have called upon the powers of demons in exchange for their soul."

Hisoka nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's right. So this mortal calls upon a demon to help capture Muraki. For what purpose? To torture the doctor? To get to Tsuzuki by capturing Muraki? To kill Muraki?"

Watari sighs heavily. "THAT'S the question. Why Muraki?"

"I'm thinking it's to torture the doctor. Tsuzuki 'heard' Muraki cry out to him those two times," the teenager offered.

"Maybe as a way of getting to Tsuzuki...to torture Muraki to get at Tsuzuki," suddenly the scientist stands and walks to the large window. "We're just going around in circles, Bon! Any one of those theories could be the answer. If only we knew who it was that would narrow this investigation down considerably!"

"Yeah," Hisoka felt defeated. How in the world were they going to convince the secretary that the investigation they were following was worth following? Hisoka didn't see themselves any closer than they were since the first day of Muraki's abduction.

"I think we should--"

A knock at the door.

Both guardian glanced at each other. Tatsumi.

"Come in," Watari called out.

Sure enough, Tatsumi ushered himself in closing the door behind him. He gave a sharp nod to his co-workers and quickly made a beeline at Tsuzuki's side.

"How is he?"

Watari's lips immediately pressed together tightly.

"He's stable."

"Good, good," the secretary murmured. Tsuzuki looked all right. Cheeks somewhat flushed but otherwise the same. "And the sedative? Has another dose been administered?"

Watari darted a look to Hisoka giving him a slight frown. Here it goes.

"Yes. Administered about an hour ago. I don't think the next dose should be given for at least twelve hours," the blonde replied keeping his voice as steady as he could make it. He was treading on dangerous ground now. But he was determined.

"Fine."

"Tatsumi, do you mind filling us in on what the status is? Are you still insisting that Tsuzuki be kept this way?" the scientist asked pointedly.

Tatsumi brought himself upright facing Watari for the first time.

_Watari_

The blue-eyed man flinched inwardly at the cold look his lover was giving him. He didn't blame him. It's all gotten so horribly wrong these past few hours. He knew he was hurting the blonde, he knew how selfish and reckless he was behaving. But he couldn't seem to help it. Or maybe he didn't want to help it. All he could think of was protecting Tsuzuki. Everything about the doctor was coming true as far as Tatsumi was concerned. Never mind Muraki was taken by force, all that mattered was that Tsuzuki was suffering and alone and Tatsumi wanted to be the one to pick up the pieces and be the shoulder in which the brunette could cry on. He had failed Tsuzuki in the past and perhaps in this way he felt he could make it right with the brunette.

And right now, Tatsumi couldn't see how much he was hurting Watari in his attempt to "rescue" Tsuzuki.

"Until the Chief and Emna-samma can agree themselves, it's out of my hands at the moment. But I will be making the suggestion that Tsuzuki be kept sedated as a means of keeping him safe," Tatsumi replied.

"Then I wish to make a suggestion. I'd like for Tsuzuki to be taken off sedation and be brought back," Watari challenged, lifting his chin.

"Brought back? To what? To hopelessness and despair? You saw his state of mind, Watari. Tsuzuki is unable to cope with the circumstances of Muraki's death. Bringing him back will only force him to suffer unnecessarily..." the secretary argued.

"So your solution is to keep him sedated...in a coma, forever! Tsuzuki should be making the decision as to what he wants to do! And we're taking that choice away from him!" Watari exclaimed, struggling for calmness.

"Tsuzuki is not in his right mind to making any decisions! He wants to kill himself, Watari! Don't you think we should do everything in our power to prevent that?! Aren't we his friends? Isn't that friends do?!" Tatsumi gritted out, his eyes shooting blue sparks.

"Tatsumi-san! We ARE his friends! It's just that..." Hisoka interjected, the emotions running high in the room, but he kept his ground. "It's Tsuzuki's life! He...he loved Muraki. To ask him to stay would be selfish of us. We have to consider Tsuzuki's feelings."

"Kurosaki-kun, you are his partner. You've been in some pretty tight situations in the past bringing souls to justice, containing demons and so forth," the secretary fixed his blue gaze on the teenager. "I'm sure there's been ocassions that Tsuzuki has pulled you out of those tight situations, risking his life to bring you to safety."

"Tatsumi!" watari gasped in astonishment.

Hisoka flushed with shame.

Tatsumi turned away from the boy, his heart pounding. The words had been out before he could stop them and now to make Hisoka feel guilty...

"I'm-I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun," the secretary apologized, his own cheeks flushed. He was risking his friendships now. The taller man faced the teenager. "I am sorry, Kurosaki-kun," he repeated quietly. Hisoka looked up at his superior, nodding slightly. "There was no excuse to say that. My only explanation is that I'm extremely frustrated and I know you care about Tsuzuki..." he looked at Watari. "We ALL care about Tsuzuki. And we all want what's best for him."

Watari met his eyes. Was it true? Was Tatsumi making an effort?

"Agreed," the blonde said quietly, he motioned the other two to the opposite side of the room, away from Tsuzuki's bedside.

Tatsumi took a deep breath and started again.

"Nothing matters more than Tsuzuki's well-being. And it's obvious that all of us want that. However, since Tsuzuki is an employee of Meifu, his superiors have first say as to how to handle this situation. I have just come from a briefing from the Chief. Right now Tsuzuki is to remain here as it would be too upsetting for the other guardians to see him this way. Watari, you and I have been assigned to look after Tsuzuki until further notice. Kurosaki-kun, you, too will assist in keeping watch on Tsuzuki for the next few days after which time, you'll be assigned a new partner and a new case."

"But I'd like to see this case through, Tatsumi-san," Hisoka protested, his green eyes wide. "I want to help Tsuzuki as much as I can in any way that I can. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on a new case knowing I could be with Tsuzuki."

"I agree with Bon. He could act as a go-between, relay messages to Meifu and to us," Watari offered, "I also suggest that the investigation continue on...as a special assignment. It's imparative that we find the person or people responsible for this. We can't just drop it," the blonde reasoned.

Tatsumi gave a slight nod which encouraged Watari. He half-expected the secretary to be combative. With a little more confidence he plowed on.

"Will you let the Chief know the change in plans?" he asked, taking for granted that Tatsumi would agree.

"How long do you estimate the investigation to continue? The Chief will want a reasonable timetable," Tatsumi replied, much to Watari's relief.

"It has to long enough to conduct a thorough investigation as well as any other duties that we must see to," Watari mused. "At least six months."

Tatsumi's eyes widened.

"I agree with Watari!" Hisoka chimed in, seeing the secretary about to protest. "There has to be the assumption that other cases will come about that will need to be dealt with."

The secretary turned away from them to glance at Tsuzuki, slightly frowning. Both guardians held their breath.

"I'll give the latest run-down to the Chief," he murmured. He looked at both of them. "Mind you, this is all tentative. Nothing has been set until we get approval." Watari and Hisoka nodded.

"As far as Tsuzuki's medication is concerned, I still want him on an intravaneous dose..."

At this Watari shook his head adamantly, blonde hair springing in every direction.

"I'm not a medical doctor but I do believe that sustaining Tsuzuki on such a level of sedative for such a long period of time is detrimental to his health in the long run. I want to be able to do monitored doses at regular intervals. That way I know exactly how much is in Tsuzuki's system," the blonde guardian replied, his golden eyes somewhat narrowed at the secretary. Was Tatsumi weakening on this point?

Hisoka tensed. This was the sticking point. He could feel Tatsumi softening, perhaps thinking twice of his earlier position. So far, the secretary was assessing their arguments carefully.

"Perhaps for a few days, but after that, Tsuzuki will be transported to Emna-samma's chambers where he will be kept in seclusion. In the meanwhile, the investigation can go on as planned."

Hisoka's heart sank. Watari blinked.

"But Tatsumi-san...for how long?" Hisoka whispered, trembling slightly. Tsuzuki kept in a coma and locked away?

"You can't, Tatsumi...you just can't..." Watari added, his own voice shaky.

"It's what best at this time, Watari. I've agreed with all your suggestions but this...this is different and necessary," Tatsumi turned from them to face the large window. The sun was beginning to set. Red orange streaks painted the waning sky. Another day past.

Watari's shoulders slumped. Hisoka's eyes blurred suddenly and he quickly swiped his hand across them, not wanting to show emotion to the older men. Looking at Tsuzuki, the teenager couldn't believe it was going to turn out this way. Tsuzuki's buoyant, vibrant personality to be forever stifled, locked away for days and months and...God forbid, years.

_Oh Tsuzuki_

* * *

_Kazutaka, you must...for me..._

_Asato, he'll know of you...it'll push him over the edge..._

_It must happen...I have to be the one..._

_Beloved...I could grow stronger in just a few days...as you said, we don't know what he's capable of..._

_No! I must protect you...it's my right to protect you, Kazutaka! You belong to me...this person...this bastard has** DARED** to come between us...I won't let him get away...with this outrage!_

_Beloved..._

* * *

"Will you excuse us, Bon?" the blonde voice tight. Hisoka nodded and went to sit by Tsuzuki, watching the two men go out to the balcony, Watari closing the French doors. Hisoka sincerely hoped those two would straighten out their affairs if they were to going to focus on Tsuzuki.

The blonde scientist faced his lover slowly walking toward him, golden eyes wide, both hands outstretched.

"Seiichiro," he said softly. "What's happened? What's going on? Everything's going out of control so fast, we're at each other's throats, we're losing our best friend..." tentatively Watari placed a hand on the secretary's arm. "I...I don't want to fight anymore," he implored.

Visibly relaxing, Tatsumi placed his own hand over the blonde's. His blue gaze steady, his eyes roamed over Watar's softened features.

"I don't want to fight either, Yutaka," his voice soft as well. "Our emotions are running high, each of us fighting to do what we think is right. I just...I just feel strongly about this."

"As do I!" Watari exclaimed fiercely, gripping Tatsumi's hand. "Hisoka too! The trouble is Tsuzuki has no say. Please, Seiichiro, as much as we want to keep Tsuzuki from harm, it isn't fair to him."

Tatsumi lowered his head, a strand of brown hair falling over one eye. Watari resisted the urge to brush it back, concentrating instead on the taller man's troubled face.

"Seiichiro, Tsuzuki can be brought back...gently," the scientist reasoned. "We can assure him the investigation will continue...to get conclusive evidence that...Muraki is really dead."

Tatsumi bit his lip, his brows knotting. "To have Tsuzuki go through further...confusion? He wouldn't be able to sustain the long days of searching, of piecing together evidence..."

Watari closed his eyes briefly. When explained that way, the scientist could see his point. Why subject Tsuzuki to such an ordeal? To the endless weeks and months of trying to find his dead lover?

"But...to leave Tsuzuki like that...lock him away in a room...that's not right either, Seiichiro," Watari countered, slipping his hand away from the secretary's, the blonde walked a few steps down the cobbled path.

"It seems either way, Tsuzuki will suffer," Tatsumi concluded, staring at the brunette's prone body through the windows.

Both guardians stood in relative silence, with just the chatter of crickets filling the cool air.

"Then we must support Tsuzuki in his decision all the more," Watari glanced over his shoulder wanting to see his lover's reaction.

Tatsumi let the words wash over him.

His decision.

Meaning Tsuzuki would be brought back. That's what it boiled down to. All of Tatsumi's protective instincts bellowed at him to keep Tsuzuki safe, protect him from grief and despair. Before, he wasn't in a position to voice his opinions about Muraki, simply because it was none of his business. But he had always kept a watchful eye out. There were the hours he would spend at the computer after work poring over Muraki's background and checking the doctor's whereabouts especially at the times when Tsuzuki would mention Muraki would be out of town to attend a conference. During those times the secretary wouldn't think too deeply of what he was doing...how he was going behind Tsuzuki's back, checking up on him, lying to Watari about working late.

"Tsuzuki is unable to make that decision for himself. It was taken away from him by the doctor's demise," Tatsumi stated firmly.

He couldn't let it go. To let go would compromise everything he was attempting to do for Tsuzuki.

Watari's eyes blurred.

"Where does that leave me, Seiichiro?" he asked quietly.

Tatsumi turned to the blonde. "Yutaka?"

"You're so hell bent on protecting Tsuzuki" Watari shoulders sagged under the weight of his sadness. "Why, Seiichiro? You know of Tsuzuki's feelings for Muraki. You know there's no hope of Tsuzuki ever changing those feelings yet you're willing to risk your career, your friendships...my love...to chase an impossible fantasy."

Tatsumi's heart squeezed painfully. It was truth. He was jeopardizing everything for this impossible dream. He walked slowly to the scientist holding one hand out. Suddenly, Watari whirled around, golden eyes swimming, startling him.

"He doesn't love you, Seiichiro! Whatever chance you had with him is gone! Why can't you understand that?!" Watari shook his head, his beautiful hair flying around him. "If you want any chance at happiness you have to let go of him!"

"I know that!" Tatsumi hissed, his arm dropping to his side and his hand clenching into a fist. "But I could never forgive myself if I let Tsuzuki destroy himself over that doctor!"

"It always comes back to Muraki, doesn't it!" Watari hotly replied, his blood simmering. "It must kill you whenever Tsuzuki talks about Muraki! How kind and considerate and caring Muraki is...how romantic and passionate he can be!

"ENOUGH!!"

Watari's flinched but he was still frowning, still standing his ground. A gust of cold wind brushed past them, chilling their skin, blowing their hair over their narrowed eyes.

"It's the truth, Seiichiro," the guardian said quietly, his heart pounding from his outburst. "No matter how hard you try to convince yourself otherwise, the hard truth is that you're jealous of Muraki."

Tatsumi's sapphires flashed dangerously. Watari lifted his chin, a small tear escaping the corner of one golden orb.

"Oh Seiichiro...I love you," Watari whispered, his lower lip trembling. "You've hurt me and trampled on my feelings and I still love you. But know this: I won't be second in your heart. I want someone to love me and only me," the blonde smiled sadly, more tears skimming down his cheeks. "I would have made you so happy, Seiichiro. I would have pampered you and cared for you and treated you like no other. But...I...I guess my love...wasn't enough."

"NO!"

Tatsumi suddenly was in a panic. To hear his lover's confession, to see his beautiful face in pain...He took two steps forward, arms outstretched to gather the blonde in his arms, but Watari choked back a cry and evaded his embrace.

"You have to purge yourself of your selfish feelings, Seiichiro!"

"Yutaka! Please! I...I know I've hurt you and I'm sorry! I just..." Tatsumi shrugged helplessly. "I do love you! I do! I just..when it comes to Tsuzuki, I just...I'm confused! My feelings for him are all jumbled."

"You need to sort through them then," Watari said, taking off his glasses and brushing a hand across his damp eyes. Putting them back on he focused his determined gaze on the other man. "But I won't wait around while you do. It's over between us, Seiichiro."

"Yutaka!"

In one swift leap, Tatsumi grabbed the slender blonde by the shoulders and lowered his dark head, his mouth deftly sealing his lover's. Desperately, Tatsumi wrapped Watari hard against his chest, his hands tangled into the long silky hair.

For several heartbeats the kiss went on. Watari's body zapped of energy, his arms dangling by his side. Getting no response from the blonde, Tatsumi lifted his head, his marble blues roaming over his lover's face, his heart sinking.

"Yutaka?"

Slowly, Watari lifted his eyes, looking empty and defeated. And accusing.

"Was that how you kissed Tsuzuki?"

Tatsumi froze.

"Tatsumi-san!! Watari!!"

Hisoka's shout broke the spell. Instantly, Watari untangled himself from the secretary's arms and ran back into the house.

"What is it, Bon?"

Hisoka turned to Watari, his green eyes as wide as saucers.

"Tsuzuki...he's waking up!"

TBC

* * *

A/N: When I first drafted this I fully intended to focus on Muraki and Tsuzuki and their growing feelings towards each other. Tatsumi, Watari, and Hisoka had quite minor roles. But when I did the rewrite, their parts grew a lot and I'm surprised at the twists and turns their own relationship has taken. Please review and let me know if anything pleases or displeases...(gently, please, I'm sensitive!) Thanks for reading and until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Be rich if I did.

A/N: I missed my deadline. I fully intended to post last week but the chapter needed tweaking so if anybody noticed or cares for that matter: I'm very sorry for the delay! Enjoy!

* * *

_Beloved..._

_Kazutaka, I love you so much...I'm so glad I listened to my heart...and not the voices around me...when I decided to be with you...A part of me was afraid...afraid that you were lying...pretending to care for me just to take revenge...to break me..._

_Asato..._

_But I couldn't help myself!...Even if you were just pretending...I couldn't stay away from you...I think I loved you from the beginning...the very beginning...even when you were cruel and mocking and pursued me so relentlessly...I hated you but I couldn't resist you...you haunted my dreams...drove me to distraction...I knew I could never be free of you..._

_Asato, I love you...I adore you...It had started that way...in the beginning...I was filled with such hate and pain...at first I only saw you as a tool...a means to exact my revenge...I fully meant to use you, defile you and throw you away afterward, abandon you in your sorrow...but...beloved! When it came time to do just that...I couldn't! Your warmth and smiles bewitched me...your defiance excited me...your beautiful violet eyes touched me...You were the one who held me captive...I am your slave, beloved..._

_Kazutaka..._

_I wanted you...became obsessed with you...I had hurt and tormented you mercilessly...I saw no hope in winning your forgiveness...never mind your heart..._

_Oh Kazutaka...I'm glad you took that chance...I risked everything to be with you...and I didn't care! I couldn't live by other people's standards...I know my friends care about me...but they kept insisting I was human...that I wasn't capable of dark thoughts...ignore my demon heritage..._

_We are of the same blood, Asato...it was wrong of them to expect that of you...I know all too well the consequences of such a demand...you need never deny who you are with me...for I love you...everything about you I cherish...with all my heart..._

_My love...And it's because I love you I must do this...you've protected me so many times, Kazutaka...now it's my turn...my right to protect you..._

_Asato...I...I fear for you...please understand...I do not doubt your power...your formidable strength...I know you can easily defeat him...yet, I am...afraid..._

_But why, Kazutaka..?_

_Anything could happen! He could strike you unawares...you could get...hurt...I couldn't bear that!_

_Any injury on my body will heal...and you can't think of that...nothing will sway me from this! I must protect you...there is no other way for me...I couldn't live with myself otherwise..._

_But..._

_You can't fight all my battles, Kazutaka! We're...equals! You see me as an equal, don't you, my love?_

_Yes...Yes, I do...my equal...my lover...my violet-eyed god..._

_Yes...my equal...my lover...my silver-eyed angel...As equals we must protect what is ours...this is the way of our kind, ne? You know I am right in this..._

_Yes...forgive me...I do not doubt your resolve...I only wish--_

_KAZUTAKA!...What-what's happening? I...I feel so strange...what is...this..?_

_ASATO?! What is it, beloved?!_

_Something's happening...I...I feel...as though...I'm fading..._

_ASATO! Don't leave me! Not again!!_

_Kazutaka...I don't want to leave you...I...I must be going back...I must be...waking up...the sedative must be wearing off..._

_Asato..._

_I haven't much time...Kazutaka! Challenge him in my name! Tell him...that your lover, your mate...challenges him...that I call him coward and thief...that I will fight him_ _to get you back..._

_Yes! I will do as you say...Asato...beloved, be careful...be well...know that I am waiting..._

_You be careful too, Kazutaka...the time went so quickly..._

_We'll be together again! Believe in that! Soon I will hold you in my arms...and never let you go! We will have years and years ahead of us!_

_Yes! Years and years...I'll never let you out...of my sight..._

_I'll kiss away your tears...make you mine again and again..._

_Kazutaka...I'll come for you...soon..._

_I know you will...I love you...I LOVE YOU..._

_I love...you..._

_Asato?_

_love...you...always...KAZUTAKA!_

_ASATO?!_

* * *

"Love you...I love...you..."

"What is he saying?" Tatsumi asked anxiously. All three guardians bent over their friend, questions whirling in their heads. Tatsumi couldn't understand how Tsuzuki could be coming out of the sedative. Watari had hoped the brunette would awaken long after Tatsumi left. Hisoka worried for his partner's state of mind.

"Love you...Kazutaka..." Tsuzuki murmured, his dark brows slightly furrowed, his head moving slowly from left to right and back again.

Tatsumi's chest tightened at the declaration, sapphires narrowing.

"For you...my love...I'll...find you..."

"He's delirious. Watari, prepare another sedative. Administer it before he becomes fully awake," the secretary ordered, his eyes still on Tsuzuki.

Watari didn't move.

Hisoka glanced between the two of them, his heart beating faster.

Tatsumi looked up, puzzled.

"Watari? Did you hear what I said? Do you have any of the sedative here?" he asked sharply.

The scientist shook his head slowly.

"No," he said, meeting the other man's gaze steadily.

"What?" Tatsumi asked, standing upright.

"There is no sedative, Tatsumi. I didn't prepare any more sedative," the blonde stated quietly, golden eyes bright.

"No sedative?" slowly Tatsumi approached Watari, his handsome face stony. "Why is there no sedative, Watari?" The blonde remained where he was, tilting his head a bit to stare into those hard eyes.

"I agreed to it as well, Tatsumi-san!" Hisoka stood by Watari's side. "Tsuzuki will need us now and--"

"How could you?!" Tatsumi exclaimed. "Both of you deliberately defied Meifu orders!"

"Where...am I?"

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka bounded to his partner's side. Tsuzuki's dark lashes fluttered open, his violets refocusing. Watari went to his side, taking one of the brunette's hands in his.

"Easy there, Tsuzuki," Watari ignored the secretary's outrage for the moment. He'll hear about it soon enough. Crouching low, the guardian took a washcloth from the basin, squeezed the cool water from it and gently patted it on the brunette's heated brow. "Tsuzuki? It's Watari. We're all here...Hisoka and...Tatsumi."

The dark-haired beauty squinted a bit at the sound of the voice and focused on the source.

"Wa-Watari? Where am I?" Tsuzuki whispered hoarsely. Grimacing, he licked his lips."I'm so thirsty," swallowing his parched throat, trying to sit up.

"Lay down, Tsuzuki. You're still groggy," Watari pushed back the brunette among the pillows, while Hisoka fetched a glass.

"Here, Tsuzuki," the teenager offered the tall glass to his partner, helping to tip the rim to his lips. Tsuzuki closed his eyes briefly, the cool water such a relief to his dry mouth. Swallowing a few more mouthfuls, Tsuzuki sighed, dropping is dark head back down.

"Watari?"

"How do you feel, Tsuzuki?" Watari checked Tsuzuki's pulse and heartbeat glad to hear they were strong, checked the pupils of the brunette's purple eyes, satisfied they were focused and cear. "Dizzy? Sleepy?"

"A little tired. Sore. Thirsty," Tsuzuki listed calmly, looking at the concerned faces around him. He smiled a little at his young partner, whose green eyes were full of worry. "Hungry. Very hungry."

Hisoka visibly relaxed and stepped closer to his friend.

"I can get you something to eat, Tsuzuki. Are...are you sure you're feeling okay?" he asked tentatively.

Tsuzuki smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm okay," he said softly. "How about some miso soup as a starter and whatever sounds good from that place around the corner, Hisoka. I could do with a double portion," he winked as he raised himself to a sitting position. Hisoka smiled and nodded back.

"Sure! I'll be right back," the teenager quickly hurried out the room, glad to see his partner sounding a bit like himself.

Tsuzuki's smile faded. He looked at Watari then at Tatsumi, quietly assessing the situation.

_Kazutaka_

It all came back to him. He remembered the terror of believing Muraki was dead. He remembered how utterly hopeless he felt, how he wanted to end it there and then. He remembered how terrified his friends felt not knowing what to do. He remembered the stab of the needle in his arm, the chemicals filling his veins, the betrayal choking him.

Clear, violet eyes flicked to Tatsumi.

And the kiss.

Tatsumi's cheeks flushed at the violet stare and he cleared his throat.

"Tsuzuki, you're all right?" the secretary asked. He forced himself to return the brunette's gaze, his own sapphires glittering behind his glasses.

Tsuzuki nodded. "Just ache a bit," he said carefully. He didn't know what to make of the secretary. He felt a little angry at Tatsumi's method. But he was thinking more of Muraki. He took his stare off of Tatsumi and turned his head to look at the window...the star-filled sky. How much time had passed?

_Kazutaka_

He remembered every word he and his lover spoke. The entire conversation. Their joy at discovering the other was alive; their grief at being apart; their anger at the one responsible; their declaration of love and hope...and the promise Tsuzuki had made.

Tsuzuki leaned back again the headboard, lifting his head head up and sighing.

"How long have I been...out?" he asked, settling back down among the mattress, his violets gleaming.

"A little over thirteen hours," Tatsumi replied, moving closer to the bed. Tsuzuki looked all right physically. Those violet eyes clear and glowing, a hint of color to his smooth cheeks.

"Tsuzuki?" Watari ventured, sitting on the bed, close to the guardian. He watched his friend for any sign of sadness or despair, but was surprised to see instead resolve, determination as though Tsuzuki had come to an understanding or made up his mind about something.

Tsuzuki lowered his dark head and smiled at his friend. "I'm all right, Watari," taking the scientist's hand in his, he gave it a firm squeeze. "I know what you did was out of concern. You did it for my safety."

The brunette felt no anger for what his friends did, now that he knew what he needed to do.

Watari's golden eyes watered. "I'm sorry, Tsuzuki. You were so...emotional," the blonde gulped. "You didn't see any other way...you were beyond our words and so full of grief and we wanted you safe. That's all."

"Thank you. If I had gone ahead with what I planned to do, I never would have heard my Kazutaka," Tsuzuki replied softly, his beautiful face beaming.

"WHAT?!"

Both men started, Tatsumi nearly falling over, Watari squeezing Tsuzuki's slender hand even harder, his golden eyes popping.

"You heard Muraki?!" Watari gasped. "Oh Tsuzuki...how wonderful!" the blonde then threw himself into his friend's arms hugging him fiercly. "I'm so happy for you! How is he? Where's he at? What happened to him? How come you were able to hear him?"

Tsuzuki couldn't help but laugh at the questions piling up. Where to start?

"Yes, Watari...Tatsumi," he looked to Tatsumi over Watari's shoulder. "I heard my Kazutaka. Our bond...we reached out to each other. Kazutaka was knocked out...unconscious. He told me who was holding him, where he was held...we connected," Tsuzuki's eyes softened, his lips tugged in a small smile at the memory. "Kazutaka sounded so strong and confident...telling me again and again he loves me...believes in me."

Watari pulled himself up to look in wonder at Tsuzuki's beautiful face now glowing and calm. Such a difference! It was hard to believe that only a few hours before the brunette was beside himself with agonizing grief, too stricken to move. And now...

"Tsu-Tsuzuki...but...Muraki...Muraki is dead?" Tatsumi too looked on at wonder on the brunette's face, the calm demeanor. What did it mean?

Tsuzuki shook his head, pinning the secretary with his amethyst orbs. "No. My Kazutaka is not dead. He's being held by a deranged boy who is in love with him and believes Kazutaka feels the same."

"A boy?" Watari sat up. "A boy took Muraki? Where? How?"

"To some kind of facsimile of our home. Kazutaka is being pampered and catered to. All by a foolish boy who dared meddle and come between us," Tsuzuki features turned more and more set, hardening. Both guardians couldn't help but be impressed by their friends steely features. All of Tsuzuki's fragility, his helplessness melted away and now here was a more determined, more resolved Shinigami.

"And this boy thinks he and Muraki are in love?" Watari continued, shaking his blonde head in disbelief. "So all this time Muraki was taken by a love-sick boy, a boy who was obsessed with him and thought Muraki felt the same. Not a past enemy or vengeful soul. Not a resentful doctor...a boy. I never would've thought of that angle, Tsuzuki."

"Nor I," the brunette agreed. Sitting up straighter he focused on Tatsumi who all this time had been shaken by the change in Tsuzuki's demeanor. Tatsumi didn't know what to make of it, how to deal with Tsuzuki now. The brunette seemed more in charge, more able to cope.

It's because Muraki is alive...or so Tsuzuki believes.

"Tatsumi, I know you did what you did to help me. That you thought it was for the best," Tsuzuki said softly. Tatsumi blinked then nodded.

Just then Hisoka came into the room, carrying a tray. He had gone to the nearest restaurant and ordered the brunette's favorite foods, hot and tempting and arranged on the good china. Placing it in front of the brunette, the teenager looked around the room as he sat in a chair.

"Thank you, Hisoka," the brunette thanked his partner, picking up the chopsticks. "Everything looks good."

"Tsuzuki, will you tell me what's happened?" the boy asked. He had been patient and hoped that the others wouldn't leave him out.

"Yeah," Tsuzuki chewed on a tender morsel of meat and swallowed. "Hisoka, you know I've been able to hear Kazutaka. Even when we were apart, somehow we are able to connect...to hear each other's thoughts." The boy nodded. "I don't how we're able...it's never happened before. And now while I was 'asleep,'" here Tatsumi shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "I talked to Kazutaka."

The green-eyed boy mouth fell open almost comically. Tsuzuki smiled a bit.

"Ta-talked to Muraki? You mean, a full conversation with Muraki?" the brunette nodded. "Whoa..."

It took several moments for the young man to absorb the full impact of such an occurance.

"I've never heard of...of a Shinigami communicating in such a way. And I've read a lot of the Shinigami history...wow. Tsuzuki, what did he say? What's happened to him?"

"My Kazutaka was taken by a boy who is in love with him. A sick individual who believes my Kazutaka feels the same. All this happened because this...BOY refused to realize the truth," Tsuzuki fingers tightened around the steel chopsticks almost snapping them in two. Taking a deep breath, Tsuzuki focused on the present. "Kazutaka's been coddled and cared for in a fake rendition of our home...against his will. He's demanded to the boy again and again he wanted to be set free, that he could never return his feelings. But the boy refuses to listen."

Tsuzuki's eyes flicked over to Tatsumi.

"Tsuzuki..." Tatsumi whispered, his face growing hot. Shamefully, Tatsumi lowered his eyes. The full realization of what he had been doing to Tsuzuki...but how could it be considered wrong when he cared for Tsuzuki so? "Tsuzuki, how can you be sure? How do you really know that it was truly Muraki you were speaking to?"

Watari turned to look at the brunette. "Tsuzuki...Tatsumi may have a point. Is it...could it be possible that the boy staged it?" Seeing Tsuzuki stiffen, Watari rushed into speech. "Please, Tsuzuki! But you know we must consider all the possibilities!"

Hisoka swallowed, frowning. "I wonder at that too, Tsuzuki. Is it possible he's infiltrated your mind...used Muraki's voice to find you out, gather information?"

Tsuzuki put more bits of meat and vegetables into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. Swallowing, he set the chopsticks down and looked at each of them.

"It was my Kazutaka. The things he said, the way he said it...are things only Kazutaka would know about," his eyes softened. "I know we have to look at all angles. And I can understand why you all think the boy would lead me down a false path, lead me to believe Kazutaka is alive. But all I can you is that it WAS my Kazutaka. And that he IS alive. I don't how to explain it. His words...his voice...his love, I felt them pierce me so strongly...it was like...like I was being bathed in warm water...water that filled my senses...drowned away my fears...I felt so...comforted...cared for...Kazutaka's reassurance, his belief in me...filled me with comfort...and happiness."

Tsuzuki closed his eyes as though experiencing it again...

_Asato, I love you...I adore you...It had started that way...in the beginning...I was filled with such hate and pain...at first I only saw you as a tool...a means to exact my revenge...I fully meant to use you, defile you and throw you away afterward, abandoning you...but...beloved! When it came time to do just that...I couldn't! Your warmth and smiles bewitched me...your defiance excited me...your beautiful violet eyes touched me...You were the one who held me captive...I am your slave, beloved..._

_We are of the same blood, Asato...it was wrong of them to expect that of you...I know too well the consequences of such a demand...you need never deny who you are with me...for I love you...everything about you I cherish...with all my heart..._

"Yes. It was my Kazutaka."

All three guardians were stock still as Tsuzuki conveyed to them his absolute certainty that it was indeed Muraki. Watari had begun to tear up so he took off his glasses and rubbed at his moist eyes. Hisoka, usually good at hiding his emotions from others, swallowed the thick lump forming and bit his lip looking down at his hands. And Tatsumi...

To see the dark-haired beauty's face...soft with a far-away dreamy look, rooted the secretary to the spot. How beautiful he looked. Every trace of worry and anxiety and doubt...gone. But when Tatsumi blinked, shaking himself mentally, it as though he'd been punched in the gut.

_Muraki_

Squeezing his eyes tight, Tatsumi ground his teeth, a muscle in his jaw twitching wildly.

_Always Muraki_

So much faith in the doctor. Couldn't Tsuzuki see it was misplaced?

Tsuzuki sighed softly and continued with his meal. The other guardians asked questions here and there and Tsuzuki answered them in the same calm manner.

"Did Muraki sound all right?"

"Physically he said he was all right. It's his mental state I fear for..."

"Does Muraki know who the boy is?"

"No. He hasn't any idea. We both concluded that it could have been anyone Kazutaka had run into."

"How was it that this boy was able to abduct the doctor? What are his powers?"

"Kazutaka said that the last thing he heard was the boy calling out for help to someone. We think it may be that the boy made a pact with a demon."

Tatsumi watched Tsuzuki throughout, watched the violet eyes shine and the small smile come out now and then. It unsettled the secretary. He was glad, of course, Tsuzuki was awake and feeling no physical ill-effects from the sedative. But his mind was in a whirl. In the those few moments after Watari and Hisoka admitted their deception, he had wondered how he would deal with matter. Would he have turned in his friends to Emna-samma for punishment? Deep down, he knew he wouldn't have done so. They cared for Tsuzuki and he knew it. And now Tsuzuki talked calmly and decisively and it unsettled him.

_Why?_

It was good to see the brunette this way. And yet...

"Where does that leave me, Seiichiro?"

Tatsumi started and glanced at the long-haired blonde.

_Yutaka_

_I'm being foolish. I know I am. But why do I still feel the need to pull Tsuzuki away from Muraki? Why can't I accept Tsuzuki is with Muraki? Just the mention of Muraki's name and I become so angry. Yutaka called it jealousy. And my heart just won't let Tsuzuki go. And Yutaka is paying the price. Yutaka and my happiness_.

Tsuzuki cleared his throat.

"Tatsumi?"

Blinking, the secretary looked at the brunette, then noticed all three of them looking at him expectantly.

"I-I'm sorry. What did you say, Tsuzuki?" he asked, straightening up.

"I just asked if you intended to change my duties at Meifu," Tsuzuki asked. He noticed Tatsumi's far-off look and remembered what Muraki had said, how Muraki wanted to remind the secretary that Tsuzuki belonged to him. Again, Tsuzuki knew that it was something he would have to deal with. It was his obligation to set things straight with Tatsumi once and for all. The opportunity would present itself but for now, Tsuzuki had to prepare.

When he was done eating and the tray taken away, the brunette felt better, a little stronger. He would gather his strength in the coming hours for what lay ahead. Pushing the covers back he got up.

"Tsuzuki! You're not strong enough!" Tatsumi protested coming over to guide Tsuzuki back to bed. The others protested too but Tsuzuki evaded Tatsumi's reach and side-stepped to the closet to grab a change of clothes. Watari and Hisoka wanted to voice their concerns as well but recognized the look in Tsuzuki's violets.

"I need a shower, Tatsumi, and out of this room. I've been asleep long enough, ne?"

"Tsuzuki, I understand, but there's nothing that needs to be done. Nothing that can't wait until morning," Tatsumi said, ignoring the brunette's pointed remark. "If we're going to locate Muraki's whereabouts we need to evaluate a plan and gather what we've found so far. We can also--"

"There's no need, Tatsumi," Tsuzuki said calmly, gathering clean clothes and going into the bathroom. "He's coming here."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Muraki's silver lashes fluttered, his eyes moving rapidly behind closed lids.

"I love you...so much...beloved," he murmured. "I'm waiting..."

The boy sitting beside the large bed frowned deeply. Beloved?! Who is this "beloved"? A spasm of realization frittered over his face. Pressing his lips tight, the boy's thin features pinched.

_No. Can't be. Not him. I was promised he would be forgotten. Kazutaka is mine now._

But a seed of anxiety settled in the pit of his stomach. Despite all that he tried to do...the dinners and clothes and fancy furniture, Muraki still resisted.

_I give him everything! If he wanted anything all he has to do is ask and I'd give it to him. I have the power to make him happy and still he rejects all that I give...he rejects ME! Why?! He never has to go back to that miserable life...no more work, no more dealing with those damned co-workers or whiny patients...I'd take care of him...give him the best of everything. And I'd LOVE him! Much more than that idiotic..._

Reining in his temper, the youth stared down at the beautiful pale man lying among the silk sheets admiring the contrast of creamy vanilla against chocolate-colored sheets.

_So_ _beautiful_

He had made sure his love was comfortable. Pulling up the covers to the doctor's chest, the boy sighed. It was a shame that it had to come to this. And he didn't want to do it but Muraki gave him no choice. How else could the doctor be made to see how serious this was? That he sacrificed so much of himself into this?

_Isn't it enough that I made sure that everything was perfect? Doesn't he realize the time and effort and **LOVE** I've put into this?!_

The youth's hands clenched the soft blankets, his knuckles white.

_It isn't fair! Nobody has ever done this much for him, I'm sure! Nobody has declared their love the way I have!_

Bringing his hands up, he rubbed his temples. He felt another headache was coming on and he had a feeling it would be the worst one yet. If Muraki had only cooperated from the beginning he wouldn't be feeling so stressed out. Taking a breath, he shook his head. No. He couldn't blame Muraki. Not totally. The doctor was just overwhelmed by the generous gifts and elaborate setting. That was it.

_It's going to take time. As long as I keep showing him my love then he'll know I'm the only one for him. Then everything else will fall into place. We'll be happy and it'll just be us. No meddling, nosy, "well-meaning" people to get in the way of things. Just us. Then everything will be perfect. My life will be perfect._

Muraki stirred again.

Reaching out the boy brushed the feathery silver strands from the doctor's closed eyelids. Even with a false eye that should have marred anyone else's features it only enhanced Muraki's masculine beauty. The silver blonde was still gorgeous. Nothing it seemed could distract from that. His fingers brushed the side of the doctor's high cheekbones, lingering over the pale lips. It had crossed the boy's mind to really see his pale lover in all his glory. To strip Muraki of his coverings and gaze at the perfect ivory sculpted body. The first three days had been so tempting to take advantage of the sleeping man. But he refrained only because he was sure Muraki would be so happy, so GRATEFUL that they were together that they'd be sleeping together on the first night.

He had taken the trouble to lay out a delicious breakfast and lunch and dinner, make sure the temperature of the bath water was just right, lighted each and every candle AND scattered a rose petal path. All of which would lead to glorious, lust-fueled nights of Muraki's sweaty, muscular body pounding into his sprawled flushed body as he screamed on the top of his lungs in ecstasy.

But it didn't happen.

With trembling fingers and pounding heart, the boy slowly lowered the blanket down to the pale man's chest. Swallowing audibly, his dull brown eyes roamed over the lean torso, a pale pink nipple peaking out. He had only glimped at the pale skin here and there but now he had a chance to really see.

He had been patient long enough. The doctor OWED it to him.

Slowly, he undid one then two small buttons of the dress shirt revealing even more perfect skin. Perspiration began to bead his upper lip. Licking at it he could barely contain his giddiness and feeling slightly faint, his groin warmed, feeling heavy...hot. Squirming in the chair, he managed to undo all the buttons and peeled back the fabric, groaning softly at the sight. Even his wildest fantasies didn't prepare him for such...perfection.

Such flawless skin...like...like carved marble...like one of those ancient Greek statues...every muscle carved and perfect cast. Not a blemish or a mark or scar of any kind to deter such beautiful skin.

Slowly he slid one finger down the muscled torso, eyes widening. Soft, petal soft skin...yet firm...very firm and taut. Feeling more bold, he brushed his fingers along the rib cage, pausing over a taut nipple. Licking his lips he imagined what that pink bud would taste like...inch by inch he lowered his head.

Sticking out his long tongue, he paused, then swiped quickly across the crinkled bud, swooning at the texture. Wanting more, he opened his mouth wider eager to suckle and devour. His hot breath fanned over the pert bud, slowly his moist lips sealed around it, his fevered brain swimming in pleasure.

_Oh yes!_

Quickly he lapped at it unable to keep himself from moaning, his cock pressed painfully tight against his trousers begging to be released. Fumbling, he cupped one hand against his crouch squeezing and rubbing, the friction of the cloth doubling the pleasure all the while still licking fitfully on the pale man's sensitive nipple. Saliva dribbled down Muraki's chest which the boy lapped at eagerly unable to believe he was finally doing what he wanted to do all along. Better than any of the fantasies he had dreamed up. He couldn't keep his excitement to himself, whimpering and moaning while his thin lips sucked and kissed. Rubbing his cock harder, his hips bucked and jerked, his lust spiking higher and higher. Almost there...

"Beloved..."

Startled, he sat upright his face beet red, his hand stopping.

Muraki was still asleep. He frowned.

_Beloved?_

This beloved was invading the doctor's thoughts. This beloved was the one in the way of Muraki accepting his gifts. His cock deflated replaced by insecurity and doubt. His head really began pounding now.

He promised that 'beloved' wouldn't come between us! I have to make Kazutaka see I care more than this...beloved.

Muraki groaned softly, moving under the blankets, his silver head going to one side. The boy held his breath.

_It's too soon!_

He had yet to formulate a plan, to double to efforts in proving to Muraki that he meant business. But now the doctor was coming to and he wasn't ready! He stood up then sat back down. He wanted to write poems and recite them to the sleeping man, hoping his voice would reach the pale blonde's consciousness. And then when he woke up, he'd remember! It wasn't going to plan! Cursing, the youth paced the room greatly agitated, glancing now and again at Muraki.

_What do I do? I'm not ready!_

"Beloved..."

Muraki's eyelids fluttered, one of his hands coming up to rub one eye. The boy froze. If he was going to act now was the time. Rushing to the bedside, he stooped over the doctor and after a moment's hesitation, pressed his thin lips against Muraki's.

_Bliss!_

His eyes rolled in the back of his head, relishing the feel of soft lips against his own, moaning. Clumsily, he stabbed his tongue against Muraki's teeth worming his way in and opened his mouth wider, slobbering. Muraki's silver eyes blurred at first not registering what was happening. Feeling something slimy invade his mouth, his eyes widened in shock. In an instant, a loud roar vibrated through the room and two strong hands pushed hard on the boy's chest sending him sprawling backward into a chair knocking him to the ground.

**"GET OFF ME!!"**

Leaning to the side of the bed, the pale blonde spat forcefully. Sitting up Muraki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand a look of utter disgust on his thunderous face. Throwing the covers off himself he shakily rose from the bed, despite the weakness of his limbs, he marched over to the boy, grabbing him by the throat, his knuckles white.

**"HOW DARE YOU!!"**

Hurling him against the wall, the boy's body smacked the hard surface and collapsed on the floor. Muraki was about to attack again when an energy barrier rose up before him hindering his assault. Growling, the silver blonde stepped back frustrated.

**"COWARD!"**

The boy lifted himself, wincing as he clutched at his ribs.

"Why did you do that?!" he whined, stumbling to his feet. "What is wrong with you, Kazutaka?! How dare you treat your lover this way!"

Muraki blinked, speechless.

"After all my loving care and attention you still treat me abominably!" the boy stood up facing the tall man. "I should be the one who's angry here! I just kissed you and that's how I get treated?!" his voice began to crack in its hysteria. "How long are you going to keep this up?!"

Peals of laughter rumbled throughout the room.

The boy's mouth dropped open at the sound not expecting that reaction at all.

"Kaz-Kazutaka?"

"Lo-Lover?! You...dare to call...yourself that?" Muraki couldn't help it. What the boy had said was the most outlandish thing he heard so far, especially after hurling the idiotic bastard across the room. Laughing even harder Muraki struggled to speak. "You are a...fool...an idiot...a mealy mouthed...bastard...I am repulsed...by you...your pasty sweaty face fills me...with disgust and loathing. Nothing would make me happier...than to see you die horribly."

The boy's dull eyes widened with every word, both hands covering his mouth in shock. Squeezing his eyes shut, he then covered his ears, shaking his head.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"**

Muraki mirth vanished, silver eyes turned steely as he coldly witnessed the boy's growing hysterics.

_Insufferable bastard_

Calmly, Muraki sat himself down on a antique chair, crossing his legs and placing both arms on the chair sides. He didn't even want to think how repulsed he was by the boy's slimy tongue invading his mouth. For several minutes, which seemed more like hours to the pale doctor, the youth continued on his rant, crying and pulling at his hair and howling at the top of his lungs. Sighing inwardly, Muraki's narrowed platinum eyes assessed the pathetic scene before him. Closing his eyes, his thoughts drifted to Tsuzuki and their conversation before he awoke to this nightmare.

_Kazutaka...my dreams of you...were so real...the sunlight in your hair...the corners of your...eyes would crinkle when you'd smile..._

_Do they..?_

_Yeah! I've always...noticed that...I would try to make them come out..._

_Ahhh...so that would explain your...persistence at joke telling...I wondered..._

_You laughed! You can't deny it...they were funny!_

Muraki smiled. His Tsuzuki sounded confident and decisive. Even after going through so much, his lover stayed strong.

He's so worried about me. Worried that I would take matters into my own hands.

Had it been anyone else who made such a request of him, Muraki would have been quite insulted. But with Tsuzuki he felt only moved by the guardian's concern for his safety.

_**NO!!**Kazutaka! Please...please...my love...my only love..._

_Asato..._

_I can't have you...battling...fighting when you're not strong enough! We don't know...what this person is capable of...he could call down an army of demons! Please...Kazutaka...don't...I can't bear it again..._

_Beloved...when you weep like that..._

_When you screamed my name...and I could do nothing! I thought you dead and gone and...and I couldn't bear it...Kazutaka...I haven't felt your arms around me in days...I've missed...your voice...your beautiful smile...the way you...comforted me...I won't...I WON'T LOSE YOU!!_

_Muraki's brows creased slightly. Now Tsuzuki implored him to make himself known to his captor. To challenge the brat outright in Tsuzuki's name. Sighing deeply, the doctor came to the realization that it would be Tsuzuki who would protect him now. He had always felt it was his right, his right to be the one who protected his violet-eyed lover from pain and harm. But Tsuzuki was expecting to do the same for him._

_We're equals...that is what Asato wants_

Of course they were equals. Why Muraki didn't see it before, he didn't know. And his demon half couldn't help but feel immensely flattered...proud that his beautiful lover would want to protect him. No one had ever done that for Muraki.

_I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine_

It was a matter of pride for the Shinigami and the silver blonde didn't want to dissuade him from that. Their bond was so strong now. They had breached the many dimensions to find each other and they had succeeded! Confident in that Muraki turned his attention back to the boy who at this time was ranting and raving, pacing the bedroom in his rage. Finally, he turned his attention back to the doctor, his thin face scowling.

"Are you going to be reasonable, Kazutaka, and realize my love for you? That all that I've done is for you?" the boy stood in front of Muraki, arms crossed. But seeing the pale man's deep frown, the boy readied himself for another tantrum, his face beginning to turn red. "Why are you being this way?! If you'd just stop being so stubborn it would go better for you! You don't have to be miserable anymore, Kazutaka! No one in the world will treat you better than me! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

Here Muraki smiled.

"Oh but you are wrong about that," the silver blonde's lifted his piercing eyes at the boy, pinning him with his intense glare. "There is one in this world...in this universe who cherishes me. One whom I adore above all others. He is my violet-eyed god. My one and only love."

With watery eyes bulging, the youth's mouth opened and he sputtered.

"Wha-what are you...what are you telling...me?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" fisting both hands into his hair, he looked as though he would tear out the strands in clumps so outraged was he.

Muraki merely stood serenely, unruffled and highly enjoying seeing the brat further reduced to a blathering baka. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, the doctor's handsome face smiled slightly, one elegant silver brow lifted.

"Are you telling me...are you ACTUALLY telling me...this...this PERSON...you and he...are...are...?!"

"Yes," Muraki stated.

Trembling violently, the boy shook his head wildly and squeezed his eyes shut.

"It can't be...it isn't true! Not him! It's not...HIM!" he shrieked. "NOT HIM!"

Muraki's eyes narrowed. "Yes. HIM. My lover," he said softly. "And my lover has issued a challenge. He is aware of you, boy. And he is quite angry. He calls you coward and thief. You have taken what is his. Me. As such he challenges you to a battle of power."

"Wha-what are you talking about? Battle? This...this person wants to 'challange' me? And to say I've taken..." he was trembling this time. But whether it was in fear or anger Muraki wasn't sure. But it was certain the boy was rattled. And that was good.

"My lover, the most powerful Shinigami, is waiting for you to settle this matter once and for all. If you refuse, I refuse you. For I have no intention of consorting with a coward," Muraki stated pointedly.

The boy gulped audibly. He was not expecting this. He stared at the beautiful pale being and his resolve strengthened within him.

"How do you know of this? How was this person able to find you? I know no one's breached the barrier. I was here the whole time!" he exclaimed.

"My lover and I spoke to each other. He knows of my imprisonment and my misery as I told him everything! This is a great affront and he means to exact his revenge on you!" Muraki's silver eyes flashed proudly. "I tell you again: Take me back to my beloved if you value you your life."

The boy gawked at the proud stance the pale man took, every inch bristled and standing tall. Such conviction in those words! Was it a bluff? Should he chance it and ignore this 'challenge'? And then there was the doctor's claim of refusing to consort with him if he did ignore it. Winning Muraki's love was much harder than he had realized. And now this. How many weeks or months or years would it take before Muraki finally came around? He just didn't have the strength to continue in trying to seduce the man. What did it take? He did his homework, gathered his research and it didn't work. No matter what he did, didn't work And now this. Perhaps this is exactly the thing he was waiting for.

"You-you're bluffing," he nodded suddenly, his eyes lighting up. "Wait. That's it, isn't it? It-it's like a test, ne? If I accept then it'll prove to you that I'm willing to fight for you...risk my life for your love," he became more and more animated as he warmed up to the idea. "Oh, Kazutaka! How perfectly romantic!"

Muraki was surprised yet again not expecting this kind of response.

_Doesn't he realize how serious this is? He calls it a bluff? Truly he is mad._

But rather than argue the point, Muraki decided to use it to his advantage. Let him think what he wants. That this is some glorified test to see whether or not this boy is worthy of his affections. As long as it brings him to Tsuzuki that's all that matters.

"Yes. That's exactly right," Muraki said quietly. "Do you accept my lover's challenge?"

"Hmph. Why doesn't this person challenge me to my face if he's so 'insulted'? Isn't he the bigger coward for not doing that, hmmm?" the boy taunted, a sly look on his oily face.

Muraki clamped his teeth hard lest a few obscenities spewed forth. Instead he raised his right hand, a blue flame rose forth and with a flick of his wrist, sent the crackle of energy arrowing to the boy's chest. With a cry, he smacked hard on the far wall, sputtering.

"YOU DARE INSULT MY ASATO?! YOU CONTEMPTIBLE, PASTY-FACED...!" Muraki squeezed his eyes shut, counting to ten.

_I can't lose my temper, I can't._

"Why, Kazutaka?!" the youth whined, clearly confused and clumsily getting to feet. "Why do you keep doing that?!"

"Do you accept my lover's challenge or not?"

Blinking stupidly, the boy narrowed his beady eyes.

"First of all, don't call him 'your lover!' That titles belongs to me!"

Both of the doctor's fists clenched against his sides.

The boy stared back pointedly unperturbed by Muraki's hard features and tense body.

"Wellllll, I don't know..." he muttered, rubbing his arm and wincing. "If I accept this person...this 'Asato'," Muraki's eyes narrowed. "And win, will you treat me better? Will you forget your old miserable life and live here contentedly and love me and only me?"

Pressing his lips tightly together. It was on the tip of his tongue to blurt out what he really felt.

_Of course I will not love you, you bastard! Nor will I ever! I will destroy this house and everything in it, you included, you miserable..._

"Yes. I will forget my old life and live here," Muraki said, his voice flat, his shoulders slightly slumped. "And...love...you," practically choking on the last word.

Gleefully, the boy jumped up and down clapping his hands like an overgrown schoolboy.

"Then I accept! I accept! I accept this person's challenge and I will win you, Kazutaka Muraki!" he sing-songed. "And we'll be happy! Happy, happy, happy, happy, happy! So verrrryyyy haaaappppyyyyy"

Almost clamping his hands over his ears, Muraki marched forcefully out of the room onto the balcony.

_Insufferable fool._

The cool breeze of the early dawn hours bit into his skin through his thin shirt, causing goose-flesh to rise and ruffle his feathery bangs. He shivered a bit from that but mostly from the realization that soon he would be seeing his lover in the flesh. He could hardly contain his excitement.

_Asato...it has worked! Soon I'll set my eyes on you...your beautiful, living self in front of me. The bastard thinks this a test to win me...let him believe that or anything else he wants...as long as I see you again._

Muraki sighed deeply. Soon this nightmare will come to an end. There was no doubt in the doctor's mind about it being over and concluding in their favor. They would be free of this lunatic and back together. However...silver brows furrowed slightly. Biting his lip, Muraki couldn't help the nagging seed of anxiety deep in his belly.

_Asato_

_He will be all right. He is the most powerful Shinigami. A formidable God of Death. He has fought so many adversaries and came out all those battles in one piece._

Muraki repeated the words, easing his heart a bit. He couldn't help but feel somewhat worried.

_I don't want to see him hurt. I know his body can heal any wound within seconds but to see him in pain, to see him suffer...I-I couldn't bear that._

_Kazutaka..._

Muraki's eyes widened.

_Asato!_

Rushing to the edge of the garden, Muraki tried again.

_Asato? I heard you! Asato...please, beloved..._

_Kazutaka...? I...I hear you..._

_BELOVED!_

_Is it really possible...to talk to you...I'm awake now...I'm awake..._

_I am as well! I was just thinking of you...I did as you asked...The bastard has accepted your challenge..._

_Good...deliver him here...and alone, Kazutaka! This is between him and me...no one else...I can't wait to...see you..._

_Nor I...beloved...soon...very soon we'll be in each other's arms..._

_Yes..._

_Be strong...I believe in you..._

_Kazuta--_

Muraki blinked at the cut in communication. It should have alarmed him, but something inkled at him that Tsuzuki was all right.

_Perhaps he was interrupted by a phone or a coworker. Yes. Asato is all right. He's waiting for me._

* * *

"Tsuzuki!"

The brunette turned sharply at the sound of his name.

"Tatsumi? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked hurridly, a bit irritated at the interruption. He had talked to Muraki! His heart pounded hard in his excitement. He had just finished dressing and was toweling his hair dry, his thoughts focused solely on his pale lover, hoping that Muraki was all right and awake. And it had happened.

_Be strong...I believe in you..._

Despite staring at a scowling Tatsumi, Tsuzuki smiled.

"Tsuzuki? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to barge in but you need to explain what you meant by that statement and ...well, you've been taking a long time in the shower and..." the secretary finished lamely, shrugging a bit.

"Afraid that I would call down Touda in the shower or drown myself or commit..."

"Tsuzuki!" the taller man was clearly shocked. "Of course not! Please. Don't make light of such a thing."

Tsuzuki shook his head at his friend.

"I'm sorry, Tatsumi. Let's go into the living room with the others. There's things we need to discuss, ne?" the brunette led the way and saw Watari and Hisoka sitting on the large white couch muttering amongst themselves.

Both guardians abruptly stopped their conversation looking at Tsuzuki concernedly. Sitting himself down next to his friends, the violet-eyed man smiled reassuringly.

"Guys, first off, thanks again for doing what you did. Trying to keep me safe, I mean," he said softly. Watari grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Tsuzuki, we just...we just didn't know what to do! It was going against your wishes but without knowing for sure if Muraki was really dead..."

"I know, I know. I was so certain at the time. Something deep inside me broke clean through. I don't how to explain it. The connection...it was severed...cut clean. I was so sure Kazutaka was gone," Tsuzuki whispered weakly his heart squeezing painfully at the memory. He took a deep breath.

"I talked to Kazutaka again and--"

"WHAT?!"

From all three guardians the word reverberated in the small room.

Tsuzuki chuckled lightly. "I did. Just now. He's all right. He's waiting for me," he stated looking at each of their astonished faces.

"Waiting for you?"

"Is he coming here?

"You talked to him just now?"

"How?"

Tsuzuki beamed at the group's questions.

"My Kazutaka is all right. He delivered my challenge to his captor and they will be coming here," he replied noting their even more shocked expressions.

"I can hardly believe it...you and Muraki..." Hisoka whispered, the teenager's emeralds wide. "Does it seem to be getting easier and easier, Tsuzuki?"

"Yeah, I mean, I was thinking of Kazutaka and praying he was all right and he spoke. Kazutaka and his captor will be coming here and I suggest we prepare. Tatsumi, you and Watari should set up a barrier around the perimeter of the house and..."

"Wait, Tsuzuki! Do you think it's a good idea to fight here? There isn't that much soon and with a barrier shield it'll be even more restricted," Hisoka chimed in. Watari nodded in agreement.

"Good thinking, Bon. Maybe we should be moving the battle to a open field in a remote area," the blonde offered. "Tatsumi?"

The secretary nodded.

"Yes. Less damage and more importantly, innocent people won't be harmed in the crossfire," he replied, stroking his chin. He glanced at Tsuzuki noticing his slight frown. "You've mentioned before, Tsuzuki, that neither you nor the doctor know of the true nature of this person. He could be in the guise of a mortal but able to command an army or he could very well be a naive, foolish human who doesn't realize how serious a situation he's put himself into. Whatever he is an open an area as we can find will prove to be beneficial."

Tsuzuki walked to the French windows peering keenly at the colorful garden, his violet eyes thoughtful.

"That's true," he said slowly. "But as I didn't think of that, Kazutaka will be coming here," he turned back to his friends. "First they come here and then I'll take them to the other location."

"Just you! But, we want to help, too, Tsuzuki!" Hisoka protested coming forward a few steps. "All of us should go together in case of what Tatsumi-san was talking about! This person could trick you and ambush you! We shouldn't take that chance!"

"Bon's right. We have to go with you, Tsuzuki. I don't like the idea of you taking this...this enemy alone. If he sees you have backup then maybe he'll think twice before trying to pull something underhanded." Watari added, standing behind the teenager.

"I appreciate it, Hisoka, Watari, but--"

"Tsuzuki, we insist!" Hisoka exclaimed a bit angry. Tsuzuki was so stubborn! "We don't have to take part in the battle but we should be close by in case of trouble! We could be like...like your seconds," the teenager offered hopefully.

"My seconds?" the brunette asked, puzzled, tilting his dark head a bit to the side.

"Yeah!" Seeing the encouraging look from Watari, Hisoka continued more confidently. "I read about them in the history books. When there was a duel, the duelers would appoint a friend or friends to act as his seconds. The seconds would make the arrangements, the time and place and they'd bring the weapons and make sure everything was above board. No dirty tricks," the boy shrugged. "Seeing as how you already made the arrangements we can still be there to show support. Come on, Tsuzuki! We're not supposed to engage in any confrontations alone and you know it's a good idea!"

Tsuzuki looked at each anxious face.

"If I agree to this then I want you to promise me, all of you, that you'll stay out it! I mean it! This is my fight, mine!" his violet eyes glittered when he saw Tatsumi was about to speak. "No interference!"

All three grimly nodded their heads clearly troubled.

"And another thing," Tsuzuki continued, his voice softer. "If I should...lose then promise me that you'll take Kazutaka back with you. Don't hesitate, don't try to help me. Just take him and get out of there. Do you promise?"

Hisoka gasped. Watari's golden eyes blinked several times.

"Tsuzuki..." Tatsumi whispered. "You can't mean that you want us to leave you there..."

"PROMISE ME! You've already broken one promise, Tatsumi! Not to interfere in my decision to end my life! I should be furious with you but...I understand. But in this you'll do what I say or I'll never forgive you!" Tsuzuki's smaller frame trembled at his conviction, startling his friends.

Tatsumi swallowed and lowered his head. His heart warring with his head and against his better judgement, he relented. For now.

"All right, Tsuzuki. I'll do as you say," he replied, shaken. But he already made up his mind to do what he felt was right. If there was just the sign of trouble, he would do everything he could to protect Tsuzuki. But could he live with the fact that he betrayed Tsuzuki? If it meant the difference between Tsuzuki alive or Tsuzuki dead then he would take such a risk. Besides, Tsuzuki would have to forgive him someday. It wasn't in the brunette's nature to hold a grudge.

Tsuzuki looked at the other two pointedly.

"Promise," they each mumbled, not happy. Tsuzuki gave a sharp nod.

"Thank you."

"Tsuzuki, do you know when they're coming?" Hisoka broke in, wanting to break the tension.

The brunette sighed.

"It's hard to say. It depends if Kazutaka's captor is outraged enough to take my challenge as an insult and risk his hideaway in order to kill me," Tsuzuki bit his lip. He had also thought of the possibility that the boy would ignore it completely and stay away thus keeping Muraki forever. His heart squeezed within his chest painfully. He didn't want to think that!

_Never to see Kazutaka again..._

Tsuzuki swayed a bit on his feet.

"Tsuzuki, you okay?!" Watari reached him first, grabbing his shoulders. "Maybe you should sit down," guiding the dark-haired man to the sofa.

"I'm all right," he protested weakly, but the blonde's grip was firm.

"Now, you listen here. You have to gain your strength for what's ahead so no arguing!" he gently pushed his friend against the soft cushions. "Just do as I say, okay, Tsuzuki? Plenty of rest and nourishing food and you'll be ready for anything."

"All right, Watari," Tsuzuki turned his body to rest his head at one end and his feet on the other. He did feel tired. Slowly his eyes fluttered closed. "Don't let me sleep too long...I don't want to miss Kazutaka," he murmured, eyes sliding shut. Soon he was breathing deeply.

"Poor Tsuzuki. I didn't realize he was THAT exhausted!" Watari fetched a blanket from the hall closet and draped it over the sleeping brunette. "He certainly is adament about this being his battle, isn't he?"

Hisoka shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "Yeah. I wish we didn't have to promise him that...I mean, what are we supposed to do if things get bad?! Just watch Tsuzuki getting beat and leave him bleeding there?! Such a baka!"

"It's what he wants," Watari replied sadly. "I'm against it too. Besides I know Muraki wouldn't allow it. He's going to fight us tooth and nail. He'd NEVER leave Tsuzuki to suffer and be led away. Never."

"Then we shouldn't," Tatsumi said quietly. "We all three should come up with a plan in case things get 'out of hand.'

Hisoka's face lit up.

"Yeah!"

"NO!"

The teenager's head whipped around, surprised.

"We can't do that. We promised Tsuzuki. We PROMISED him, Tatsumi," the blonde emphasised. "We already failed once. And I for one won't do it again."

"But if it means his safety--" the secretary protested, agitated. "Are you saying you're all right with letting our friend die?"

Watari flinched.

"Of course, I'm not! But let's not jump in unnecessarily! We have to let Tsuzuki do this! For himself! Can't you see how important this is to him? It's his demon nature...he has to prove to his lover that he's worthy of him," seeing Tatsumi baffled expression, the blonde explained. "Hisoka had read up on the subject of demons from several texts...their traditions and pecking order and mating rituals. And demons prize their mates above all else. It's a matter of pride and honor that they prove to their mates that they are worthy of their consort. So for Tsuzuki this is kind of like a test. If he backs down or shows fear or doesn't meet his adversary then he thinks he'll lose honor in Muraki's eyes."

It was on the tip of Tatsumi's tongue to call the whole thing ridiculous, that Tsuzuki didn't need to prove he was a powerful Shinigami but he refrained, seeing the golden orbs glittering back at him.

"Tsuzuki couldn't retreat from this even if he wanted to," Watari further explained. "Don't you see? It's IN him, his inheirant nature that pushes him forward."

And Muraki must be LOVING this. Tatsumi combed his fingers through his brown hair, exasperated. He was sure Muraki was the one pushing Tsuzuki into this folly, all puffed up and gloating, taunting the brunette.

_**Do this for me, beloved, and I'll not think you a coward! Prove to me you're the strongest of them all and I'll LOVE you all the more!!**_

For Tatsumi it was too much. Muraki's fault. All of it that doctor's fault. Now Tsuzuki was going to get himself killed just to prove his love to that worthless man! Tatsumi was more resolved than ever to carry his plan out. Without or without the others' help.

Watari had been watching his ex-lover closely, almost seeing the wheels turning inside Tatsumi's head. What was he up to? The blonde scientist had a sinking feeling Tatsumi was going to go through with his scheme of 'protecting' Tsuzuki despite everything he had said. Well, he would have to make his own plans along with Hisoka. All this back-stabbing and deceit shamed Watari. What was happening with Tatsumi to make him act so? And would have to happen to make him snap out of it? Whatever it took, Watari hoped it would happen soon and hard enough to make Tatsumi come to his senses.

But for now, he would need to confer with Hisoka.

"Tatsumi-san. We ARE going to let Tsuzuki handle this, ne?" Hisoka looked up at his superior, green eyes wide. He looked so young at the moment.

Tatsumi nodded.

"We should be at the ready for any possibility. But, yes. It is Tsuzuki's fight," he said slowly, glancing down at the still slumbering Tsuzuki.

* * *

"How should I dress I wonder? Something snazzy certainly. But understated not too flashy. Although, I do want to show this person that I'm a man of means and more than capable of taking care of you. Appearances and first impressions are important. Why, when I first set eyes on you, Kazutaka, you impressed me quite a bit. Fell head over heels for you in an instant. Yes, sir. That's all it took. And it was the same for you, ne?" he turned to the pale blonde and smiled goofily. "Are you listening, Kazutaka!"

With his back toward the boy, Muraki rolled his eyes.

"Kazutaka!!"

Muraki continued to ignore, staring at the vast indigo sky, his long arms crossed over his chest.

_Asato_

"KAZUTAKA!!" the boy shrieked again. Muraki turned slowly not in the least perturbed. "Aren't you going to help me pick something out?! This is important to me and you're just standing there! I have a lot to do and you're not helping in the slightly!"

"I have no intention of helping you. My sole concern is only for my beloved," he said quietly, happy to see the boy's face turn a queer shade of purple.

"WHAT?! I'M YOUR BELOVED! ME AND ONLY ME! That's what this battle is all about! To show you that you're placing your affections on the wrong one!" stomping heavily in front of the taller man, the boy squared off. "I'm the one who's putting his life on the line here. And you don't seem to care! But you'll see. Once I show you what I can do and get rid of this 'person' you'll realize what a horrible mistake you've been making, how far off your allegiance was misplaced and you'll shower ME with love and affection!"

Quick as a flash, the boy was all smiles and good cheer.

"And we'll celebrate my victory! We'll dine at the best gourmet restaurant and gaze into each other's eyes across the table and we'll go dancing afterwards and hold each other close! Oh! And you'll buy me roses, a thousand red roses which I'll scatter all over the bedroom and for dessert..." he grinned lustfully. "For dessert we'll really belong to each other in every sense of the word!"

Shuddering, the pale blonde's silver eyes lowered half-mast.

"None of that will happen," Muraki's voice a low growl. "My beloved will be the victor in this battle. He will triumph over you and the moment that happens, the very moment I see your scrawny body blown to bits and your pathetic face covered in blood, I...WILL...**GLORY**...IN...IT," he hissed, his tall frame rigid in anger, silver orbs glinting hard as diamonds.

The boy blinked stupidly for several moments. Muraki turned his back again and opened the French doors. He needed some air. He walked but two steps when he heard a cold voice behind him chilling along his spine.

"Fine. Then you should stay here as it would be far too distressing for you."

TBC

* * *

A/N: The story is going much longer than I anticipated and I really hope it's not too drawn out. Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. But just you wait.

A/N: I'm trying to keep up schedule and post these in a timely manner. So far, it's been working. Many thanks for the enthusiastic reviews, some of which made me smile and/or laugh out loud! Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuzuki blinked opened his eyes, stretching out his long limbs, he sat up carefully. He frowned a bit wondering why he was in the living room.

_What time is it?_

"Watari? Hisoka?" the brunette called out, a little unnerved at the quietness of the room.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka stuck his head in from the doorway."He's up, Watari!" Walking in, the teenager smiled encouragingly.

"What time is it, Hisoka? How long have I been asleep this time?" the brunette sat up and stretched again, it felt like he'd been asleep for hours.

"A little after eight. You were exhausted and I'm glad you were able to sleep uninterrupted," Hisoka drew open the drapes a little and turned on a couple of table lamps illuminating the room. "There's been no news," he added.

Tsuzuki nodded, slowly removing the covers and taking off his rumpled jacket. He wasn't surprised. He didn't hear from Muraki in his dreams. And perhaps the boy was probably drawing on his forces, calling on reinforcements. But Tsuzuki relayed to Muraki the importance of no interference from either side. If this boy had any kind of honor, any speck of pride, he would face Tsuzuki squarely. One on one. Now it was a matter of sitting and waiting. But Tsuzuki could talk to Muraki in the meantime.

"Tsuzuki, how are you?" Watari came in, wiping his hands on a dish towel and peering at his friend over his wire-rimmed glasses. "I'm just making some snacks and as Hisoka and I are too keyed up we've decided to crash here for a while, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," the dark-haired man replied lightly, standing up. Putting his hands on his hips he gave a mock frown. "But just clean up whatever you got going on. I don't want to have to deal with dirty pots and pans and explain a messy kitchen to Kazutaka." Seeing the glance the two guardians gave to each other, Tsuzuki chuckled softly. "Am I being too optimistic?"

"No, no, Tsuzuki! It's just that...," Watari flung the towel over his shoulder. He paused.

He had intended to caution Tsuzuki about being more realistic, that he didn't know what he was going up against, that it was all so dangerous. But he looked into his friend's vibrant violet eyes so full of hope and the words stuck in his throat.

_He loves Muraki._

And he's willing to fight for the man he loves, to go into the battlefield alone and unprotected and...so proudly. How could he dissuade Tsuzuki from that? Tsuzuki needs their support, one hundred percent. To give him anything less than that would put to shame the very idea of their friendship, of all they meant to each other. It put Watari's own sad situation with Tatsumi into a much sharper ache. Watari swallowed down the negative words and jerked his head up.

"Tsuzuki," the blonde scientist strode up to the brunette and grasped his upper arms. "Tsuzuki, you will succeed," giving his friend a little shake. "You will get Muraki back, I know you will. You are fighting with your whole heart and that's got to go in your favor. Keep being strong and determined and hopeful and it'll work out."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened a bit. "Watari..."

"Yeah! It's like Watari said. You believe in this so much, Tsuzuki. How could it not succeed?" the teenager chimed in. "And...and you're talking to Muraki which we thought was impossible. But you didn't care! You went ahead and believed!"

Tsuzuki smiled, a sunny smile that reached his amethysts setting them to gleaming.

It's true. He DID believe. He didn't know where it came from, this stubborn streak which at times made things inconvenient for others and labeled him a 'troublemaker' at Meifu but it served him well so many times in the past. And now something was urging him not to give up, that he had to continue believing.

"Thanks, guys. Thanks a lot. It means a lot to hear that. I...I couldn't help but think that I was the only one who thought I could do this. That it wasn't a completely foolish stunt. Even...even Kazutaka told me to be careful," he mused a bit sadly.

"Because he LOVES you, baka!" Hisoka exclaimed, marching up to his partner, emeralds flashing. "He's just afraid you'd get hurt, that's all! He believes in you, I know he does. If the situation was reversed I'm sure you'd be telling Muraki to be careful. It wouldn't mean you'd didn't have confidence in him."

Now Tsuzuki gaped at his young partner along with Watari. He'd never thought he'd see the day when the green-eyed youth would defend Muraki!

"Well, yeah," the boy muttered, as if reading Tsuzuki's thoughts. "Muraki cares about you. And I'm pretty sure he'd tell you to hang in there."

The brunette smiled.

"You're growing up, Hisoka! And it's great to see these little changes, too!" he ruffled the boy's soft brown hair affectionately. Seeing the boy blush, he clapped his shoulder. "Thanks, partner. You're right. That's exactly what my Kazutaka would say."

Watari grinned. "What say we get a fire going and eat up some of this delicious food I slaved over, ne?"

The three guardians did just that. Soon a cheerful blazing fire crackled away and all three of them sat in the dining room, digging into the many different dishes spread out on the wide dining room table. The banter was light and kept on topics of trivial matters. Tsuzuki did ask about Tatsumi's whereabouts.

"He's in Meifu giving a report to Enma-samma and the Chief. He said he'll be back in the early morning," Watari said quietly, setting down the tea pot he had been pouring.

"I want matters between you and Tatsumi to be resolved, Watari," Tsuzuki looked at his friend and noted the way Watari sighed softly. "Whatever feelings he thinks he has for me he knows deep down they're not real. I think he holds onto them because he feels guilty."

"Guilty?" Hisoka asked, perplexed. Ordinarily, he would haven't stuck around to hear such embarassing matters and made his excuses to get out quick. But if he was ever going to learn about 'adult' relationships he'd needed to face them. Plus, he was truly confused by what Tsuzuki said. Watari faced the brunette, his golden eyes wide in surprise.

"This was before your time, Hisoka. When Tatsumi and I were partners. Back then, I was quite green and quite overwhelmed by my tasks and the whole operation of Meifu and tried to find my place. Tatsumi and I were assigned to each other and I noticed right away how efficient and motivated he was," Tsuzuki set down his chopsticks.

"I saw how much the other Shinigami admired him, looked up to him and I felt honored to be his partner. I wanted to make a good impression so I modeled myself after him. I'd come into work early, pay attention during the meetings, stay late to file and enter data. I was asking him for advice constantly. I relied on him so much, making such a pest of myself. Not just Shinigami matters like where to file the worksheets when tallied or demon containment procedures but...personal matters," Tsuzuki took a small sip of tea, his violets glowing at past memories. "I sought his counsel whenever I felt doubtful about myself, at the times when I felt unsure, which was pretty often. He was patient and understanding, never once turning me away or telling me to just work things out on my own. And I valued that about him all the more."

Tsuzuki's mouth pressed firm.

"But my feelings for him grew to admiration then infatuation and then to what I thought at the time was love. I was so needy with the desire for someone to care and protect me and love me unconditionally, it clouded my judgement, my common sense. It wasn't long before I made up problems to Tatsumi just so that he could comfort and advise me."

"You and Tatsumi-san were...involved?" Hisoka whispered. He had never heard this confession from his partner. Why had it never crossed his mind that they had a history? Watari remained silent, his hands squeezed together on his lap.

"No. Although I had wished for it often it never came to pass. Tatsumi remained at a distance, always helpful but never encouraging anything beyond that. It crushed me and I blamed myself," a slight grimace frittered over Tsuzuki's beautiful face at the memory. "I grew desperate around him and soon it got to the point where I neglected my work, made excuses. I became angry and confused. And it wasn't long before Tatsumi had had enough and resigned as my partner."

Watari looked at Tsuzuki as though for the first time. He, too, had never heard the reasons of Tatsumi and Tsuzuki's breakup of their partnership. He had always assumed it was because Tatsumi was not suited for field work and wanted an accountant job given his talent for numbers.

"Tsuzuki, I never knew that," Watari breathed and Hisoka nodded.

Tsuzuki snagged a bit of eel for his bowl and dipped it into the spicy brown sauce. He chewed thoughtfully then looked at them.

"At the time, I was spiraling out of control thinking it was my fault Tatsumi didn't want to be partners. I drank and barely showed up for work on some days. My beliefs and confidence were in shreds. Tatsumi remained calm and sympathetic but still at a distance. It took years for me to regain some of my values back," he explained. "But when I look back to that time now...I sincerely believe it was the best thing that could have happened."

"Best thing?" Hisoka asked. "How so?"

Tsuzuki nodded slowly.

"Even if Tatsumi and I become involved, I wouldn't have been content. I would grow restless, something would be missing. I wouldn't be my true self with Tatsumi. I realize that now. Tatsumi demands perfection from everything! His job, himself, I could never live up to his standards. I would always be pushing myself to be perfect in his eyes. I...I don't think Tatsumi would've accepted me totally for who I am...what I am."

"But how can you be sure?" Watari interjected despite feeling a bit jealous that Tsuzuki had romantic feelings for his ex-lover. "Tatsumi is the kind of man who would look over a person's flaws, surely!"

"We're not meant to be together, Watari! There are feelings...urges of my kind that Tatsumi would find 'unnatural,' too different. And at the time, I was too fragile, too unsure of myself. I would've done anything to please. I needed constant reassurance and it wouldn't have been long before my neediness would wear on Tatsumi...he would have grown to resent me."

Tsuzuki face softened.

"I am meant for Kazutaka and he for me. After Tatsumi's partnership I was even more reckless truly believing no one cared for me. Not in that way," he looked into Watari's golden orbs which shimmered. "But you helped me Watari. Bit by bit your humor and support encouraged me to hang in there day by day." Tsuzuki then turned to the teenager. "And you, too, Hisoka! I wanted to be a good role model for you. And your brashness was quite refreshing!"

Hisoka rolled his eyes at the older man then grinned.

Tsuzuki smiled.

"And when I met Kazutaka..." he sighed. "I knew he was the same as me. The same blood, the same heritage, the same pain and sorrow. Together we ease each other's souls, calm each other's hearts. Kazutaka loves me completely and unconditionally. He doesn't judge me or try to change me. If Tatsumi and I had been together it wouldn't have lasted. Of that I'm sure. There would've been bad feelings that I don't think would've ever healed between us and we wouldn't have the friendship that we have today."

Watari nodded in understanding.

"His resentment, his hatred for Kazutaka is getting out of hand. It hurts me when he remarks about Kazutaka," Tsuzuki's violets glittered. "Tatsumi needs to understand that we were never meant to be."

"But how if--"

_ASATO!_

Tsuzuki gasped, the rest of Watari's words forgotten.

"Tsuzuki?"

The brunette closed his eyes and lowered his dark head.

_Kazutaka...What's happening? My love, answer me...please..._

Hisoka and Watari sat silent each of them knowing that Tsuzuki heard from Muraki.

_Kazutaka...what's happened? Are you all right_?

Nothing. For several minutes, Tsuzuki called out but there wasn't a word...not a sound.

The brunette lifted his head, his eyes shimmering.

"I...I heard...he tried...something's happened," he swallowed, gathering his bearings he tried again. "Kazutaka shouted my name and I tried to reach him."

"What do you suppose happened, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked, setting his chopsticks down slowly.

Tsuzuki shook his head, a sob stuck in his throat.

"I don't know! I...I hope it isn't bad, I mean...I mean...Kazutaka must have given my challenge to...him and...and," suddenly a tear rushed down his cheek. "What if his captor rejected it and punished Kazutaka?!"

Watari clasped Tsuzuki's hand in his.

"Don't think that, Tsuzuki! Keep calm, okay? Does it feel like the last time? Do you feel a disconnection?" the blonde suggested quickly.

"No. It is...different," encouraged, Tsuzuki felt a little better at that realization. "Definitely different. Kazutaka is alive, I know that for sure. But, maybe...maybe he's hurt. Maybe his captor was angry about the challenge and took it out on Kazutaka."

"Did he sound distressed? In pain?" Watari pressed his friend to talk knowing that it would help Tsuzuki think rationally and calmly.

"No..." the brunette said again slowly. "He...he didn't sound like he was hurt. More like...more like he was angry. Maybe it was a warning..."

"Like they're coming?" Hisoka asked.

"I'm not sure," Tsuzuki frowned. He wish he could be more clear but it wasn't making sense. It could be any number of things. A warning, an angry exclamation, a plea. But one thing Tsuzuki was sure of, Muraki wasn't injured...not physically at least.

_Damn!_

Taking a calming breath, Tsuzuki closed his eyes briefly. Muraki would contact him.

"Do you want to meditate?" Watari asked, not having taking his eyes of his friend. "Bon and I can clear things up here and you can try getting ahold of Muraki..."

"No. I don't think I need to do that anymore. Kazutaka will contact me when he can. He probably can't right now for whatever reason and my bombarding his head with frantic thoughts would only cause him to worry. No. I have to believe he's all right and will call me when he can," the brunette replied quietly.

Picking up his chopsticks and dish he picked up a morsel of pork. Glancing at his friends, he smiled.

"Come on, guys. The food's getting cold," he retorted cheerfully, popping the bit in his mouth. Hisoka nodded and following his partner's cue, dishing up his own portions.

Tsuzuki began an animated conversation about the different preparations of sashimi and again the teenager marveled at the guardian's attitude. He couldn't help but think that before Tsuzuki's breakdown, the brunette would have been in a state of panic, locking himself in his room and trying desperately to reach the doctor. But now here he sits, eating and conversing and confident he'll hear from Muraki.

Tsuzuki calmed his pounding heart and prayed his lover was fine.

_My love...be all right...I'm listening for you..._

With their bellies full, all three of them cleared up the dishes and piled them in the dishwasher. It was getting late but Tsuzuki wasn't especially sleepy and persuaded his friends to sit up with him, to bunk here in the living room.

"This is like a slumber party!" Watari pointed out, stretching out his long frame on the piles of blankets heaped on the white carpet. "How come we never did this before?"

"'Cause we're guys and we're too old!" Hisoka huffed, pulling the blankets around his shoulders and stared into the fire. Watari chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Waaay too old, ne?"

"Well, technically that's true," Tsuzuki agreed. "But hopefully not in spirit. We should get together like this once in awhile. Just to talk."

"I don't think Muraki would be too keen on that, ne? I mean, a bunch of guys in pajamas sleeping on the floor," the green-eyed boy mused, a slight smile on his lips at the thought.

"He could join us!" Watari piped up. "We could sing camp songs and eat marshmallows..."

"Now you're just getting carried away," the brunette replied. "No way Kazutaka would go for that. He's more...he's more the romantic type." Tsuzuki settled deeper into the blankets, his violet eyes glowing.

"Well, only you'd know that, Tsuzuki. And you don't need to go into detail either," the blonde observed, glad to see his friend joking a little.

"Don't worry, I won't," the brunette quipped.

"THANK YOU!!" Hisoka and Watari sang.

Laughing, Tsuzuki smacked them each with a pillow and settled down again into his covers.

"Good night, guys. Thanks for dinner and staying over and...everything," Tsuzuki whispered gratefully, watching the fire die down into amber.

"Night, Tsuzuki, Bon, Watari mumbled, yawning. "See ya in the morning."

"Yeah, night," the teenager yawned back. "Get some sleep, 'kay?"

Tsuzuki merely smiled in answer and continued watching the glowing logs. Soon he heard the soft snores coming from the other two, his own violet eyes beginning to get heavy.

_I want this to be over. I want this battle to be fought and Kazutaka home and in my arms._

Tsuzuki closed his eyes.

_I love you, Kazutaka...I hate this waiting...I'm getting impatient and...angry! This damn bastard is keeping us apart and...I hate him! What right does he have to come into our life and ruin it?!_

_None, beloved...he has no right..._

_KAZUTAKA!!_

_Beloved...I am here..._

_What's happened?! I heard you call out to me...are you hurt...?_

_No...physically, no..._

_I'm so glad! This time...when you called my name it felt...different...I didn't feel as though you were in danger..._

_I challenged him in your name...and he has agreed._..

_Good! Oh Kazutaka, we'll see each other again! Listen...I've talked with the others...it's been agreed that we go to another location...it would be too dangerous...to battle here..._

_Asato...he means to leave me here..._

_What?! Leave you...?_

_To keep me here...so when you defeat him...kill him...I will be here forever...out of each other's reach..._

_NOOO!!_

Tsuzuki sat bolt upright, clutching a pillow tightly he squeezed his eyes shut against the flood of obscenities at the tip of his tongue. Putting a hand to his mouth, he forced himself to remain calm and not wake the others.

_NO! Kazutaka...I didn't want this!_

_Beloved, I did not foresee this either...we must find a way to make him...see different..._

_How?!_

_Wait...he's coming...I love you...Asato...only you..._

_**I LOVE YOU!!**_

Tsuzuki choked back a cry.

_**NO!**_

Lowering his head into his hands, the brunette stifled his anguish. This wasn't what was supposed to happen!

_Damn him! Damn him to everlasting HELL! When I get my hands on him, when I see his pathetic ugly face, I will blast it clean off his shoulders!_

Tsuzuki fairly quaked with rage and despair. A carefully laid-out plan destroyed over a boy's whim. The dark-haired man wiped his eyes with the back of hand.

_No. He hasn't won. I won't be defeated._

Tsuzuki looked over at his friends both of whom were still sleeping soundly.

_I WON'T be defeated!_

* * *

"Fine. Then you should stay here as it would be far too distressing for you."

Muraki turned around slowly.

"What did you say?"

"Yes. Maybe that's for the best," the boy sighed and went back to the wardrobe calmly picking out another suit jacket. "There will probably be a lot of bloodshed and I rather you didn't see it. So I think you'd better stay here, Kazutaka."

Muraki fisted his hands against his sides.

_ASATO!!_

"He wants me there. He wants proof that I am alive. That is the whole purpose of this. He will see this as a trick and kill you outright," the doctor explained through gritted teeth.

_This can't be happening!_

The youth put the suit against his body assessing himself in the mirror. Shaking his head slightly, he tossed the garment carelessly over a chair.

"Kazutaka, again you fail to see that I'm doing this for you. Why would you want to be there? I don't want to put you through that sort of thing. To see you so worried for my safety will distract me from what I have to do. I realize that now. No. It's best you stay here and await my triumphant return, ne?" grabbing another suit from the hanger, the boy checked himself in the glass, turning this way and that.

Muraki's heart sank into the pit of his stomach, his insides turning to ice, limbs aching to move forward at top speed and knock the boy down, pummeling him without mercy.

_I did not foresee this. Why did I not think of this? Of course he will keep me here. When Asato kills him, he will have no way of knowing where to find me. To be stuck here in this hell...forever in limbo...just "talking" to Asato..._

Tears, thick and hot, sprang into the silver blonde's eyes. He quickly blinked at them, refusing to let them fall and show weakness. He tried again.

"He will expect me there," Muraki said forcefully. "He will show you no mercy if I am not there. His wrath will be terrible and swift. I suggest you do as he commands and take me as well."

"Kazutaka, Kazutaka," the boy clucked, tsking. "I want to protect you. Do you think I CARE what this person commands?! Humph. It sounds to me as though he says a lot of things and that's the very sort of thing I want to protect you from, Kazutaka. So please mind what I say and help me pick something out."

Muraki turned on his heel and walked fast to the living room. Once there, he grabbed up the nearest piece of bric-a-brac and hurled it across the room, shattering the delicate porcelain into a thousand pieces.

"Kazutaka?! You all right?"

Not answering, Muraki pivoted on his heel and marched outside into the garden, across the cobblestone path and down to the little shrine.

_It cannot be this way. I refuse to have it end this way. Asato will kill him, I know...but...he will never find me...the bastard will never reveal my whereabouts and he will die with that knowledge...and I will never see my beloved..._

Muraki groaned, burying his face into his hands. Right now he saw no solution to this horrible fate, save one.

_What can I do but end my life? There is no other way. Days and days of isolation..."talking" to Asato but never again to see him...forever out of each other's reach. __I will die here alone. I am a mortal and I will live out my life here and die alone._

Lifting his silver head, a tear coursed down his pale cheek.

_There would be no choice. No other way out but death._

"Kazutaka!! I've picked something out but I want you to see! Come here and tell me what you think!"

Slowly Muraki walked back inside and into the bedroom, his heart turning cold at the sight of the boy oblivious to the heartache he was causing to the pale blonde.

"Leave me," he announced, heading for the amoire and gathering up a change of clothes.

"What? But I want your opinion on this! Are you going to take a bath? Didn't you just take one this morning? Kazutaka? Are you listening to me?!"

Slamming the door behind him, Muraki started up the shower, the water coming out at full blast. Stripping his clothes off he stepped in, slamming the stall shut as well. He stood there for several minutes as still as stone, the water sluicing over the muscular planes and curves of his beautiful body. Little by little his broad shoulders began to tremble then shake forcefully, the violence of his sobs catching him unawares. Burying his face into hands he let his anguish out, salty tears spilling between his fingers, splashing to the tiled floor.

He didn't want Tsuzuki to know...not yet. His despair and the solution to his despair, he didn't want his lover to know.

Muraki lingered in the shower, taking his time soaping and rinsing and shampooing his hair, his limb lethargic, his thoughts sluggish.

_I will never see him again...never to hold him or kiss him...see his beautiful face...hear his laughter..._

Muraki stared at the drain watching the water swirl down, salty tears mixing with the shower water, running down his anguished face.

_Asato_

Memories of their past year together flashed over and over in his head making him dizzy. Tusuzki at the table eating breakfast; Tsuzuki working in the garden; Tsuzuki serving tea; Tsuzuki laughing; Tsuzuki whispering his name. Tsuzuki...

_Asatoasatoasatoasatoasatoasatoasatoasatoasato_

Only when the water turned cold, did the silver blonde jolt from his stupor, his body shivering from the change in temperature. He turned off the silver faucets and stepped out. Drying himself slowly with a fluffy towel, he dressed, his hands working mechanically and stepped into the bedroom, his legs as heavy as lead. Thankfully, the boy was gone.

Sighing, Muraki plopped heavily across the bed, flinging an arm over his eyes.

_I want this to be over. I want this battle to be fought and Kazutaka home and in my arms._

_I love you, Kazutaka...I hate this waiting...I'm getting impatient and...angry! This damn bastard is keeping us apart and...I hate him! What right does he have to come into our life and ruin it?!_

Muraki sat up, blinking.

_None, beloved...he has no right..._

_**KAZUTAKA!!**_

_Beloved...I'm here..._

_What's happened?! I heard you call out to me...are you hurt...?_

_No...physically, no..._

_I'm so glad! This time...when you called my name it felt...different...I didn't feel as though you were in danger..._

_I challenged him in your name...and he has agreed..._

_Good! Oh Kazutaka, we'll see each other again! Listen...I've talked with the others...it's been agreed that we go to another location...it would be too dangerous...to battle here..._

_Asato...he means to leave me here..._

_What?! Leave you...what does...?_

_Keep me here...so when you defeat him...kill him...I will be forever...out of your reach..._

_NOOO!! NO!! Kazutaka...I didn't want this!_

_Beloved, I know...I did not foresee this either...we must figure a way to make him...see different..._

_How?!_

_Wait...he's coming...I love you...Asato...only you..._

_**I LOVE YOU!!**_

The door flung open and boy bounced in, pushing a cart laden with silver trays.

"Dinnertime! Come on, Kazutaka! All your favorites and prepared by yours truly! Now, let's see," he looked around the room. "Where shall we eat? By the garden or right here? The garden has good light but it is getting chilly out. Hmmm. Although in here it'll be quite warm. What do you think?"

Muraki laid back down, raising his arm over his eyes.

"Leave me," his voice flat.

"Aren't you hungry? It's been a long day and I wanted us to talk about tomorrow seeing as how I'm going to be fighting for you. I wanted you to give me words of encouragement," he whined.

Muraki made no answer and didn't move.

"Are you pouting again? I swear, you are SO temperamental, Kazutaka! Nothing I do pleases you!" the boy wheeled the cart out. "Well, I'm going to eat and I hope you join me soon." With another huff, the youth closed the door with a bang showing his displeasure.

_I won't be defeated..._

_I will not be defeated either..._

_Kazutaka_

_Asato_

_What's going to happen to us..? How will we change his mind..?_

_Beloved, I do not know...but...for now...let me just be with you...where are you?_

_In front of the fireplace...Watari and Hisoka are staying here...I just wanted support for tomorrow..._

_I am glad they are there with you...are you warm enough? Do you have enough covers?_

_Yeah...a couple...but it doesn't compare with you arms, Kazutaka...your arms always keep me warm and safe..._

_My arms around you...holding you close...How I loved to bury my face in your soft hair...you always smelled so delicious..._

_I do..?_

_Oh yes...the scent of you...jasmine and vanilla most prominently...I loved the way your body snuggled against mine...you fit so perfectly...as though you belonged there..._

_I do belong with you, Kazutaka! And I love touching your skin...it was muscular but like silk! I don't know how else to describe it...and your fingers brushed against my stomach...it made me shiver...and laugh..._

_Laugh?_

_I'm kinda ticklish there...I had to try not to laugh..._

_I had no idea you were sensitive like that...I will remember and brush my fingers along your--_

_Kazutaka? Kazutaka?!_

_I am here...I...I am sorry...it's just that...I...I will never see you again..._

_NO! We WILL see each other...BE with each other...oh Kazutaka! Don't give up...please, my love! We must figure something out...we MUST! There has to be a way..._

_I see no way...forgive me, Asato...I should not talk this way..._

_What's happened, Kazutaka? Please tell me...let me help you..._

_Asato...he honestly believes he will spare my feelings...protect me by leaving me here! I told him...you would be angry...and destroy him on the spot for not bringing me..._

_I will!_

_But it has not swayed him! He is delusional..._

_There has to be something..._

_Asato...you must rest...sleep...you will need your strength for tomorrow..._

_I'd rather talk to you...for a while at least...please, Kazutaka...hold me close...keep me warm..._

_Yes...come here, beloved...let me kiss your cheek..._

_Mmm, Kazutaka...hold me tighter..._

* * *

It was morning and Watari and Hisoka awoke, stretching and yawning widely. Hisoka checked his wristwatch, rubbing his eyes.

"A little after eight. Tsuzuki?" the teenager poked at the pile of blankets next to him. "Tsuzuki, you up?"

Watari, his long blonde hair tousled this way and that, patted the mound of covers, frowning.

"He isn't here," the blonde discovered, looking around the room bleary-eyed. "He couldn't have left without us. Tsuzuki! Where are you!" he yelled.

Tsuzuki walked into the living room, dressed, complete with his black trench. Both guardians stood up, stumbling a bit, their eyes blinking.

"What time did you get up?" the scientist accused, a bit miffed. "And how come you didn't wake us?" Hisoka quickly began picking up the blankets and pillows, looking around for his clothes heaped on the floor.

"You two needed your sleep," the brunette explained, shrugging. "Besides, I needed to be alone for a bit."

"Well, I suppose," the blonde nodded. "Come on, Bon! Let's get a move on!" Whipping around the room, the two Shinigamis flurried about, rushing into the guest bedroom to shower and change and grab something to eat. Tsuzuki in the meanwhile, away from the the flurry of his two friends, stood by the balcony doors gazing at a sky streaked with the first morning's rays. He had fallen asleep with Muraki's tender words ringing in his ears and slept peacefully.

_I love you, my violet-eyed god...I will not give up hope...never...I see that now...be careful...be strong...I love you..._

Tsuzuki touched his lover's white shirt underneath the dark suit jacket. Fingering the starched collar, his mind focused on his objective. He was anxious at how this would play out; excited to see Muraki; eager to deal with his lover's captor. Emotions swirled through him and rather than sort through and make sense of them all, he let them course through, feel what he may from them.

_It'll be over soon, my love._

"Tsuzuki?"

Startled, the brunette whirled around, peering into the semi-dark room.

"Tatsumi?"

The secretary stepped out from the shadows, a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he replied.

His sapphire eyes quickly assessed the smaller man before him. He had stayed away from Tsuzuki and the others deliberately, not wanting to add any more tension than need be. He had thought a lot over the past day, about his plans and whether or not it was still a good idea to go through with them. At the last minute he decided to show and give his support to the brunette. He had been quietly watching the guardian for a few moments before making his presence known. The way the early golden rays shone through Tsuzuki's dark locks revealing hues of deep copper and mahogany, the slight angle of that perfect jawline.

"I didn't expect you, Tatsumi," Tsuzuki said softly. He was glad Tatsumi was here actually. Smiling, he crossed the room to his friend.

"How are you, Tsuzuki? Did you sleep well?" the taller man asked, his deep blue orbs searched his friend's beautiful face, noting a look of contentment which surprised him. "I see you mean to go forward with this."

The dark-haired guardian nodded.

"Then I wish to accompany you if that's all right. I'm sure Kurosaki-kun and Watari wish it as well," seeing the brunette's slight frown he hastily added. "It IS your fight, Tsuzuki. I won't interfere."

"Thank you, Tatsumi," he replied, glancing to the doorway he sees Hisoka and Watari enter. "Of course, I want my friends with me. Now, we wait. Kazutaka tells me he is to arrive early morning here. And from here to our designated location. He must be convinced that this is not the place to battle. I don't think it'll be too hard."

* * *

Muraki watched indifferently as the boy shrugged into his grey trench coat over a morning suit of charcoal grey. With great care the youth slipped on light grey velvet gloves onto each hand, fitting each finger precisely. The pale doctor smirked.

_He thinks outside appearances are what matters. Going to such pains. He looks like an adolescent boy playing the grown-up._

"Kazutaka, how do I look?" the boy stretched his arms out and twirled slowly for Muraki a look of satisfaction on his features. "I think this outfit conveys confidence, don't you?" he cast a side glance at the silver blonde, his mouth turned downward. "Of course, it would've been nice if you had given me some advice when I asked you."

Not rising to the bait, Muraki turned away heading for the garden. He wanted to talk to Tsuzuki. A few words of encouragement and love. He barely caught a few hours of sleep last night in anticipation of this moment. He and Tsuzuki had talked for a while but Muraki insisted that his lover get his sleep, to be fully rested and alert for this. He still had no idea how they would solve the matter of the boy refusing to take him. Right now whatever he said would only anger the youth.

"Kazutaka, I'm almost ready," the boy had followed him outside and watched him hopefully. "I think I can take care of this matter in an hour or two. So will you have tea waiting? Make that green tea and the biscuits are in the tin in the cabinet."

Muraki barely suppressed his rage.

_He talks of tea and biscuits and "normalcy" while I am expected to wait here like a fool._

"I want you to take me. It was part of the challenge," the pale blonde tried again, his voice tight, fearing this was his only chance in convincing his captor.

For several moments there was silence and Muraki thought the boy had left without saying a word. Suddenly he felt two skinny arms encircle his waist from behind and he went rigid at the contact. Keeping his arms to his sides, Muraki pressed his lips tight willing himself not to throw the boy off.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck and kiss me goodbye?"

"You refuse to take me so why do you need me to wish you luck? You deny me this, so I will deny you that," he yanked himself away with a sharp tug and walked from the boy.

"So stubborn! Kazutaka Muraki you are the most stubborn, pig-headed...!" the boy exclaimed, huffing and stamping his foot. "I'm PROTECTING you! Why do you have to make this SO hard! Once I take care of this there'll be no reason for you to be this way!"

"Do you what you want. I no longer care," Muraki crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes.

"Fine. Just have tea ready when I get back," the boy retorted just as angry.

A swirl of wind gusted over Muraki's form, ruffling his hair and clothes and then all was still. Sighing, the doctor bit his lip, lowering his silver head.

_Asato...he is on his way_

* * *

Watari and Tatsumi stayed pretty much at a distance, Hisoka noticed. They said exchanged a few words about the upcoming battle but for the most part kept out of each other's way.

Watari sighed inwardly. It looked as though Tatsumi hadn't changed his mind about his plan to protect Tsuzuki. He could tell just from the way the secretary would steal glances at Tsuzuki now and again. It filled the blonde's heart with sadness and rather than confront his ex-lover on it he merely looked away and concentrated on what lay ahead. He and Hisoka had discussed what they were going to do if Tatsumi did decide to interfere. And they both agreed that helping Tsuzuki any way possible was the best thing. Getting the brunette and Muraki out of the situation was top priority, no matter how much Tsuzuki protested, there was no way they were going to leave him.

Tsuzuki spent his time in the garden amidst the multitude of sweet-smelling rose bushes, the sun climbing little by little against the azure sky. The brunette gently plucked a tender red bud, his leather gloves offering some protection against the sharp thorns. Closing his eyes to fully appreciate its delicate perfume, a smile tugged at the corner of his perfect lips. Its scent reminding him so much of his silver-haired lover. Carefully, he tucked the pretty thing into the button hole at the lapel of his dark suit, close to his heart.

_Kazutaka_

_Why aren't I nervous? I'm about to face the one who kidnapped my lover and I'm not...nervous._

But he was angry. And resolved. Perhaps those raw emotions superseded everything else he should be going through. Fear, anxiety, doubt. It was the anger and fierce determination that held him in check. Kept him coldly focused. He had overheard his friends remarking as much, this change in him. Perhaps the fear would come later when the battle was underway. Perhaps Tsuzuki would break down at seeing Muraki suffering and hopeless.

NO!

If anything, it would only strengthen him anew.

Tsuzuki sighed deeply, letting a sudden gust of cool wind ruffle his dark hair, feeling good against his scalp and temples.

The calm before the storm.

The other three guardians were at the ready, their nervous agitation bottled up within the confines of the living room which was why Tsuzuki escaped into outside grateful they took the hint and left him alone. He had tried to contact Muraki but came up with nothing. Perhaps his lover was convincing the boy to take him. It was impossible not to feel the fear then. Muraki was taking such a chance at pursuing the matter. The boy could become furious and threaten all sort of things. Worst-case scenario: He could kill Muraki.

Tsuzuki let that thought pass through as soon as it entered his brain. It would do Muraki no good to lose focus, to crumple in a heap and weep. No. There was only this moment. Sharp and clear.

_Asato...he is on his way_

Violet eyes snapped open.

Frowning slightly, his eyes darted slowly to the far side of the enclosure, where the little shrine stood. The air was becoming thicker, heavier, the temperature rising by degrees. Holding his stance, Tsuzuki jaw set, both arms at his side.

_This is it._

Heavy gusts of air whipped around the small garden sending leaves and flower petals whirling around Tsuzuki's body, catching in his hair. Ignoring the display, his eyes fixated at the source of the mini tornado, waiting and heart thumping.

Watari, Hisoka and Tatsumi hearing the commotion ran outside and behind the brunette holding their places. The wind turned more violent, causing Hisoka to throw his arm across his eyes, bracing himself. Tatsumi lowered his head, doing his best to stay put and glanced at surprise when Watari, long blonde hair flying everywhere, clutched his arm for support.

Only Tsuzuki withstood the gust, his black trench flaying behind him, dark hair blowing, violet eyes watering. Then he started. There. In the middle of the twister, a figure.

_It's him._

Tsuzuki's eyes narrowed, trying to hurry the figure along, impatient with this display. Finally, it slowed. Twigs, leaves and debris floated in midair for a few moments then dropped straight to the ground. And there he stood.

_So this is him._

He was small in stature, much smaller than Tsuzuki imagined. Dull brown hair, pinched features. He was dressed elegantly but Tsuzuki could tell right away that it didn't suit him. That he was trying to hard to make a grand impression. He looked like a child. An adolescent. However, the brunette didn't lower his defenses.

"You're the one who holds my Kazutaka," Tsuzuki's voice firm and clear. He spoke first deciding he needed to be the one who set precedence. "Against his will."

The boy merely smirked, a look of arrogance on his pasty face. Despite his cocky stance, he quaked at the sight of the man before him.

_Him? Is he..."beloved"? He's the man that Kazutaka calls for?_

A small seed of doubt planted itself in his heart, taking root and jealousy flared hotly in his chest. And always, when that happened, he immediately thought of the doctor.

_Kazutaka loves me. He's told me over and over how much he loves me. I just have to get rid of this intruder so we can be together. This...person is nothing but a pretty, empty-headed nobody. Kazutaka isn't love with...that!_

They both stared each other down as though searching for any weakness, a look of fear. Tsuzuki's narrowed his violet eyes, holding back his impulse to charge the boy outright and demand he release Muraki.

The youth looked around the small disheveled garden his grey eyes taking everything in. His eyes glanced at the other three Shinigami, his small eyes squinting.

"Who are these people? I don't have business with them," he stated, his irritation apparent.

"My fellow Shinigami. They were told not to interfere. This is between us," Tsuzuki answered plainly.

The boy puffed up his chest.

"Then they shouldn't be here," pursing his lips, the youth shook his head. "I should call the whole thing off. Already you've breached the agreement."

Hisoka gasped softly. Watari put his hand on the teenager's shoulder squeezing it. Tsuzuki felt faint. To be so close and have this...brat...this bastard pull away.

_Kazutaka...I failed..._

But even as Tsuzuki thought it, his spirit flamed in defiance refusing to accept it.

_NO!_

"This will be a battle between us. My friends will do nothing but observe. They know their place, I've told them as much," Tsuzuki calmly stated, hoping he sounded convincing. "If I lose they were given orders to take my body to Meifu. That's all."

Tatsumi struggled to keep still not liking the brunette's statement. Why couldn't they just take the boy right now? They could contain him, drag him to Meifu and begin an interrogation. The secretary was sure it would be quicker and yield better results. Tsuzuki wouldn't placing himself in any unnecessary danger and could they find out exactly how the boy obtained his power.

"IF you lose," the boy smirked. "Of course you'll lose! Well, at any rate I do see why Kazutaka is unhappy here. He was lonely and prayed for someone to take him away."

Tsuzuki said nothing, his blood simmering.

"It's small," he remarked, walking across the cobblestones he stood in front of the French windows peering into the house. "And quite plain."

Tsuzuki never took his eyes off the boy, the anger building double-time.

"Did you come to comment on the architecture or did you want to settle this?" the dark-haired guardian stated, his hands fisting. "I for one want to settle this."

The boy sighed impatiently and turned to face Tsuzuki still smirking.

"You challenged me. So here I am," he replied in a bored tone.

"Where's Kazutaka?"

He blinked, then recovered quickly, shrugging.

"He's no concern of yours. Just know that Kazutaka is happy and free of you," despite the statement, the boy's face began to flush, two pink spots forming on thin cheeks. "Now, where is this place we're supposed to battle? I think it highly presumptuous of you to assume that I'd agree to just anyplace. I should have been consulted, a meeting between us first and then when the proper formalities have been conducted..."

Tsuzuki's lips pressed tightly together, annoyed.

"You are afraid."

Snapping his head up sharply, the boy gaped.

"Wh-what?!"

Tsuzuki nodded knowingly, his violets twinkling.

"Yes. That's it," smiling a bit, the brunette summed it up, each word annuniciated. "You. Are. Afraid."

The boy picked up on the tone and immediately got defensive, the hair fairly bristling from his scalp.

"What are you talking about? I'm here, aren't I?!" he spat out, his own dull eyes sheening.

"Why didn't you bring Kazutaka as I commanded? How do I know you didn't harm him, kill him even? You came empty-handed..."

"He's alive! Of course he's alive!" the boy exclaimed. "In fact, he's waiting for me! Going to make me tea after I finish dealing with you!"

"You're lying," the brunette stated calmly.

The boy's eyes bugged, sputtering he seemed ready to throw a fit much to the astonishment of all four guardians.

"I'm NOT lying! Kazutaka is alive and waiting for me. He even kissed me goodbye and cautioned me to be careful! Would someone who's dead do that?" he reasoned.

Despite feeling a sharp prick of jealousy, Tsuzuki sighed heavily to show his impatience.

"There's no point in continuing, ne? I must see with my own eyes that Kazutaka is alive. Produce him," the brunette declared, his heart thumping.

_Kazutaka_

"I say he is alive and that should be good enough!" the youth cried, this time actually stamping a foot in exasperation. "Now let's get this over--"

"Why should I take the word of a child?" Tsuzuki was pushing and he was praying that his ploy was working. By seeing the boy explode and throw a tantrum he hoped it resulted in Muraki's appearance.

"A-a child?! How DARE you!" the boy shrieked. "Can a 'child' harness the power of a demon and pull this off! HUH?! Can a 'child' win the heart of the most beautiful, the most elegant man in all--"

"ENOUGH!!"

The boy stepped back from the brunette's outburst, his chest heaving.

"You are afraid Kazutaka would see you fail, see you grovel before me pleading for mercy," seeing the boy's face turn red, Tsuzuki pressed on, praying he was doing the right thing. "You doubt yourself, ne? If you were confident in your victory you would have brought Kazutaka to bear witness! But you didn't because you knew you'd fail!" Tsuzuki grinned. "I was right to call you coward!"

The other three guardians stood quite still afraid to breathe. They knew immediately what Tsuzuki was doing with his taunts at the boy. Hisoka's green eyes darted from his partner to the boy and tried to pick up any emotions from either of them. From Tsuzuki he sensed determination, hope, anger, impatience, and a bit of fear. But from the boy...here, Hisoka frowned slightly.

A dark cloud seeps through him. As though blocking whatever feelings from coming through. Is he doing it? Or is he possessed by a demon?

It would explain everything. A demon telling him lies, feeding false dreams into the boy's head, making him believe the doctor cares for him.

The boy struggled to keep calm but it was impossible. This person, this nobody was taunting him! Just like the boys in the village who bullied him, like the senseis who refused to see his talents, like everybody who got in his way! Now this one as well calling him a coward!

"You're just jealous!"

Tsuzuki bristled.

"JEALOUS! Kazutaka loves me! He declared his love over and over! He was so happy to be set free he practically wept for joy! And he was grateful to me for saving him from his miserable life!" He stared hard at the brunette, his lower lip stuck out. "I don't know what kind of relationship you THINK you have with Kazutaka but I'm telling you, it isn't so! Just leave us alone!"

"You're a fool. I stand by my statement of you. You're a coward for not bringing Kazutaka..."

"I'M NOT!!" the boy screamed thereby ruining his "cool" facade in front of the guardians.

Tatsumi grimaced in disgust at the display wanting to jump in and shake the boy outright, keeping his shadows at the ready. He was frightened for Tsuzuki but marveled at the confidence the dark-haired guardian displayed, so spirited and strong.

"PROVE IT THEN!" Tsuzuki cried. Taking a deep breath he lowered his head, dark bangs half-covering his amtheysts. "Prove it and summon Kazutaka. Let him bear witness to the outcome. I, for one, am not afraid."

The boy's eyes darted from Tsuzuki to the three men behind him and back to Tsuzuki. His mind working furiously. Frowning he shook his head slightly causing Tsuzuki's heart to sink.

"Where is this place?"

The dark-haired guardian blinked not expecting the question. Watari cleared his throat. Tsuzuki nodded.

"About 20 kilometers northwest of Tokyo. It's desolate location will serve well as the population is sparse," the blonde answered.

_Please. Just agree to this and summon Kazutaka...I want to see him!_

The boy hesitated again. He walked to the edge of the garden in deep thought. Hisoka looked at his superiors, confused. Was he changing his mind about the whole thing? They didn't discuss what they would do if it came to that. Should they all four attack him? But the risk of Muraki being lost forever hung in the balance.

"How do I know you'll take me there and not some dungeon or some kind of prison, huh? For all I know, this could be some elaborate trap," the boy accused. "And if that is the case," he paused for emphasis. "Then just know Kazutaka will take my absence very hard. He'll pine for me and they'll be no one to take care of him. I won't have my lover suffer in such a way!"

Tsuzuki bit his lip at the boy's outrageous statement. His throat nearly burst with the string of expletives and counter statements.

_'His' lover! 'His' Kazutaka! LIAR!!_

"You have MY Kazutaka. This battle is for him and I won't risk his life. You have to trust me in that regard," Tsuzuki stated calmly, violets narrowed. "Now. Shall we?" Perhaps if the boy saw the place, saw no one else other than them he would feel more at ease in summoning Muraki.

"All right. We'll go to the location. And I do need to see if it's safe for Kazutaka first. I always think of my lover's safety above all else," the boy said smugly, his hands behind his back.

Tsuzuki mouth made a grim line but he said nothing. Instead, he gave a curt nod, his heart beating wildly in his chest, and turned to Watari who nodded in return. With hands outstretched upward, the blonde chanted as the air crackled around them. Hisoka kept his eyes fixed on the other boy noting how determined he looked and prayed that whatever dark energy the boy harbored it was something Tsuzuki could handle.

The air warmed and stifled through them before cooling briskly. Tsuzuki lifted his head a bit, closing his eyes, his hair and clothes fluttering about him. His slim fingers tightened around the small rose bud tucked close to his chest.

_Kazutaka...it's happening. Finally. Please, please let this adversary summon you to me. Please. I want to see your face again. Your beautiful face. I want to see you so much, my love. It has to happen...it has to! I've wished it...so much._

Tsuzuki felt the ground give away beneath his feet and the sensation of hurling into nothingness whirled about. Tsuzuki kept his posture rigid and as quickly as it happened they were standing on solid ground once again.

The brunette scanned the wide open field not a soul in sight as far as he could see.

"This it, Watari?" he asked, looking about at the change of scene.

"Yeah! Although the nearest village is about 20 kilometers, a barrier still should be put up!" Watari answered, seeing Tatsumi nod his head in agreement.

A wide expanse of green fields with random patches of wild flowers dotted here and there. A smattering of trees off in the distance, the faint sound of birds trilling in them. Tsuzuki could also make out a small body of water along the horizon. So peaceful. Had it been any other time, Tsuzuki would have fully appreciated its tranquil beauty, eager to share everything with his lover.

_It'd be a nice place to visit with you, Kazutaka._

The brunette couldn't help but smile a bit, picturing them both walking hand in hand among those trees, the sunlight dappling between leaves of green.

"Are you ready then?!"

Startled, Tsuzuki jolted out of his musings. The boy stood a few feet away looking at the other three guardians, hands on hips.

"Summon Kazutaka," Tsuzuki commanded, he didn't raise voice very much as it was quite desolate and their voices carried well enough.

But the youth seemed to be taking his time, his head looking this way and that. Tsuzuki clamped his jaw shut in impatience. It wouldn't do for him to yell obscenities at the boy so he had to wait, yet again.

_Just bring him! Summon my Kazutaka! You're supposed to be full of magic and spells...with all of that you should sense nothing suspicious...I wouldn't risk my lover's life when he's so close at hand!_

Tsuzuki counted silently to himself, his heart thumping, his fingers reaching for the red bud in his lapel.

"There are some points I'd like to go over first," the boy claimed, turning toward the brunette. "IF I decide to bring Kazutaka, he'll be kept safe...and far from the battle. I don't want him hurt." Sauntering a bit away from the guardian the boy clasped his hands behind his back. He slid a glance behind his shoulder. "Kazutaka didn't want to come. He fears for me and to see such a horrible conflict, it would be too much..."

"He should bear witness!" Tsuzuki interrupted.

Hisoka, Watari and Tatsumi stood several feet away but even from that distance started at their friend's shout.

"Kazutaka Muraki should bear witness to the two who fight for him, who are willing to risk their lives for him!" the violets glittered. "Why do you hesitate?"

The boy gritted his teeth, huffing.

"It's because I don't...I mean, to have Kazutaka in the middle..."

"Then you are AFRAID!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. "Then it is true and I was right! Your weakness and hesitation only prove to me as to the coward you are. If you don't summon Kazutaka then I'll destroy you outright and be rid of you!"

Silence.

Tsuzuki only heard the blood roaring in his ears his whole focus on the boy's features.

_Please...let that persuade him..._

TBC

* * *

A/N: The chapters seem to be getting longer and I don't know where this is headed. A happy conclusion, I hope. There's fudge brownies for those who review as I REALLY want to know what you think, so don't be shy! Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

I do own Yami no Matsuei. But I'm working on a spell.

A/N: Hi all! First off, thank you all very much for your reviews! They always get me motivated to continue so, much appreciated! Second, yeah, Muraki and Tsuzuki are going through a lot but I totally believe their love will endure. And this quite a test to see if that holds true. Now, without anymore ado, Enjoy!

* * *

Muraki wandered slowly to the garden's edge after the boy had departed and relished the deep silence for the time being which seemed to be ten times magnified.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped up to the too-perfect roses and reached toward the flowering red petals. Fingering the soft velvetiness of one between his fingers he was keenly reminded of how much it resembled the soft texture of Tsuzuki's hair; the petal-like quality of the brunette's lips, the silken skin of his lover's inner thighs. Glossy chestnut hair and laughing violets and cheeky grin flashed before his eyes.

Muraki smiled despite the empty ache in his heart.

_Asato_

_Perhaps he was in the midst of the battle right now. Perhaps my beloved is using all his power against that brat._

Muraki could practically see it taking place in his mind's eye. The confrontation and heated words exchanged. Tsuzuki's accusations against his captor and the boy cowering and crying for mercy.

The doctor sighed heavily. He was exaggerating, of course. He had no idea what was happening and it was frustrating beyond belief. How was he going to manage to sit still and not worry about Tsuzuki? He had tried 'talking' to his lover earlier but nothing happened. Muraki had fought down his anxiety at that time telling himself over and over that Tsuzuki's focus was on confronting the bastard and that was what was top priority.

_I can't worry him about my situation. I told him I was all right. He must use all his concentration for what is ahead._

Muraki walked down the small path, trying to keep his mind clear of dark musings in case Tsuzuki should reach him. His shoes quietly clacking along the cobblestone he found himself in front of the little shrine at the far end, the little stream bubbling around it.

A sudden heavy weight pressed against Muraki's chest and before he could stop it, tears gathered, one escaping along his cheek to drip off his chin. Without thinking of the irony of it, he prayed to any deity that would hear him.

_Please...please keep my Asato safe. I don't want him hurt. I know what I am, that I have no right to ask of anything...but, it's for my beloved's sake that I plead. Asato is the most tender-hearted, passionate...the most beautiful being...if anything were to happen..._

Muraki bowed his head squeezing his eyes at the wave of despair rushing through him, the pain of it almost physical. Slowly, he sank to his knees unto the soft grass, both hands clasped in front him, his silver head bowed in prayer.

_Keep him safe. Let his strength and prowess in body and spirit come out fully, his mind sharp and clear. Please. Even if we are never to see other again, never be together, keep him safe._

The pale blonde continued to pray quietly by the little shrine and the golden sun climbed in its measured pace over him. Muraki lost sense of time and space only focusing on the words spoken, the silent pleas deep in his heart.

_I love him. I love Asato Tsuzuki. He is my heart, my life. I have so much more to offer him. I want to care for him, protect him, give him all the love he so deserves...make up for my past, my damnable past! Tormenting him, hurting him and so many others...causing so much pain. I just want to care for him because I just...love him._

A breeze kicked up, skittering across the Muraki's pale cheeks, feathering through his silver bangs. He paid it no heed so devoted to his prayer. By small degrees it grew in velocity, rustling at first the leaves and flowers then the branches and larger limbs. Muraki jolted from his trance and looked around the small garden, frowning at the change in temperature which seemed to rising bit by bit.

_What is this?_

Getting to his feet, Muraki headed for the terrace but didn't get any farther than the center of the yard. There was a slight shift underneath his feet, throwing him a bit off balance.

_KAZUTAKA!!_

Muraki gasped. Tsuzuki called out to him!

_I'm being summoned!_

Muraki stood still waiting for that familiar displacement of space around him. Then it happened. The wind grew even stronger, swirling around him faster and faster and the sensation of hurling through space at top speed caused him to lose momentum. For Muraki it wasn't fast enough. He was finally being released from this prison, out of that dungeon to wherever Tsuzuki was.

_Hurry...hurry! I want to see him!_

His feet touched solid ground with a small jolt. Disoriented and with his heart in his throat, he blinked and looked around frantically.

_Where is he?! WHERE IS HE?!_

* * *

Tsuzuki heart sank at the boy's brooding silence.

_I've pushed him too far! He's already made up his mind!_

Watari shifted on his feet, his heart going out to his friend.

_You tried, Tsuzuki. Don't blame yourself..._

Tsuzuki stared at the youth dispassionately with hooded eyes, feigning boredom but his insides twisted into a thousand knots.

_If he refuses, I must take him hostage...torture him until he reveals Kazutaka's prison. There's no other choice for me._

At any other time, in any other situation, Tsuzuki would have protested, balked at such a plan, not wanting to shed blood, looking for a peaceful alternative. But this was his lover's life at the balance. Whatever it took, even this boy's death, Tsuzuki would do, no question.

When Tsuzuki felt his control stretching taut, the boy gave a curt nod. Without a word, he walked several feet away and turned back around on his heel. With outstretched arms he murmured to himself. Tsuzuki gasped, his head suddenly light, his spirit high.

_KAZUTAKA!_

"He's calling for Muraki!" Hisoka exclaimed. "I thought he'd never get around to it!"

Watari nodded, noticing how high the wind blew faster and faster around the small patch of ground to the boy's left side.

"Yeah. For a minute there I was afraid for Tsuzuki. I wondered what he was thinking, what he planned to do if the boy refused."

"Well, luckily, we don't have to worry about that," Tatsumi replied. "Now this thing can get settled." The secretary narrowed his eyes. Muraki was coming here. For one wild moment, Tatsumi had hoped that it wouldn't come to pass, that Muraki would be kept imprisoned. But even from this distance he caught the look of uninhibited joy crossing the brunette beauty's face and squelched his selfish thoughts.

Tsuzuki held his breath as the clouds above them darkened and grew heavy with energy. Small flashes of lightening hit the earth below, sparking the grass with small patches of flames. Velocity and static electricity heightened everywhere, crackling against Tsuzuki's ear. The brunette frowned at the unnecessary display of spells for a simple summoning and realized the boy was over dramatizing his power to get a message across. But for now, Tsuzuki didn't care what kind of fireworks the youth wanted to commence. As long as it brought Muraki to him. The swirling air picked up speed and touched the ground creating a funnel.

After what seemed like an eternity to the brunette, the air began to receed bringing down the temperature and the torando slowed until a lone figure appeared in the center of it. And then all was quiet.

_Kazutaka_

Tsuzuki whimpered his lover's name, his speech failing. His spirit wanted to shout, scream Muraki's name in relief, in joy at seeing him again. But...His limbs frozen, his blood rushing thickly through his veins. Not twenty yards...Muraki was there. After what seemed like years since they last laid eyes on each other...his beautiful, gorgeous, beloved silver-eyed lover was standing there...whole and breathing.

_Kazutaka...it is you..._

His violets darted over every inch of his pale lover's face and body, hungrily devouring the beautiful man. Questions bombarded Tsuzuki's brain all at once.

_Are you all right? Are you hurt? Were you waiting long? Do you love me?_

Everything else receded into the background...the boy; Tsuzuki's friends; the battle; the Earth and sky. Everything melted away and it was only the two lovers gazing feverishly at one other. Tsuzuki couldn't hold back the joyous feelings at seeing his lover alive and he smiled, a beautiful smile reaching into his blurred amethysts.

_After all this time...please...don't let this be a dream..._

Muraki's silver eyes blinked then widened. His breath stopped, his heart snapping in two.

_Asato_

His violet-eyed god was here! Looking so beautiful and strong and proud dressed in his familiar dark trench. Thick, brunette hair softly framing those lovely eyes that were wide and shimmering and full of relief and love for him. And that smile...Muraki's limbs grew weak with love and desire, scarcely believing they were in each other's presence at long last.

_Asato. Right here in front of me...Not a dream..._

Muraki took a few steps forward, his silver eyes wildly scanning Tsuzuki's heavenly face.

_Beloved_

Muraki walked slowly at first, heart pounding every step of the way, afraid to have it all go away, afraid Tsuzuki would vanish leaving no trace. Then, seeing Tsuzuki still there, smiling, he gained more confidence and quickened his pace, never taking his gaze from the brunette beauty's face.

"ASATO!!"

Tsuzuki jolted from his trance and with shaky legs lurched forward.

_It is him! He is real!_

Muraki smile grew wider but he got no further in his pursuit. The same barrier that enclosed his prison now prevented him from moving any closer toward Tsuzuki. Feeling the cold tendrils around his ankles, Muraki growled in anguish.

"NO!!"

Putting both hands up, Muraki pushed against the invisible wall keeping him from reaching his lover.

Tsuzuki's smile faded instantly and realizing Muraki couldn't come any nearer, ran faster toward his lover.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Tsuzuki didn't stop, he couldn't stop. All that was on his mind was to be in Muraki's arms again, feel his lover's warm, strong embrace, feel his lover's strong heartbeat, kiss his lover's lips. With those thoughts and one hand outstretched, Tsuzuki ran.

"KAZUTAKA!!"

"STOP!! OR I SEND HIM BACK!!"

Tsuzuki skidded to a halt, tearing his eyes from Muraki and snarled at the boy, teeth bared and violets cold.

"Now you've seen him! Get away from him! Can't you see you're upsetting him?!"

Muraki clawed at the barrier, straining. His face marred with anguish.

The boy had watched the scene enfold before him jealously. But realized that this person used some kind of spell to make Muraki act this way. Yes! That was what was wrong with Muraki! He was under the spell of this person and it was up to him to free his lover.

Watari swallowed hard. They were SO close! Just a few more yards and they would've been in each other's arms. Of course, the boy couldn't see it being so "in love" with Muraki. But how was the boy justifying the way Muraki acted toward Tsuzuki? Watari had never seen the doctor's face lit up like that, come alive that way. Unconsciously, the blonde leaned against Tatsumi, his golden eyes still watching the two lovers.

Tatsumi felt Watari's body pressed against him and slowly unclenched his hands, surprised at finding them fisted so tightly. Glancing down he saw the blonde focused intently on the horizon. Tatsumi had been watching the two lovers, trying to distance his feelings, especially at seeing Tsuzuki run toward Muraki at top speed and telling himself to be glad that the doctor was alive for Tsuzuki's sake.

"It's YOU who is upsetting Kazutaka!"

The boy scowled even more, his already plain features more distorted.

"ME?!"

"MY Kazutaka has grieved his imprisonment by you! He's told me of his forced confinement and how you've ignored his demands for release even knowing he belongs to another! I am Kazutaka's lover! I am Kazutaka's mate! And by right I will fight you for him. I am going to take back that which belongs to me!"

Tsuzuki stood tall and unmovable, fists clenched, violets deadly.

Muraki stood equally still, so moved by his lover's declaration.

_Asato_

Tsuzuki pointed west.

"We battle there," he declared. Thus, the brunette walked quickly in that direction before the boy had a chance to reply or argue. Once he felt he was far enough away from Muraki's perimeter he faced his enemy.

For several moments they squared off.

"First I take care of this!"

Before Tsuzuki could demand what the boy was talking about, he felt a rush of heat fly past him, blowing his hair and coat in every direction and the brunette whirled around to see where it would land, wondering why the boy's aim had missed him. And in his horror, saw the answer.

"Watari! Hisoka!"

A barrier wrapped around his three friends encasing them in a clear bubble of energy.

"WHAT THE..?!"

All three pounded on the bubble's wall, shouting and cursing.

"Tatsumi-san! What do we do?!" Hisoka exclaimed, pushing hard against its surface with his shoulder.

"Stand back, Kurosaki-kun!" Putting both arms out Tatsumi's shadows ran along his shoulders down to his fingers and released against the pulsing energy of the barrier, slithering this way and that, looking for any kind of an opening. Hisoka and Watari looked on in dismay, standing a little off to the side of the small confinement.

"I don't think it's working, Tatsumi!" Watari cried. "Come on, Bon! Maybe between the two of us, we can work on breaking down the other side!" The teenager nodded and soon both of them pushed their hands against the barrier, feeling a tingling sensation run up their arms. Watari muttered the few spells he knew hoping for some kind of give.

"There was no need to do that! The situation was explained to them!" Tsuzuki countered at the boy. His first impulse was to rush over and work on setting them free but it was impossible. He could see his friends working frantically inside their prison, setting his jaw rigid.

"I don't trust them! They could be helping you without my knowing! I wouldn't be much of a protector to Kazutaka if I didn't cover all my bases!" the boy yelled, then crossed his arms. "You would do the same thing!"

_Now_

Holding up his hands Tsuzuki clasped them in front of him and quick as a flash, shot a volley of blue flame right in the boy's path. Instantly, the boy threw up his defenses shielding himself from most of the impact but apparently not enough as some of the energy got through, singeing his arm. With a cry of pain the boy retaliated by throwing his own energy bolt straight at the brunette. Tsuzuki dodged it easily enough with a neat twist of his torso.

Tsuzuki frowned and concentrated. His strategy was to keep the boy confused and guessing and with more force, shot again, this time aiming to the boy's right flank. Hearing the youth's sharp exclamation, the brunette gritted his teeth and threw another and another bolt, each one hitting a different target and in rapid succession. He wasn't enforcing his full power yet as he wanted to know what this boy was capable of. Whatever dark energy resided within him, that was what Tsuzuki wanted to deal with. Plus, his hope was to tire the boy out.

With another shout, the boy ran wide circling Tsuzuki's left and with a muttered incantation erupted the ground underneath the guardian. Tsuzuki's feet almost gave way and he quickly flew high, back-flipping away from the moving earth, his trench coat flapping. Landing neatly several yards farther back, Tsuzuki crouched low, his violets narrowed.

He couldn't spent too much time thinking of his next move as right now he wanted to strike hard and fast. However, before he had a chance to move, a crackling black flame headed straight for him and before he could duck it knocked Tsuzuki off his feet, careening his body across the field, a trail of dust in his wake.

"ASATO!"

Muraki shouted, pushing harder on the barrier.

Tsuzuki grimaced clutching at his side but couldn't afford the luxury of checking for injuries. It was enough to feel a warm wetness trickle down his abdomen. There was more power in that one, he noted ruefully, and pulling himself up, the guardian gathered kinetic energy into his hands, slowly building up the force of it. Not taking the time to aim, Tsuzuki hurled it in the boy's general direction.

"AAAHHH!!"

Hearing the boy's scream satisfied the guardian and Vaulting himself high, Tsuzuki aimed an even more powerful bolt on top of the boy's head and growled in frustration when it missed its marked.

_Damn!_

Tatsumi, Watari and Hisoka saw the hit Tsuzuki took and gasped in unison. Tatsumi, his posture rigid, forced himself not to jump in. His shadows licked around his feet and calves, but the secretary waved them down. All they could do was watch as they tried everything to break open the energy field. They all agreed that it seemed only the boy could break it.

Watari noticed his ex-lover's stance and held himself ready just in case Tatsumi's anger got the better of him. Tsuzuki had taken a hit but once he saw the brunette on his feet and fighting back, the blonde relaxed a bit. It was early and Watari could only assume that his friend was stalling in order to find out how powerful the boy was. How long Tsuzuki could keep this up, he didn't know.

It could go the other way, too. This kid could he trying to size up Tsuzuki, see what he can do.

Muraki kept his silver gaze intently on Tsuzuki watching his lover's every graceful move. He had seen the brunette battle before, facing demons, containing them. But there was something to the way he fought today. There was an uncanny, unwavering glower about him, it was fairly palatable, and it excited the doctor. He still feared for his beautiful lover's safety, there WAS that underlining tension.

But this...

_He is so very beautiful. His beautiful face fierce and resolved. The way he counters an attack, the way he pivots from an oncoming energy bolt...Those lovely violet eyes narrowed and pinned on his opponent, unwavering...each aim deliberate. The grace of those long limbs..._

Tsuzuki steered the boy farther away from Muraki's perimeter realizing that the energy was coming too close to his lover's path. Volleying another line of fire to the boy's right and shouted.

"Over here!"

The boy spun around, distracted and suffered a hit to his legs crashing him face first in the smoldering earth. Cursing, the boy screamed at the top of his lungs in anger. Scrambling upward, the boy's muddy face contorted and with a mighty roar shot a rapid succession of blasts straight at Tsuzuki.

"Asato!"

Muraki bit his lip hard realizing his error. He shouldn't shout out like that and distract his lover's concentration. He didn't know whether or not Tsuzuki could hear him or not sealed up like this, but he couldn't take the chance if Tsuzuki COULD hear him.

Tsuzuki dodged and vaulted, the incredible heat practically singeing his flapping trench coat at the edges. Panting hard, he managed to evade serious injury but the last one nearly got him. He shot a quick glance at Muraki relieved to see his lover still there.

_Kazutaka?_

He had tried since the beginning of the battle to contact Muraki but to no avail. And Tsuzuki couldn't take the time to figure out why he couldn't. Tsuzuki retaliated by sending off his own series of flares and not just straight on. To the left and right Tsuzuki aimed as many as he could all the while running in the boy's direction. How the boy managed to dodge them Tsuzuki didn't know but he kept at it.

I'm all right, Kazutaka...I didn't even feel that one...I want to see what this kid is made of...I don't believe he's giving it his all...

Suddenly, he heard the boy give off a loud curse and the fire balls Tsuzuki had fired had bounced back and were now heading toward him! Gasping, the brunette stopped short and threw up a shield. Too late! One hit him square in the chest, throwing him backward with a sharp thud.

"TSUZUKI!"

On impulse, Hisoka was about to vault forward to Tsuzuki's defense and at the very least, see if he was okay. But Watari's hand on his arm prevented that, reminding the teenager that the shield was still up.

"NO!" the blonde pulled the teenager to the side. "He's okay. Just got the wind knocked out of him," Watari voice remained calm but his inside clenched. Come on, Tsuzuki! Get up! You're okay, you've sustained worse that that!

Sure enough, as if the violet-eyed guardian heard Watari's urging, he roused himself. Quickly, he put up another barrier around himself and just in time. The next moment, a spattering of hot energy rained on him. Tsuzuki gritted his teeth against the pain in chest, the hot blood matting his shirt and stood up, his hands above his head using all his energy to keep the containment at full level.

"Come on...come on," he muttered, poring more of his kinetic energy into the force field. Using one hand, Tsuzuki fumbled into his jacket pocket and his slim fingers bumped up against the rose bud, surprised that it was still there. Smiling a little, Tsuzuki reached further for his objective. Grabbing at the slip of fuda, the brunette murmured the spell and in the next instant, a full blast of opposing force broke through the barrier and shot right back at the boy. Tsuzuki smiled in satisfaction at seeing the boy knocked clear across the field and landing heavily into a mound of wet earth with a splash.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuzuki launched himself into the air and pulled up more energy from the fuda and caused a precise hit to the boy's arm.

Screaming in outrage, the boy struggled to stand but it proving to be difficult as he clutched his left arm which was streaked with red.

Muraki smiled grimly seeing his captor injured. He hoped it was extensive. He hoped it would hinder the boy's attacks. So long as his lover had the upper hand.

"YES!" Hisoka yelled practically jumping up and down.

Tatsumi nodded in satisfaction. Perhaps this wouldn't take long.

Tsuzuki continued to assail on the boy coming closer to him, peppering him as fast as he was able. The brunette let his anger direct him using it as a catapult in each bone-shattering throw.

"THAT'S FOR TAKING MY KAZUTAKA! THAT'S FOR HOLDING HIM AGAINST HIS WILL! THAT'S FOR TAKING WHAT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!!"

The boy's anguished screams turned to howls of suffering which only spurred Tsuzuki on. Then a counter attack. Tsuzuki didn't see it coming and before he could put up the shield or blink, for the matter, it hit him squarely. The pain was tremendous and white hot, bursting into his torso and spreading into his limbs, numbing them. Tsuzuki gasped and cried out clutching his chest where the impact had hit the hardest. Putting a hand to his chest, he gave a soft growl.

Where had that come from?!

He was sure the boy was on the verge of surrendering, he even more sure that the boy's annihilation was at hand. But what happened?

"WHERE ARE YOU?! CAN'T YOU SEE I NEED HELP?!"

Tsuzuki shook his head to clear it still dizzy from the impact and pulled himself shakily to one knee.

Who is he talking to?

"I DEMAND YOU APPEAR AND HELP ME!!"

This time Muraki couldn't help but shout his lover's name at seeing him take such an enormous blow. The pale blonde banged on the barrier with both fists and even chanted in vain what spells he knew for release but there was absolutely no give. And at seeing Tsuzuki thrown hard against the ground, Muraki knees went weak.

_Asato! I have to get out! I have to help him!_

Hisoka again had to be restrained by the blonde scientist and this time the teenager wasn't happy.

"We have to help Tsuzuki!" he cried, trying to wedge out of Watari's hold.

"NO!"

Startled, Hisoka looked in Tatsumi's direction.

"But-but, Tatsumi-san..."

"We wait, Kurosaki-kun. Tsuzuki is all right," the secretary reassured as much for himself as for Hisoka.

_Please let him be all right._

Watari grimly clasped Hisoka's shoulder. If he was surprised by Tatsumi's statement he didn't show it.

"COME OUT NOW! I COMMAND YOU!!"

_Who is he summoning?_

It was a question that every man present save one asked themselves. Only Tsuzuki voiced it outloud.

"Who are you summoning?! Who are calling for help to a battle that's between US?!"

The boy blinked in confusion for a moment, wiping the blood from his face with the back of his sleeve. The care that he used that morning to dress, the finely-made clothes were now blood-stained and muddy, part of trouser leg and sleeve in tatters.

"I-I have to..." with a jerk, the boy realized Tsuzuki was talking to him. With a scowl he acknowledged the guardian.

"I have to beat you! I have to defeat you! And to do that I have to summon the one who serves me! If you can have your 'friends' here for 'support,'" his upper lip curled disdainfully. "Then I can certainly bring mine!"

Tsuzuki winced, his chest throbbing and itching as the skin knitted together closing several gashes.

Tsuzuki was about to protest, to argue that it was between them alone but clamped his mouth shut quick as he realized that the power wasn't in the boy. The power was being borrowed from another. Tsuzuki's inklings were right along.

Then I can fight the true enemy. This boy was a pawn, a poor pathetic fool who got in too deep. And now he'll most likely die because he couldn't be satisifed with what he had.

"Summon your 'friend'! Call on the one who is behind all this!"

"DO YOU HEAR THAT! THE ENEMY WANTS TO FIGHT YOU! COME OUT NOW AND HELP ME DEFEAT HIM!"

Then the youth bowed his head and put his hands out.

_On beishiramanda sowaka_

Frowning, Tsuzuki's brain frantically dredged his memory banks for any clue as to the spell origin.

_Have I heard that before?_

Tsuzuki looked over at Muraki giving him a small smile despite the situation. Muraki's pressed his hands up against the barrier and smiled in return.

_Kazutaka...the boy is summoning the one who's been giving him this power...THAT'S the one I have to battle..._

Tsuzuki wished he could 'talk' to his lover now, to ask him if he knew what the words meant, to ask him if he was all right, to say he loved him. But for whatever reason their thoughts were blocked.

_On beishiramanda sowaka...On beishiramanda sowaka...On beishiramanda sowaka..._

The words came louder and more shrill, the boy raising both hands high in the air. Whatever he was summoning heard his plea and answered. Blasts of cold wind whipped around and around and Tsuzuki had all he could do to brace himself from toppling over. He quickly glanced at Muraki and realized with relief that his lover was safe from inside his barrier. The three other guardians were safe as well from the flying debris and watched in fascination to the turmoil outside.

_On beishiramanda sowaka..._

As quickly as it had started, it died down.

Nothing but eerie silence.

Tsuzuki violets blinked and he brushed the bits leaves and twigs from his hair. Peering upward he looked at the boy and gasped sharply.

There. Standing just beside the boy, a male, tall and still.

_What is this?_

Tsuzuki's sixth sense was immediately on alert.

The man was ethereal...standing proudly. Long flaxen hair hung straight about its naked broad shoulders and over its muscular toned chest. The smooth, hairless skin gleaming and taut. It wore robe of pure white linen wrapped snugly around a muscular body accenting even more its smooth planes. Slender arms, sinewy legs...all of it too perfect to be human.

And its eyes...eyes of a deep ocean blue, crystal clear and piercing. Even from this distance Tsuzuki could see...feel the intensity of those colbalt-hued irises. Of all demons known to Tsuzuki this was one he had never come across. But he knew it for what it was.

_A demon. A demon in the guise of a beautiful human. The heavy darkness from this one...it's so thick._

"What-what is that?" Hisoka breathed. Despite the seriousness of the situation, the teenager found himself slack-jawed, staring at the beautiful man. He licked his suddenly dry lips and swallowed, feeling flushed as the temperature of his body went up several degrees.

"I don't know," Watari whispered in turn. "It's a demon, that's for sure." The blonde as well was feeling the heat rising, his golden eyes glued to the beautiful being. "Tat-Tatsumi what do you suppose it is?"

"It-it's an incubus," the secretary said quietly.

Watari and Hisoka couldn't seem to take their eyes off the creature as they both struggled to focus on what Tatsumi was saying.

"A sexual demon. The boy seems to have been cavorting with this kind of creature. The incubus had probably sensed the deep desire the boy had harbored for Muraki and used it to its advantage. I don't think he fully realizes how dangerous this type of demon is," Tatsumi replied coolly even though his insides churned, his groin tingling. Despite being sealed up, they all seemed to be experiencing some of the powerful sexual aura this demon was emanating. Thank goodness they were not getting the full effect.

But what of Tsuzuki? What must Tsuzuki be feeling?

"He probably promised this boy happiness and love from the doctor. But seeing how Muraki didn't cooperate, it won't matter to the demon as he'll want his payment...whatever that may be," Watari concluded. The blonde bit his lip, as a quiver of desire fluttered in his abdomen. "It's happened before. A hapless human who dabbles in dark magic and doesn't realize how deep he's gotten himself into until it's time to collect...until it's too late."

Muraki struggled to remember if HE had ever seen that man before, but he had no recollection. He frowned slightly.

_I...I feel strange. What is this?_

It wasn't a strong sensation, just the inkling, the whiff of desire perfuming around the pale blonde.

_Is it from him? Could it be an...incubus?_

With his extensive knowledge of demon races, this was a rare one. He had only come across one in all his lifetime. And the experience was quite heady. If the doctor hadn't pulled himself out from that situation fast enough he would have succumbed to the incubus's deadly embrace.

_Asato!_

If Muraki was feeling just the hint of arousal what must his dark-haired lover be feeling? Muraki growled at the thought, his slender fingers clawing the barrier.

Tsuzuki swallowed and trembled. His heart bounced crazily against his ribs and he realized at once the kind of demon he was dealing with. He swallowed again. It would have been so much easier to deal with a troublesome or power-hungry demon. An ugly, loathsome creature with ten heads and drooling fangs and gelatinous limbs. Those he can handle and has handled. But this...

He hadn't come across this type of demon in a long time and back then it nearly was the end of him. So powerful were the sexual pheromones, wafting in the air, so pulsing and electric, Tsuzuki had ended up a flushed and moaning pile of quivering limbs ready to be taken by anything that moved. It was one of his first assignments and luckily he was brought out of his delirium by a containment spell that Tatsumi had sealed up around him. At the time, the secretary explained that a demon of his kind was rare and gained its power through its many sexual conquests, gathering up the hapless victim's essence through orgasm. All Tsuzuki understood was the fevered pitch of arousal he had gone through, how all he wanted was the beautiful creature to fuck him senseless right then and there. At the very least, it was mortifying, his desire laid bare for so many people to witness.

But more perilous was the fact that if Tsuzuki had let the incubus have its way with him and surrendered his body, yes, there would have been the mind-blowing sexual pleasure but afterward he would have been rendered a mindless slave among other slaves of the creature for all eternity.

Setting his jaw, Tsuzuki squared off.

"Boy!" he shouted. "What sort of pact did you make with this demon?"

The youth squelched his face, beady eyes squinting.

"That's none of your business! He's here to take care of you through me! He promised me!"

The demon beside him smiled serenely, its gaze level at Tsuzuki. The brunette could feel its sexual aura go up a notch. Tsuzuki turned in its direction but kept his gaze between the demon's eyes, forcing himself not to look directly at it. From experience he knew that most of its power came from their endless hypnotic pools.

"Demon! I know about you!" he declared hotly. "About your kind! And now that you're here I can fight my true enemy!" The violet-eyed guardian stood up straighter, fists balled up.

"Asato Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki's stance wavered. Its voice was sensually low, quivering along the brunette's skin making it prickle. Tsuzuki frowned even more deeply.

"I know you as well, Asato...I have watched you for a long time."

Tsuzuki blinked.

"How do you know of me? Is my name uttered in Hades? Do those seeking power make reference to me?" Tsuzuki offered. Rather than speak in plain words, the brunette made the conscious decision to taunt it, hoping to anger it.

But right now it didn't seem the least bit angry as the demon smiled softly and took a step forward its beautiful skin reflecting a golden glow.

"Asato...you are well known in my realm. My minions...my slaves have whispered your name amongst themselves for many, many years...speaking of the formidable Shinigami...the violet-eyed immortal whose power is inspiring yet terrible to behold...I had to see you for myself...had to see if was true what they said about you."

It took another step forward.

"If you were truly that beautiful."

Tsuzuki shuddered involuntarily but still kept his ground even though his sixth sense wanted him to flee. Even with that one step forward Tsuzuki's body temperature rose a couple of degrees.

"I'm an ordinary Shinigami. I punch the time clock like every other employee. I'm no more or less than my co-workers. Whatever your...servants have been gossiping about has been exaggerated, I'm sure," Tsuzuki replied lightly. "BUT you are the one behind all this. You used a weak human to act as a go-between. What I want to know is why? What's your purpose? Why imprison my lover?"

The incubus listened to Tsuzuki accusation with heavy-lidded eyes, the full lips still wearing that insipid half-smile. Slowly it brought a hand up to loosen the sash a bit around its waist. Tsuzuki noticed the movement but ignored it.

"What is my purpose?"

The incubus walked another step and then another toward the brunette.

Muraki strained all his hearing to the exchange between his lover and the demon, the situation maddening beyond reason as he could catch only a few words here and there even though they were not that far away. The pale blonde caught words such as "Asato; my slaves have whispered; violet-eyed immortal; beautiful. What did it mean?! Muraki was quite aware of the power of incubuses. How they preyed on lonely, vulnerable mortals. How they would visit a victim's bedroom on a moonlit night weaving a spell of heated kisses, sensual touches, passionate embraces and honeyed words. Promising never to leave that mortal all the while draining them of their soul. Was that what this demon was doing now? Luring his lover to just that? Muraki growled deep in this throat.

_Fight it, beloved! Fight its words...Fight its lies!_

"My purpose? Why, to see you, Asato Tsuzuki. Simply to see you...and it is true...all that my slaves have 'gossiped' about is true. You are indeed a most beautiful man, Asato Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki scowled despite the fluttering of desire in the pit of his stomach.

"I want to know why my lover was taken...my mate. You know the penalty of coming between a demon and his mate. I see now the boy was used by you. Why? To get at me?"

"HEY!"

The boy exclaimed, positively upset that he was being ignored. In truth, Tsuzuki did forget all about him and now that he was made aware of the boy's presence had to make a decision.

"Why are you talking to him?! You promised to take care of him! He's ruining my chances of being with Kazutaka! Our agreement was that I get Kazutaka and you take care of 'him'!" the boy looked at from Tsuzuki to the demon and back again. "Are you backing out?!"

The incubus sighed deeply.

"You are such an annoying child. I have given you what you wanted and still you whine like a spoiled adolescent. For weeks on end I have heard you speak of nothing but Kazutaka Muraki. How beautiful and strong and utterly fascinating the man is. Well, I have held up my end of the bargain. I have delivered him to you. So leave me to my business for now that I have seen Asato Tsuzuki...seen with my own eyes how truly lovely he is...how utterly desirable...I have decided I want him for my own."

"NO!!"

Tsuzuki backed away outraged at the turn of events. Muraki blinked wondering what had happened.

"WHAT?!" the boy screeched. "Listen, a deal is a deal! You PROMISED, you SWORE that Tsuzuki would be taken care of! I don't want him alive because he'll just interfere!"

"Boy...it is clear to me as it should have been clear to you...Kazutaka Muraki is repulsed by you."

"Wha-what do you mean 'repulsed?!'" the youth sputtered, pulling off his blood-matted coat and throwing it on the ground. "Kazutaka loves me and has told me!"

"BOY!"

The incubus's shout was like a clap of thunder, startling both the boy and guardian. Muraki eyes narrowed. Hisoka, Tatsumi and Watari stood at attention. They, too, had watched Tsuzuki converse with the dangerous being, only catching a few phrases of their conversation and not liking it one bit when Tsuzuki had shouted. What was that about?

"Kazutaka Muraki's heart is not yours. It never was. But I made out our contract for the sole purpose of meeting Asato Tsuzuki. However, I did not realize how deeply attached Asato had felt for the mortal...But regardless...I will give Kazutaka to you...I do keep my promises, after all."

"NO!" Tsuzuki's pulled himself upright even taller his violets flashing. "Kazutaka is MINE! MY LOVER! He belongs with me! My fight is with you. And I will DESTROY you, demon!"

The incubus's plastered smile twitched a bit but recovered instantly. Tsuzuki noticed that. The demon tugged once again on the sash revealing a bit more smooth skin, which looked soft to the touch. Tsuzuki noticed that too. And how a dusky nipple peeked out from the robes folds.

"Asato...it has been decided. You will be with me. Your ex-lover is a mortal. A weak lowly mortal...Give him up...let him be with the boy..."

It untied the sash its robe fully parted now. Tsuzuki couldn't help but groan softly at the sight. The muscles rippled and flexed with each movement, two hardened nipples begging to be suckled, a flat abdomen and lower to more intimate areas...

"Stop it!"

Tsuzuki mentally shook himself and took a forceful step back, his violets narrowed.

"Kazutaka belongs with me, demon. And I will do everything in my power to release him."

"Do you prefer brunettes, Asato?"

"Wh-what?"

The incubus tilted its head to one side.

"Brunettes."

Instantly in front of the brunette's eyes its flaxen tresses darkened into a deep chestnut brown with strands of golden highlights, wavy and thick and its eyes blinked wide and the hue morphed from cobalt blue into a speckled hazel fringed with dark lashes.

"Is that better?"

Tsuzuki pressed his lips together.

A shape-shifter as well.

"It's no better, it's no worse. Your appearance doesn't matter to me, demon. Don't you get it?! Release Kazutaka and release the boy's soul," the guardian stated. The boy was an afterthought, Tsuzuki show of mercy to a human who needed to be pitied.

The incubus shrugged one smooth shoulder, sighing softly, perfect lips pouting cutely.

"The boy knew of the consequences of making such a pact. He had set his sights on Kazutaka Muraki and he could not be swayed. And who am I to deny one's deepest desires?"

"Enough!" Tsuzuki barked. "And YOU know of the consequences of coming between a demon and his mate! ANd yet to 'help' a mortal you did just that!"

Hisoka, Watari and Tatsumi strained to hear.

"How can Tsuzuki withstand that incubus's...aura?" Hisoka wondered. "If we're just getting a whiff here what must Tsuzuki be getting?"

Watari shook his head slightly, watching the two intently.

"I don't know, Bon," he said slowly. "I don't know how he can keep focused let alone talk to it. Maybe his anger is what's keeping him stable for now."

"Then let's hope he stays angry," Tatsumi murmured. He had resigned the brunette's fate to Tsuzuki realizing that whatever they did now would only distract him, cause him to make an error, perhaps a fatal one. And the secretary grudgingly accepted it for the time being.

_But if Tsuzuki can't handle it, I'll help him. I promised him that._

Muraki watched the scene jealously, hating how the beautiful trickster gazed lustfully at his beloved. So far, Tsuzuki was defiant, his beautiful face scowling at it and for that Muraki was grateful. It showed that he was fighting the strong pheromones. When the doctor witnessed the creature change its appearance his heart sank.

_It can change to whatever Asato desires._

"I could show you such pleasures, Asato...only for you would I fully unleash my full desire unto you...no mortal could ever satisfy you as I can...together we will be all-powerful...they will worship and fear us from the far four corners of Hades! Just come to me now..."

Tsuzuki swallowed, perspiration beading his upper lip. He dared not look lower beyond the incubus's washboard stomach.

"Look at me, Asato...see how much I want you..."

With a soft whisp, the material spilled from the incubus's shoulder pooling at its feet.

Tsuzuki looked.

The demon smiled knowingly, ignoring the gaping stare of the others. It slowly ran a hand down the long column of its neck, down to the smooth chest and stopped at the nipples pinching them slightly, circling them slowly with the tips of its fingers in blatant invitation.

"Asato...I know you want me...see how hard they are...how utterly perfect? See how they tightened and strain against my chest...oh Asato...they beg for your mouth...your perfect mouth...your soft lips and your wet tongue lapping and licking them...they want to be tasted and bitten...please...Aaaastoooo..."

Tsuzuki panted softly, his erection pressing uncomfortably against his trousers. Closing his eyes, he tried to block the incubus's delicious descriptions but it was so...

"Please, Asato...kiss them...taste them...use your sweet mouth..."

Slowly it ran slender hands down to the flat stomach, further down to the thick heavy cock jutting between muscular thighs. The incubus gave a soft laugh, then it gasped softly and whimpered as both hands caressed smooth inner thighs.

"Asato...I want you...only you can...satisfy me...see how much...please...ohhhhhh..."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened and moaned softly.

The beautiful creature's head fell back as one slender hand cupped the full testicles rolling and squeezing them within its palm. The lovely face contorted as a spasm of pleasure skittered along the gorgeous overheated body. The lean muscular chest rose up and down, small droplets of sweat rolled down along nipples and stomach.

Tsuzuki licked his dry lips unable to stop staring.

"Yes...that's it...all for you...ohhhhhh...Asato..."

Muraki's rage was tenfold witnessing the disgusting monstrous scene. His lover was mesmerized by that thing! Every muscle in his body tensed, his heart sinking.

_Asato...beloved! Fight it! Please fight it! It isn't real! Whatever it promises...beloved, it isn't real!_

Pounding on the barrier, Muraki screamed Tsuzuki's name hoping against hope the brunette would look in his direction.

Tatsumi and the others watched in sick fascination each with their own mixed feelings of arousal, disgust, fear.

"Don't look, Bon!" Watari clamped a hand over the teenager's eyes and his other arm clasped across the boy's chest to keep him still.

"Hey, Watari!" Hisoka protested trying to squirm away. "I want to see!" He wanted to see what Tsuzuki would do! Plus, that guy was hot!

"Do as I say, Bon! This is definitely getting X-rated!" tearing his own golden eyes from the torrid scene, he turned to Tatsumi. "Seiichiro, isn't there anything we can do? How the hell is Tsuzuki going to defeat THAT?!"

Tatsumi closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I-I don't know, Yutaka. I can only hope Tsuzuki...that Tsuzuki's mind is strong enough," he whispered fearfully.

Tsuzuki gazed at the creature's delectable form, its ripped abs, how the hairless skin glistened with each movement, the engorged cock bobbing enticingly between rock hard thighs. Every inch of it was perfect.

"Asato...we must have privacy...let me..."

With a quick swipe of one hand they were enclosed in a darkness.

Muraki gasped.

"NOOOOO!!"

It was as though a black cloak was thrown over the both of them making them disappear, but there was a black hole in their place. They were still there, just unseen. What was happening?! Tsuzuki looked as though he was weakening, as though he was falling under its spell. The pale blonde cursed hotly, tears gathering in his eyes. Was Tsuzuki lost to him?

"Watari! Tatsumi-san! What's happened? Where'd they go?" Hisoka exclaimed. Watari had been so surprised when Tsuzuki and the incubus vanished he had taken his hand off the teenager's eyes.

"I-I don't know...but there's a...what is that? A black barrier?" the blonde sputtered.

"They're still there, but away from our eyes," the secretary stated grimly.

Tsuzuki started, unable to see his hands in front of him in the inky darkness. Was he in a prison? Was he in the demon's realm now?

_Kazutaka_

What of his lover? Was he all right?

Then a small flickering candelights floating in midair illuminated the small space here and there, twinkling softly. He was in a small room about ten by ten feet, black walls, black ceiling and a deep red velvet couch in the center. Tsuzuki's keen senses went up.

What is this place?

"Asato...please, sit."

Tsuzuki shook his head, trying to pinpoint where the incubus was.

"I'll stand. Where did you bring me?"

"Do not worry...we are still on Earth...still on the same spot we stood a moment before...but we are alone now...away from prying eyes...unless, you wish to have an audience..."

The beautiful face smirked then relaxed into a warm smile.

"You've changed your appearance again, I see," the guardian noted, barely keeping the edge from his voice.

"Does it please you?"

The incubus tossed its head flirtatiously. Now the hair sported a deep coppery auburn, the thick glossy strands stick straight down to the middle of its back and eyes of mossy green that gazed at the brunette with heated lust. He remained naked, the cock even more prominent and erect against auburn curls. And with a feeling of dread did Tsuzuki realize in the small room those pheromones would be suffocating him, trapping him.

"Take me back, demon," Tsuzuki hissed, ignoring its question. "I have no business with you."

"But I do with you...sweet Asato..."

The incubus smiled wider, perfect teeth gleaming. With a slight thrust of his hips, it bit his bottom lip sliding graceful hands down its stomach.

"Let me fuck you...please...we have waited long enough..."

"NO!!" Tsuzuki backed himself into a wall, pressing his back against the smooth surface. "Why did you take Kazutaka when it was me that was the target all along?" the brunette rushed into speech keeping his anger up and his mind focused instead of the way the incubus's cock twitched. "Why did you go to so much trouble? What kind of strategy is that?"

The beautiful being raised both his hands and combed its long fingers through the russet locks, shaking his head. Lifting his head seductively it gifted Tsuzuki with a smoky look and began to caress his chest, pinching the copper nipples as it pondered the question. It shrugged both broad shoulders.

"I was bored...centuries of ensnaring mortals...of setting the trap, of seducing those simple-minded creatures...has lost some of its charm...although they serve and service me faithfully, eagerly...I was so bored...I had fucked those in my harem many, many times in many, many ways...but I wanted something new...I had heard stories tell of you and I was intrigued..."

The incubus moaned deeply grasping his cock by the root. Tsuzuki scowled but couldn't keep his eyes off the demon.

"Asato...please...my cock...it grows so hot so heavy...so unbearable...I could tell my story better...if you were sucking me...aahhhhh..."

"Stop it! It's not going to happen!!"

The beautiful man smiled wickedly then gasped thrusting its slim hips. Its voice low and husky, throbbing.

"But...I want your lips...kissing, nibbling my hard...cock...please..."

Tsuzuki growled, his heart pounding, his desires rising higher, his limbs lethargic. How much longer could he resist?! He could feel his body responding, his cock straining against his trousers.

The incubus strode gracefully to the couch that faced the guardian settling down among the soft fabric and spread its legs.

"Mmmm, mmmuch better...can you see, Asato?"

Taking its cock in one hand, it gently stroked the pulsing shaft fixing its gaze on Tsuzuki.

"I saw you first when you had battled a formidable demon some time ago...the way you moved and struck...and attacked...dro-drove me into such...excitement...something I-I had not felt in a long...long time."

Its hand began to squeeze and pick up the pace, its cock straining against the delicious friction. The incubus seemed to have lost its train of thought, focusing on the pleasure, panting softly. His head lulling to one side, those sea green eyes slitted dreamily.

"But I'm taken! I belong to another! I belong to Kazutaka Muraki!" Tsuzuki shouted, his eyes were still pasted on the erotic scene it was useless to try to tear himself away but he still had his voice.

The incubus hissed then licked the plump lips, pumping harder. It tried to focus its glassy eyes on the furious brunette.

"I...I wanted you then and there...Asato...to grab you...throw you on the soft grass...and fuck you senseless...I-I almost did...you were then as you are ...beautiful...so desirable...ohhhhhh..."

"I belong to another. I belong to Kazutaka Muraki," Tsuzuki whispered fiercely more to himself than to the enemy which was now taking spreading its legs even wider giving an enticing view of its recesses and taking the other hand to fondle its plump sacs. "I belong to Kazutaka!"

"Asato...ohhhh...please...have pity...suck me...please..."

The couch morphed into a wide four-poster bed covered in silk sheets and red rose petals. The incubus's pelvis bounced rhythmically against the mattress all the while not slowing the speed of the long strokes, the thick cock seemed to grow and harden even more is that were possible before Tsuzuki's eyes and the brunette couldn't help but marvel at its girth, wondering what it would feel like...

"NO!!" he yelled. "I belong to Kazutaka! I belong to Kazutaka!"

The incubus moaned tossing his head from left to right, red hair tangling against its flushed cheeks, pearls of essence dribbled from the flaming crown slicking the large penis.

"You want me, Asato...you want me..."

It moaned, squirming the beautiful body, passion building.

"Please...Asato...suck me...I want you to...swallow me...I want your mouth on me...ohhhh please..."

Tsuzuki shook his head weakly, perspiration forming on his upper lip, his erection pulsing. It was too much!

The beautiful creature's upper lip curled into a slight sneer when an especially sharp tremor of desire shook his body. Bringing one hand up to his parted mouth and his full gaze on Tsuzuki, it swirled its tongue around and around three slender digits, moistening them. The brunette gasped watching the incubus suckle his fingers, moaning. When satisfied it lowered the hand between its legs against the small portal.

"Asato...watch me...watch me fuck myself..."

He breathed Tsuzuki's name huskily then with a quick thrust stabbed all three digits into the opening. Arching its back off the bed in a perfect bow, the beautiful creature cried out, squeezing its cock until it was practically purple. Tsuzuki groaned, his hand slowly reaching for his own cock, wanting to touch himself. The demon moaned and thrashed its gorgeous body on the damp sheets as slick fingers thrust in and out the tight passage. The other hand never relented as it squeezed and pumped.

"A-Asato...please...I want you...I want you to suck me...please..."

The beautiful demon begged, sobbing its pleasure as the strokes became more frantic, more erratic. When it curled its fingers deep inside the warm wetness it screamed in abandon having hit that sweet spot deep within. Tsuzuki wanted to scream in frustrated need. In a last desperate attempt he shut his eyes tight and turned his head trying to block out the passionate pleas.

The temperature in the small room rose higher and higher, the guardian was stifling in his black trench and suit, the sweat rolling down his temples and nape, down his throat.

_Kazutaka...please help me..._

"Ohhhhhhhh, Asato...I am almost...almost...please...Asato...I am...in such need...why do you...hesitate when you want...this too?"

Another scream tore from its throat those wicked fingers rubbing the spongy surface again and again, the nerve endings firing at once.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it," the brunette chanted over and over, he brought up both hands and covered his ears blocking as much as he was able, his eyes still squeezed shut. "Kazutaka, Kazutaka, Kazutakakazutakakazutakakazutakakazutaka," chanting his lover's name, Tsuzuki relied on it to bring his reeling senses under control.

The incubus writhed in ecstacy, its fingers and hands pumping and squeezing and stroking and thrusting, it seemed to go on for hours and then...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

With a snap of the sweaty taut body, the beautiful being wailed, streams of white ribbons shooting from the large cock splashing the naked chest and stomach, crying and whimpering the incubus shuddering and spasmed tossing its auburn head from side to side, the long hair tangling damply against the forehead and flushed cheeks. Lips parted wide, it panted harshly gasping for air, the muscular chest heaving in its exertion.

"Ohhhhh, Asato...Asato..."

It babbled and murmured the brunette's name, seemingly spent. With a deep satisfied sigh the incubus brought its semen soaked hand and licked it clean, moaning in bliss.

"Asato...lick me clean...taste the fruits of my labor..."

It softly laughed. Unable to move just yet the incubus lay sprawled, legs wide and arms over its head, the cock semi-hard.

Tsuzuki risked it and brought down his hands from ear but continued to keep his eyes closed.

"Will you not look at me, Asato? Hmmm? It was a most excellent show, if I do say so myself...but you must join me for the next round as I am not quite spent..."

"NEVER!!"

The demon brought itself up by its elbows, smiling.

"Are you sure? I can feel your body's desire...it screams for me...cries out to be ravished..."

"So you separated me from my lover. Why use the boy? Why not just abduct me outright?" Tsuzuki rushed into speech, his eyes still closed. "Is it common practice for demon thieves to take the long route nowadays?"

Sighing, the creature stretched languidly falling back on the bed.

"I am always collecting mortal souls...I am not one to pass on up...and he served my purpose...annoying though he is...but I endured his endless prattle because I knew I would have you at the end..."

"You don't have me and never will, demon!" the brunette shouted. "There are others who know...my co-workers from Meifu, Enma-samma will not stand for this! There will be retribution for this outrage!"

"Please...let us not talk of such things...not when there is just the two of us..."

The incubus grasped its cock, a thumb swirling around the head, fingering the slit.

"Asato...open your eyes..."

"NO!!" Tsuzuki gritted his teeth, he was feeling weaker with every passing moment. He didn't know how long he could keep resisting.

_Kazutaka...help me...I'm trying...I'm trying so hard_

Suddenly, Tsuzuki raised his hands and gathered some energy into his palms to hurl at the enemy, but his wrists were caught. Howling with rage, Tsuzuki twisted against his bonds, the silken ropes cutting into his wrists.

"LET ME GO!!"

The incubus smiled coolly continuing to fondle himself not the least perturbed at the brunette's fury. If anything, it only made the creature more excited at seeing the dark-haired beauty thrash his body.

"Why do you fight, Asato? Don't you understand what you could have? Countless slaves worshiping your beautiful body...me, fucking you for hours on end...or you fucking me..."

It laughed then moaned never taking its gaze from those furious violets. With practiced ease it reached underneath its stiff cock to squeeze the swollen sacs.

"You wish to continue to watch? I will gladly accommodate you...but know this...I intend to have you...you will not leave here until I do..."

TBC

A/N: I hope to keep up my deadlines and post accordingly. I hate to let too much time pass in between postings! Reviews always welcome as it lets me know how I'm doing. Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. But Muraki said I could.

A/N: Hi all! Thank you for your support and reviews and it was really cool to get a couple of reviews from a couple of my past stories! I'm always amazed where this particular story leads as it seems to change when my fingers flitter across the keyboard. And this chapter is no exception. As always, my main goal is to keep you guys interested. Enjoy!

* * *

_Asato_

_Asato?_

_ASATO!!_

What was happening in there?!

It seemed like hours since his lover vanished and since that time he had been frantically trying to contact Tsuzuki but turned up nothing and it drove Muraki mad with fear and helplessness.

"Kazutaka? What are you doing?"

Muraki began softly chanting his beloved's name, the blood roaring in his ears, perspiration beading across his brow.

_Please, please, Asato! Talk to me! What is happening? Tell me you are all right...tell me you are all right!!_

"Do you hear me, Kazutaka?" the boy huffed, trying to dust off the dried up crusts of mud on his hair and face. "We should be getting home. It's obvious this battle is over and who the victor is.

Furiously, Muraki jerked his head up his lip curled in a snarl.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"

"What are you talking about?! Even after all this?" the boy shrieked, marching up to the doctor. "Didn't I just prove myself to you?! Honestly! What does it take to win you over?! We're going home! It's obvious you need to calm down and get some rest! Things will look better in the morning."

Pointedly ignoring him, Muraki closed his eyes again, fighting for calm. Why wasn't Tsuzuki answering him? If they ever needed to connect it was now! Tsuzuki was in trouble and Muraki was going to slip away and they were in desperate need of each other so why couldn't they bond?!

_Asato...answer me...tell me what is happening...come back to me...please, beloved...whatever is happening, fight it! Fight it with everything in you!_

"Kazutaka, whatever you're doing isn't working. I'm the only one who can take down the barrier," the boy bragged. "You know this, don't you?"

Muraki turned his back on the youth, clasping his hands in front of him.

"It's useless, you know. This trying to 'communicate' with him. He's with my servant right now and I know EXACTLY what they're up to as if you didn't know," the boy sighed heavily. "Besides, you promised that if I won, you'd come home and love me and you can't back out of it," he reminded the doctor almost giddily.

Muraki was about let out a stream of expletives telling EXACTLY where the boy could go and what he could do with himself but kept himself in check.

_I must focus everything on Asato._

"Kazutaka! Pay attention to me!" the boy huffed, stomping his foot. "We're going home now! Stop that nonsense! You should be more concerned with how you're going to make it up to me. Once we're home you're going to go to bed. I've been much too indulgent with you and I can see what a mistake it was to bring you. You're overwrought and upset."

The pale blonde growled, frowning deeply, convinced that the longer it took for him to contact Tsuzuki, the harder it would be to EVER contact. This may be his last and only chance.

And in a flash, he stopped.

An idea on how to end this. There was only one way out and only one way.

Taking a deep breath to steady and mustering himself for the task, Muraki set it in motion lest he lost his nerve.

"I am sorry. I am tired, actually. It has been a most tiresome day," Muraki said quietly, raising his head and turning back to the boy. His insides clenched balking at the forced sweetness but he coaxed himself to relax his facial muscles, softening his features. "To have seen such...wanton destruction. It has all been too much."

The boy's eyes widened and bobbed his head up and down in agreement.

"Yes! Yes, it was, Kazutaka. I KNEW this wouldn't be good for you! But you just insisted I bring you and see? Didn't I tell you it would be best to leave you at home? Now you're all upset. Next time you'll listen to me when I tell you something. It's for your own good."

The muscles in the silver blonde's jaw spasmed but Muraki swallowed any retort that was on the tip of his tongue. Instead he nodded and showed a contrite face.

_I must do this._

"Yes, it is true. And I do want to go home, but..." he kept his voice low and even. Tilting his head to one side, he smiled a bit. "Will you let me out first?"

The boy's muddy face lit up, his watery eyes blinking.

"Of course! I can just teleport us home right now!"

Eagerly, he raised his hands and the wind began to stir around their feet, swirling faster and faster.

Muraki's heart galloped. He had to convince the boy to free him from the barrier, right here and right now! Once they left here and back to that hellish place Tsuzuki would be lost forever to him, of that he was sure. This was his only chance!

"I want to kiss you," Muraki declared flashing his most brilliant smile, even white teeth gleaming, silver eyes half-hooded. "I want to celebrate your victory."

The boy's beady eyes bulged practically out of their sockets, a beet red flush creeped up neck and ears. Swallowing audibly, the boy stammered his surprise. He lowered his arms, stopping the spell.

"Ka-Kazutaka! Yeah! I'd-I'd like that! Of course!" he was completely flustered. "But-but we could kiss at home! And I'm a mess! I want it to be perfect!"

Muraki gave a slight pout, his elegant brows furrowed, his mind working furiously on an excuse.

"I don't care how you look. Besides, I want Asato's friends to see. I want them to witness my love for you so they know once and for all whom I belong to," the pale man reasoned, his beautiful features soft, causing the boy's heart to melt.

Eyes glazed over the boy sighed dreamily, transfixed.

"Yeah! They should see and report back to that person that we're together! THEN we'll be left alone!" and with that, the boy murmured his spell for release and with a splintering crack the barrier fell away.

Muraki could scarcely contain his joy. Slowly, he walked toward the boy, silver eyes darkened and narrowed, his thin lips pressed tight in rage.

_Finally._

"Hey! Muraki's barrier's gone!" Hisoka exclaimed alerting the others to it.

"What's going on?" Watari breathed. He could see the doctor advancing on the boy. "How'd he manage to get the boy to release him?"

"He's going to kill him," Tatsumi stated. Even at this distance he could see the murderous intent in the doctor's gleaming eyes.

"What should we do?" Hisoka wondered, unsure of whether or not to watch such a scene given his past with the doctor. "Shouldn't we do something? Tatsumi-san, Watari! He's about to commit murder!"

Watari was also at a loss. Should they just watch? Was Muraki justified in killing the boy in cold blood? This boy was his tormentor after all.

"Isn't this a matter for Meifu? Shouldn't he be contained and brought to justice?" the blonde interjected, also not terribly keen on seeing a bloodletting.

"Normally, I would agree with you both. But there's no way we can break our barrier in time to interfere. Even if we were free I doubt Muraki would listen to reason," the secretary explained as calmly as he could. He wanted to stop the silver blonde as well but they simply couldn't break free in time. "Who knows what Muraki has been through. He's been separated from Tsuzuki for a long time. His mind is unstable and he's on the brink of losing complete control. Right now, he feels he is justified."

Watari golden eyes blinked at his ex-lover's words.

"Shiichiro, I'm surprised to hear you say that. I mean, one could almost swear you were defending Muraki," he said quietly, his eyes searching the secretary's handsome face.

Tatsumi shook his head as though to deny.

"But-but we should DO something, Tatsumi-san," Hisoka swallowed audibly, green eyes wide, clearly shaken. "I mean what-what would the Chief say if we didn't do our-our job?"

Seeing the boy tremble, Tatsumi pulled him and Watari away from the barrier wall.

"Come here both of you," he gathered the teenager and Watari into his arms much to their surprise. "Don't look. Just hang on to me."

Hisoka blinked and after a second's hesitation, buried his face against the taller man's strong chest. He wasn't much concerned about whether or not he looked weak in front of his co-workers, that he couldn't handle the situation. Right now, he was grateful that Tatsumi understood and he didn't have to witness such a thing.

Watari smiled his own thanks and put a comforting arm around the teenager as well. Closing his eyes, he lowered his blonde head over Hisoka's brown hair and prayed it be over quick. Tatsumi narrowed his blue eyes and over the top of his friends' heads, watching.

"Kazutaka! This is sooooo wonderful! I KNEW you'd come to your senses!" the boy wiped his face with the back of his sleeve only succeeding in making his already dirty face even more muddy. Lifting up his thin face the boy puckered his wet lips. "Now give me a kiss and make it memorable! We want them to see, don't we?"

"My pleasure."

Clenching one hand into a fist, Muraki swung with all his might right in the middle of the boy's pinched face, thrilled at hearing bone crack and seeing blood spurting like a fountain. Screaming in pain, the boy fell backward heavily into a muddy ditch. Clutching his face in both hands, eyes wide and unbelieving and streams of red running between his fingers, the blood gushing from his broken nose.

"KAZUTAKA!! WHY?!"

Struggling to get up and staunching the flow of blood, the youth grunted and jerked himself upright, incredulous.

"YOU LOVE ME!!"

Muraki wasted no more time, with a wave of his hand, he gathered up the kinetic energy building and hurled it full force at the boy.

Anguished howls from the boy as high levels of living energy spasmed through his body, jerking his limbs helter-skelter, convulsing the thin frame.

"THIS IS FOR THE HELL YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH!!"

Putting his arm straight out, Muraki leveled a beam and levitated the boy's convulsing body in the air. Screaming and twitching, the youth's eyes widened in utter horror at what his 'lover' was doing to him. Why? He had given everything, sacrificed everything to give Muraki every comfort. Didn't Muraki know that?

Smiling grimly, Muraki studied him for a long moment, those silver orbs positively demonic.

"You are the cause of this. You are the reason for my beloved's pain. I told you. You are nothing to me. It is Asato Tsuzuki whom I love," the silver blonde declared, his voice cold.

The boy shook his head violently as though trying to deny it. Gasping and spluttering the blood running into his mouth, what was left of his nose collapsing onto itself, he yelled back with as much force as he was able.

"NOOOOOOOO!! YOU LOVE ME!!"

Muraki shook his head.

_Incredible. The fool still refuses to see._

Lifting one hand, Muraki made a snipping motion with two fingers and in that same instant, the boy's right arm severed from its socket in one bone-shattering snap. The boy blinked in shock. Then high-pitched screams tore from his throat, the severed limb falling straight down with sickening thud, streams of bright crimson pouring forth from the hole on the boy's side, pooling thick puddles on to the ground. And still it wasn't enough for Muraki. He wanted the boy to SUFFER not be killed outright. Not yet.

_He's the reason for ALL of this! He's the reason Asato is lost to me!!_

Tatsumi grimaced at the sickening display, unconsciously tightening his arms around his colleagues.

_He's going to torture the boy._

Hisoka trembled and Watari sensing the teenager's anxiety, patted his back.

"It's okay, Bon," the blonde reassured quietly.

"I-I hope Tsuzuki is all right," Hisoka mumbled against Tatsumi's chest, clutching the starched white shirt tightly in one fist. "I hope...I hope Tsuzuki is keeping strong."

"He is. I know he is," Watari answered, still keeping his eyes closed. Luckily, they barely heard the screams from their prison. "He's GOT to be okay."

* * *

Tsuzuki was barely holding on. Forced to witness the demon's sensuous caresses and careless fondling, the air becoming stifling, the brunette squeezed his eyes shut.

_Kazutaka!_

"Asato, we could form such a powerful force together! With our powers combined we could rule all of Hades! Aren't you the least bit tempted? Please...do you not see how beneficial it would be for us both?"

"NOTHING, you say to me, demon, will EVER persuade me to join with you! You're the lowest form of demon! No honor! No restraint! Just the sick pleasure of gathering vulnerable souls to fill your empty bed, to sate you lust! There's only one for me! Kazutaka Muraki! HE is my love, my life, my--"

"Yes, yes, yes."

The incubus sighed wearily.

"He is your heart...he is your soul mate...he is your reason for living...I have heard it all before, Asato...from so many...mortals and immortals alike harp of their true love's many virtues...how they would absolutely DIE without their true love by their side..."

The incubus smiled serenly, its strokes languid.

"So many insipid beings bleating incessantly of their true love...and how they would never ever leave them..."

It laughed mockingly, shifting its hips.

"Yet, when I offer them the stars and the moon and fleshly delights of which they have never experienced but have secretly yearned for...they may protest for a time...but not for long...it never takes long before they have forgotten their 'true love' and are eagerly lapping up a sweeter pleasure..."

Tsuzuki smirked, although his heart was knocking against his ribs, his mind racing at possible ways of escape.

"You've tricked them, demon," he countered. "Spells and enchantments are your modus operandi. It just proves my point that you'll never understand the workings of one's inner heart."

The creature stopped its strokes, pondering. Tilting its head to one side, it cocked a brow.

"And you do, demon?"

The brunette started at the address, but quickly recovered.

_It's trying to rattle me._

"I don't claim to be an expert, but from my own experience and the many souls I've encountered, I would like to think I have an understanding," Tsuzuki answered humbly. Though he's existed for many decades and possibly many more decades to come, Tsuzuki would never be presumptuous enough to think he would be deemed an 'expert' on fragile human emotions. It was enough trying to figure out his own emotions.

The incubus laughed again, its clear voice ringing like a bell in the small confinement, sending a skittering chills of dread along the brunette's spine.

"I see...an 'understanding'...tell me, Asato...how do you understand one's heart? It is a fickle thing, ne?...show a person something more beautiful...more sensual...more wealthy...and they will abandon their drab, boring 'true love'..."

_Bastard_

Tsuzuki gritted against the biting retort. He could go on and on defending his lover but it would be to no avail. This demon had its mind set. There was changing or convincing it.

The demon smiled smugly, gripping its thick cock once again.

"And you are the same, Asato...just straddle me...let me sink into you deep and hard...and leave these piddling trifles..."

"Shut up!" Tsuzuki growled. "I told you before, demon, I have no interest in you! My superiors will know of this and deal with you accordingly if you continue with this outrage. What you're doing is against my will and what that brat did was against Kazutaka's will. Did you honestly think that it would go unpunished? Why? Why did you dare do it?" The brunette demanded.

The incubus sighed and fell back against the mattress, resuming its lengthy strokes. After a series of gasps and soft moans, it answered

"It truly puzzles me how one could be satisfied with experiencing only one person's body...especially when there are so many delicious, absolutely delectable varieties of so many beauties to sample..."

Holding its semi-hard cock in one hand, it squeezed the thickening shaft and gave a throaty groan, hoping to entice the brunette.

"Do you not get bored with only one? Where is the excitement in that?"

Tsuzuki grew angry with frustration, his questions being ignored.

"Someone like you wouldn't understand," Tsuzuki retorted. "Love is beyond you."

There was no sense in explaining to this incubus what it meant to be with one you truly loved and who loved you. All this creature understood was conquest and domination and lust. What could an unfeeling demon bent on obtaining pleasure and souls know of love?

"Love? Is that what you feel for him? Lust I can understand for Kazutaka Muraki is very beautiful, very virile...but love? He is a murderer, is he not?"

"WAS!" The brunette shouted. "He's not like that anymore!" Tsuzuki immediately went into defense mode, the conversation reminding him a bit of the way Tatsumi belittled Muraki.

"No? But the mortal had such a flair for it...the souls he collected...so young and vulnerable..."

"SHUT UP!" the brunette squeezed his eyes shut. "Yes! Kazutaka has murdered, but so have I! And when he is judged I'll be by his side, but that won't be for a long, long time! So for now, for right now, he's MINE!" The tears beaded along his lashes and he blinked them back, his cheeks hotly flushed. He couldn't help but remember having this same argument with Tatsumi not so very long ago.

The incubus quirked a brow at the guardian's tirade, a little surprised. It was right about Tsuzuki, it seemed. He was loyal to those he cared about. Which could be a problem.

"Hmmm. Well, as you say. Kazutaka Muraki will be judged...but in the meantime you are here and he is not. He must not 'love' you as much as you think..."

Grinning, the demon ran one hand up and down its chest, the other still stroking the slick penis.

Tsuzuki scowled.

"You don't know anything. Just because you say it doesn't make it so. My Kazutaka loves me and that I will never doubt," the brunette ignored the incubus's tantilizing strokes.

"Kazutaka Muraki is a beautiful man...very beautiful...for a mortal. But in time as all things must do...that beauty will fade. Those silver eyes will lose their luster...that thick abundant hair will thin and fall out...that firm muscular enticing body will sag and wither. Tell me, Asato...how do you suppose he would satisfy you? His rod will waver and weaken, would it not? He may be virile now but in a matter of a few short years he will lose his stamina and be unable to keep you happy...tell me, Asato...would you still love him then?"

"YES!" Tsuzuki shouted without hesitation, violets glittering. "Yes, I will! Always and forever I will love Kazutaka!"

But the demon laughed loudly making Tsuzuki flush hotly.

"You say that now because he is strong and beautiful. But when he grows sick and feeble you will sing another tune..."

Tsuzuki glared. It didn't matter what he told this creature, what arguments he flung at it. The demon would twist his words and meaning and mock him all the while. Tsuzuki had never discussed that aspect of their relationship with Muraki. It was true. Muraki would grow old, his body would give out, his mind grow dim and Tsuzuki had given thought to that. But it didn't matter to the brunette. He would stay with his lover for those years they had together and care for him in his old age. But what were Muraki's feelings about that? Did his lover feel the same?

"However, Kazutaka IS beautiful now. And I would not mind having him in my harem...to give him the gift of immortality. In fact, I would place him above all others...after you, of course...he would be a 'favorite'..."

Growling, Tsuzuki struggled even more against his bonds.

"You keep away from him and keep away from me!"

Laughing, the incubus settled back among the satin pillows of the comfortable bed clearly enjoying the brunette beauty's helplessness.

"So beautiful, Asato Tsuzuki...even in anger...has Kazutaka Muraki told you that?"

Tsuzuki didn't bother replying in the affirmative more concerned with breaking his bonds. He murmured the chants for release, continuing the string of spells, dismayed at finding no give.

"It is quite useless, Asato...so please...focus on me..."

With a wink, the incubus once again changed its appearance. Now the guardian stared at a gorgeous body of milky white skin and bleach blonde hair hanging straight clear past its waist. It smiled widely tossing its head back, the beautiful hair rippling across its chest.

"Are you partial to platnium blondes?"

Tsuzuki gasped softly.

_Kazutaka_

He couldn't help the smile from forming, his violets transfixed past the incubus.

"To one platinum blonde, yes," Tsuzuki said softly, his eyes glowing, Muraki's beautiful face in his mind's eye.

_Kazutaka_

Glaring at the dark-haired beauty, the incubus snarled its annoyance at being blatantly ignored, its metamorphosis backfiring. Quickly, it slipped its serene mask back, smiling blankly.

"But he is not here now, is he? He is not here to save you, is he?"

Laughing, the creature fell back across the bed, hanging its head over the edge, its long white hair spilling over like a silk curtain. It peered at the brunette upside down.

"You place your esteem too highly on that one, Asato...Kazutaka Muraki is well known in the demon realm...his deeds have been praised far and wide...I knew of him for quite some time...I had been most interested in him as well..."

Tsuzuki jolted from that bit of information.

"Perhaps...perhaps I should destroy that boy and take both you and Kazutaka..."

"That's ridiculous! Demons can't OWN other demons! You know that! It's ridiculous the way you're talking!" Tsuzuki argued, then cursed inwardly. Why was he arguing? He needed to be working furiously on a way out. Why wasn't Muraki answering him? It seemed they had reached a point where they could connect each other with ease but now...now it seemed that connection was lost. But why? Tsuzuki was confused, dismayed. Was Muraki unconscious? Was he taken to a new prison? What was happening? And how was he going to escape this? So far he had been able to resist but he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Every minute spent in the incubus's presence saturated his senses more and more.

"I see doubt written on your face, Asato. I thought so. To love a mortal is a worrisome thing. To always wonder...does he love you or the power you wield? Is it because you are a Shinigami that he favors you? Would he love you with the same fervor if you were but an ordinary human? So many questions..."

"That's none of your business!" the brunette retorted. It was no use. There was no give to his restraints. what would it take to be set free?

_Kazutaka! My love, please...answer me...help me..._

"There would be no such doubts and worries when you are with me, Asato. I want you AND I want your power...ahhh, you frown but at least I am honest, ne?"

Tsuzuki said nothing, lips pressed tight.

The incubus laughed heartily. It shook its head the white hair fanned out and flexed its chest muscles.

"I, myself, highly doubt your situation...And after all...Kazutaka Muraki is a brilliant man...a doctor, ne? And I am sure a brilliant, talented, beautiful man has been approached by countless admirers..."

"SHUT UP! You don't know what you're talking about!" the guardian scowled deeply. He knew his lover was not like that! This demon was a liar and would say anything to distort the facts just to plant seeds of doubt in Tsuzuki's brain, make him weak. Despite his resolve not to answer the demon he couldn't help but be angry at the ugly accusations. "Kazutaka LOVES me! I know that with every fiber of my being!"

"Do you? Hmmm..."

The beautiful creature shifted its body against the sheets, it pulled its long legs up, planting its feet on the mattress. Taking its cock in both hands, it pumped the thickening shaft with vigor, all the while keeping its grey eyes on the outraged guardian.

"It must...wonderful to be so...sure...ohhhh..."

Biting its lip, the incubus squirmed its hips still keeping up the rhythm it set. Gasping, its legs fell open.

"How can you...stand there and merely...watch, Asato? I know you want me...you will not be sorry...the pleasure we will have...will be...ahhhhhh..."

Tsuzuki thrashed even more. He didn't want to be here! He wanted Muraki! He wanted his lover! But the erotic scene in front of him, the scent the demon was giving off was becoming more and more powerful.

_I can't take much more of this!_

The demon moaned loudly, slamming its hands up and down at a feverish pace, its body dewed with sweat. Swinging its head side to side, the long white hair brushing along the floor, the beautiful being's mouth parted as it panted heavily.

_Kazutaka! Kazutaka, where are you, my love? Why aren't we bonding now? I need you so much! Just a little while ago we were talking and it was all planned out...I would fight the boy and win you and then we would be home...in each other's arms...making love...Kazutaka!! Why can't I reach you now?!_

With a passionate wail, the demon orgasmed violently, thrashing its head, the ribbons of its seed spurting forth in great arcs. Tsuzuki tried his hardest to ignore it all.

"I love Kazutaka," Tsuzuki said, filling the room with the truth of his words as the incubus lay panting and spent. "I'm in love with my silver-eyed angel. It doesn't seem so long ago that I decided to be with him. To take that chance and go on a real date. He was as surprised as I was when I agreed to go on that first date"  
The incubus frowned slightly, raising its head.

"He took me to small out-of-the-way bistro just down the boardwalk. Nothing too fancy. I think he was mindful of that as to not scare me," the brunette chuckled softly. "We strolled through the city and I remember the sakura branches against the night sky, they weren't in bloom yet. Even though it was cold, I was warm being in his presence. We talked of general things, books and music. He asked me if I had a favorite author, what my taste in music was."

"Asato, what is this?"

The demon sat up confused at the brunette's rambling.

"No one had really asked me that, no one had cared to know what I thought about such things. I told him I liked dime novels and historic dramas and classical and a bit of opera and jazz and he listened to what I had to say! That impressed me the most. His questions, his interest were genuine," Tsuzuki continued his narrative more for himself than to rattle the demon. It occurred to him to speak out-loud of his lover, it gave him strength somehow. However, the incubus didn't like how the evening was progressing.

"I just spent myself in a most magnificant display, Asato. And you talk of--"

"Kazutaka didn't push and I didn't expect that. He kept the topics neutral and made me feel at ease. We talked for what seemed like hours and I remember how he looked at me with respect and for the first time...on that night...I didn't feel...threatened," the brunette continued, his voice softening at the sudden memories it brought back. He had never really discussed his feelings before. He had talked a little about it with Watari at the time but just kept it general. Now here he was talking in detail to a naked befuddled demon.

The creature narrowed its grey eyes and sat up.

"What is this talk? If you try to distract me, it is quite--"

"After dinner, we walked to the courtyard and down to the plaza and I remembered how full and yellow the moon was. Kazutaka didn't make a move toward me much as I wanted him to. Which is funny because if he did make a major move, I would have accused him of going back to his old ways and not being sincere. But I was surprised of how much I wanted him to kiss me. But I told him I wanted to take it slow yet I still wanted him to kiss me. Talk about confused," Tsuzuki shook his head slightly. "He respected my boundaries and I couldn't help but be happy that he was trying," Tsuzuki gave a soft smile.

"So Kazutaka was considerate. What does that have to do with us? If I had that first night with you I would have taken you that first hour, that first minute! In fact--"

"We didn't stay out too late that first night. I walked him back to his house and he just took my hand and squeezed it and he looked into my eyes and smiled. I-I remember that even now. And after he went inside and turned out the lights I just stood on his porch for the longest time," the guardian gave a soft sigh.

"Why this trip down memory lane, Asato? What is the point in this?"

"No point. None. I just want to talk about my Kazutaka. When I went to work that next day, I waited for Kazutaka's call. I was so distracted, the paperwork was piling up and I could barely concentrate on the meeting. The Chief was so upset! I was called into his office and I couldn't tell him the reason why I wasn't paying attention, at least, not my usual excuses," the dark-haired guardian continued his story, not caring if he wasn't making sense.

"I for one am not interested in how you and Kazutaka Muraki met. I am more interested in taking you as you know this is inevitable..."

The incubus tossed its head back intent on getting the situation back in control. However...

"Kazutaka didn't call that day. And I was a wreck! I asked myself what did it matter? Why did I care so much that Kazutaka didn't call me? We had one date and if nothing came of it, I was fine with that," Tsuzuki shook his dark head in wry amusement. "I was fooling myself, of course. I cared more than I wanted to admit. All I could think about was Kazutaka's smile and how much I wanted to see it again, see him again."

"This is all very riveting, Asato. But your EX-LOVER is gone with that boy never to return. The sooner you accept that--"

"I tried to mask my fear and anxiety with anger. I told myself that he ever did get around to calling me I'd give him a piece of my mind and write him off! He called the next day apologizing and explaining he was caught up in surgery and could we meet for lunch. I was going to play hard to get, make him squirm a bit for making me squirm. But I agreed right away. Another surprise. But I decided then and there not to play games. To be honest with my feelings up front. Besides, it was my first relationship! I didn't know how to play games or act coy so I couldn't help but be honest!"

The incubus sighed heavily in exasperation.

"I offer you power and infinite pleasure. And yet you continue to hold on to memories of an insignificant mortal. Wouldn't he have saved you by now?"

It fondled itself yet again, moaning.

"You should concentrate more on our future...the hours and hours of delights and--"

"It was the lunch rush hour yet Kazutaka managed to find a place that was pretty secluded. He seemed to know where to find these places. He later told me he often ate alone. I could tell he didn't say it to gain sympathy. It was just a fact," the brunette mused, clearly lost in his memories now and not paying the least attention to the demon masturbating furiously. "It made me sad to hear that. So I told a joke to cheer him up. Something to do with the lab and Watari exploding it. And he laughed! Kazutaka laughed and I felt better. It made me glad to hear him laugh. And then he made me laugh! He was telling me a story and it was funny! I didn't think he had a sense of humor. Now he teases me and whenever I'm feeling down he tries to cheer me up. But he only shows that side of himself with me."

The incubus's groans became louder and more exaggerated, its writhing on the sheets becoming almost violent.

"We dated four or five days a week after that. It wasn't until we had been dating for a couple of weeks that he kissed me for the first time. Well, for the first time as a couple," violet eyes blurred. It seemed like yesterday he was in his lover's arms, his blushing face tilted expectantly, his heart pounding in anticipation.

Growling and hissing, the demon thrashed on the silk sheets fighting for attention.

"Asato...aaaahhhhhhhhhh...I am hard again..."

"Kazutaka's kiss...I was scared, scared that it would be forceful, be more than I could handle. But...but he cupped my face with one hand and just stroked my cheek for a few moments and looked at me," the more the brunette talked of it, the more those tender moments crystallized in his mind. "And I looked at him, into his silver eyes...and his face...it was soft and thoughtful as though he knew how important the moment was."

_You are beautiful, Tsuzuki-san. Inside as well as out._

"And he leaned over. I remember holding my breath and my heart fluttering. And I could feel the warmth of his breath, his nose bumping against my cheek. And our lips touched so softly. And it was sweet and tender. I wasn't expecting that. And then he just held me close, kissing my forehead. And I knew. I knew he had changed, that he was the one I had been waiting for all my life. I think Kazutaka felt it too..."

"BUT HE'S NOT HERE!!"

Startled, Tsuzuki blinked back to the present.

"Your precious, tender-hearted, brilliant Kazutaka Muraki IS NOT HERE! If he were really all that you THINK he is, he would have beaten down the walls and whisked you away!"

Panting hard the incubus was sitting up on the bed and for the first time clearly irritated at the situation. It had changed guise again. Now its hair was jet black and pulled into a pony tail behind its head. Eyes of crimson glared daggers at the guardian.

But Tsuzuki continued.

"I remember how happy I was that something new and wonderful was beginning. That I was on the brink of a new beginning and I wanted to blurt out my feelings to Kazutaka then and there. I don't know how I managed not to," the brunette continued his narrative bravely. Now he had a plan. To keep talking about Muraki and what the pale man meant to him. A confessional of sorts to a most unlikely individual. But it would throw the demon off from his plans of ravishing the violet-eyed man. At least that is what Tsuzuki hoped. To keep talking and ignore the incubus's blatant sexual displays.

Growling, the creature advanced toward the brunette, the muscles in its jaw jumping.

"Your so-called happiness with the mortal is at an end, Asato. Now, look at me. Look at what I can offer you."

Tsuzuki gasped and sputtered at the rise in temperature. The demon's beautiful body standing mere inches from him now. Not daring to look at the creature's face, Tsuzuki continued.

"Kazutaka sent me a bouquet of roses to my place the next morning. They were waiting for me when I got back from work. And a card that said he looked forward to our next date. I was beside myself with excitement. I looked forward to our dates and our time together. I must've drove Watari crazy asking him for advice on what to wear and how to act. But Watari told me to be myself and to enjoy the experience. I never forgot that," Tsuzuki continued his story a bit faster just to combat the growing desires he was fighting.

The incubus smiled and reached out to grasp the brunette's chin.

"That is all very interesting. But tell me, Asato...can my kisses compare with that mortal's?"

Tsuzuki twisted his head to one side in desperation.

"It was four days after Valentine's Day that I told Kazutaka I loved him. And he confessed he loved me and meant it. When he said those words, I've never been happier...I felt freer, like a weight had been lifted. All my life and beyond I had been waiting for someone to say those words to me and mean them and it happened! Next year we plan to celebrate Valentine's four days later," despite the close proximity of the demon, despite its smooth chest pressing against him, despite the sexual aura rising higher, Tsuzuki tried hard to continue his story.

The incubus brought two hands up and forcefully turned the brunette's head around and up. Squeezing his eyes tight, Tsuzuki pressed his lips into a thin line. Snaking its fingers through Tsuzuki's scalp it grabbed a fistful of dark tresses and pulled hard craning Tsuzuki's head all the way back, the guardian's long throat arched.

"Unnghnn!"

Tsuzuki forced himself not to cry out, gritting his teeth through the sudden pain, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Look at me, Asato...let me see those beautiful amethysts..."

Lowering its head it parted its lips, its warm breath gusting over the guardian's trembling mouth.

_NO!! Kazutaka! Help me!!_

Tsuzuki struggled against the hard column of muscle pressing hotly against his body. Hearing the incubus laugh softly, Tsuzuki opened his eyes and spat right in the incubus's face, his violets glittering in defiance. For one heart-stopping moment, Tsuzuki could see the coal black rage flash across the creature's face, the spittle dripping off the demon's cheek and braced himself for the onslaught of being beaten for his act. But as quickly as it came, the incubus smiled widely with a hard yank pulled Tsuzuki's head even farther down.

This time, Tsuzuki gasped and seizing the opportunity the demon plunged its lips over the brunette's. The incubus moaned, using its fingertips to scrub the brunette's scalp while lapping the warm wetness within. Tears streamed down Tsuzuki's temples as he gagged and choked as that wicked muscle squirming inside his mouth.

_Kazutaka!_

In desperation, he clamped his teeth down hard on that slippery muscle within and twisted his head. Howling in pain and rage, the incubus slammed a fist against Tsuzuki's ribs.

The demon stepped several paces back, its mouth filling with blood, a red thin line dribbling down the corner of its lips, its eyes black.

Tsuzuki pressed his head against the wall looking up, coughing and gasping, spasms of pain making him queasy. However, he couldn't help feeling smug at the small victory.

The creature spat a glob of vitriol on the pristine floor, wiping its mouth and grimaced.

"You think that was smart, Asato? Do you think...that will help you?"

"Kazutaka asked me...to move in with him that night," the brunette winced a bit as his ribs repaired themselves, bones stitching back together. "To live with him in his house...and make it official. I agreed and...and packed my meager belongings the next day. But my friends...were not too pleased. I had kept...my relationship...with Kazutaka quiet but I had to tell them."

The incubus swallowed its blood and clamped its hands over its ears in frustration.

"ENOUGH!"

"I talked to them and it took time...but now they understand. They understand that what Kazutaka and I have is real and necessary. Even if they didn't approve, it wouldn't matter. I'd still be with Kazutaka," Tsuzuki sighed deeply. "But I am glad they're still my friends."

Snarling the incubus waved both hands, releasing Tsuzuki from his bonds. Tsuzuki fell to the ground, barely catching himself from hitting the floor face first. Clutching at his side, he got up, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, violets glittering.

"I see what you are doing, Asato. If you talk of that mortal long enough I will weaken with all these tender memories and give you up in a grand gesture, hmmm?"

Tsuzuki merely shrugged, making a point of standing straighter.

"Perhaps I WILL help you in that regard."

The incubus smiled and in the next instant morphed, causing Tsuzuki to stare in disbelief.

_Kazutaka_

A perfect likeness of Muraki stood before Tsuzuki.

The feathery platinum hair parted to one side revealing a half-lidded silver orb; pale luminous skin glowing in the candlelight; muscular, lean alabaster frame; beautiful and strong...every feature, every detail slamming Tsuzuki's heart against his ribs, making him dizzy with want and need. He trembled violently and took a step forward.

"Yes, that's it, my Asato. Come to me...I've been waiting for you...don't make me wait any longer."

The Muraki-double raised its arms out, its beautiful face beseeching, a welcoming smile.

_Kazutaka_

So much like his Kazutaka. The same build, the same sultry look, and that husky voice that made Tsuzuki's spine shiver with desire. Tsuzuki wanted to weep in relief at seeing his lover, seeing he was all right. But...

A slight frown marred his beautiful face.

"But...but, Kazutaka...how can you be here? How did you...?" the brunette whispered, confused. The thick pheromones the demon emitted muddled the brunette's brain and he hesitated.

"How could I not, Asato? You called me, ne? Now I am here. Please, Asato...come to me..."

Tsuzuki's violets misted over, a small sob escaping. It was on the tip of his tongue to blurt out how sorry he was for his lover's imprisonment, to beg forgiveness for not rescuing him sooner, to fall into Muraki's arms and declare his love over and over. With another shaky step, Tsuzuki slowly raised up one arm, reaching.

"Yes...Asato. Soon your worries and fears will drift away...in my arms you will find peace and happiness...only with me."

_Kazutaka_

* * *

Muraki froze.

_Asato?_

Dropping his hand, Muraki turned away from his victim and whirled in the direction of the black void. The boy's bloody twitching body fell with a sickening thud, his right arm torn from the socket, splintered bone sticking out of the fleshy pulp, a pool of dark thick blood shimmering in the mud. Half-conscious, the boy's glassy eye stared up, the other a gaping hole where the other eye had been ripped out. Pain dulled his brain into shock, drool dribbling from both corners of his mouth.

Muraki continued to stare into that black nothingness trying in vain to pierce into it, to see.

Something was wrong. A nagging worry deep inside Muraki panged sharply, a thick feeling of dread settled in the pit of his belly.

Something was terribly wrong.

Kinetic energy built in the silver blonde's hands, rage and hope in equal measure flared in Muraki's heart increasing tenfold at the thought that his beloved succumbing to another.

_NO!! That thing...Asato...Asato is weakening!...I can feel it...I CAN FEEL IT!_

The power building and building Muraki fixed his gaze and his thoughts on Tsuzuki.

"What's happening?"

Watari lifted his head at Tatsumi's query and looked. He frowned seeing the white glow emanating from Muraki.

"What's going on?" he whispered. Hisoka also lifted his head and turned to look. "It looks like Muraki is getting ready to strike..."

"I've never seen that much energy, never seen him expel so much energy," Tatsumi observed, unable to help feeling awed. "It's as though he reached his breaking point...his mind...has snapped."

Watari jerked his head around.

"What?! Is he going to kill himself?!" the blonde looked back at the scene, the glow becoming brighter and brighter. "He can't! What of Tsuzuki?! Is he going to leave Tsuzuki behind? Leave him to that demon?!"

Every fiber in Muraki's body crackled with power, the wind swirling around him, tousling his hair and fluttering his clothes. Bringing both hands out, he let go along with a gut-wrenching plea.

"ASATO!!"

* * *

Tsuzuki gasped.

_Kazutaka_

_He's calling me. _

_**HE'S CALLING ME!!**_

"Asato, hurry...come to me...soon we'll--"

Tsuzuki blinked and looked at the incubus as though really seeing it for the first time. Fear and doubt dissipated. Now it was just the starkness of reality that was left. He stopped in his tracks.

"What's my favorite color?"

The Muraki-doppelganger started. It dropped its arms, confusion etched on those perfect Muraki features.

"What?"

"What's my favorite song? My favorite flower? My favorite food in the whole world? What do I prefer to do with you other than make love? What book are we reading together? Do I prefer showers or baths?"

"What are you talking about? Why is that important?"

"Only the true Kazutaka would those things. MY Kazutaka! Just as he knows everything about me, I know everything about him! You're just a copy, an illusion! An empty shell!" Tsuzuki hurled insults, all the while gathering energy in both hands.

The Muraki-double's face contorted, the perfect mouth sneering.

"That Kazutaka Muraki is a weak, fickle, fallible MORTAL! Don't you see?! He will grow old and die and crumble into dust! The love you think you have for him is transitory. It will die when he dies. What good is it to be attached to a temporary thing!"

"SHUT UP!!" Tsuzuki's violet aura grew heavier around him, glowing around his body, leeching off his fingertips. "How can a being such as you dare to make judgements on something that is beyond your understanding?! What we have for each other is meaningful and necessary and beautiful! You could never understand! That is why you gather up the multitude of souls that you do! The lonely, endless hunt to find that one who will love and accept you!"

The incubus's jaw dropped. Its Muraki features blurred and distorted, the spell to hold it together beginning to waver, shimmer.

Tsuzuki ignored the demon completely and summoned every bit of power he could. He was done. He wanted his lover back. He wanted an end to this. The time to take back what was his was now.

_Now_

Gritting his teeth, the brunette clenched his fists tightly and pulled at the silken bonds and shouted a spell after spell. More energy and more energy pored from the brunette, setting his body to glowing and the air electric. The bonds cut into his wrists but Tsuzuki focused everything he had on his lover.

The demon snarled receiving a shock when it tried to touch the brunette.

"It is useless, Asato! Accept this and I will spare you!"

"KAZUTAKA!!"

He was free! Tsuzuki wasted no time and put both hands together twining his fingers together.

"Stop this! Whatever you are doing will not work! Asato!"

The demon quickly chanted its own spells but was drowned out by the guardian's strong voice reaching a fevered pitch. For the first time, the incubus was unsure of what was happening. It clearly lost its grip on the Shinigami and wondered what could have happened to have sent him over the edge. If it didn't stop Tsuzuki soon, he would lose this valuable prize.

"Asato! Cease this!"

The words fell on deaf ears. The incubus tried to counter the burning sensation radiating off of Tsuzuki by building up a shield but the space was too small and the force too great. It could only watch half-awed by the brunette's display.

Tsuzuki threw out his arms, beams of bright blinding light flew in every direction overpowering the darkness and confinement. With a bellow, the guardian cried out his lover's name, his voice rising above the din of chaos.

"KAZUTAKA!!"

In both mind and voice Tsuzuki called out to Muraki believing his lover was waiting for him, beseeching him to hurry. And no way in hell was Tsuzuki going to fail in his objective, fail Muraki.

Muraki thrust both hands out to the black void, all the power he could muster into that emptiness hoping to breach it, hoping to strike the demon, hoping to free Tsuzuki.

"ASATO!!"

"KAZUTAKA!!"

Unbeknowest to either of them, both their energies merged, white light blending with golden streaks radiating into a perfect globe of heat and power. Tsuzuki saw that, vaguely wondering where the other beam was coming from. But for now he spread out both arms breaking the energy every which way, thus breaking his prison.

The demon screamed its outrage unbelieving its perfect seal exploded into so many pieces. Scrambling to somehow bring him back, the incubus threw out its hand to bind Tsuzuki to it, but there was no grip. The brunette easily dodged the manacle and shot another volley at the demon, running to the left of it, the brunette rained more white-hot bolts as rapidly as he could, feeling more and more energized. So much rage; frustration, jubilation, at seeing the incubus struggling and the desperation to reunite with his lover, exploded within the guardian and translated into the power that he had been holding back until this moment.

Muraki realizing that Tsuzuki was free could only watch his lover battle the incubus as the bolts of electricity were coming fast and furious. Never had seen the brunette dart and dodge and strike at that speed. Something had snapped within the brunette, his restraint had given way to something fierce and impenetrable.

And it THRILLED Muraki.

Standing a safe distance from the onslaught, the pale blonde awed by the multitude of strikes his lover hammered at the hated demon. It seemed wrong, somehow, to interfere, to assist Tsuzuki. Clearly, he had the situation well in hand.

_It is his fight. I must let him do_ _this._

Muraki understood perfectly why Tsuzuki had to do it on his own. To prove his worthiness to consort with Muraki. But, then and there, Muraki decided at the end of this, when they were alone and in each other's arms, he would tell his lover that Tsuzuki was already worthy, had been worthy ever since he first laid eyes on that faded photograph.

_He will know it. I will make him understand._

Another bolt careened from his violet-eyed lover's hands and with a high backward flip, Tsuzuki pelted the incubus from above. The demon howled trying desperately to throw up a protective shield around itself.

Hisoka, Tatsumi and Watari gaped in utter shock at seeing Muraki concentrate that heat and fire on the voice and the black barrier breaking into a thousand pieces with Tsuzuki vaulting himself high into the air, free. The attack began immediately with their friend clearly getting the advantage as bolts of many colors peppered the incubus left and right.

"He's free!" Hisoka cried. He pressed his hands on the barrier and noticed with a start it weakening in one spot. "Tatsumi-san! The barrier!"

Tatsumi and Watari were instantly by the teenager's side, both pushing and murmuring spells. In the next minute, the barrier fell away and they were all out in the open air.

"We can help Tsuzuki now!" the green-eyed boy exclaimed, looking eagerly toward the battle ready to sprint forward.

"No!" both Tatsumi and Watari chorused. Surprised, the blonde and the secretary blinked at each other then smiled.

"We let Tsuzuki handle it. He obviously seems to be in control of the situation," Tatsumi remarked, very relieved to see their awful predicament coming to a better conclusion.

"But-but," Hisoka stammered.

"He's winning, Bon! Look at Tsuzuki! LOOK at him! He's clearly using all his powers on the enemy and he has the battle won! That damned demon doesn't know what's hit him! Now we wait," the blonde stated, excited and jubilant at the turn of events.

_Atta boy, Tsuzuki! You're defeating him! You're claiming what is yours!_

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki and gasped. It was true! Tsuzuki so confident and...strong! His moves and volleys and attacks were like a dance! Each twist and turn of his body choreographed precisely. Hisoka had never seen such deftness, such confidence in his partner. It was glorious to behold!

"YAY, TUSUZUKI!" the teenager shouted, his older co-workers blinking then laughing.

The incubus screamed again at Tsuzuki to cease that it was useless. Its guise of Muraki having dissipated and replaced now by a melange of different types. Its hair color changing from red to blonde to jet black, its eye color morphing blue, green, brown, black, every imaginable shade. Clearly, the incubus was losing its power over the brunette, unable to concentrate on its own appearance.

It barely raised a shield to protect itself but that too was blown to bits by Tsuzuki's direct hit. Crawling backward, the creature endured the blows, its once smooth and perfect skin marred with bloody lacerations. The long, glossy hair now matted thick with crimson. The side of its once beautiful face, deformed and caved in. But it feebly continued to fight.

Tsuzuki responded by retaliating a fire ball at the demon's chest gratified at hearing a loud crack. Cursing, the incubus chanted a summoning, ordering its minions to aid it. A crackle of strong force flittered across the brunette's body alerting him to what was happening. Quickly, Tsuzuki reached into his pocket bringing a paper charm to his lips. The long string of words spilled from his mouth with ease, no hesitation and with a snap of his black-violets, he threw the fuda straight at the incubus. The slip of thin paper careened and slapped itself against the creature's lips sealing them completely. Wide eyed and burning with rage, the demon clawed at its face fighting to rip off the barrier. To no avail. It was stuck tight. Only Tsuzuki could release the charm.

The incubus fell to its knees, futively scratching at its face leaving deep crimson trails.

Panting hard and coming back to himself, Tsuzuki stood and silently assessed his handiwork. A sudden gust of wind brushing his dark bangs across his frowning forehead.The earth smelled of scorched brush as wisps of smoke curled into the azure sky.

Muraki stood out of the line of his lover's gaze but made no move toward him. He swallowed hard. Tsuzuki appeared to be all right. Silver eyes quickly scanned for any sign of wound. It was distressing enough to see blotches of red on the dark-haired man's clothing.

"You and your pawn are the cause of this," Tsuzuki's voice, low and menacing. "A foolish, ignorant boy..." with a wave of his hand the brunette levitated the boy's limp body next to the struggling incubus, making no comment to the boy's missing limb and eye. "And a lust-addled, arrogant bastard not content with what it has."

Another wave and the slip of fuda dissolved. Sputtering, the incubus spat a string of curses even slapping the boy's prone body in emphasis.

"You are the fool, Asato Tsuzuki. To have passed up a chance in Paradise! To think I placed such esteem on you..."

Tsuzuki smiled coldly.

Shaken by the brunette's cool demeanor, the demon tightened its hold on the boy, who at this time, was babbling incoherently, still alive. Venting its anger on the youth, the demon struck the boy's side.

"QUIET!"

That boy will be taken to Hades and used as an instrument to vent the demon's frustration and humiliation for eternity. A fitting justice.

"We have no more business, ne? Take the boy, you earned him. And never cross my path again. As a reminder I leave you this," Tsuzuki slashed the air and with a howl both eyes popped out of the incubus's head, rolling onto the ground. More curses followed. The creature grabbed at the boy.

Into the palm of one hand, Tsuzuki spun a small cyclone, the little whirlwind growing and growing as the brunette raised one arm above his head.

"To those who have wronged me...I pass my judgement..."

Tatsumi, Watari, and Hisoka reacted to the growing turmoil by staying put and hanging on to each other as the temperature and velocity of the air around them whipped up at tremendous speed.

"This is it! Tsuzuki's won!" Watari yelled, clutching at Tatsumi's jacket and keeping one arm around Hisoka's shoulders. The teenager grinned broadly, his hand in front of his face protecting his eyes from the flying debris.

"All right, Tsuzuki! Way to go!" Hisoka whispered under his breath.

Tatsumi watched the scene with a mixture of pride and happiness that Tsuzuki defeated such an adversary. He had anticipated, dreaded the dark-haired guardian's defeat and prepared himself for such an event. But now...

_I've never seen Tsuzuki looking so strong. His attack and counterattacks..._

Muraki watched as the semi-conscious boy, his enemy, be lifted high in the air and set down alongside the incubus. The silver blonde's heart pounded hearing Tsuzuki's declaration of judgement, relief flooding through him, his heart light.

_Soon, beloved._

The cyclone grew in size and velocity and when the brunette was satisfied with its strength, threw it down on the two deformed creatures. With a crackle of blue fire and several bolts of kinetic energy the screams of outrage were drowned out and with a puff of black smoke they were gone. Gone from Tsuzuki's life.

_Over. It's over._

With a deep sigh, Tsuzuki closed his eyes, his shoulder slumping in relief.

"Asato?"

Tsuzuki stilled, his heart quickening. He turned slowly to the source of that cherished voice.

Muraki, his silver-eyed angel standing there, a smile on that gorgeous face, his arms outstretched.

"Beloved..."

Tsuzuki bit back a sob.

"Kazutaka," he whispered, then with more force.

"Kazutaka!!"

Running at top speed, dark trench flapping, the brunette beauty reached for his lover. Muraki smiled widely and caught Tsuzuki into his arms, the force almost knocking him backwards.

"Asato. My beautiful Asato," the pale blonde's voice quavering with emotion. "At last."

Tsuzuki pulled back a little to look into silver, tears streaming.

"You're really here."

Gathering his lover closer and lowering his head, Muraki nodded, affection and reverence in his eyes.

"Yes, beloved," his lips above the brunette's trembling mouth. "You saved me."

Whimpering, Tsuzuki wrapped his arms tightly around Muraki's body giving in to the scorching kiss, weakening his limbs.

Snow white feathers surrounded the two men circling faster and faster around them, their hair and clothes blowing to and fro but their arms held fast around each other. Soon the flurry of pristine white covered them completely, whirling faster and faster, then stilling. Bursting here and there, they dissipated into thin air leaving nothing behind.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I hope it was good chapter as I mulled it over quite a bit. Let me know as it'll motivate to post the next one quickly! Thanks always for taking the time to read and review. You Muraki/Tsuzuki fans are the best! Until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. But I'm working on it.

A/N: Hello all! I thank you for taking the time to review! It's always a pleasure to get the encouragement and that you're enjoying the story. Enjoy!

* * *

A small table clock struck the hour.

Four musical chimes echoed in the empty room.

Silence but for the steady ticking of the antique timepiece.

Suddenly, a blinding white light flashed in the small space, disrupting the calm.

The light fades.

Two men appear in the center of the room. Thrashing, they strained against each other. Both determined to get the upper hand. Their arms wrapped tightly around the other's body, while hands tore away clothing.

Heavy breathing punctured the air. The pale blonde grabbed the brunette's white shirt in both hands, ripping it open. Buttons flew everywhere as the lean muscled torso was bared.

The brunette was then slammed hard against the nearest wall, his gasp devoured hungrily by pale lips. He clutched the broad shoulders, his fingers digging into the firm flexing muscles, squirming helplessly as his trousers were yanked free, exposing his naked thighs to the cool air.

Feasting on his lover's panting mouth, the pale blonde seized the slender cock, jerking it mercilessly. The dark-haired beauty tore his mouth away, sobbing and crying at the onslaught. In retaliation he pulled down the taller man's trousers, squeezing the firm rump with both hands.

Groaning, the blonde released the throbbing erection, his large hands moved to grip the narrow hips in place, and impaled violently, a cry tearing through his throat as the hot, tight muscles clamped around his cock.

The brunette wailed, his whole body bowing into a perfect arch. With a sob of frustration, he grabbed the blonde's broad shoulders, grinding his mouth against the other's, his teeth biting and nipping the pale, tender flesh.

So long.

The dark-haired creature whimpered and bucked his pelvis forcefully, his lust peaking to an excruciating level with every mad thrust his lover gave him. But it wasn't enough. Reaching between their sweating bodies, he grabbed his cock, milking it viciously while the silver blonde fucked him, driving him into the wall.

Dragging his lips away, the brunette panted, gritting his teeth. And when a sharp thrust pushed against his sensitive prostate, he came with a howling sex-cry, reaching that glorious apex. Streams of milky white seed splashed across their sweating abdomens. Moaning, the dark-haired beauty spasmed and shook, his head bobbing as the other man sped up his rhythm.

Upon hearing those throaty screams, the blonde's own orgasm shook through him. Silver head thrown back, he shouted lustfully, his seed spasming into the tight passage, spilling over the brunette's glistening thighs. Wearily, he slid downward, dragging his trembling lover with him, their sticky, hot flesh pressed together.

Panting, limbs intertwined, they lay heaped on the hard floor, utterly spent.

Harsh breaths resonated in the small room along with the ticking clock. Clothes littered beside them, the ripped fabric scattered, the only evidence of the violent coupling.

So very long.

The smaller body trembled, small tremors at first followed by uncontrollable shaking. Soon full-forced shudders convulsed the brunette's small frame. Deep and gasping sobs raged through his throat, his whole body wracked under the torrent of his tears.

The pale blonde gathered his lover's body against him, burying the beautiful face into the crook of his neck and stroked the silky dark hair.

He didn't murmur words of comfort, didn't urge his lover to cease. His own throat constricted, he held his lover tightly, his own face streaked with tears.

For several minutes it was the sheer joy of being in each other's arms once again that awed them both. Slowly, Muraki was dimly becoming aware of where they were, that they were naked on the carpeted floor. He hoarsely chanted a spell and in a flash they lay stretched out on a comfortable wide bed, their naked bodies and long limbs locked around each other.

Muraki held Tsuzuki close, fingers combing through the silky dark hair as the brunette's violent sobs began to quiet into softer gasps and hiccups.

"Let me look at you," the pale blonde whispered, gently pulling the brunette's face down. Violets fluttered open, shimmering and wide, glossy hair fanned against white sheets. "Let me see you." Muraki's platinum gaze scanned every cherished inch, his fingers trembling as he traced the smooth forehead, temple and swell of tan cheek.

"Asato."

Tsuzuki's violets stared intently into silver orbs as though searing into his memory that which was fuzzy the last few days.

"You are all right, beloved? You-you are not hurt?"

_Beloved_

To hear Muraki's actual husky voice say that cherished endearment to him...a thick lump grew in this throat. Tsuzuki swallowed and slowly turned his head from side to side on the mattress, those violets bright and searing.

Muraki marveled at their jewel-like radiance, how deep and endless those large pools were.

"I'm all right, Kazutaka," his lover whispered, voice hoarse from his weeping. "I'm not hurt. Not-not physically." Suddenly, Tsuzuki's face crumbled, the stress bubbling forth and a wash of fresh tears stung his eyes. With a cry, Tsuzuki threw his slender arms around his lover's neck.

"Oh Kazutaka!"

Muraki enveloped Tsuzuki to him, burying his face in Tsuzuki's thick hair, warm salty tears dripping down his own cheeks. For some time they simply held on to each other, letting out their mutual anguish and pain.

"I-I thought I'd never...see you again. That...we'd be separated...forever!" Tsuzuki whispered brokenly, wrapping sinewy arms around his lover's slender waist. "Those days and nights without you...I couldn't bear it! I didn't know what to do...I felt so useless!"

Muraki brushed back the brunette's bangs and stroked a wet cheek.

"It was the same for me, beloved. Exactly the same," silver brows crinkled, anguish in his eyes at the memory. "The despair, the hopelessness. Being apart from you...killed something inside of me...the thought of never seeing you again..." Muraki broke off unable to continue. Instantly, Tsuzuki lifted his head and peppered Muraki's cheek with kisses hoping to soothe, understanding completely.

"But we're together now, Kazutaka! Despite my fears and despair, we spoke to each other!" Tsuzuki's eyes flashed brilliantly, his hands clutching his pale lover's strong shoulders. "We reached out! It's never happened before! Why us, Kazutaka? Why were we able to do it?"

Muraki shook his head slowly and lowered his head, pressing warm kisses along his lover's cheek and ear making Tsuzuki tremble and his groin heat.

"I do not know, beloved. It makes me want to believe that we are truly meant for each other. That the love we share is deeper and more profound that both of us ever realized," with a gentle hand, the silver blonde turned Tsuzuki's head to him. With a smile, Muraki captured the brunette's mouth in his, soft lips sealing hotly. Groaning, Tsuzuki parted his mouth eager to lap and suckle his lover's warm cavern.

Muraki settled himself fully between Tsuzuki's thighs their hardening erections bumping up along side the other's, heavy and hot. Grinding his hips, the pale blonde slid his arms underneath Tsuzuki's smooth back and hooked his hands under the slim shoulders for leverage, continuing to devour that sweet mouth.

Tsuzuki bucked his pelvis up, the friction between his legs absolutely singing along his nerve endings. To have his lover's muscular naked body on top of him again was too glorious for words. There was only the need and desire that the brunette's body had been deprived of all those lonely days.

Muraki growled. Dragging his lips across his lover's flushed cheek, he pressed ravenous kisses up and down the slender throat, speeding up the candence of his hips, driving the smaller man against the soft mattress.

"Asato...so long..." gritting his teeth, the pale blonde clutched Tsuzuki tight, grunting with effort.

"Yes...oh yes," Tsuzuki moaned, pleasure building and spreading throughout. Pinned to the bed, Tsuzuki thrilled at his lover's dominance. Digging his dulled nails into the broad back, he rotated his own hips hard, his dark head tossing from side to side.

"Kazutaka...please...ohhhhhhh...yes...please..."

Their cocks grew more slippery with precome, their naked bodies dewed with sweat, Muraki doubled his rhythm and took delight in watching his beautiful lover go mad with need that only he could give him.

_Missed this...missed him...so much._

There was no finesse or seduction to the pale blonde's style this time. Not now. He didn't hold back or tease as he sometime would, to prolong the delicious sensations strumming throughout. It was only the physical release to be had after a long separation.

Muraki dropped his forehead on to the mattress alongside Tsuzuki's head and gasped loudly as sparks shot through his bursting cock, along his groin. He sped up his rhythm as the warm wetness of the doctor's release pulsed between their abdomens giving Tsuzuki urgency to climax. Crying out and spasming as he clung helplessly to the shuddering body above him, their hips jerking against one another.

Chests heaving in unison the pale blonde collapsed onto the brunette groaning. Turning his head he pulled Tsuzuki against him and plundered his lover's mouth, relishing the feel of those slims arms wrapped his back.

"Beloved," Muraki whispered, falling to his side and gathering the smaller man to him. The sticky remnants of their ecstasy cooling and mingling on their bodies. Glancing down he noticed with concern how heavy his lover's eyelids drooped, how hard Tsuzuki was struggling to stay awake. After going through so much anxiety and frustration, never mind the physical stamina of the battle, it was a wonder the brunette managed to stay awake this long.

Kissing the warm forehead, he glided his hands along the brunette's naked back, smiling at the velvet skin along his fingertips, remembering the feel of it.

"You are so exhausted, beloved. Sleep. Tomorrow we will--"

"NO!"

Tsuzuki pulled himself a bit from Muraki's arms his violets wild and frantic. Shaking his dark head, Tsuzuki clutched the doctor's shoulders and leaned down to plant hurried kisses over his surprised lover's face.

"Asato? What is it?" he gently grasped the guardian by the upper arms to look at him, worried. "Beloved, tell me, please!"

A tear slipped from the dark lashes, a lower lip trembled.

"Kazutaka...this is a dream, ne? You being here...us...it's a dream," he whispered brokenly. "I go to sleep and when I wake up...you'll be...you'll be..."

"No, no, no," Muraki pulled the brunette back to his side on the mattress, feeling the slender body quake against him. "Not a dream. I promise you," the silver blonde looked down, the thumb of one hand gently smoothing the delicate skin under one violet eye. "You're exhausted, beloved. You expelled so much of your energy in battle. Please, beloved. For me. Sleep and I promise you when you wake I will be here."

Tsuzuki protested, clearly distressed.

"But it's happened before! We would be lying in bed looking at the snow or walking down the sakura path or eating breakfast in bed and it was wonderful! But then...then I would turn to you and you...you would be gone..." Tsuzuki's slender form shook with the memory of it, his hands biting into the pale man's arms in desperation. "I'd be alone!"

"Asato," the doctor said gently, cupping the brunette's face, his own heart resonating as Tsuzuki's words cut through him, mirroring his own anxiety. "Beloved, I, too, am afraid. Afraid that even now, right at this very moment...it is not real." Muraki's silver eyes shimmered.

"Kazutaka..."

"That this isn't real...that at any moment...you in my arms...it will all...just go away..."

Muraki was being truthful. To himself and to his lover. And it was relief to the pale blonde to voice those fears out loud, especially to the one who would understand the most. Layer by layer, it seemed, Muraki was revealing more and more of his vulnerabilities to Tsuzuki, something that, in the past, he would have considered as a sign of weakness and degradation. But his dark-haired lover didn't judge him, didn't laugh or make light. Tsuzuki always treated these confessions with understanding...and love.

Tsuzuki now stared up at him, quietly listening.

"I have dreamed those same dreams, Asato. Taking those walks with you along the sakura path...watched the new snow of the year from our bed, my arms holding you close...and always you would be so beautiful," Muraki continued softly, a warm hand stroking the brunette's back. "But then...I would wake up."

Tsuzuki clasped a pale hand, squeezing.

"Wake up to a cold empty bed with only the lingering memory of you," Muraki whispered.

"Kazutaka," the guardian replied. He wasn't the only one who had suffered. He bit his lip and realized that they could help each other. He reached up to stroke a smooth cheek. "Kazutaka, I'm here. Really here. Just as you're really here. I'm sorry. I let my fear get ahold of me. I should be comforting you..."

Muraki smiled.

"Comforting each other. Yes. But don't apologize, Asato," Muraki settled them down among the cushy pillows, draping the thin sheet over them. "Sleep is what we both need."

Tsuzuki sighed softly, loving the feel of the smooth naked skin and pressed his ear against the doctor's chest, the strong heartbeat drumming in his ear, reassuring him.

"You have to tell me what happened, Kazutaka. I want to know what you've been through," Tsuzuki insisted, peering up.

Muraki hesitated. Did he want to subject his lover to those hellish days? Did he want to relive them? His instinct kicked in to protect and spare Tsuzuki.

The brunette noticed the pause and squeezed Muraki's hand, giving a small smile.

"Please," he entreated gently.

Muraki kissed the guardian's forehead, pulling him closer.

"Yes, beloved. And I need to know what you've been through as well. Sleep now," the pale man insisted, burying his face in fragrant dark hair.

Tsuzuki nodded, nuzzling his lover's neck. They were together. At long last. Now, Tsuzuki needed to believe that tomorrow they would still be together.

_We will be..._

"I love you," he whispered.

Succumbing to the exhaustion of his body and mind, Tsuzuki slumped against his lover and was soon sleeping soundly, his breathing measured and deep.

Muraki stayed awake for a time, his hands slowly gliding along the brunette's slender body as if reassuring himself. The smaller man tucked around him so comfortably and fit so perfectly. Despite reassuring Tsuzuki that he would be here the next morning, Muraki fought sleep as long as he could, a small bit of him fearful that it would all go away. Just last night, the doctor was lying in that cold empty bed, wondering if he would ever see his violet-eyed lover again.

_Had it been just twelve hours ago?_

_It all seemed so hopeless._

And now...

_Now, he is with me. He fought for me. Despite everything, he faced the enemy and won._

Muraki looked down at the smaller man, listening to Tsuzuki gentle and even breathing, wishing him pleasant dreams.

A sudden thought occurred to the doctor. Something that would show the proper homage to Tsuzuki's deed and make them both happy.

Smiling, Muraki again buried his face in the brunette's silk hair. He would have to rely on their bond, on the faith that they would be together when next they opened their eyes.

"I love you."

* * *

Tsuzuki's violets blinked open to the grey light of the small room. Frowning slightly, wondering where he was.

_Kazutaka_

He shifted a bit on the wide bed. And smiled in relief.

Arms around his waist and thigh embraced him from behind holding him snugly against a muscular body.

_Kazutaka...here with me...not a dream._

Quietly, slowly, Tsuzuki rolled and shimmied himself to his other side, trying not to wake his lover. Muraki sighed deeply and the brunette stopped immediately, biting his lip. He didn't want to disturb the pale blonde. He wanted to watch Muraki sleep as Tsuzuki thought the doctor looked especially beautiful while in repose. Satisfied that he didn't disturb Muraki, Tsuzuki went around fully and faced the silver blonde.

_Kazutaka is beautiful._

Smiling, the brunette drank in the gorgeous sight, his violets darting here and there. To the long straight nose, thin silver brows smoothed, deep set eyes with lashes brushing over high cheekbone and those lips. Thin and soft and kissable. Tsuzuki licked his own lips, trembling slightly.

_Kazutaka needs his rest._

Unable to resist, Tsuzuki leaned over and gave his lover a small peck, a light press of the mouth. Muraki stirred slightly but didn't wake so the brunette, feeling especially affectionate and mischievous and grateful, pressed his mouth more fully against his lover's relishing the feel.

_Kazutaka needs his rest._

But it was no use. Tsuzuki just couldn't stop himself from planting kiss after kiss after kiss even going to far as to trace the plump bottom lip with the tip of his tongue and capture it between his teeth. It was horrible, he knew. To take advantage, to invade upon his lover's sleep but the brunette couldn't seem to control himself, to wait until Muraki was awake. His lover's muscular naked body lying alongside his and with a nudge of his knee, Tsuzuki could feel the semi-erect cock twitching.

_Oh Kazutaka...wake up...please!_

Closing his eyes and nuzzling the warm pale neck, Tsuzuki breathed in that delicious scent of roses and sandalwood, his lust spiking by several degrees.

_That scent...Kazutaka's scent...I've missed that._

Little things were reacquainting themselves with the brunette, bringing them sharply into focus. The feel of velvet skin along the pads of his fingers; the subtle taste of saltiness when running his tongue along the long throat; that wonderful whiff of roses and sandalwood when he buried his nose behind the silver blonde's ear. Every single sense Tsuzuki was determined to sear into his brain if ever they should be separated again.

Parting his lips, the dark-haired man nibbled his lover's tender ear, suckling the lobe, the ruby earring clacking between his teeth. He wouldn't wake Muraki, he was sure of it. As long as his kisses were soft and tender, Tsuzuki was positive his lover would get his much needed sleep while he indulged a bit. With such reasoning, Tsuzuki continued to mouth the delicate shell, his cock swelling and filling.

Squirming closer, the guardian eagerly continued his project, unconsciously stroking the pale blonde's chest, his fingers circling a pert nipple.

A warm hand slip up the brunette's thigh and squeezed a firm rump, firm nails digging into soft skin.

Tsuzuki yelped in surprise and looked up, his violets clashing with silver orbs, orbs that were wide awake and sparkling. Before Tsuzuki could stammer out an apology or an explanation, his face was captured in one large palm, his body pulled up alonside his lover's, his face tilted up.

"Good morning, beloved," Muraki whispered, then lowered his mouth over a startled Tsuzuki.

Instantly, Tsuzuki melted into the heated kiss and wound his arms around Muraki's neck and shoulders, turning his face to receive and give a fuller kiss. Enthusiastically, his tongue lapped and stroked the heated depths, even coaxing the invading muscle into his own and moaning when his lover's reciprocated just as feverishly. Groaning, the brunette raised a long leg, throwing it across the pale blonde's waist and ground his pelvis enticingly.

Muraki gasped breaking their kiss, pale cheeks flushed.

"Asato," he breathed, eyes scanning tan cheeks pinked and violets eyes glazed. "How mischievous you are. To awaken me in such a manner," he teased, the pad of his thumb running along the brunette's swollen lip.

Tsuzuki swallowed, wanting to shift his hips, but he was deftly pinned to the unyielding mattress.

"I-I'm sorry, Kazutaka. But...you looked so...so gorgeous lying there," the brunette rushed, looking appropriately shame-faced. "I tried not to wake you...but...but I couldn't help it."

Muraki smiled widely at the compliment his lover bestowed, at the same time very much aroused by how boldly Tsuzuki seduced him as he lay there half-asleep.

"I see," he responded, his strong fingers massaging a muscled ass cheek. "Any other time, beloved, I would have 'punished' you for such a deed," squeezing the brunette's rump hard. Tsuzuki whimpered and squirmed, panting softly.

_Oh yes...punish me..._

"However..."

Muraki pulled himself up from the bed, the silk sheet slipping down his back with a soft hiss. He held out his hand.

"Come, Asato," he beckoned softly, face beaming.

Tsuzuki immediately grasped the offered hand, wondering what Muraki was up to and followed him into the bathroom.

"Kazutaka, where are we? Is this a residence of yours?" he asked, as Muraki went up to the shower and slipped open the thick glass door.

Nodding, the doctor leaned over to turn on both chrome taps, the room turning warm.

"Yes, Asato. We're in the outskirts of Tokyo. I didn't want to return to the other place. At least not yet," he explained testing the temperature and adjusting the faucets.

Tsuzuki nodded in agreement. He didn't want to be reminded of where it all began. He noticed this bathroom's was a bit smaller but it was pristine with colors of cool green and trims of gold. A large sunken tub next to a wide window offered a most beautiful view of a garden that Tsuzuki made a mental note to explore later. Much later. Right now, he wanted to become reacquainted with his lover's stunning body which was now in full view of his eager eyes. Broad alabaster back rippled as the man reached and stretched; following downward, a pale rump flexed the two firm rounded globes; and lower to long lean muscular thighs.

Tsuzuki groaned, his cock coming to attention, raising half-mast.

Muraki heard his lover's plea and smiled. At last with the water just right, he turned around and noted his lover's arousal. Holding out a hand, he pulled his violet-eyed beauty into the shower, closing the door behind them.

"Let me wash you, beloved," Muraki offered, picking up a cloth and lathering it vigorously with scented soap. Tsuzuki nodded and swallowed, dazed. The doctor pulled him under the spray, dousing him completely. Tsuzuki tilted his chin up, the warm water feeling wonderful sluicing down his scalp and limbs. Sighing, Tsuzuki turned this way and that making sure to get every bit wet.

Muraki pulled him gently from the center of the shower, wash cloth in hand. Starting at the brunette's shoulders, the doctor used both hands to work in the rich lather taking time to massage any knots he may come across.

Tsuzuki groaned in appreciation at the way his lover's skillful fingers kneaded his shoulders, biting his lip when they made their way down his sensitive back. A slight pause as Muraki re-soaped the cloth paying close attention to his lover's expanse and the muscles that flexed under his touch. Stepping closer to the smaller man, the blonde pressed his chest against Tsuzuki's back and snaked his arms around to reach the smooth chest.

"Ooooh, Kazutaka," the dark-haired guardian whimpered, the roughness of the cloth brushing up against his peaked nipples.

Muraki pulled his lover closer, bending over to press his lips against an ear.

"Beloved. You were so magnificent in battle. The way you challenged your enemy out. How defiant and determined you were. I had never seen you looking so fiercely resolute," the pale blonde's hands slowly soaped Tsuzuki's chest and stomach making lazy circles as he mouthed the delicate ear. Tsuzuki's dark head lolled against Muraki's shoulder, his knees threatening to buckle underneath him.

"I want to pay homage to you, beloved. Pay proper respect to my beautiful savior," Muraki whispered thickly, his hands dipping lower. "To the one who rescued me." Gathering up the brunette's growing erection with the wash cloth, the other hand lathering up the heaving chest, Muraki's wicked tongue circled the shell of his lover's ear laving it thoroughly.

Tsuzuki moaned then cried out when his pulsing cock was encased in the rough cloth. Turning his head up and around, his mouth was immediately smothered hotly drowning out any more gasps and pleas.

Muraki firmly pumped his lover's penis with a sure hand loving the feel of it growing and swelling in his palm. His other hand kept Tsuzuki's dark head firmly in place, his fingers splayed across the side of the brunette's face as he ate at that sweet mouth.

Tsuzuki squirmed helplessly within his lover's strong arms, his heart beating wildly in chest, his cock squeezed and jerked. Grasping his lover's hand which pumped him so expertly, the brunette feebly attempted to control the cadence of the rhythm but to no avail. The silver blonde, realizing what Tsuzuki was trying to do, stopped abruptly and broke their passionate kiss with a soft growl.

"Ka-Kautaka," Tsuzuki thrust his hips desperately, violets glazed over. "D-don't stop."

"Asato," Muraki whispered, his voice husky and deep, nipping the soft ear. "Let me take care of you. Let me do everything, beloved." Hearing his lover's soft moan, the doctor pressed open-mouth kisses along the tanned throat and slowly stroked the slender cock from root to tip. After several minutes of squirming and gasping from this exquisite torture, Tsuzuki begged for release.

"Please...Kazutaka...f-faster," the brunette pleaded. How could Muraki be so cruel? He fondled his erection too slowly, taking that easy measured pace of up and down and up and back down, driving Tsuzuki mad with want. Turning his head, he bit the side of his lover's neck in retaliation but immediately soothed the bite with laps of his tongue.

Muraki gasped sharply. Pressing the smaller body closer he rubbed his own hard cock between his lover's buttocks, holding him still.

"Too slow, beloved?" he teased with a sharp thrust of his hips. Crying out, Tsuzuki clawed along the blonde's arms. "As you wish." With that, Muraki dropped the soapy washcloth and grasped his lover's pulsing erection. "Whatever you wish." Smothering the brunette's mouth he slammed his hand savagely causing the brunette to scream within their sealed lips. In a matter of heartbeats, climax ripped through Tsuzuki in waves, convulsing his frame, his essence spurting forth. Were it not for his lover's arms holding him so tightly, he certainly would have puddled onto the wet floor. Muraki continued milking his lover of every drop, delighting in the way the brunette beauty clung and cried out so passionately.

Panting, Tsuzuki kissed Muraki's cheek and neck frantically, spinning around to throw his arms around the pale blonde's neck.

"Kazutaka," he groaned, sliding his wet body against the taller man's, shivering uncontrollably. "That was..." Blushing hard, he decided kisses were the best way to convey the wonderful sensations coursing through him to thank his gorgeous lover. Tilting his dark head up he nibbled the doctor's chin, violets gleaming.

Muraki smiled pulling the smaller man against him, the spray of the warm shower pulsating on his back.

"You enjoyed it?" he asked, pleased seeing the brunette blush deeper. "I am glad. I intend to 'worship' you all day and night, beloved."

Tsuzuki swallowed, purple eyes widening, his cock twitching in anticipation.

"Worship a-all day and night?" he whispered.

Nodding, Muraki threaded his fingers through Tsuzuki's wet hair, pulling his head back a little.

"Mmm, yes. I must pay my proper respects," the pale blonde explained, his warm breath gusting against trembling lips.

Tsuzuki swallowed again.

_Oh my._

"Kazutaka...what about you?" he countered suddenly. The brunette felt his lover's hard cock pressing against his torso and wanted to relieve him, to love him in return. "I want to...to 'worship' you."

Muraki groaned, quivering with excitement. Grabbing a fistful of dark hair, he arched his lover's neck back and plundered deeply, his tongue lapping within. His other hand groped downward, his fingers probing his lover's most sensitive space. Lifting his head, noting the tanned flushed cheeks, the pale blonde shivered but made up his mind.

"Tonight is your night, beloved. Hours and hours of my devotion and love," kissing his lover's temple, Muraki drew away slightly. "I must finish washing you, ne?" Smiling, he gathered another cloth and lathered it, turning the brunette around and began soaping along back and buttocks and thighs.

Tsuzuki bit his lip and the special care the pale blonde took but noted that he didn't linger along his 'sensitive' area. Satisfied the brunette was properly soaped, he rinsed Tsuzuki clean and tended to the dark hair. Putting a dollop of shampoo he scrubbed Tsuzuki's hair gently, the pads of his strong fingers circulating the scalp until it was tingly.

Tsuzuki sighed happily. He loved having his hair washed!

But it was over too soon, as far as he was concerned, feeling the spray rinse his scalp.

Quickly, Tsuzuki grabbed at the soap and smiled as he lathered it up.

"It's your turn, Kazutaka. You must let me do this," the brunette insisted, already starting on Muraki's shoulders and chest.

But his lover pulled the cloth away and soaped himself quickly even washing his own hair much to Tsuzuki's disappointment. Seeing his lover's adorable pout, Muraki finished his washing and shut off the water. Opening the stall doors he guided the brunette to the bath mat and pulled out a thick white towel. Wrapping Tsuzuki in it, he blotted the water off his lover's skin and hair.

Tsuzuki couldn't help but be delighted at the pampering despite being denied to wash Muraki. He lifted his arms to be dried and gasped in surprise when the pale blonde rubbed the soft towel over his genitals. Before Tsuzuki could react to the fondling, Muraki tossed the towel in the hamper. Grabbing another clean towel, Muraki dried himself hurriedly and tossing that one away, grasped his lover's hand.

Tsuzuki padded behind Muraki and in the next instant found himself sprawled across clean sheets which were changed apparently by the doctor.

"Kazutaka," he murmured, his arms wide to catch Muraki laying over him. He loved feeling his lover's body over his, the hard body pinning him on the mattress. It somehow rooted him, made the moment seem more real.

Propping himself up a bit on his elbows, the silver blonde gazed down, marveling at the brunette beauty. His silver eyes ran over cherished features; large plum-colored eyes full of love; reddened cheeks flush from the heat of the shower and intensity of orgasm.

"The past days and nights without you, beloved, were beyond anything I ever felt. Days of uncertainty and helplessness. How a insignificant human would even dare to--"

"But he had help, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki interjected softly. "The power he received was beyond our barrier." Reaching up to wind his slender arms the pale blonde's broad shoulders, Tsuzuki lowered his lover down to him, turning his head to the side to press their cheeks side by side. "I'm not making excuses for him. He was a disturbed soul, someone who should have been in an institution and received mental help a long time ago. And the demon that aided him...that's its pitiful existence. To gather up desperate lonely souls..."

"Which you cured it of," Muraki stated with a smile, nuzzling the smooth cheek. "It will spend a good portion of its years healing its face and stewing in its humilation with the brat serving as its reminder. I am sure it won't let him forget it," the doctor chuckled dryly. "A fitting justice."

"Kazutaka...our bond," Tsuzuki whispered. "I-I never imagined something like that could happen." He tightened his arms, shifting his hips a bit.

Muraki bit his lip at the friction, his lust once again rising.

"Speaking of our 'bond' beloved," the pale blonde groaned, rubbing his thighs against his lover's. "My desire to bond with you cannot wait. I promised to worship you, did I not?"

Tsuzuki trembled, nodding and wondering what his lover had planned. He didn't have to wait long. Muraki turned his head and teased the side of the brunette's neck with soft bites and nibbles. Tsuzuki sighed contentedly, closing his eyes to the delicious sensations. Parting his legs wider, he settled the pale blonde more fully against him and gave short gasps as Muraki's lips traveled to his chest and nipples. Biting his lip, Tsuzuki tossed his dark head to the other side, squirming as the larger man licked and chewed a pert bud.

"Kazutaka..." he groaned, his cock growing unbearably hard at the attention given to his chest. Muraki slid his arms underneath Tsuzuki's shoulders to tilt the brunette's upper half up still suckling, making soft lapping noises.

"Mmmm, so sensitive," he murmured thickly, giving one last kiss to the swollen bud and moving on to its twin. For many minutes, Muraki played and teased rolled the hard button within his mouth almost to the point of pain and much to the guardian's impatience. He did love how the doctor took his time but didn't he realize how his cock strained and swelled begging to be released? Tsuzuki softly moaned throughout his lover's assault wondering vaguely how long he was going to tease. As though reading his mind, the silver blonde dragged his mouth lower to the quivering flat abdomen and bit a mouthful only to quickly release and soothe with open-mouthed kisses.

"I dreamed of this, beloved," Muraki whispered, dipping the point of his tongue into the small navel and circling the flesh around it. "Dreamed of worshiping your beautiful body, claiming it once again." Pulling his hands down the length of Tsuzuki's back, he grasped the slim waist to steady his wiggling lover.

"Kazutaka, please..."

"Shhh, Asato. Soon, I promise. Soon I will release you," lowering his head he laved the cute belly button moaning his appreciation. Tsuzuki squirmed helplessly against the mattress, heat flushing his tanned cheeks, stomach and thighs a healthy pink. Finally, blessedly, Muraki wound his long fingers around root of his cock causing him to cry in relief and lust. But Tsuzuki was in for a rude awakening as it seemed his lover was in absolutely no rush to end his torture.

Kissing the tip of the wet crown reverently, Muraki proceeded to lap the head catching the pearly drops dribbling forth with his tongue. Tsuzuki watched in helpless fascination at the loving way the silver blonde took time to caress and pamper him, but it was so difficult to remain patient! Thrusting his hips he whimpered reaching down with both hands to sink his fingers into silver hair. Tugging gently at the tresses, he needed that anchor as his reeling senses were growing by the minute. Hot and feverish, the brunette panted, his smooth chest dewing with perspiration.

Fully aware of his lover's attempt to rush him, Muraki squeezed the pulsing cock at the shaft preventing his early release, then sank his teeth against a taut inner thigh, "punishing" the guardian.

"Asato, please...let me do this," he beseeched gently. "Let me worship you properly" lowering his further down the parted thighs, the silver blonde nuzzled his nose against the plump sacs playfully, delighting in the way the twitched and pulled up tight against the brunette's body. Using his lips he tenderly urged one down popping it fully into his warm mouth.

Crying out, Tsuzuki tossed his head from side to side as his lover proceed to suckle him. With his cock squeezed tight, the brunette had no choice but to endure his lover's merciless teasing. Minutes ticked by, the sounds of wet lapping and moans filling the small room. Massaging the silver head between his legs, the violet-eyed beauty whimpered and sobbed, thrusting and writhing on the sweat-soaked sheets. Tears ran from the corner of his eyes.

_I've missed this...this helplessness in Kazutaka's arms..._

The myrid of sensations were incredible! Part of him wanted that glorious pinnacle of sweet release but another part of him wanted this incredible moment to last and last. He couldn't help but feel cherished and loved that Muraki was giving him these wonderful feelings. Tsuzuki gasped sharply, his eyes shot wide open.

"Ohhhhhhhh...please...more," he groaned, parting his thighs even wider giving his lover more access to his puckered opening.

Muraki sighed in bliss. He could never get his fill of his violet-eyed god. He could spend hours like this, tasting, devouring the brunette beauty. Sealing his moist lips around the small hole the doctor lapped the heated depths, shivering when his lover wailed.

"So responsive," the pale blonde murmured, raising his head a bit, nibbling the soft skin of an inner thigh. "Asato...when you came for me...when you demanded retribution...I had never seen you looking so...fierce."

"Because I love you, Kazutaka!" Tsuzuki cried, violets brimming over. "You're mine! They had no right!"

Startled and touched beyond words, Muraki quickly leaned over to press a lingering kiss on his lover's lips. Raising his trembling hands, Tsuzuki cupped the silver blonde's face returning the kiss.

"And I love you, my violet-eyed god. Love you, cherish you, worship you above all else. Let me show you how much," Muraki whispered, silver eyes shimmering full of reverence.

Tsuzuki swallowed then sucked in his breath sharply when that wicked tongue once again sought his most secret recesses.

Muraki's desire for to last forever was not to be. Much as he wanted to continue, his own cock swelled painfully against abdomen growing harder by the second with every moan and cry and wail his lover bestowed. Lifting his head slightly, he lingeringly ran his tongue up the silken shaft swirling his tongue over and over the dribbling crown.

"I-I can't hold--...please! Kazutaka...let me come...please! Aaaahhhhhhh!"

Muraki immediately swallowed the pulsing bulk whole, the time for teasing at an end. Skillfully he sucked the slender penis, his lips and tongue frantically licking up and down the throbbing shaft and pinned his lover who was thrashing wildly on the mattress crying loudly. Music to his ears. A finger slid deep inside tickling the senstive bundle of nerves and with two sharp thrusts sent Tsuzuki over the edge, the warm salty essence flooding Muraki's mouth which he quickly gulped down happily, its flavor uniquely Tsuzuki's.

As his climax burst inside him, the brunette hung on to his lover, everything flashing white, his body going into violent throes. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Tsuzuki's body fell back, aftershocks trembling still. Catching his breath, his limbs noodly, he closed his eyes letting a deep contented, happy sigh.

"Kazutaka," he murmured, his vision blurry, his heart brimming full.

Muraki gathered his exhausted lover in his arms kissing him hungrily. Pressing the tip of his cock against the small opening, Muraki restless nipped Tsuzuki's cheek and chin, his silver eyes glowing.

Smiling, Tsuzuki pulled the silver blonde to him, thrusting his hips in acquiesce and sighed when his lover's erection slid in effortlessly. Muraki sighed in turn, for him it was like coming home again. He remained thusly, buried deep inside his lover's tightness.

"Asato," he muttered thickly, so much of what he wanted to convey stuck in his throat. Slowly, he rotated his pelvis, burying his lips against the side of the honeyed throat. "I love you...I love you."

Long ago, long, long ago, in his former life, he had thought that frivolous human emotion called love reduced one to a whimpering sod, a dolt who spouted gushing ridiculous poetry of everlasting devotion. It only translated into weakness as far as he was concerned. And he sneered at such individuals vowing never to be caught up himself.

But he was proven wrong. Very happily wrong.

"Beloved..."

Determined to make it last and taking every bit of will power he could muster, ever so slowly inched his cock out of Tsuzuki's depths until the crown remained in. Then inching ever so slowly he pushed his erection back in. Tsuzuki trembled at the change in tempo and ran his hands along the pale back and broad shoulders.

It was the sweetest of couplings, their reunion. His lover ground his hips in slow rhythm, silver orbs locked with violet. But after a time, Tsuzuki's cock once again swelled, slapping against his belly and he shifted his hips restlessly eager to speed things up.

"No one...to come between...us...ever," Muraki managed, eyes burning with intensity, punctuating his words with kisses and a sharp thrust.

Tsuzuki's purple eyes blurred and clutched his lover closer.

"No one," he whispered back fiercely.

Muraki, propped up on his elbows, quickened his pace his eyes never losing that connection. A smile graced his features, his hips gyrating to a frantic pitch. Tsuzuki helped as much as he was able meeting those deep thrusts with an upward motion of his pelvis. Digging his fingers into the broad back, the brunette whimpered softly, a plea to encourage Muraki. Obeying, the silver blonde curled his upper lip in determination and with keen accuracy rubbed that sensitive bundle, his lover's cries spurring him on.

"I love you!" Tsuzuki screamed, everything around him blinding white, worries and cares flung aside. Only he and Muraki existed in their universe and he reached out to his anchor, the man he loved most above all else.

"Asato!" Muraki's heart drummed triple time, making him light-headed, freeing his soul. Shaking violently, the pale blonde collapsed, panting harshly. "Asato," he whispered again almost as in prayer and pulled his lover to his side. Kissing Tsuzuki's cheek once, twice, three times, the silver blonde gazed at the smaller man always amazed that the brunette beauty could tear down his defenses and fling him into such bliss, such ecstasy.

They lay serenely in silence, their feelings conveyed through touch and kisses. Fingers danced over the alabaster chest, tracing lazy circles over and over. Slender pale fingers brushed the swell of tan cheek and down to peach-soft lips, the thumb stroking the full bottom one. Violet eyes danced, the blood rushing to his face in happiness.

"I don't think I ever want to get up from this bed," Tsuzuki declared playfully, a smile brimming over his beautiful face.

A silver brow quirked.

"Is that so? Hmmm. To spend our days and nights in bed, naked? A very tempting prospect, beloved," the doctor teased, ruffling silky dark hair. "We would have everything we need, ne? We could eat every meal in bed and read and talk and make love only to rise for baths. How does that sound?"

"Like heaven," Tsuzuki murmured, his smile faded a bit. "Kazutaka. I-I mean it. I don't want to go back to Meifu. Not ever. I want to stay with you." He stared wide-eyed at his lover, beseechingly. "Doesn't that sound like a good idea?"

"Asato..."

For Muraki it would be a dream come true. He could easily take care of them both, they would want for nothing. Their days filled with walks and readings and trips to exotic places; and nights of holding each other, talking, making love. Why couldn't they have that? Why couldn't they live only for each other? To leave behind the demands and daily frustrations and outsiders...just endless happiness.

"I would love that, Asato. More than anything. You and I living only for each other," brushing back the fringe of bangs from the brunette's face, the doctor sighed softly. "Yes. I would love that."

"Then let's do it!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, his eyes bright with excitement, his hands clasping his lover's. "It's possible, ne? I have some money saved...a little that I can contribute. Please, Kazutaka! Say it's a good idea!"

No more field work or punching the time clock or calling souls to judgement and no more of the Chief's tirades or Watari's explosions or Tatsumi's endless bean counting. Tsuzuki was willing to walk away from it all to be with Muraki. At the very least he deserved some time off as he had not taking a proper vacation in decades. He knew he would have to make a report of this incident in a few days and he wasn't looking forward to it. Perhaps it would be his last report ever.

Muraki smiled not wanting to say anything to take away Tsuzuki's obvious enthusiasm. Besides he felt the same. No more hospital rounds or patient evaluations or medical reports. As Tsuzuki assessed: Heaven.

"Yes, beloved. It is a good idea," gathering the brunette close, he nuzzled the soft cheek. "A very good idea."

Grinning happily, Tsuzuki snuggled close, his lover's arms wrapped around tight, his brain going a hundred miles a minute at the possibilities of staying home indefinitely. So many things to do and places to see...

"Kazutaka?"

"Hmmm?"

"After a while We could go to that inn down by the coast for a few days, ne? You told me they have an excellent resort with boating and beaches. And then there's the start of the opera season in the city, we wanted to check out that new singer...oh! And there was art exhibit in the village of botanical flowers..."

Muraki laughed, lightly pinching the brunette's side.

"Then I will leave you to plan our days, ne? Just tell me and I will follow," the pale blonde suggested, smiling.

Tsuzuki's laughter bubbled up, ringing throughout the bedroom.

"Is that right?" the brunette teased. "Then we can go all over Japan, ne? We can travel to remote places and visit out-of-the-way villages and swanky hotels and private islands without a care in the world." Tsuzuki sighed dreamily.

"Sounds utterly romantic, Asato," Muraki observed, his own thoughts drifting to such places. He could easily book hotels and accommodations...and transportation? Well, teleportation seemed to be the handiest although, it would be an experience to go by plane or train once in a while. He could picture the two of them on a far-off island taking in the sunset...

"Kazutaka?"

"Yes?" hugging the brunette to him, wondering what other activities he had in mind.

"Well...you-you did promise to 'worship' me all day and night, Kazutaka." He blushed furiously by his bold words but he was in such a happy mood he couldn't resist and Muraki smelled so delicious and his face so beautiful looking at him like that.

Muraki smiled widely, silver eyes glinting.

"You are right. I did, beloved," he captured his lover's chin between his fingers, tilting his face up. "We can add that to our list; making love for hours and hours."

Desire fluttered in the pit of his belly, his breath caught in his throat, glad to have taken a nice rest to keep up his stamina. Tsuzuki nodded, gliding his hands Muraki's sides.

"Then that goes back to my original idea," he murmured, gasping slightly when Muraki nibbled behind his ear and encourging the caress by lifting his chin. "Of not leaving bed...ever again."

* * *

Pressing more kisses along the lean throat, the doctor made a non-committal noise intently concentrating on building up the brunette's desire. There would be more time to talk of that later.

"Oh yes! Kazutaka!"

Tsuzuki threw back his head, small droplets of sweat flying in every direction. Keeping his thigh muscles tight, Tsuzuki strained against the pale body beneath him, trying to maintain the tempo he had set in the beginning, trying to find his sweet spot. But with every passing second it was proving more and more difficult. His wicked lover seemed determined to throw him off that controlled pace by fondling his testicles or stroking his erection with skilled fingers. Even by trying to slam him on his back once or twice. But the brunette would have none of it...at least not yet.

"P-please, Kazutaka...I-I'm almost there...ohhhhhh..."

Panting, Tsuzuki's inner muscles rippled along the cock buried deep inside him as in retaliation to his lover's disobedience. And smiled in triumph upon hearing his lover's gasp and groan. Going back to the task at hand, he bit his lip in concentration and shifted his pelvis, speeding up a little, trying to angle his lover's cock just so.

But that bit of triumph was short-lived. The pale man grabbed the smaller's hips and with a sharp thrust upward hit that sweet spot again and again giving the brunette no mercy.

Then with a burst of strength lifted himself from the slippery tile and sat Tsuzuki onto his lap, pistoning his hips at breakneck speed, Muraki had reached his limit. His beloved had hovered over him for what seemed like hours, writhing and moaning, driving him insane with lust. He would always think it would be different, that he could control himself long enough for Tsuzuki to find his pleasure button and bounce against his loins in delight releasing them both.

But his wicked lover would take his time, teasing Muraki with a quiver of his thighs or the way his muscular chest heaved in exertion, the beads of sweat rolling over his nipples so enticingly, begging to be licked. And whenever Muraki tried to do just that, reach up to squeeze those perk nipples or run his hands along naked thighs or even brush his fingertips along the bobbing cock, his cruel lover would punish him by squeezing his hot inner muscles, making him gasp and writhe on the ground helplessly.

Now, he thrilled to the screams and cries of pleasure his beloved emitted and relished every stroke and flush of cheeks and twitch of cock. Muraki zeroed in on the slender cock now, laying flat against the taut belly of the convulsing beauty and grasping it with one hand, using the precome dribbling as a lubricant to jerk and pull.

"A-Asato! YES! Come for...me!"

On that command, Tsuzuki stilled then wailed, thrown over that glorious apex, ribbons of his juices spurting forth, spurring his lover to climax. The silver blonde screwed his hips this way and that, each twist and turn firing off every nerve ending. With a shout, Muraki arched his back, gritting his teeth as waves crashed over him almost collapsing to the floor.

"Ohhhh, Asato..." the larger man shakily lifted the dark-haired beauty from his lap, sliding his spent penis from the tight opening, the evidence of his release gushing forth.

Tsuzuki whimpered and promptly lay sprawled on the bathroom tile, his chest gasping for breath. What had started into a simple and relaxing bath had quickly escalated to a full-fledged sex-fueled episode and had lasted well into the night. Just when the brunette thought he was utterly spent Muraki would arouse him even more! Turning his head slightly he just noticed how dark it was, the stars twinkling in the black sky. Grimacing slightly, he tried to move but his every muscle in his body ached in protest. It would be some time before he recovered properly! "I can barely move, beloved," Muraki said, trying as well to pull himself up but fell back. "You've worn me out it seems."

"ME?!" the brunette blushed but was secretly pleased that he could turn his reserved lover into a quivering mound of flesh.

Muraki smiled then frowned noticing his lover shivering in the cool air, struggled to sit up. Dipping a clean cloth in the tub of warm soapy water, he quickly washed Tsuzuki clean then tended to himself. Tsuzuki wanted to help but before he could was pulled upright. He swayed a bit on his shaky legs then protested loudly when his lover hoisted him up in his arms and padded to the bedroom.

"Kazutaka!"

Muraki chuckled, coming to the large bed and laying the smaller down gently.

"There is a view here as well, beloved. We can watch the stars from here," the doctor explained, pulling the blankets up around them and settling behind his lover. "And it will be much more comfortable."

The brunette harrumphed but sighed when strong arms encircled his body.

"It's such a beautiful view," he murmured, gazing up at the large picture window at the winking stars. "You have so many homes, Kazutaka. How do you make up your mind at which one you would want to stay in?" He had always wondered that especially having just stayed at the one residence for their one year together.

"Each home has its own unique charm. My grandfather believed that real estate would be wise source of income. However, now that I am all that is left of the Muraki line it seems such a waste to let such magnificent homes become empty more than half the time. I had considered selling..."

"But it IS part of your family legacy, ne?" the brunette observed. "You could rent them out..." he suggested.

"Perhaps," the silver blonde replied. "And I have you to share them with, ne? I will show each on of them to you in the coming days," the doctor promised. "And you are right, beloved. It is a beautiful night."

The small table clock chimed eleven bells and Tsuzuki promptly yawned at the end of it. It had been a most exerting day! A wonderful, lovely, lusty, lemony day! He was surprised how little he ate as he was so wonderfully occupied!

Tonight he would sleep and tomorrow he would 'worship' his silver-eyed angel. Muraki couldn't argue. He had decided and he planned to carry it out. He wanted very much to pamper and care for his lover because he had wished for it in all the time they were separated.

Surely, Muraki couldn't deny him his desire!

"It was a wonderful day, Kazutaka. I-I feel so special...and loved," the dark-haired man said quietly, lacing his fingers with Muraki's. "Thank you."

"I love you, Asato. I wanted to convey my feelings of gratefulness to you, of what you mean to me," the silver blonde whispered, kissing his lover's naked shoulder. "It was not easy for you, I know. To stand up to your co-workers with your plans. Did you face much conflict?"

"They supported me and when I needed it most, rallied around me," Tsuzuki said, a slight frown marring the smooth forehead.

"By 'they' I assume you mean, Watari-sensei and Kurosaki-kun?" the doctor tightly replied. Unconsciously, he tightened his fingers around the slim fingers he held and the brunette blinked. Turning around in his lover's arms, Tsuzuki gazed into the silver eyes.

"Kazutaka. I won't make excuses for Tatsumi. It is true that he tried to thwart my plans, doubting my ability to reach you. Making me believe that it...it was all in my head," the brunette sighed sadly, the memory weighing in his heart a bit. "It was like...Tatsumi wasn't Tatsumi...at least not the Tatsumi I remember, always helpful and supportive. All this time I thought he was happy for me..."

Seeing the violets dim in sadness, Muraki's anger flared.

_All that secretary's fault! What lies has he been feeding my beloved?!_

"But I didn't let it stop me! He could say anything he wanted. He could report me to the Chief or Emna-san or whoever. I didn't care! All that mattered to me was how much I wanted you back and I would do anything to make that happen!" Violets glittered, then softened when a large hand cupped his cheek.

"Such fierce resoluteness. No wonder I love you so," the doctor whispered, smiling when Tsuzuki blushed adorably. "I must speak with that secretary soon. His obstenece is interfering with our lives. To cause you additional grief and pain is inexcusable!"

Tsuzuki's eyes widened a bit.

"I'll talk to him, Kazutaka. I'll make him understand..."

"He's stubborn! He refuses to listen to reason! How can he call himself a 'friend' if he treats you so? I have given him every opportunity to come around. Invited him into our home, been gracious and...nice! I've laid my soul bare for him to take inventory...and he has seen how happy you are with me, how happy WE are but he refuses to open his eyes and see the truth! His snide remarks and condescending attitude! What does it take to get into that thick skull of his--Mmmph!"

Warm lips deftly smothered any more of Muraki's tirade. The silver blonde relaxed fully into the passionate kiss, his anger dissappating immediately. Tsuzuki gently lapped within the warm cavern, tickling the upper palate, his hands fisting into soft hair. Lifting his head, Muraki's silver orbs glazed over in appreciation.

"You don't fight fair, beloved," he nibbled a bottom lip. "But it was effective."

Tsuzuki kissed the corner of the pale swollen lips.

"I understand your frustration, Kazutaka. I feel the same. And I think I know the reason he's acting that way. He needs to hear it from me that it's over. Really over. That I love you. And to accept that. I know he loves Watari," the brunette gently massaged a pale shoulder. "Happiness is right in front of him but he's stuck in the past...his past guilt feelings."

Muraki sighed heavily.

"But his attitude toward you! He completely disrespects your feelings. You, out of all of them should not be treated in such a way," the doctor replied, his brows furrowed.

"It's different now, Kazutaka," the brunette's voice was even toned and full of authority. Muraki gazed at him, a bit surprised. "It's different because I AM different. Tatsumi WILL listen and understand. I refuse to go around and around with him on this matter. He doesn't have a choice. Either he accepts us or I never associate with him again."

"Asato..."

"I mean it! I can't have him treating you that way!" Tsuzuki's violets flared, remembering how uncooperative Tatsumi had been.

Muraki kissed the dark-haired guardian's forehead.

"Yes, Asato. I see now," he whispered. "Again, this is your fight."

"I've known Tatsumi for a long time. He IS a good friend but he's hurt us both and it can't go on," Tsuzuki touched Muraki's cheek. "He's my friend but as my friend he has to respect my choices."

Muraki nodded slowly, reverence and respect in his eyes.

"You've grown, Asato," he assessed softly. "Day by day you grow stronger in your decisions, in your spirit. It truly is marvelous to behold."

Tsuzuki blushed and looked down, immensely pleased but embarrassed at the compliment. He could feel himself changing as well. This determination, this resolve to not be pushed around or swayed from his gut feelings hardened inside him. And he was glad Muraki understood.

Muraki chuckled softly and the brunette looked up, confused.

"The most powerful Shinigami blushes so cutely."

That remark only caused Tsuzuki's cheeks to stain deeper.

Laughing lightly, Muraki rolled over onto his back, pulling the brunette with him and nuzzled the top of his head.

His Tsuzuki was too adorable for words!

"Beloved. It is as you said. We are equals. We protect each other. Nothing and no one can ever get in the way of that," the pale blonde tucked in the blankets more snugly around him. "I understand you need to take care of the matter with the secretary. But for now, sleep," he softly requested and with a wave of his hand, shut off the nightstand lamp bathing the room in starlight.

Tsuzuki sighed, his lover's heartbeat so strong against his ear.

"Equals..."

Biting his lip, he wondered if Muraki would still feel the same after he requested his desires of him, his need to take...to claim his silver-eyed angel. With Tsuzuki's new resolve came this urgent need to mark Muraki, to make clear to outsiders to whom the pale blonde belonged to. It was growing stronger day by day and now that they were reunited, Tsuzuki couldn't ignore his urges.

He sighed again as slender fingers massaged his scalp soothingly making his eyelids droop. He would worry about it tomorrow.

"Kazutaka...we have to talk about our experience, ne? I want...to know what you went through," the brunette said, fighting to keep his eyes propped open.

The fingers paused to a moment. Then continued gently.

"Yes. Tomorrow, ne?" he kissed Tsuzuki's forehead.

"Tomorrow..." Tsuzuki whispered. With a wide yawn, he settled into sleep. "Love you..." he murmured.

"I love you, my violet-eyed god."

TBC

* * *

A/N: I thought that this would be the last chapter, but I can't let it go just yet.:) So, if you don't mind, please indulge me for a bit longer! In the meantime, thank you for taking the time to read and review, it ALWAYS inspires me and makes me feel so wonderfully fuzzy inside! Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. And this upsets Tsuzuki.

A/N: I'm so sorry to let so much time pass between chapters. But Life has a way of doing that. So for now...Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuzuki woke up to the sensation of soft warm pressure skating along his cheekbone. Frowning slightly in his sleep, he thickly murmured Muraki's name and buried his face into the soft pillow. Hearing a deep rumbling sound, the brunette turned his head slightly and attempted to pry one eyelid open, squinting in the gray light, his unruly bangs obscuring much of his vision.

"Good morning, beloved."

Tsuzuki grinned cheekily and murmured the same greeting, but he was quite groggy and his muscles ached from last night's marathon of activities so it took him longer to become fully alert. And being aware of that, his silver-eyed lover didn't press the issue, instead laid a warm cheek against the brunette's bare shoulder.

Tsuzuki settled back against the fluffy pillows, pulling the pale blonde's pale hand to his lips, kissing the slender digits.

Muraki smiled and closed his eyes, dozing.

The next thing the silver blonde knew, the earth seemed to be shaking.

"Kazutaka! Wake up! Look outside!" Tsuzuki was bouncing on the soft mattress like a young boy on Christmas morning and much to his pale lover's amusement.

"Beloved," Muraki reached for the excited guardian's arms to pull him down next to him. But his lover proved to be evasive and squirmed under the doctor's hold.

"Kazutaka, it's snowing! The first snow of the year. And isn't it beautiful?" the brunette continued, the wonder in his voice apparent.

Muraki grinned widely. You think Tsuzuki had never seen snow before! But his lover's enthusiasm was infectious and the pale blonde couldn't help but be affected by the silver white flakes fluttering softly.

"Yes, beloved. It is very beautiful. Now lie next to me. It's quite early and you're cold. We can watch it from here, ne?" Muraki insisted.

Tsuzuki surrendered with a soft sigh and settled his back against his lover's firm chest. Muraki promptly wrapped his arms around the slim body holding his lover still and kissed a bare shoulder. Both men stared out the picture window in quiet contemplation.

Minutes ticked by. Every now and then Muraki kissed Tsuzuki's cheek and shoulder, his silver eyes fixed on the wintry scenery.

"Would that we could spend every morning like this, beloved," Muraki murmured, his eyes suddenly moist. The beauty of the moment filled Muraki's heart with gratefulness. Lying in a warm bed holding the man he adored, watching the first snow of the season...all of it was so perfect.

Tsuzuki nodded, rubbing his cheek against his lover's, equally touched by the moment.

"We can, Kazutaka. We will," the brunette whispered.

Muraki blinked.

_This has happened before. This sense of deja vu. I know this has happened before..._

"Asato?"

"Hmmm?"

Alarmed, Muraki sat bolt upright. Startled, Tsuzuki turned over on his back, violets wide.

"Kazutaka? What is it?"

"I've..." the silver blonde turned sharply to the window frowning at the falling snow, drifting innocently against the window pane.

_I have dreamed this...this exact same event..._

Turning back to his lover, who was wondering what on earth was causing his usually calm lover to look so rattled, Muraki's eyes wildly scanned over the bewildered man. Swallowing, he tried again, to explain.

"The snow..." he murmured. "The first snow...I went through this scene before...that time...you waking me and so excited..." his voice trailed, a slow trembling coming over him.

"What? Kazutaka, what is it? What's wrong?" Tsuzuki's heart thudded in his chest, he sat up quickly and reached for Muraki's arms, dully aware of the doctor's trembling form. "Did you have a bad dream?"

_What could have happened?_

"I don't know!" Muraki exclaimed. Collecting himself, not wanting to alarm Tsuzuki anything further, he took a deep shuddering breath. Gathering the brunette in his arms he hugged the smaller man to him.

"I-I am sorry, beloved," he apologized sincerely. "It's just that..."

Tsuzuki shook his head, dark bangs brushing against his eyes.

"It's all right, Kazutaka. But, please! Tell me what's wrong. Let me help you," he said softly, hoping he COULD help in some way. He had never seen his lover looking so rattled before. It was unnerving.

"When I was...there, in that place...I had dreamed of this scene of you waking me about the new snow of the year and you were excited and...and it was exactly the same! But then I...woke up..."

Sudden panic gripped the silver blonde. It was happening again! This was a dream...no, a nightmare! Tsuzuki isn't really here...they aren't really lying in the same bed. They didn't spend a glorious night making passionate love again and again. He would wake up in that bastard's prison, alone.

_**NO!!** Not another dream! I'll destroy everything around me if it comes to that!_

A sharp pain pierced Muraki's side and With a gasp he looked at his lover whose violets were glittering.

"Asato..." Muraki looked down at his side, a slight reddening appearing over pale skin. "You...pinched me," the doctor remarked slowly, rubbing the bruised area on his thigh and wondering what could have possessed his gentle lover.

Tsuzuki gave a sharp nod, glad to see it worked.

"That's what you do when you want to make sure you're really in the here and now," the brunette explained. "This isn't a dream and I've just proved it."

"How does causing me pain prove that this isn't a dream?" the doctor countered, an elegant brow lifting, his momentary distress abated.

"Everyone knows that trick! If this were a dream you wouldn't have felt the pain AND you would've have gone back to wherever it was BEFORE that sequence of events," seeing the look of skepticism on his lover's face, Tsuzuki sighed in exasperation. "Gosh, Kazutaka, for someone who is as worldly as you, you certainly don't know too much of ordinary things."

Grasping the brunette's chin between his fingers, Muraki grinned.

"Perhaps. But what I do know I haven't heard any complaints, ne?" kissing Tsuzuki quick and hard, he pulled back grinning broadly.

"Hmph!" the guardian huffed, crossing his slim arms against his bare chest but he blushed.

Smile fading, the doctor turned serious, his brows puckering. Not a dream, not an illusion. So he was really here?

"Then...when I did dream it, the first time...back there...it was the future I was glimpsing?" Muraki asked slowly, glancing at the dark-haired man.

"Kazutaka? Could it have been a premonition? A look into the future?" Tsuzuki suggested excitedly. "Yeah! That has to be it! What else could it mean?" Taking one of Muraki's hand, Tsuzuki looked hard at his lover. "Now, tell me exactly what happened," going into Shinigami-mode.

Muraki bit his bottom lip, nodding solemnly and inhaled deeply, gathering his thoughts which whirled a hundred miles a minute.

"It was the first night I stayed in that prison. I had trouble sleeping. And I thought of you. In the dream...it was morning...a cloudy morning...and you woke me up...you were bouncing on the bed...and you were excited and so full of joy that it was snowing. And you called out to me to hurry and see...to look out the window. You were saying it was the first snow of the season and for me not to miss it. And...and I remember feeling amused that it was as though...as though you had never seen snow before. And I noticed your skin...how flawless and beautiful it was against the morning light..."

Tsuzuki blushed hotly.

"And I saw goosebumps along your arms and you were...shivering...so I pulled you down next to me to warm you. And...and the conversation we just had...about me wanting to spend many mornings like this...and you agreeing...it didn't strike me until afterwards...everything was exactly the same!"

Tsuzuki had nodded throughout the narration, squeezing his lover's hand in reassurance. Surprisingly, he wasn't worried or afraid.

"Kazutaka, it had to have been a look into the future! You dreamt of the future! A future where we're safe and happy and together!" Tsuzuki smiled softly. "I don't know how to explain it, but I know deep down that that's what it was."

Muraki shook his head. So many unexplained things have been happening between them.

"First, our bond...our ability to contact each other across who knows how many dimensions and...and now this. Never have I ever imagined that such things were possible," the silver blonde mused. "But why, I wonder? Why us? If it had been between Shinigami I could somehow understand the rational of it...but a Shinigami and mortal? Perhaps...perhaps, it is leftover spiritual residue that I've picked up over the years...or perhaps my dabbling in demonic rituals could have something to do with it...or perhaps..." he paused, seeing Tsuzuki bemused expression.

"Asato? Are you not curious?" the doctor asked, perplexed. "Don't you want answers to what has been--"

Tsuzuki shook his head.

"I don't need to know. I mean, not really. All I do know for sure is that it's happening and it's real and MY explanation for it is that we love each other. Simple as that. It served its purpose, it may not come back...but then again, it might. Who knows? I don't need scientific reasons and research data, Kazutaka. I just had faith that it would happen when I needed it."

Muraki silver orbs studied his lover's radiant features, so earnest and resolute. Bringing up a gentle hand, he framed the side of the brunette's face, this thumb stroking the delicate chin.

"Faith, hmm? That is something I am learning, beloved. My life has been a series of data and research and proof. If it was not in front of me, solid and conclusive, I would not believe..." he replied with a slight frown. Had that been the sum total of his life thus far? He had placed belief in people he thought he could trust, long ago. Nothing but pain and sorrow resulted from it. However, with Tsuzuki he was learning.

"You believed in me, Kazutaka," his lover reminded him quietly, violets shimmering. Startled, the silver blonde jolted at the memory.

_That faded photograph..._

"Asato..."

"You believed me to be real and you fed off that bit of faith, ne?" Tsuzuki went on. "If you had waited for research or solid data of my existence we never would have met, ne?"

Swallowing, his throat constricting with emotion, Muraki nodded, digesting that bit of truth.

"Yes," he whispered, agreeing. "That's very true, beloved."

"Granted, it wasn't the best circumstances that we first met...AND I did prove you're awake and with me, so that should settle it," the brunette reasoned, his tone humorous.

Muraki smiled through the glimmer of tears.

"Yes. Although your method leaves much to be desired," he retorted, clearing his throat and re-rubbing that tender spot for emphasis. He looked at his lover pointedly. "I can think of much better ways to prove one is 'really here.'"

Tsuzuki feined innocence, immensely glad to see his lover's mood lighten, feeling playful himself.

"Other ways, Kazutaka?" he asked, violets owl-like. "I can't think of what could be better than a good swift pinch to the rump." Scooting away from his fiendish lover, the brunette put up a blanket around him. "It's a tried-and-true method after all."

Muraki tilted his head a bit to one side, lips twitching.

"Is that so? Well, having just been on the receiving end of said method I beg to differ. Perhaps if I administered it to you, you will better see my point..." smiling wickedly, he held up the first and second finger, pincer fashion.

Purple orbs grew even wider, if that were possible, and his dark head shook vigorously.

"Oh no you don't, Kazutaka Muraki," Tsuzuki warned. "I KNOW I'm real," the brunette scampered up to the headboard, pulling the sheets up to his neck. "You stay away from me...put those fingers away."

The pale blonde grinned broadly, immensely enjoying their game.

"Oh no yourself, Asato Tsuzuki," he threatened. "I must see for myself if you are, indeed, here. And what better way than to apply your 'tried-and-true method' to that firm rump of yours."

Tsuzuki bit his lip hard to keep from laughing, pressing his back against the hard wood.

"But...but, Kazutaka," he pleaded. "You...you have to have faith that I'm real. Faith that I'm in front of you," lowering the sheet half way down, lean naked chest in view. Tsuzuki smiled brilliantly. "Don't I look real to you?" he asked softly, teasingly.

Muraki lowered his hand, his smile fading, silver eyes hooded, drinking in the delectable sight. Running a heated gaze along his lover's slim form, the doctor opened his arms and gathered the smaller man to him.

"Yes, beloved. Very real. So real you make my heart ache with need," he whispered heatedly, warm hands molding his lover's slim body to him. "It was faith that guided me to you. I don't know where it came from...given what's happened..." Silver eyes skimmed over the brunette's features. "But I had enough of it to go on it seemed...to pin all my hopes and dreams on that faded photograph..."

"And you did have a bit more of that faith that we would find our way back and in our bond, ne?" Tsuzuki reminded him, shivering a bit when his lover's hand glided down his back.

"Yes," Muraki leaned in to press kisses along the honeyed throat.

"Kazu-oh!"

Muraki had deftly but lightly pinched the brunette's bottom and just as quickly massaged the tender spot. Before Tsuzuki could voice anymore protests his mouth was smothered by warm lips. But the dark-haired guardian relaxed, the instant his lover's lips consumed his, his body molding against that perfect nakedness. Tilting his head, he returned the assault, his tongue eagerly twining around the warm muscle within. Moaning softly, Tsuzuki ran his hands up his lover's broad back, his cock rapidly coming to life.

"Mmmmm, Asato," Muraki groaned softly, "Forgive me, I couldn't resist," the doctor whispered apologetically as Tsuzuki squirmed in his arms. Kissing his lover's cheek and temple, Muraki cradled the dark-haired man's naked body against him, lightly patting the firm rump.

Tsuzuki struggled for a few moments a little perturbed having his rear abused, but within the cage of Muraki's arms found it quite useless. With a sigh, he surrendered, dropping his dark head against the pale shoulder. Suddenly, a delicious thought struck him, his cock more than ready to proceed.

"I..I expect you to make it up to me then," he retorted. A sly smile crossed his face, a gentle thrust of his hips and a soft kiss to the alabaster throat. "I demand retribution," he added boldly.

The silver blonde nuzzled his cheek against his lover's silk hair, bending down to nip the smooth shoulder. At hearing Tsuzuki's command, he stilled.

"Oh?"

Intrigued, Muraki wondered at his lover's proposition. Indeed, another exciting side of Tsuzuki seemed to be coming through.

"How shall I make it up to you?" he asked, quite aware of his lover's arousal pressing against his thigh making him shiver. "What will satisfy you?" he whispered thickly, glittering silver eyes hooded.

Tsuzuki bit his lip, his heart thumping wildly those silver orbs piercing, causing him to hesitate and blush.

_Can I ask him? Will he let me?_

"I...I..." he trembled suddenly.

Just the thought of making such a request, to take his silver-eyed angel weakened Tsuzuki with dizzying desire, a thousand erotic images flashing across his eyes...

_Beautiful and pale, helpless and panting, long lean legs splayed against the crimson sheets, crying out in ecstasy; Tsuzuki, wild and relentless, thrusting deeply again and again..._

_Tsuzuki in the leather wing-backed chair, both feet planted firmly on thick vanilla carpet, his hands gripping alabaster muscular thighs, his silver-eyed lover's hips pistoning over him wantonly, Tsuzuki's thick cock buried hotly, silver head lolling back..._

_Silver angel, gorgeous body dripping wet and slick, bent over the rim of the marble tub, feverish and moaning, soapy water sloshing on all sides, his dark-haired lover taking him from behind..._

"Asato?" Muraki turned his head to look at him, frowning slightly. "Beloved? You are shaking. Why?" He quickly ran his hands along his lover's body, thinking him chilled, feeling his lover's goosebumps prickle his own skin.

Heat flooded the guardian's cheeks, from embarrassment and growing desire and those erotic pictures in his head!

_How do I tell him what I want? Do I come right out and say it? Tell him I want to take him...bury myself deep inside his beautiful body?_

"Asato! You look feverish!" Muraki pulled away slightly to lay the guardian down, then checked his forehead. "Are you coming down with something?" he asked worriedly.

Any other time Tsuzuki would have laughed at how comical the situation turned. Yes, any other time. However, this time his cheeks grew even rosier as his lover diligently checked his pupils.

"I'm all right, Kazutaka! Really!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, growing even more flustered. "I'm not sick!"

"But your cheeks are flushed," the doctor protested placing both hands against his lover's face. "And you ARE trembling. Strange. You were fine a minute ago..." he murmured, moving one hand to rest against the brunette's neck, checking his pulse.

"Kazutaka! Please!" Tsuzuki tried to sit up, to explain. "I'm just...you see...I'm not coming down with anything. It's just that...when you asked how you could make it up to me...well, I...I thought..." the guardian violet eyes flicked from the bedspread to his lover's worried face back to the bedspread which was knotted in his hands.

_Why am I so nervous! Kazutaka would want this too, I'm sure he would!_

Warm hands clasped over his, squeezing.

"Beloved. If you are not sick, then what is it? What has you so agitated?" Muraki asked softly, smiling to reassure his lover.

Tsuzuki melted under his lover's understanding gaze. Why was he so afraid? How could he be afraid of someone who right now looked so beautiful and ethereal? Broad pale shoulders and lean alabaster chest with pale pink nipples so exposed. Tsuzuki again shivered uncontrollably, his brain derailing at the delectable sight.

"You ARE chilled!"

Gasping, Tsuzuki jolted from his reverie, trying to explain himself only to be pushed back against the soft mattress.

"Beloved, let me check you thoroughly. Perhaps you exerted more energy than you thought from the battle. How thoughtless of me not to think of that. I should make you something eat," Muraki rose from the bed and reached for his yutaka, shrugging it over his shoulders. "You rest, beloved. I'll bring it out to you momentarily."

Tsuzuki scrambled out of bed, reaching for his own light yutaka. Muraki was about to protest, startled to see the determined look on his lover's face.

"I'll go with you," he replied. Before Muraki could argue, he rushed into speech. "I'm all right, Kazutaka. I just want to help you." Tsuzuki took his lover's hand and dragged him out of the bedroom and into the large kitchen.

In truth, Tsuzuki didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to be separated from Muraki even for a few minutes. His heart was pounding very hard and fast, a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Quickly, he delved into the cupboards looking for a pot to boil noodles, trying to shake his nervousness.

"Maybe some soba noodles, Kazutaka. It won't take long. Nothing too heavy. I mean, we can have something heavier for dinner tonight. I'm not all that hungry right now. But I imagine you are, ne? What is that you want?," the brunette's words tumbled out, breathlessly. Finding a suitable pot, he stumbled to the sink, filling the container with cold water.

Tsuzuki continued to rattle on.

"I was thinking of some kind of meat dish for dinner. Like bits of chicken and pork. Wouldn't that be good? I haven't thought about dessert though..."

Muraki watched quietly for a minute. Tsuzuki wasn't ill, he realized that. But he could feel his lover's anxiety so keenly. The doctor walked purposely behind his dark-haired lover. Tsuzuki set the heavy pot on the stove, fumbling with the controls to turn it on. Without a word, Muraki wound his arms around the guardian's slim waist, stilling Tsuzuki's frantic movements.

"Asato," he whispered.

That one word caused the smaller man to slump against the broad back. Swallowing hard, Tsuzuki laughed weakly.

"I-I couldn't figure out the...controls. The stove is too...modern for me," he explained lamely.

Muraki pressed a light kiss on his lover's warm temple.

"Asato," he said gently. "Tell me."

Tsuzuki knew it was no use to pretend. It was better to talk it over. He gathered Muraki's hands in his, taking strength in the firm grasp.

"I don't want to be out of your sight, Kazutaka. The last time," he took a deep breath. "The last time, you were in the study and I woke up in the middle of the night. I...I wasn't too worried then. I mean, I didn't feel anything unusual. But then when I found you and we were just a few feet from each other...then it happened. I'm just...it's just that...I'm afraid if you were in one room and I was in another..." he trailed off.

Muraki turned Tsuzuki around still holding on to him.

"I know. I know, beloved," the pale blonde hugged the brunette close. "It will take time, ne? Right now all we can do is reinforce our barriers, strengthen our bond so that if...if that should ever happen again..." Tsuzuki shuddered, burying his face in the warmth of Muraki's neck. Muraki squeezed his eyes tight, a wave of fear washing over him.

_Dammit! Would they never feel safe again?_

"Right now, all I want is to be with you, Asato. Remain close by. Stay in your arms. Perhaps if we moved residences every now and then our whereabouts would be less apt to be pinned down. We will take all necessary precautions. But, emotionally...I tried...just now. Thinking I could go into the kitchen and make a meal with you waiting in the next room as though it were any other day...but..." Muraki bit his lip.

The dark head lifted slowly. He nodded in understanding and brushed his lips against his lover's jaw.

"Let's make something light, Kazutaka. That way we can finish in about fifteen minutes," the brunette suggested, violets shimmering.

Muraki smiled. Carefully he unwound his arms from his lover's warmth.

"Yes. I'll see what vegetables are in the pantry," the pale blonde replied.

Tsuzuki nodded, wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and turned back to the stove. Within a few minutes the water was bubbling rapidly as the brunette dropped in a package of pasta. Muraki had chopped a variety of veggies and diced some pork ready to be sauteed. Now and again Tsuzuki would touch his lover's arm or brush up against the pale blonde's back, keeping that physical connection. Muraki, in turn, would ruffle Tsuzuki's hair or bend down to kiss a tan cheek. Both were trying to keep the situation calm and loving, not giving in to the underlying anxiety.

Tsuzuki carefully placed the steaming bowls of noodles and vegetables and meat on a large lacquered tray while Muraki poured boiling water into a tea pot, seeping the fragrant leaves.

"Let's take this into the bedroom, Asato. There's that table by the window overlooking the garden," the pale blonde suggested, leading the way. Once there, Tsuzuki placed the dishes on the table and looked out to the expanse of garden which was lightly covered with a white dusting of snowy powder. Sitting down, the guardian picked up some chopsticks and plucked up some veggies to add to his bowl of rice and pork. Chewing slowly, Tsuzuki watched his lover select morsels to add to his own bowl. Catching the pale blonde's eyes, the brunette smiled.

"I like the view, Kazutaka. The garden must be especially beautiful when the everything's in bloom," he remarked.

Muraki nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is. Next spring we will come back and you will see for yourself," the doctor replied. Sipping his tea, Muraki took note that the garden was not the only beautiful scene. Tsuzuki's profile caught the dim light casting a subtle shadow over his soft features. "I am sure you will do wonders with it, beloved."

Tsuzuki turned to face Muraki with a smile and caught the smouldering gaze of his lover and blushed. The doctor's amused silver orbs danced over the rim of the tea cup, delighting in seeing the rosy cheeks. Keeping the topics light, the two men concentrated on their meal and the picturesque scenery, with Tsuzuki making plans of its landscape and what flowers would go where. Soon, the small dishes were empty and the brunette stood up to clear, but, upon second thought, not wanting to separate from Muraki, passed his hand over the table, the table setting vanishing into thin air.

Muraki threw back the warm coverlet from the wide bed. He removed his yutaka, letting the light robe fall to floor and laid down on the soft mattress. Tsuzuki quickly followed and was immediately welcomed with a kiss. Sighing contentedly, the violet-eyed guardian snuggled his lean frame against his lover's naked body. Muraki drew up the coverlet around both of them, laying a kiss against Tsuzuki's smooth forehead. He warmed his lover by running a hand slowly along the brunette's side and massaged the dark head, giving a soft smile upon hearing an appreciative sigh.

Several minutes ticked by in silence. Tsuzuki felt the strong urge to doze, to rest his eyes, but wanted so much to talk to Muraki about his captivity, of what his lover went through.

"Asato..." the pale blonde murmured, his voice husky and hypnotic. Muraki's voice in combination with those soothing hands immediately worked their magic. Tsuzuki felt his eyelids flutter close.

"But...Kazutaka," the brunette protested weakly. "We need to talk. There's so much..."

"We will, Asato," Muraki reassured. "Rest a bit. We have all the time in the world, ne?"

_It's true...we do have time now. No rushing to work or meeting deadlines. Our time together won't be interrupted...for a while, at least._

With a nod and a yawn, Tsuzuki nuzzled against his lover's pale neck and closed his eyes, the comforting scent of roses and sandalwood filling his nostrils and relished the feel of warm lips nibbling his forehead.

* * *

"Everything seemed the same as far as the room, the placement of furnishings. But at the same time, it was not the same," Muraki tried to explain, hugging the smaller man to him. Looking down at the brunette, the silver eyes searched violets. "It wasn't until I rose from the bed and called out for you that I fully realized what had happened."

Purple eyes shimmered.

After dozing for a couple of hours and as soon as he awakened, Tsuzuki insisted on talking and Muraki complied, each wanting to know what the other had endured. Now, they lay on the large expanse of bed, the guardian's head resting comfortably against his lover's pale chest, one hand absentmindedly stroking the muscular torso. More snow descended from the wide grey expansive sky, unconsciously calming both men.

Muraki began first.

"I...I shouted your name...searched all the rooms...nothing. Nothing but silence...I...I felt as though the air had been sucked out of my lungs...my heart stopped...I beat the floor with my fists...the pain..."

Immediately, Tsuzuki tipped his dark head up and pressed his lips against Muraki's warm cheek. He knew it was difficult for his lover to speak of his emotions in such a candid way. After years of keeping those sort of emotions bottled and his demeanor reserved, the barriers were beginning to crack. The doctor now trusted the brunette more and more to keep those feelings close to his heart. And Tsuzuki did, ever mindful of how much his lover trusted him, how precious a privilege it was.

"Kazutaka..."

Muraki tore his eyes away from that beautiful face. He didn't want to see the tenderness, the sympathy in those precious amethysts. It would be too much. He wouldn't be able to continue.

"Then I became angry. But knew I had to remain calm. I had no idea if you were in danger, beloved. If you were being held against your will as I. So I explored the house, the rooms to find out exactly where I was. The house was too still, too eerie. Outside the same barrier was in full force and surrounding the perimeter. No spell I recited was able to breach it."

Tsuzuki reached for Muraki's hand, lacing their long fingers together.

"I didn't want to make myself comfortable in that place. I didn't partake of the spa bath or the food. Nothing to give the indication that I was compliant. So I sat near the main window and thought of you. My whole concentration was focused on returning to you. On what I was up against, who had captured me. That was all that mattered," with a deep sigh, he proceeded to tell of those two days of uncertainty. Not knowing who the enemy was, the purpose of his abduction, if Tsuzuki was captured.

"A myriad of thoughts and fears. I had outlined a plan to continue working on the barrier, perhaps find a weakness. And it was something to occupy my mind," unconsciously, Muraki squeezed his lover's fingers, emphasizing that distress.

"Was there a weakness?" the brunette asked softly, not commenting on the pressure of his hand, bringing his lover back into the present.

Muraki nuzzled the brunette's soft hair.

"No. Not even a waver. On the third day, he made himself known to me. I awoke to a single rose on the nightstand and a full-course breakfast laid out on a starched white cloth. It was disturbing to say the least. What was this person up to, I wondered. Was his intention to lull me, have me think I was safe and being taken care of? That if I thought I had nothing to fear, let my guard down and then make his move? Was it all a taunt? Regardless of what this person planned, I was ready. I ignored the meal and drawn bath and took a quick shower and sat in the same spot by the window," Muraki kissed his lover's temple. "And talked to you."

Tsuzuki's heart quickened at the husky words. Lifting one hand to smooth his lover's cheek, his fingers traced along the prominent jawline.

"What did you say to me, Kazutaka?" he whispered, curious.

Muraki smiled, his eyes glowing.

"I asked how you were. Were you taking care of yourself. I told you I was fine physically but at a loss to where I was. I urged you to rest, to do as your friends asked. Not to resist them too much. I encouraged you to stay strong, that we would be together soon. And when we were together, I would make up for lost time," pulling the brunette close, Muraki pressed his mouth against soft lips. The kiss turned sweetly tender and pulling away, Tsuzuki smiled.

"I talked to you too, Kazutaka," the guardian confessed as Muraki pulled the covers more snugly around them.

"What did you say to me, Asato?" the pale blonde asked in turn, silver brow quirked.

"If you were all right. That I would do everything I could to bring you back. How outraged...and lonely I was," Tsuzuki shivered and felt his lover's arms tighten around his body. Gazing into his lover's silver orbs, the brunette's lips twitched into a small smile. "When you called out to me and I heard you for the first time...I-I could hardly believe it! I had locked myself in our room for hours trying to reconnect. Watari and Tatsumi didn't care for that too much..."

"Locked yourself in?" Muraki murmured, concern flickering over his features. "Isolation, beloved?"

"I had to!" Tsuzuki tensed. "When I heard you that first time, so clear and distressed I had to concentrate totally!" The slender brunette raised himself up to look squarely into his lover's face. "It was the one sliver of hope, Kazutaka! There were no clues to where you had gone! I had no idea where to even begin! And...and when I heard your voice inside my head that first time...I thought...I had gone crazy...that I had lost my senses...But then I knew! I knew it was really you trying to find me and I was determined to grab that one life line! And if that meant hours and hours of isolation then I'd do it!"

"Asato..." Muraki caught the smaller man's upper arms, holding him still.

"I can understand why your co-workers were worried. You were pulling away and they didn't know how to react to it." Seeing his lover's frown, the pale blonde released one arm to stroke a tan cheek with the back of his fingers. "I would have done exactly the same thing, beloved. Locked myself away...for years if necessary. Just to hear your cherished voice."

Amethysts welled and shimmered and Muraki immediately pulled Tsuzuki to him, his lover's face buried into his neck.

"You-you understand..." the guardian whimpered out. "I made...things difficult for the others...they were upset...but I HAD to follow my feeling..."

The pale blonde soothed his slender lover, combing his fingers into the mass of chestnut hair.

"I understand, Asato," he whispered, his lover breathing hotly against his skin. "Yet despite their protests you pursued your instincts, went against their advice and...and I'm so glad that you did. Truly, beloved, I do not deserve you"

Tsuzuki groaned softly and lifted his tear-streaked face, a look of pain crossing his beautiful features.

"Oh, Kazutaka! Don't say that, please! Not when I love you so much," the brunette kissed Muraki's cheek and chin, more tears threatening to fall.

Tsuzuki didn't mean to weep so much but it seemed as though the emotions of those days...of Tatsumi's reprimands and constant badgering...his worry over his lover's safety, feelings that he had repressed at the time in order to carry out his duty, came flooding back full force. Hadn't Muraki remarked again and again how strong and capable he was? Now, the tears wouldn't seem to stop, much to his embarrassment.

But Muraki cupped the violet-eyed beauty's chin, lifting it, awe-struck by the sheer loveliness of those plum-colored orbs swimming and shimmering. Tsuzuki swallowed hard, the lump in his throat thick.

"Beloved," the endearment husky and full of affection. "When you weep like this..."

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" the brunette exclaimed, a couple of jeweled drops escaping, running down smooth cheeks. Muraki gently caught them before they dripped off his lover's chin.

"Shhh," the pale blonde comforted, brushing his fingertips across his lover's cheeks. "After all that has happened, you have probably suppressed much of your anxiety in confronting your co-workers. Don't fight it, Asato."

"But...but I'm stronger than this!" Tsuzuki protested hotly, cheeks flushed with indignation. "I hate the way I seem to...to break down...to lose control..."

"Why?" the doctor challenged. "You simply feel what you feel because of your compassionate nature. Why would you wish to change that? No, Asato. There are enough in the world who are cold and repressed. Please...don't change who you are to please others or to please me. I love this side of you." Muraki nibbled his dark-haired lover's temple. "When the situation calls for action, for decision, you more than rise to the occasion, beloved."

Tsuzuki closed his eyes, sagging with relief and comfort. More tears spilled as he let the words seep into his brain, calming him. He could always count on Muraki to see the situation clearly.

"Kazutaka...please. Tell me what else happened. I want to know more," the brunette insisted, settling his body against his lover's warmth.

Nodding, Muraki accounting more of his story. His voice low in the stillness of the room. Now and then he would stop, taking a deep breath, remnants of anger and despair and loneliness from those days filtered through the pale blonde's narrative and Tsuzuki would squeeze his lover's hand and murmur words of comfort, urging him to continue.

Snow drifted more heavily, piles of white gathering in soft mounds throughout the garden. Minutes ticked into an hour and then another.

"By that time, I had had enough. The brat's incessant whining of our so-called great love wore on me. I could feel myself slowing descending and I had heard your voice the night before and...I was furious. That brat refused to see, to listen! All he babbled on about was the meal he had prepared...that I should just sit down and eat as though nothing was wrong. I hated him! Of what he was doing to us! So I stormed away...but I barely had walked three steps when I felt...felt that sensation...of being paralyzed..."

Tsuzuki lifted his head from his lover's shoulder, hearing the strained words to watch Muraki's face intently. The pale blonde's eyes hazed over in his remembrances.

"Not again...the same barrier...that same constriction around my ankles and legs...I chanted all the spells I knew...even ones I have not uttered since I had first learned of them...but there was...no give," Muraki's voice faltered. "It was the same as before...no spell seemed to thwart it. Then...then came the pain..."

Tsuzuki's violets widened.

"Kazutaka?" he whispered, fearful. It was that same horrible night Tsuzuki had lost his connection with his lover. That abrupt severing. When he was convinced Muraki was dead.

Muraki swallowed hard as though feeling that despair all over again.

"I had never felt such...such bone-numbing pain," he hissed. "All over my body...in my legs and arms and eyes and...guts," the doctor swallowed. "Like liquid fire...burning trails in my veins..."

Tsuzuki leaned over, touching his forehead against his lover's cheek.

"I gave up then. All my efforts were useless. My last thoughts were of you, Asato. I begged your forgiveness for not being strong enough, for failing you, my beloved..."

Tsuzuki gasped, looking directly into Muraki's silver orbs.

"But...but you didn't..." he whispered weakly.

"I did!" Muraki pulled himself upright, eyes flashing, brows knotted. "I failed you, Asato! At the most crucial time, I failed in protecting you. Failed in destroying that brat and forcing him to release me..."

Tsuzuki trembled, violets wide at the outburst.

"But you didn't know if I had been taken too!" he reasoned, distressed to see Muraki's body tense, muscles shaking with suppressed anger. Muraki bent his head, silver bangs obscuring glittering silver.

"I failed in my vow to protect you...from enemies, from harm, from grief...and I could not even break a barrier..." he muttered hotly. "I would have been better if I had destroyed that brat, that prison..."

Tsuzuki's heart stopped, the words chilling him, his blood freezing in his veins.

_Killing himself?_

"How can you say that!" Tsuzuki cried reaching for his lover's arms, to steady himself. "If you had done that...if you had..." the brunette choked. "Killed yourself we wouldn't be here now! You didn't fail me, Kazutaka! You tried! You tried and tried, just as I tried! Look at me please!"

Muraki lifted his head, distraught.

"Kazutaka...please," Tsuzuki continued, pleadingly. "You did as much as you could. We both did. Both of us had to proceed with caution. If we'd acted hastily, we could have jeopardized the other's life." The brunette ran his hands up Muraki's strong arms and up broad shoulders, trembling. "When you talk like that...when you say things like that...killing yourself...it hurts me..."

Muraki jolted from his self-pity, blinking.

_I am such a fool!_

Gathering Tsuzuki to him, he immediately kissed the brunette's cheek. Filled with shame, Muraki closed his eyes, hugging his lover tight. He talked about protecting his lover from harm and up until his abduction prided himself at keeping Tsuzuki safe and happy. Now, here he was going on and on about failing and destruction...of doing himself away. Muraki fell back against the bed, pulling Tsuzuki with him.

"Beloved...forgive me," the pale blonde entreated, his hands stroking his lover's back. "I am being incredibly selfish, ne?"

A small sob escaped the brunette, his fingers digging into the doctor's upper arms.

"Kazutaka...I know you want to keep me safe...protect me...I love you for that but..." violets peered upward. "But when you blame yourself and think that everything would have been better if you'd ended your LIFE!" Another sob tore the guardian's throat, wrapping his slim arms around Muraki's neck, he quaked at the fresh wave of anguish. "When I thought you were dead...when I felt that connection cut...I went berserk! I broke down! I wanted to call Touda to me...to meet you in the other world..."

"Asato..."

"I would have followed you!!"

Completely humbled and moved, Muraki held his lover, awe-struck at the passionate declaration.

_I have been selfish. Why do I talk of blame and what ifs and my destruction? Why would I grieve my beloved Asato in such a way? Both of us tried and proceeded as best we could given what had happened. And our connection...that miracle allowed us to keep each other sane and hopeful._

Muraki kissed Tsuzuki's tears, whispering again and again his apologies, for forgiveness.

_We can only do the best we can in those circumstances...to do any less...that is the true shame._

"You are right, beloved. We did all that we could. We are here now. You and I..."

The brunette caught his breath, nodding.

"Kazutaka...you're the strongest, most capable person I know. You did everything in your power to come back. I know you did." Wrapping his slim arms around the larger man's shoulders, Tsuzuki buried his face against his lover's warm neck. "I don't blame you, Kazutaka. It would never enter my mind to blame you. Please don't think that I do."

Muraki's frame stiffened.

His deepest fear revealed.

A tear slipped through silver lashes, the guardian watched it escape and trail a path down his lover's temple. Hugging Muraki to him, Tsuzuki whispered the same words in his lover's ear as was just told to him:

"Don't fight it, Kazutaka..."

With a muffled sob, Muraki buried his face against the warm throat, clutching Tsuzuki to him, his lean frame shaking uncontrollably. Tsuzuki merely held him, murmuring words of comfort.

* * *

Glancing at the table-side clock, Tsuzuki let out a soft sigh.

1:48

Snow had fallen for the better part of the day and now it lay still and glistening, covering every inch of ground and roof tops and trees, lending a beautiful frosted night time scene.

The guardian turned his head on the pillow toward Muraki and smiled softly. His pale lover looked especially angelic, the moonlight giving the smooth creamy skin an especially earthreal glow. Reaching out, the brunette brushed his fingertips along his angel's naked shoulder and softly down the long arm. Muraki murmured in his sleep, silver brows puckering slightly. Tsuzuki stilled, not wanting to wake him.

"Shhh, Kazutaka," he whispered.

His lover's chest rose in a deep measured breath before exhaling slowly. Tsuzuki watched him carefully, then, satisfied Muraki's was indeed asleep, settled back among the mattress. So many emotions were revealed this night and it was important to the brunette that Muraki get his much needed sleep as he seemed so exhausted. Now, Tsuzuki was looking after Muraki, which pleased the brunette.

_We're equals after all._

Muraki, at first, had struggled with his strong desire to have Tsuzuki think him strong, invincible. But, gently, tenderly, the dark-haired beauty made his lover realize that showing vulnerability did not lessen Tsuzuki's view of Muraki. And that Tsuzuki put no blame on his lover.

"I love you. And I love you even more for trusting me enough to show this side of yourself."

Muraki had smiled brilliantly as though a weight had been lifted, his heart eased. He would always protect Tsuzuki, that would never change. But now there was an understanding between them. Muraki could be free with his emotions in front of Tsuzuki. In the quiet, still hours of evening, lying in bed, arms wrapped around each other, Muraki could reveal what was truly in his heart without fear of what his beautiful lover thought, not worry of "losing face."

"Thank you, beloved," he whispered before silver eyes slid shut.

Tsuzuki risked a butterfly kiss on pale lips, then settled himself against Muraki's warm body.

He couldn't sleep.

Even after talking all that afternoon and well into the evening, the brunette's mind was still working about the new things revealed and he couldn't help but feel delighted at this new facet, their connection growing even stronger.

Muraki sighed and turned onto his back, his arm pulling the brunette close. Tsuzuki smiled. Even in sleep, the pale blonde was protective.

Tsuzuki listened to the comforting heartbeat against his ear, biting his lip. Muraki had asked him to tell his story tomorrow and he agreed. But...his desire to take Muraki still urged him.

_I want you so much, Kazutaka. You trust me more now...will you let me?_

TBC

* * *

A/N: Whew! I didn't think I'd ever get this chapter finished! So much going on right now AND I debated whether to cram more in one chapter or split it. Hope I made the right decision...Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing. A special shout-out to the ones who have reviewed since Day One...you know who you are! - And I do want to get the next one up soon. Stay tuned! Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. But mark my words...

A/N: Hi all! It's been awhile and I'm sorry for the delay. I have a few days to myself so hopefully I can finish this up. Thanks for sticking with this story so far and Enjoy!

* * *

The silver-eyed angel stirred, bedsheets rustling softly in the quiet room.

The pale blonde sighed gently, nothing more than slight gust. He sensed touches along his skin. As though feather-light touches were brushing up a bare shoulder.

Silver brows furrowed. He shivered slightly.

Murmuring in protest as the caresses were becoming ticklish, the beautiful angel rubbed his cheek on satin sheets.

_What a lovely dream..._

Now the touches were running along his collarbone, tickling his jaw and sliding ever so slowly against the back of his exposed neck. He sighed again, a little more deeply. Such pleasurable sensations immediately made the silver blonde think of his beautiful dark-haired lover which caused his cock to twitch against the rumpled sheets.

"Asato..."

_Such a wonderful dream..._

Caresses turned bold and soon turned to heated kisses, the warm pressure turned more insistent against his naked skin making it prickle, teasing him unbearably.

"Beloved..."

He turned his head to the other side, a breathy moan escaping him. Now, it seemed as though a hand rested on the small of his back, ghosting along his buttocks.

"Mmmmmm..."

Taking that as a signal, it seemed, the hand cupped a smooth round globe, kneading gently between pliable fingers all the while tender lips nipped the meat of his shoulder.

His eyes refused to open, still drugged with sleep. He took the teasing touches as long as he could, pleasant though they were. The pale blonde urged himself to roll onto his back and reached out blindly, his hands coming up to grasp a naked body moving along his and sighed in appreciation when he found sinewy arms to grasp.

"Kazutaka...wake up..." a husky whisper tickling his ear, sending shivers of delight dancing along his spine. "Please...I want you so much..."

Groaning, becoming more fully awake, the pale blonde's cock stood at attention to the throaty plea, blinking open silver eyes, at last he drank in the heavenly vision looming over him, the one responsible for 'disturbing' his sleep.

Tsuzuki smiled warmly, straight white teeth gleaming upon seeing the gorgeous eyes open. The brunette put one leg over Muraki's side, straddling him.

Muraki drank in the beautiful sight, his violet-eyed god loomed over him, naked and eager. Chestnut hair sticking this way and that, bare muscular chest, corded stomach. Muraki groaned.

"Asato...how wonderfully wicked you are to wake me this way," Muraki replied huskily and pulled the brunette to him instantly sealing his mouth with his, bodies and lips melding. The brunette pushed his weight more fully across the doctor's hard frame, pinning his lover's body. And for a while Muraki complied, his hands roaming all over the smaller man's naked skin.

Tsuzuki shivered, trying to keep his weight fully on his lover's against the soft mattress. Clutching the pale shoulders, the brunette parted his lips, his tongue tangling hotly with the slippery muscle within. Muraki groaned, deepening their kiss and wrapped his arms around the slim man. When his hands squeezed and kneaded those firm globes of muscle, Tsuzuki tore his mouth, gasping sharply at the unexpected sensation.

"Ohhhh, Kazutaka..."

Instantly he melted. Thoughts of dominating his lover vanished as Muraki manipulated his body deftly.

"You like this, don't you, beloved?"

Shivering violently, Tsuzuki bit his lip, dropping his dark head over the pale shoulder. Much as he loved being helpless in Muraki's arms, he had started this with a sole purpose in mind.

"Kazutaka...I...please..."

"Please what, Asato? Hmmmmm?" Taking the plea as a hint for more, the pale blonde massaged the taut flesh more firmly, grinding his pelvis against his lover's groin and relished the soft cry. How wonderful Tsuzuki's muscled flesh molded against his hands.

_As though he were made for me..._

Tsuzuki squeezed his eyes tight as their cocks rubbed together, creating a delicious hot friction, too wonderful for words. Lustfully, the brunette returned the favor, rotating his hips even harder, his heart skipping beats upon hearing his lover gasp in surprise. Eager to show his appreciation, the violet-eyed beauty pressed feverish kisses along his lover's face, his own hands gliding along every inch of alabaster he could.

Suddenly, Muraki bucked upward, attempting to throw the smaller man onto his back and really sate their growing lust. Tsuzuki, dimly aware of what his lover was trying to do, shook his head and fisted the silk sheets along both sides of the pale blonde's body with both hands.

"Please...Kazutaka!"

Why was it so hard?! He thought he was so clever! His morning plan of dominating a half-asleep Muraki and seducing him into compliance seemed so easy to accomplish! He had worked it out so carefully in his head...soft kisses, teasing touches soon to be followed by more insistent kisses and his silver-eyed lover would be so drugged with desire that the brunette would easily have his way with him.

Now, all the doctor had to do was squeeze his rump and kiss him and Tsuzuki was like soft putty, so mailable under those wicked hands! Tsuzuki clearly underestimated how forcefully his lover responded to such soft caresses.

_I'm so weak!_

Frowning slightly, Muraki attacked the brunette's smooth throat with a vengeance, nipping and sliding his lips along the warm skin determinedly.

"Asato..." he breathed against his lover's cheek. That silken whisper nearly undid the poor brunette. Arms trembling with effort, half-lidded violets glazing over, it was only a matter of seconds before Tsuzuki succumbed...and he knew it. Desperate to regain some measure of dominance, the guardian tried again.

"Kazutaka...I-I want to...to be the one..."

"You ARE the one, beloved," Muraki whispered fiercely. "My one and only." Grasping Tsuzuki more firmly against him, the pale blonde set himself to prove just that.

Tsuzuki wanted to protest, wanted to explain that that was not what he meant. That his lover misunderstood his words...but such thoughts flew out the window only to be replaced by that heady, needy feeling that only Muraki could fill. Coupled with that loving sentiment and Tsuzuki was lost.

Promising himself that he would try again later, his lust rapidly spiking, Tsuzuki succeeded in capturing his lover's mouth and squirmed atop Muraki's heated form. With a growl, Muraki flipped Tsuzuki onto his back and eagerly parted the tanned thighs, wrapping those long legs around him.

"My beloved one," the silver blonde murmured thickly, again plundering the brunette's sweet mouth.

Running his hands up and down Muraki's broad back, delighted when those firm muscles flexed under his fingers, Tsuzuki returned his lover's kiss, his heels kneading the pale buttocks then lower to the back of corded thighs. Lifting his head, the larger man groaned, with one hand he combed through the dark tresses, brushing the fringe of bangs to reveal black-violets glowing back at him.

"Kazutaka...I..." with another thrust, shamelessly the bruentte revealed his need.

"Yes..." the larger man hissed, fisting the silk hair firmly with one hand, Muraki kissed Tsuzuki hard, his other hands snaking between their sweating bodies. Reaching his prize, the pale blonde thrust a long finger into the tight opening, swallowing the brunette's deep moan. Two fingers soon followed to stretch and prepare the tight space and Tsuzuki squirmed, trying to guide those digits against his sweet spot. However, just when he was close, Muraki withdrew and instantly in his hand, a jar of lubricant appeared. Properly prepared, Muraki positioned his erection against his lover's entrance, his silver orbs gleaming.

Tsuzuki lifted his pelvis, raking his nails again over and over the pale back.

With a deep push, Muraki sank into his lover's heated depths and as always was swept away but the sheer magnitude of happiness and love flooding his entire being. Gazing down at the dark-haired beauty, Muraki shifted his hips, rotating them slowly but quickly realized the moment called for a hard and fierce fucking. Especially at the adorable way Tsuzuki was keening beneath him, making his need known by trailing his nails hard along the small of his back.

Tsuzuki raised his head and smiled at the gleam in his lover's eyes and encourged the powerful thrusts by digging his fingers into the pistoning rump.

Grunting, Muraki sped his rhythm and was rewarded when the smaller man cried his name and arched against him. Feeling a warm gush coating his belly, Muraki held Tsuzuki tight and rode him hard.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

Reeling, Tsuzuki kissed and nipped anywhere his mouth landed...a hard shoulder, a column of throat, a soft cheek. Digging his nails harder he encouraged his lover's climax and grinned in triumph when the man shouted his name, the large body spasming above him.

Collapsing on top of the brunette, the pale blonde panted and groaned, his heart racing a thousand beats a second. Rolling to his side, his cock still buried inside and pulled his lover close, Muraki leaned in pressing his lips against the tender ear.

"Good morning, beloved," his voice full of merriment and contentment.

Tsuzuki laughed in return, burying his face against the pale neck, so happy. Although this didn't go according to plan, Tsuzuki was still immensely pleased at how it turned out. His body sore and used, hummed in pleasure. Whatever cares or worries he harbored, flittered away. Smiling widely, he nibbled his lover's cheek, snuggling close.

"I love it when you...when you wake me this way. When you...want me so intensly, Asato," Muraki confessed, still trying to catch his breath. It was certainly one way to get an aerobic exercise in!

One long white leg slung over the brunette's waist, hand playing with tousled dark hair.

Tsuzuki stilled.

"You...you like that, Kazutaka?" he asked in a small voice, trying to sound casual although his pulse raced.

"Mmmm, yes. Very much. It thrills me to know you cannot wait. That you take what you want," Muraki replied, kissing his lover's sweet forehead.

Peering up, the brunette smiled wistfully

_Kazutaka...if you only knew..._

"Because I love you, Kazutaka...and...and because I want to overcome my shyness in these things," the brunette replied, his face coloring. No matter how many times he had rehearsed it in his head, he still became flustered.

_Why?! Kazutaka just said he loves it when I take control. And I want to give him as much pleasure as he gives me._

"Beloved. I love you," the doctor murmured. "Your shyness is endearing to me. You are that adorable mix bold, fierce pride and blushing demure shyness. I never know what to expect." Muraki nodded at his assessment. "That is what makes you so very precious to me."

Tsuzuki's violets widened.

No matter how many times or how many ways Muraki expressed his adoration for the brunette, it would always render him utterly speechless, his brain cells seeming to forget how to put two words together. If he were more experienced, Tsuzuki knew he could adequately convey his feelings of love and gratefulness and joy to his lover with no hesitation. The words would be beautiful and poetic, guaranteed to send Muraki's toes to curling.

"Asato, are you hungry? I can make us an omelet and miso soup," Muraki offered, patting the slender man's stomach. "Then afterward you can tell me your story."

Blinking, Tsuzuki sat up. The moment had passed it seemed. Disappointed, Tsuzuki nodded.

He had promised Muraki he would tell him what he had gone through. His lover had insisted. With that in mind, both men roused themselves from the rumpled sheets and went into the bathroom to wash. Throwing a smile over his shoulder, Muraki fiddled with the faucets, bringing the spray of water to the right temperature. Satisfied, he held out his hand, pulling the brunette into the stall with him.

Tsuzuki stepped into the warm spray, sighing at how good the water felt against his body then grabbed up the washcloth and soap. Lathering the cloth vigourously, he gave a gentle push, turning Muraki around to face the tile. The pale blonde smiled, allowing his lover to scrub his back and shoulders.

The pale blonde's head lowered in pleasure, loving the feel of the small hands roll and glide over his wet skin.

"Mmmmm...that feels wonderful, beloved," Muraki groaned. Putting his hands against the slick wall to steady himself, the doctor enjoyed his lover's massage.

Tsuzuki smiled, glad to cause such a reaction. He took his time, sometimes the pressure would be hard, sometimes light and easy, ever mindful of the way his lover emitted a small groan or whimper. Lathering the cloth with more soap, the brunette pressed his body against his lover's back and reached around to wash the lean chest, happy in the way Muraki gasped sharply. With that encouragement, Tsuzuki kneaded a pectoral muscle while his other hand soaped the taut abdomen.

"Kazutaka..." he breathed, the temperature in the shower getting hotter. Catching a bit of skin between his strong teeth, the brunette nibbled the blonde's sensitive nape, lapping up the rivilets of water with his tongue. "You're so beautiful..."

Panting, Muraki grabbed a slender, wrist guiding it to his jutting cock. Instantly, Tsuzuki's fingers wrapped possessively around the hot flesh and stroked its hardness.

_Maybe this time..._

Pressing himself more firmly against the larger man's back, Tsuzuki pressed frantic kisses along the slightly salty skin, tasting.

"Kazutaka...I want...please...let me..." he pleaded, stroking a bit faster.

Muraki groaned aloud, in pleasure AND sexual frustration. His sex was near to bursting under Tsuzuki's aggressive manipulation and coupled with his lover's plea and sweet kisses, he was growing more and more lustful by the second.

"Asato..."

Again, Muraki dominated the situation and spun around, startling Tsuzuki. Grabbing the guardian's upper arms, the silver blonde growled then plundered his lover's lips. Dropping the cloth with a splash, Tsuzuki succumbed immediately and felt his back up against the slippery wet tile.

Muraki, so eager to ravish the beautiful man again, glided his hands all over the slick naked skin, marveling how only Tsuzuki could bring him to such a state. No seduction, just a carnal lust that seemed to overwhelm him. Pulling his mouth away, he stared down at flushed cheeks and swollen lips ready to be devoured again.

"I...I can't seem to get enough of you, beloved," the pale blonde panted, his hands traveling over wet tan skin and stopping to encircle the jutting cock between his lover's thighs. "I want you again."

Tsuzuki could only nod weakly. It was as though they had to make up for their days of separation. Softly panting, the brunette stared up into Muraki's eyes. Biting his lip, cheeks red, he gave a slight thrust. With a soft groan, the silver blonde dropped to his knees and gathered up the slender cock with both hands. Gusting his breath over the head, he licked his lips in anticipation, then pointed his tongue to the crown, teasing it. He lapped up the slick head, purring softly in appreciation.

Tsuzuki shuddered and moaned, threading his hands into his lover's hair, tugging at the drenched strands.

"Y-yes..." he gasped. "Kazutaka..."

After several licks, Muraki peered upward, silver eyes beaming, both hands stroking the hard erection.

"I should take this slow...tease and drag this out, this delicious moment...but," dropping his eyes, the silver blonde gazed lovingly at the prize he held. "I can't...it's too much...too..."

Closing his eyes, Muraki parted his lips wide and swallowed his lover's cock whole, smiling around the bit of flesh upon hearing Tsuzuki's passionate cry. Encouraged, his own cock rock hard against his belly, Muraki worked his jaw muscles at a frantic pace, his lips sliding up and down the smooth, slippery shaft, while his hands went around Tsuzuki's firm backside and greedily squeezed those pert ass cheeks with both hands.

Tsuzuki's long legs trembled unbearably and he vaguely wondered how long he'd be able to stand. The marvelous sucking between his legs wrung moans and cries from his hoarse throat and he begged unashamedly for release. When a sudden hard suck slammed his heart against his ribs, he screamed at the sudden assault and felt himself slide down the heated tiles.

Muraki accommodated the change in position and, still latched unto his lover's throbbing cock, pulled Tsuzuki's body down all the way so that he lay on the shower floor. With the violet-eyed beauty legs sprawled wide, Muraki went wild, his mouth seeming to be everywhere at once, along the pulsing shaft, nibbling the leaking crown, suckling at the plump sacs. The pulsing spray of water on his broad back only added to the eroticness of this steamy sexual scene and Muraki reveled in it.

So too did Tsuzuki. His mouth parted wide, the brunette panted and screamed, his back arching in time to his lover's feverish suckling. Streams of water blinded him and helpless, he could only toss his head from side to side, droplets of water thrown here and there.

"Kazu-taka...love...ohhhhhhhhhh...ohhhh yessss...more...more..." he whimpered out, thrusting his hips.

Like a mad man, Muraki complied, his own cock ready to burst. Hallowing his cheeks, the pale blonde accommodated the bulk of pulsing flesh and sucked hard and deep, his lover's wail making him happy at his effort. A warm briny gush filled his mouth and quickly he gulped down the excess of it, a small dribble running down his chin. Swirling his tongue around and around the sticky crown, the doctor sighed in bliss, squeezing out as much precious fluid as he could, every drop worth savoring.

Tsuzuki moaned, his limbs weak, his body reverberating from the overload of pleasure that assailed him. Panting heavily, Tsuzuki's head flopped to one side, the warm water spraying over him. He was dimly aware that one of his legs was being pushed to his chest and felt his lover's tongue gently lap up his softening penis clean.

"Mmmmmm, Kazutaka..." he groaned faintly, deeply contented, that wonderful familiar feeling of happiness humming through.

Muraki lifted his face and smiled. Lifting himself to his knees, Tsuzuki's violets zeroed in on the larger man's erection and stretched out a hand.

"Kazutaka...let me help," he offered, smiling softly. He was about to sit up and pull Muraki to him but his lover swiftly wrapped strong arms around his trembling form.

"But...Kazutaka..."

"Beloved, just take me like this," Muraki grasped Tsuzuki's slender hand, guiding it to his solid arousal. The dark-haired man realized how fevered his lover was and leaning in to kiss those pale lips he squeezed and pumped the throbbing cock.

The pale blonde knew he wasn't going to last and to take his lover when he was already quite sore...at any rate, he was too far gone. Indeed, within seconds, Muraki was groaning loudly, his essence spilling over Tsuzuki's thrusting fist. Clutching, Tsuzuki to him, he gritted his teeth and shuddered violently.

Panting harshly, the silver blonde dropped his head onto the tanned shoulder and smiled.

"Beloved...that was..." he couldn't finish. Seeing Tsuzuki nod in agreement those violets sparkling mischievously, he chuckled. Sighing deeply, he raised himself up slowly as it was time to nourish them both with a hot meal. Tsuzuki sat up fully and was about to get to his feet but stopped when his lover placed a firm hand on his arm.

"Carefully, Asato. Your stomach is empty and with the heat of the shower and our vigorous lovemaking would cause your head to spin," slowly getting up himself, he helped Tsuzuki to his feet. "Are you all right, beloved? Not too dizzy?"

Tsuzuki shook his head slowly. He did feel a little light-headed but closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Muraki kissed his cheek then went about to finish washing and rinsing encouraging Tsuzuki to do the same. In a few minutes both were clean and with thick fluffy white towels, patted each other dry. Muraki smiled, humming softly as he led the way to the bedroom and into the wardrobe to change. Nothing fancy. Just light comfortable clothes. A pair of slacks, a white shirt. As he held one of the starched shirts up, he suddenly remembered something. Something Tsuzuki had said.

"Asato? You wore my shirts, ne?" he asked, fingering the soft fabric.

Tsuzuki looked up. He had pulled up a pair of dark slacks and zipped them up when his lover posed the question.

"Yeah. When I wanted to be close to you...when..." he didn't finish. He didn't need to as Muraki understood. Turning to face the brunette, Muraki slung the material over the smaller man's shoulders.

"Wear it for me now," he asked, silver orbs glimmering. "Let me see you in it."

Not taking his eyes off his lover's gaze, Tsuzuki pulled on the clean shirt over his naked skin, the sleeves hanging a good three inches longer than his arms. He was about to button it up, but Muraki stayed his hand. Taking a step back, the doctor's molten silvers roved slowly from toes to blushing face. The toned tanned abdomen, copper nipples peeping through, that beautiful delectable chest. Biting back a groan, Muraki swallowed hard. Having just made passionate love not ten minutes ago, the silver blonde couldn't believe he was aroused again.

_No. Asato needs to eat. Gather his strength._

"Kazutaka?"

Muraki started, caught up in particularly naughty fantasy. Smiling reassuringly, he walked toward his violet-eyed lover and cupped the strong chin.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Running his thumb along the smooth cheek, his brows furrowed at a thought.

_How upset and lonely Asato must have been to feel the need to have something of mine close to him..._

Dropping his hand, Muraki gathered his small lover against him, cradling the dark head carefully.

"I'm sorry, Asato," he repeated with more emphasis. "So sorry you had to go through such an ordeal."

Tsuzuki relaxed fully in Muraki's arms, his violets wide and peeping over the silver's blonde's broad shoulder, remembering that terrible night, the first night without Muraki. When he had shifted through his lover's elegant clothes and picked the white shirt because Muraki wore white shirts more often than not.

"It was the first night...and when I grabbed this I thought...I thought I could smell your scent on it...sandalwood and roses...and...it was too much..."

"Oh Asato," Muraki whispered. No matter how many times he said it, he knew his apologies could never ease his lover's pain of those days.

"I'm all right, Kazutaka. We're together now. And you love me," the brunette replied, trying to keep his voice light, despite a stray tear.

Nodding, the doctor pulled away slightly to look at the guardian's face.

"Yes. I love you," Muraki agreed wholeheartedly, brushing the droplet away.

"And...I'm starving!" Tsuzuki grinned cheekily, violets shimmering. "You'll have to make a huge banquet to appease me, Kazutaka!"

Chuckling, Muraki dropped a kiss on the brunette's collarbone then deftly buttoned up the large shirt. "Well, then. A banquet you shall have," he replied, rolling up a long sleeve to Tsuzuki's elbow. "Shall we start with miso soup followed by stir-fried vegetables and beef?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

Tsuzuki patted his firm stomach and sighed.

"I think you've outdone yourself on that one, Kazutaka! Everything was so great! You'll have to teach me how to saute like that. My vegetables always come out a little blackened...I wonder why?" Tsuzuki pondered on that little quandary, pausing in clearing up the dishes.

Placing the white porcelain teapot on the serving tray, Muraki shook his head.

"I can't imagine, Asato. It can be a number of things. Too high a heat, too much oil, not enough oil, size of vegetables. If you wish for me to assist you, I am at your disposal," the doctor offered, gathering up the teacups.

He had seen his lover attempt the operation of saute sometime back and, unfortunately, it seemed to be all of the above as far as Tsuzuki was concerned. But seeing as how the violet-eyed man so loved what he was trying, so enthusiastic in making something special, Muraki enjoyed his beloved's wish to please him. So on that fact alone and not wishing to hurt Tsuzuki's feelings in his lack of cooking skills (with the exception of that delicious lamb stew), Muraki merely offered his lover his help.

"Thanks! I'll take you up on that as I really want to get that method down pat. Then it'll be my turn to make you stir-fried beef!" the brunette grinned, loading the dishes in the washer.

"Then it is settled," the pale blonde turned on the machine. Turning to Tsuzuki, he pulled the guardian close. "I look forward to your culinary cuisine in the near future, ne?"

"Right!" laughing Tsuzuki squirmed within the strong arms holding him firmly.

Energy returning to them both after a good meal, a good rest, and very good sexual release, Muraki offered they take refreshments out to the garden and sit on one of the benches amongst the trees.

"It will be a bit cold but if we bundle it should make for a pleasant afternoon," he suggested, taking out a plate of lemon tarts from the fridge.

"Great! I am curious to see the layout," Tsuzuki set to work making tea and in no time everything was ready. Both men armed with a tray of goodies and properly bundled, walked to the courtyard and Muraki led the way to an iron table and chairs. Soon, delicacies were spread out, hot jasmine tea poured and Tsuzuki dug into his plate.

No sooner than they sat down, the brunette pelted his lover with dozens of questions: What varieties of flowers were there; was it tended on a regular basis; what sort of trees; did Muraki consider a greenhouse for year-round gardening, etc. The silver blonde answered each thoughtfully not in the least annoyed, but rather amused at his lover's genuine enthusiasm.

"Of course, you will tend this garden as well, beloved. Your work in the last was quite spectacular and I must say, I had never seen such lushful greenery or colorful flowers since you began working there."

Tsuzuki blushed but reveled in the praise.

"I just love making things grow. To see a little seed sprout into something...I don't know," he shrugged, reaching for a raspberry creme. "I've always felt that way toward living things...I've always been fascinated with nature."

"Indeed," the doctor murmured, sipping his tea carefully. "But you seem to have more of a green thumb. Plants, flowers seem to thrive in your hands. Perhaps it is your gentle nature that brings about such abundance." Muraki nodded. It would make sense.

"I don't understand that. I mean, I know I'm...shy but, well, I've felt rage and hate...I don't think I'm different from anybody else...well, besides being half-demon," Tsuzuki concluded thoughtfully.

"Ahh, but you prize life above all else, Asato. Rage and hate are not in your general make-up. You feel it when it is called for. When all other options have been exhausted," the pale blonde continued. He lifted his silver head up a little noticing the briskness of a northern breeze. Grey clouds loomed in the distance. Perhaps a storm is underway.

"Like when I battled that demon," the brunette murmured. "I never felt such rage then. But I had to control it for a time..."

Muraki reached over and squeezed his lover's hand that rested on the table.

"Can you tell me now what you've gone through? Let me help in easing your pain, beloved," the pale blonde beseeched gently, his fingers stroking his lover's slender wrist.

Tsuzuki bit his lip. It was time. Nodding, they both rose and with a wave of his hand, Muraki dispersed the tableware. Taking ahold of a warm hand, he led Tsuzuki to a secluded corner of the garden and to a wooden high-back bench. Settling them both down, he put his arms around his small lover and pressed a kiss on the dark head.

The brunette sighed softly and leaned into the pale blonde's strong chest. Closing his eyes, he began.

* * *

"And Watari was such a help! He was worried that I would spend too much in isolation and Tatsumi was definitely not pleased! But they were right that I needed to nourish myself. It wouldn't do me any good if I wasn't mentally sharp and focused. I understood that."

Muraki nodded, his long fingers combing through silky chestnut strands.

"I am glad that you heeded their advice, Asato," he murmured, his other hand holding the brunette's slender hand firmly. "Although, I am more glad you stood up to that secretary."

Tsuzuki peered up a slight smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

"Well, I did get into it with 'that secretary' a few times, Kazutaka. Poor Watari had to get between us a couple of times," squeezing his lover's hand, the brunette sighed deeply. "Poor Watari. I wonder how he is right now. I haven't contacted the Bureau since we've been together."

"No matter. I'm sure they will make their presence known. What should matter to us is what we do from here," Muraki replied. "But, please, Asato. Continue with your story."

"I tried to reach you again, but it wasn't progressing as much as I had hoped," running his fingers along the silver blonde's hand. "There were so many things I said to you, Kazutaka. How much I missed you, if you were all right, how I was holding up. All the while, the administration continued delving into your past, bringing up...past victims," Tsuzuki winced, feeling his lover's arms stiffen.

"I told them that I didn't feel it was someone from your past. I don't know why but I leaned more toward the assumption that it was somebody you worked with, somebody in the present," the guardian explained hurriedly. "I made inquires at the hospital. With the interns and asked if they felt there was a collegue who was jealous of your success, someone who wished to do you harm."

Muraki mulled over that angle, his cheek nuzzling the top of Tsuzuki's head.

"That is something that hadn't occurred to me," the doctor said. Indeed, Muraki was one to only concentrate on his own duties. He could care less what the other staff thought of him. "Was there someone like that?"

Tsuzuki shook his head.

"No could think of one of the doctors being hostile toward you. There was some grumbling that you seemed to be the first choice to go to other hospitals to give lectures but nothing major like wanting to do you physical harm. I was going to do a follow-up the next day but...that was the day...when I thought..." the brunette trailed weakly.

Muraki glanced down at his lover. Lifting one hand to cup Tsuzuki's chin, pulled his face up to meet silver orbs.

"When you thought me dead?" he asked gently, unconsciously squeezing the brunette's hand.

Tsuzuki nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I was talking to...to Watari, arguing with Tatsumi...and then, all of a sudden...from nowhere, I heard you scream my name..." Tsuzuki's violets glazed over at the memory. "I never heard you call out to me...that way...and then...there was nothing. No whisper or whimper or anything...just completely...dead," Tsuzuki swallowed hard, eyes shimmering.

"Asato," the silver blonde, raked his thumb over the swell of cheek. Feeling his lover tremble, whether from cold or past anxiety, concerned him. "Come. Let's go inside and get warm."

Tsuzuki complied and both men walked back into the cozy house. Muraki persuaded the brunette to doff his attire and retire as the sun was setting and the next part of the story would prove to be quite stressful to his tender-hearted lover.

Once settled between satin sheets, Muraki pulled Tsuzuki to him, making them both comfortable.

"Tell me what happened next," he prodded quietly. It was important that the brunette talk about it not keep it bottled up.

"I...I went crazy. I just completely...lost it. I never felt such pain...rage...desperation. I don't remember too much. Just that I was screaming for you and that I wanted was to die and...join you."

Muraki squeezed his eyes shut tight, hugging his lover closer. Tsuzuki sighed, his voice monotone.

"That's all I cared about...just being with you again...I didn't care about anything else...or ANYONE else. Tatsumi...he...he tried to stop me. I remember that. He was telling me it was all right and that we should talk about it," Tsuzuki frowned, remembering. "I wanted to hit him!"

Tsuzuki lifted his head, dark brows knotting deeply, violet eyes flashing angrily.

"He wanted to talk! Kept going on and on about how it would be okay and that I needed to be 'rational'!"

Now Muraki frowned. He knew Tatsumi could be pig-headed about some things, but this? Taking a deep breath, lest his emotions get away from him, the doctor stroked Tsuzuki's upper arms.

"You were upset," he concluded softly. "You thought I was dead and..."

Tsuzuki's face crumpled a bit, a tear escaping.

"Yeah! I was about to call down Touda and just...end it! It was pointless to go on. And I chanted the spell and I was ready! But then Tatsumi kissed me and I--"

Tsuzuki gasped. He was so caught up in his narrative he forgot to leave that part out.

Several heartbeats passed.

"What?"

Feeling his lover stiffen, Tsuzuki pushed himself up. That look. The brunette involuntarily shrank seeing that look on his lover's face. He hadn't see such a look in a long, long time. Why didn't he pay more attention to what he was saying?!

"He KISSED you? That secretary KISSED you when you upset and vulnerable?" Muraki's voice trembled with suppressed anger. Sitting up, the silver blonde's eyes narrowed. "You were in utter anguish and that secretary had the **GALL** to take advantage of you like that?!"

"Kazutaka, I shouldn't have said that!" Tsuzuki tried desperately to calm his jealous lover.

But Muraki was incensed and seeing red. Hands balling into fists, jaw clenched, he could just picture such a scenario in his mind.

His beautiful lover wild with grief and despair not comprehending what was around him and Tatsumi soothing and calming in that insufferable patronizing way of his. And then holding the brunette in his arms, holding HIS lover close. Pressing that thin mouth against Tsuzuki's...

"How **DARE **he! How dare he take advantage of the situation! He knows we are mated! He knows this and, yet, it means absolutely nothing to him! Doesn't he understand our kind! To blatantly take a demon's mate is unheard of! Yet, he has no regard for this!"

"Kazutaka..." Tsuzuki winced at seeing Muraki this way. But he realized that when it came to him, his pale lover could be quite posessive. Deep down, it thrilled him that Muraki cared this much about him. However, it did frighten him a bit to see him so angry.

A thought came to the brunette. A way to calm his lover.

With a soft cry, Tsuzuki threw his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him hard.

Muraki blinked, then immediately relaxed into his beloved's embrace. Winding his arms around the slender body, the silver blonde groaned softly and deepened their kiss, warm lips pressed hotly. Squirming a bit, Tsuzuki melted as he always did when his lover participated enthusiastically. Lifting his dark head, their lips a hairbreadth from each other's, the violet-eyed guardian softly licked at Muraki's bottom lip.

"Kazutaka," he whispered. "Don't be angry. Don't be upset. I love you. Only you. You're the one who holds my heart. No one can come between us."

Muraki smiled softly, the frown disappearing, that murderous look lifting. Sighing, he delivered a sound kiss in return. Tsuzuki's kiss was like a balm to his soul, immediately pacifying him.

"Did I frighten you, beloved?" he asked gently.

"A little," the brunette confessed.

"I am sorry. My anger was not toward you," Muraki assured, gliding his hands over his lover's naked back. "You know this, don't you?"

Kissing a pale cheek, Tsuzuki nodded and settled deeper into the silver blonde's embrace.

"Yes. I know you would never hurt me," the brunette replied. "It's our demon nature, ne?"

"Yes, beloved. We cherish our mates above all else. Anything we feel as a threat to the one we love, we will fight to the death to protect. Tatsumi-san will be made to see this soon."

Tsuzuki lifted his head, a bit startled.

"Kazutaka?"

_What does he mean?_

"Tatsumi-san has to be made to understand that you are mine. That to encroach upon a demon's mate carries dire consequences," Muraki stated firmly. He didn't mean to scare Tsuzuki, but he couldn't control the blood boiling in his veins at just the THOUGHT of the secretary touching Tsuzuki, much less kissing him.

"Dire consequences? Kazutaka, do you mean...death?" the brunette whispered, trembling.

He had always had that feeling niggling in the corner of heart, that Tatsumi had never approved of his relationship with Muraki despite the numerous visits Tatsumi made into their home and seeing how happy he was and how changed the doctor had become. And now recently with what had taken place, Muraki's abduction, Tatsumi's true feelings came out.

And it angered Tsuzuki.

"Yes, Asato. Death. A duel to the death to be more precise. I would call that secretary out and set up an appointed time and place and we would have it out once and for all," Muraki's eyes glittered at the plan. Yes. That's what's called for. Settle it and get that secretary out of their lives.

Tsuzuki pressed warm kisses along his lover's cheek, his hand coming up to cup the other.

"Kazutaka..." he whispered. Tsuzuki knew better than to sway his lover from this. Being half-demon, he understood completely Muraki's need to assert his sense of honor and duty. So, perhaps another tactic was called for.

Muraki closed his eyes to the sweet sensation of those heavenly lips. Tilting his back a bit, the pale blonde sighed blissfully, thoughts of revenge slowly drifting from his mind.

"I went crazy, Kazutaka. Crazy with grief and anguish thinking you left this world...without me. I couldn't bear it," the brunette said softly between kisses. "But later...we talked. We found each other, ne?"

Muraki opened his eyes.

"Asato..."

"We talked! Despite that boy's interference, despite Tatsumi's protests...we talked," Tsuzuki emphasized, sliding his arms around the broad shoulders. "Afterwards I knew what I needed to do. Nothing could persuade me otherwise even though they tried to. But I formed my strategy and..."

"And we met on the battlefield," Muraki nuzzled his lover's cheek. "Where you fought magnificently. I had seen you in combat before but never with such fierceness. You took my breath away." he smiled.

Tsuzuki blushed but smiled.

"But that demon...I've heard of their kind. And the tactics it used..." the brunette explained, biting his lip.

"Sexual pheromones. From the extensive reading I have done about their race, they rely heavily on seducing their victims with high doses of pheromones making the poor hapless soul a willing slave. When it captured you, whisked you away I didn't know what to think," Muraki replied, the memory of it still painful.

"The room was small and semi-lit with candles and a sweet scent I couldn't place. And its appearance changed, it always morphed into something it thought I was attracted to. And...and I tried to keep my focus of what my next move had to be, but...but it would try to distract me by...by these displays," the guardian stole a glance at his lover's face, the heat rising to his cheeks.

"I see," Muraki murmured.

He understood. For that was the demon's modius operandi. Sexually offering itself to his dark-haired lover, enticing him. How Tsuzuki must have struggled! For an ordinary mortal there was no way they would have gotten out of such a predicament. They would have been reduced to a blathering idiot within minutes, down on all fours begging to be fucked.

But Tsuzuki...

Holding Tsuzuki's face with both hands, Muraki gazed tenderly into violets.

"How did you stay strong, beloved? How did you manage to fight your way out?" he wondered, transfixed on those beautiful amethysts, quite sure that the demon was just as mesmerised by the limpid pools.

"I-I told him about you."

"About me?"

"Yeah. The demon was...displaying itself. Trying to get me to surrender and I found myself weakening. And then...I just talked. Talked about you. About our first date and how I felt and how you acted toward me."

"Our first date? You talked to this demon about our first date?" the silver blonde was intrigued to say the least. Here he was thinking that the guardian used spells and firepower to thwart the enemy. Which would have been impressive enough. But Tsuzuki talked of their first date?!

"Well, I just started talking. I didn't exactly know I was going to talk about that. It just came out. But once I got started I couldn't stop. And it sure confused the demon! He...he was still trying to put on a display but I kept talking!" Tsuzuki grinned suddenly, just realizing how risky and dangerous such a move was. The incubus could have easily killed him on the spot. But at the same time, it WAS a little funny.

Catching his lover's mood, Muraki smiled as well.

"That must have been quite a sight, Asato. This incubus writhing on the floor in all its naked glory, putting on a very demanding show and you narrating our first outing. Did you go into much detail?"

Tsuzuki shook his head a bit.

"No. Nothing personal. Just how nervous I was and hoping deep down that you had changed. How I wanted it to work despite my telling you that I was unsure about the whole thing. And that we went to that out-of-the-say bistro down the boardwalk and the sakura trees not in bloom and we talked of movies and books. How wonderful I felt at the end. Well, I didn't get TOO personal," the brunette corrected sheepishly.

Muraki's smile faded.

"You remember all that?" he asked softly, touched that Tsuzuki would keep such details close to his heart after all this time. Muraki, himself, had as well and it pleased him knowing the dark-haired man felt the same.

"Oh yes, Kazutaka. It was special. I even remembered you wore a light grey suit and fur-collared trench and you brought me a single red rose. A peace offering, you said," the brunette chuckled. "And then when you didn't call! I even told it how upset I was that you didn't call!"

"Not one of my shining moments, as I recall. One that I hope have redeemed in your eyes?" Muraki queried, a silver brow lifted.

"You have. I've forgiven you then," he giggled.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" the silver blonde suddenly asked, tilting Tsuzuki's chin up.

The brunette blinked, a warm heat creeping to his cheeks.

"Well, yeah. I mean...how could I forget?" Tsuzuki whispered. "The way you looked at me, the way you didn't rush the moment. I appreciated that, Kazutaka."

"It mattered to me as well, beloved. It was an important moment. One that would change both our lives," leaning closer, Muraki thin lips brushed his lover's soft ones.

"I'm glad," Tsuzuki closed the gap between them, his body pressing close, his arms wrapped tightly around that muscular form. Muraki helped by molding himself more fully, his hands sliding around the slender waist. He was about to lay his beloved down upon the mattress when...

_**RIIIINNG!!**_

Gasping, Tsuzuki broke the heated kiss, his head turning to the source of the noise. With dismay, he realized it was his cellphone. He had completely forgotten about it which was understandable. Sighing, the brunette dropped his dark head on Muraki's shoulder, torn.

_Do I answer it? What if it's the Bureau? What if they want me back right now? What if it's Tatsumi?_

Muraki's hands rubbed the brunette's back. He said nothing leaving the choice to his lover. It would be his decision.

Tsuzuki let it ring. It would go to voice mail. When the annoying sound ended, the brunette snuggled against his lover.

Muraki made no comment. The mood was somewhat broken now. Before the doctor could think of a way to bring it back, Tsuzuki spoke.

"Kazutaka?"

"Yes, beloved."

"I want you."

Definitely that was the last thing Muraki had expected and before he could react, Tsuzuki turned to look at him.

"Do you remember before all this happened, Kazutaka? Before you were taken away when we went to that little restaurant? We had to cut the evening short and we walked along the courtyard and we had that conversation about how you would make it up to me?"

Muraki nodded.

"I do, Asato," his heart beating a little faster wondering where this was leading to.

Tsuzuki's own heart sped up. But he was determined. Taking Muraki's hands in his, he pushed forward.

"I want to claim you, Kazutaka. I want to make you mine," Violets glittered with fierce resolve.

Although his cheeks flared crimson and his impulse was to turn away in embarrassment, the dark-haired beauty stood firm. Fear gripped his heart at the wild thought that Muraki would reject him outright for such a request or brush him aside or smirk or laugh or...

_**STOP IT!**Kazutaka isn't like that!_

Muraki sat quite still. His mind racing not to mention his heart knocking, completely taken aback by his lover's boldness.

_But I knew...knew that one day Asato would make such a request. He is only claiming what is his...and I am his by right._

That bit of anxiety that he had hidden away and tucked into the deepest recesses of his heart threatened to bloom and come forward but Muraki refused to give in to that, to be taken control that way. The past was dead and buried. All that mattered was now, this moment.

And at this moment, his violet-eyed god looked so beautiful.

Muraki face softened, silver orbs shimmering. Squeezing Tsuzuki's hands, the silver-blonde nodded.

"Yes, beloved. We are equals, ne?"

Relieved and smiling broadly, Tsuzuki nodded in return.

"Kazutaka..."

Muraki pulled his lover to him, eyes half-lidded.

"Claim me, beloved," he murmured.

Tsuzuki gasped then moaned as Muraki's lips collided with his. Gently, Tsuzuki pulled away, smiling.

"Kazutaka. I want it to be special. I want to take it slow and pamper you," he whispered shyly. Now that it was going to happen the brunette's brain whirled at the possible scenarios.

"Asato...I understand you wish it to be memorable but, please, it isn't necessary. I don't want you to go to a lot of preparation..."

"Kazutaka! I WANT to do this. I mean," the brunette swallowed. "When we were apart, I promised myself that I would pamper you...cherish you when we were together again. And I know...I know how you've struggled with your past." Here, Tsuzuki looked up, a bit fearful.

Muraki brows knitted. But he sighed.

"Yes, beloved. It is time to put it behind me...behind US once and for all, ne? I've carried this far too long."

"It can be another beginning, Kazutaka. One where you're free from past hurts," the brunette suggested, hugging his lover.

"A new beginning," the doctor agreed, nuzzling the crook of Tsuzuki's soft neck.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to hammer out the remaining chapters. If I play my cards right, I hope to have the next one out by this week! Yay! Please review so I know I haven't lost anybody! Thanks and until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei. And it's not okay.

A/N: Hi all! Thanks for the reviews! I hope I please you with this chapter. I hope it's romantic and moving and different! I know it's a long time coming so I'm a bit nervous. Anyway, enough of my insecurities...Enjoy!

* * *

Pulling up the fur collar of his winter white coat, the pale blonde wondered if his lover was adequately attired. They agreed on a stroll around the small town to explore new surroundings and Tsuzuki insisted he was warm enough. Grasping the hand that lay casually on his arm, Muraki squeezed the slender fingers, frowning a bit that they were, indeed, cold.

"I'm all right, Kazutaka," his lover replied in a grateful voice, knowing full well what the other man was up to.

He had on a deep indigo blue cashmere sweater and matching scarf wrapped snugly around his throat, tight black jeans and his usual black trench. Anything heavier and he'd feel like a polar bear! Plus, it wasn't THAT cold. But it did warm the guardian's heart knowing his lover was concerned.

Rubbing those fingers, Muraki harrumphed. He wasn't entirely convinced but he didn't argue the point. Tsuzuki was happy to be out and about and THAT was what was important. Putting his concerns aside, the doctor focused his attention on the beautiful scenery. It was late afternoon and just being out of doors after all that had happened seemed novel. Tsuzuki pointed to the buildings or sights that caught his attention, asking about this and that and Muraki answered his queries with a patience demeanor. They could hear the sound of rushing water and looked for the source. Once finding out it was a massive marble fountain in the middle of a courtyard, Tsuzuki smiled happily.

"Would you like a cup of chrysanthemum tea, Asato? There's a little shop by the boardwalk," Muraki suggested, tipping his head in the general direction.

Nodding, Tsuzuki was then pulled towards it and seated at a small round table. He let Muraki order as his violets darted here and there. He took a deep breath, the cool air piercing his lungs, glad he thought of coming outdoors. He had been reluctant at first to even broach the subject with Muraki as perhaps it was too early to be seen in public. Were there others watching them who were in league with the incubus? But Tsuzuki realized they couldn't let their minds think that way, always fearful to move about. It was all right to be cautious. They would never be lax in their vigilance but it wouldn't do to be paranoid.

"Happy?" the doctor asked softly, noticing the dark-haired man's pensive look.

Tsuzuki looked up and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm glad we're doing this. I mean, walking around and going out. It's such a beautiful afternoon, ne?"

"Very. I see the sense of it. Of being out. We cannot let others dictate our lives," Muraki mused.

The hot tea and small foods were brought out and set before them. Muraki poured the fragrant liquid into cups as Tsuzuki served up the finger sandwiches. Taking a bite of one, Tsuzuki took in the view and the beautiful man in front of him.

He WAS happy. Very happy that his lover was willing to explore another part of their relationship. And Muraki seemed at ease about it. Tsuzuki so wanted the experience to be a loving one. Not rushed or frenzied. Maybe that would come later! But for his lover's first time, Tsuzuki was mindful of that fact and would be gentle.

But he was nervous as well. Nervous that for all the sexual experience he gained so far, it wouldn't be enough to excite and arouse his lover. Muraki was so sexually confident! Even now, it made Tsuzuki's breath quicken just thinking of what his lover did to him to make him pant and tremble. The bold caresses and heady kisses all over his body.

"Asato?"

Tsuzuki started, almost spilling his cup of tea.

"Huh?"

"Your cheeks are quite flushed. Are you all right?" the silver blonde asked, reaching across the table for Tsuzuki's hand. "Perhaps it is too soon for an outing if the weather affects you this way."

"I'm all right, Kazutaka! I just...I mean, I just thought of something and well..." Taking a gulp from his cup, the brunette blushed even more, keeping his eyes cast downward.

"Oh? It must have been quite a fantasy, Asato, to make you blush so brightly. Do you care to share it?" Muraki teased, quite amused.

"Fantasy?! No way! I was thinking of what to cook for dinner, that's all!" the brunette protested perturbed. A sudden thought struck him.

"Did...did you just read my mind, Kazutaka?" he wondered. Since they have been reunited, the communication between them had ceased. At least, Tsuzuki thought so.

Muraki shook his head, thick bang swaying over his eyes. Setting down his tea cup with a clink, he looked up.

"No. Not in the slightest. Perhaps because we are together now it is no longer necessary," he reasoned. He had wondered that himself but that seemed to be the logical conclusion.

"Yeah. That could be," the guardian agreed. "It would've been kind've interesting if we were able to though," he added wistfully.

"Indeed. In battle, of course, the advantages would be tremendous. However, in everyday situations there are possibilities..." he mused almost to himself.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, say, I wished to know if you wanted a glass of lemonade with your afternoon refreshment. And you were in the garden and I, in the kitchen. I could 'talk' to you without having to leave said kitchen," silver eyes sparkling with mischief, a grin flashing.

Tsuzuki blinked then laughed.

"Or I could tell you what I wanted for breakfast without getting out of bed or yelling in the shower. Save on the aggravation!" the brunette added, giggling.

Muraki chuckled then gave a wicked glance.

"Or you could tell me how you would like your back rubbed or if you wanted to be kissed or nibbled behind your ear without speaking a word," the pale blonde couldn't help but offer. Especially at seeing how delightfully Tsuzuki blushed and sputtered.

"Kazutaka! You always think of that stuff," the brunette huffed. Although, THAT was an exciting prospect he had to admit.

Muraki laughed heartily, putting the cloth napkin to his mouth, his eyes closed tight.

"For-forgive me, beloved. But...even you could see the advantages that would have in the bedroom," he managed between chuckles. Really, it was too funny!

"Well...I thought...well, that you liked me to be vocal," the brunette muttered, cheeks really hot now but unable to resist the comeback. Especially when it caused his lover to drop his mouth like that!

Swallowing, the doctor nodded slowly.

"Indeed," he whispered a bit shakily.

"Kazutaka, you're blushing!" the brunette exclaimed gleefully. He loved seeing those pale cheeks tinged pink as it was somewhat rare. Laughing and forgetting his own embarrassment, Tsuzuki squeezed his lover's hand and leaned over to kiss a pinked cheek.

It didn't seem possible, but, yet, there it was. Muraki Kazutaka, sophisticated doctor, blushing like a schoolboy. Which tickled Tsuzuki all the more.

"Asato..." the silver blonde murmured, lowering his eyes. For the first time, Muraki was speechless but very, very pleased. Smiling, he squeezed Tsuzuki's hand back, his heart flooded with happiness.

The mood considerably lighter, the two men chatted animatedly. A slight breeze picked up now and again ruffling their hair and the cloth napkins on their laps. As the sun dipped low, twilight setting in, white lights twinkled in the many trees scattered throughout the square. Tsuzuki took note of how magical it made everything seem.

The guardian was about to reach for another savory sandwich when his hand stilled across the table. Muraki noticed, looking at his alert lover over his teacup.

"Asato?"

Tsuzuki said nothing. Instead, his violets fixed hard beyond. Muraki followed his gaze, beyond the group of people. His silver eyes darted to the different shops not seeing anything suspicious. His spiritual senses picking up nothing unusual.

"Asato, what do you see?" he asked, tensing, ready for anything.

"Over there," the guardian replied, his voice lowered. Muraki looked quickly in that direction and stilled.

_It couldn't be._

A boy about the same height and build. His back was to them but the similarity was there. Muraki's face set grimly.

_How could that be possible?!_

From the corner of his eye he could see his lover slowly rise from his seat, those violets glittering dangerously, all focus on that person.

"Asato," Muraki said quietly. "Be careful."

"Right."

Muraki stood his ground while Tsuzuki advanced toward the youth. The silver blonde could feel the kinetic energy radiating off the brunette, a slight aura permeating all around his being.

Tsuzuki, frowning hard, reached into his pocket for a paper slip and within twenty feet of the boy, stopped, muscles bunched.

"HEY!"

Startled, the boy, dropped the bag he was carrying and stared up with wide brown eyes. Several other patrons who were passing by, also stared in the direction of an angry looking, violet-eyed man.

Tsuzuki studied the youth for several moments, frowning even harder.

_It's not him. The color of his hair and build and height...but it's not him. I don't sense any demonic aura._

"Are-are you talking to me, mister?" the boy squeaked out, visibly trembling.

Wiping the frown from his features, Tsuzuki relaxed his stance, quickly flashing his white teeth in a broad grin at the boy to reassure.

"I'm sorry! I just thought you were someone I knew!" he laughed, one hand scratching the back of his dark head. "In fact, you look so much like him you could be his twin!"

The boy merely gulped and nodded. Giving a shaky laugh he began edging himself backward. The spectators, seeing it was a case of mistaken identity, went back to their business.

Tsuzuki gave a slight bow.

"Very sorry for the mistake. You have a pleasant evening, all right?" straightening up he gave a wink and trotted back toward the silver blonde.

Muraki had witnessed the whole scene and relaxed when he, too, saw that it wasn't THAT individual. Taking a deep breath, he watched Tsuzuki apologize and head back towards him.

Tsuzuki bit his lip, shaking his head slightly.

"It looked so much like him. I thought for sure it WAS him," the brunette muttered, perplexed.

"It certainly looked like him," Muraki called for the waiter and paid for their meal. Taking Tsuzuki by the hand, he guided them from the courtyard. "Thank you, beloved."

"For what, Kazutaka?"

"For coming to my defense. We cannot be too careful and I am glad you are alert," Muraki leaned over to nibble Tsuzuki's ear.

Tsuzuki blushed and smiled.

"I should have waited until I sensed something first. I just charged in without getting any sense of aura. It's just that he looked like...Damn!" Tsuzuki stopped. "I can't be stopping every kid that just happens to resemble him!"

"You were focused on your target, Asato. And from my viewpoint it did, indeed, resemble that brat," Muraki had turned and faced Tsuzuki. "We have to believe he is gone, Asato. Truly gone. A demon will not likely lose a servant. We can't be looking over our shoulders or expecting him to jump out of bushes," the pale blonde pulled the brunette to him. "We can be cautious and diligent, of course. But..."

Tsuzuki sighed, dropping his head on the broad shoulder, the fur collar tickling his cheek.

"But don't go overboard. Yeah, I got it."

"You looked so fierce, beloved," Muraki said softly, his heart speeding up a bit at the memory. "Your face and amethysts eyes were quite wondrous to behold."

Tsuzuki groaned, burying his face into the thick lapel.

"Kazutaka!"

Laughing, the blonde pinched his lover's tender side.

* * *

Tsuzuki listened to the gentle breathing of his silver-eyed lover as he stared out the large picture window.

After coming back from their stroll, they sat and read by the fire and ate a hearty meal of lamb stew. And now the brunette pressed his ear to Muraki's ivory chest, his arm encircling the slender waist.

He was thinking of the different ways to seduce Muraki, different types of aids to set a scene. He definitely didn't want to take a kinky route and yet all that came to mind was what Muraki had used on him when the doctor wanted to set a romantic setting. The tapered candles glowing warm at dinnertime; the red rose petals floating in scented bath water; the fragrant soaps for the shower.

Tsuzuki racked his brain to come up with something new.

_I wish I was more experienced, more creative._

He had thumbed through the little black book of imaginative ways to excite your lover that Watari gave him but he and Muraki had pretty much gone through the book and besides, HE wanted to be the one to come up with something. Although...Tsuzuki DID enjoy the role-playing chapter, especially the "captor/capive" section.

_Have to do that one again soon..._

Sighing, he lifted his head up a bit. Smiling slightly, he stared at the silver blonde slumbering peacefully. Earlier they had made sweet slow love, with Tsuzuki gently riding atop, his hips rotating into an easy grind. Muraki meeting those thrusts with his own counter motions sending them both into heaven.

The perfect end to a perfect day.

Stifling a giggle, Tsuzuki settled back down. His eyes dropped to the nightstand where his cellphone rested.

_Oh yeah._

The voice message.

He was curious who called but not really anxious to check it. He knew he should be reporting to Meifu and was surprised his phone wasn't ringing more often because of his lack of contact. Slowly easing his body from his sleeping lover's hold, Tsuzuki inched himself closer the edge of the bed and reached for the phone. Grabbing it in one fist, he flipped it open and punched the keypad with his thumb, glancing now and again to make sure he wasn't waking Muraki. Squinting at it, his heart lightened a bit.

It was from Watari.

Punching in his code he pressed the small cell to his ear.

"_Hey, Tsuzuki! It's me, Watari. I hope you and Muraki-sensei are doing well and are happy. I'm sure you are!"_

Tsuzuki blushed.

_"Listen, Tsuzuki. Far be it from me to want to haul you back here. But, duty does call. At first the higher-ups wanted you in, like, yesterday. But, well, believe it or not, Tatsumi persuaded them to give you a break. A much needed vacation, as it were."_

Tsuzuki gasped.

Muraki murmured in his sleep, quickly the brunette stroked his cheek which seemed just the thing to settle the pale blonde back to sleep.

"_Yeah, I was surprised too. I think he might be feeling guilty and, dare I hope, coming to his senses. Anyway, with Tatsumi and Hisoka and me, not to mention a few more of your friends, we were able to talk them into letting you take some time off. But the report will have to be turned in by next week. Now as far as how much time...well, that's up to you. Two weeks, a month, two months. I guess, they've finally realized how valuable you are and to keep pushing you when you haven't had a decent rest in decades was certainly not conducive to their work ethic in the Bureau."_

Tsuzuki shifted his body against his lover's.

_"Well, Tsuzuki, take care and send a message now and again, let us know how you're faring. We do miss you but don't rush back. We'll see you when we see you. Bye!"_

Tsuzuki smiled, hanging up. Setting the phone to the table, he snuggled along Muraki's warm body, a weight lifting from his shoulders.

"Asato?"

Tsuzuki peered up.

"Kazutaka?" he whispered. "You awake?"

Muraki took a deep breath, stretching an arm.

"Barely," he replied. After stretching, he wrapped that arm around his lover's waist. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm doing better than all right, actually," Tsuzuki quickly relayed Watari's message. "They left it up to me on how long I want to take off. They never did that before."

"And you say Tatsumi-san was one of your supporters?" the doctor asked quietly.

"I'm surprised too. I don't know what it means, though. I don't think Tatsumi has changed overnight. I am grateful for his help but I still need to talk to him," the brunette assessed, using Muraki's shoulder as a pillow.

"Asato. Your relationship with him...will you tell me about it?" the silver blonde requested. He passed a hand over his face and brushed platinum bangs to the side. It was a topic he had put off for a long time not wanting to know how deeply his lover and Tatsumi were involved. It made him terribly jealous to think that once upon a time they had shared confidences and kisses. Even now Muraki's heart squeezed painfully at the thought.

However, Muraki was sure of one thing. They hadn't slept together. His beloved had been a virgin.

"You-you want to know? But it's kinda late, Kazutaka," the guardian wondered why his lover asked and was a little hesitant.

"Yes. He was a part of your life, ne? Much as I wish it to be otherwise, I do want to know everything about you. That is, if you wish to tell me," the pale blonde explained. "Is it too personal, beloved?"

Tsuzuki shook his head, his fingers skittering over the pale chest.

"Not really. I mean it wasn't a great love affair or anything like that. More embarrassing really," the brunette mused thoughtfully. "I was very green when I first joined the Bureau. You know of my past life, Kazutaka. The people I murdered, the blood on my hands..."

Muraki squeezed Tsuzuki to him.

"No more than my own sullied hands," the pale blonde assured, kissing his lover's cheek.

Tsuzuki swallowed and continued.

"I was eager to please and somehow fit in. The partners they assigned me to weren't too keen on my...attitude. Saying I was too lax or too cheerful or didn't take my duties seriously enough or always arrived late. The list of complaints was pretty long. Even after acquiring my shikigami only seemed to distance myself further from the others...like they were jealous."

Muraki nodded, understanding completely.

"I was introduced to Tatsumi and Watari and was surprised when Tatsumi and I were assigned together. I thought he was so serious," the guardian remembered.

"Even then?" the doctor asked, combing his fingers through dark hair. "That is hard to believe."

"Yeah. Much more so, in fact. The higher-ups thought that by pairing the two of us, some of his work ethics would rub off on me and would help me shape up. I was really intimidated and tried hard to earn his respect. I heard he had an impeccable reputation. Always on time, reports handed in with proper spelling, always dressed in a suit and tie," Tsuzuki gave a slight shudder. "It was a lot to deal with."

"I can see why," the doctor murmured.

"You're like that, Kazutaka," It suddenly struck Tsuzuki that as far as impeccable work ethics both Tatsumi and Muraki followed pretty much the same guidelines. "I wonder if you intimidate the interns and other doctors with your high standards?"

"I don't concern myself with what others think of me, Asato. As far as that secretary and I being alike, I disagree strongly," Muraki sniffed.

Tsuzuki smiled, touching his lover's chin.

"Not alike, not where it matters," the brunette appeased. Muraki caught the twinkle in violets and smiled back.

"Anyway, I tried to model myself after Tatsumi. I turned in my reports on time, I arrived at work a half-hour before, I stayed late. If I had questions I made a point of asking Tatsumi for help. And he always helpful and encouraging and incredibly patient. Giving me tips and advice. I relied heavily on his guidance. Maybe too much," Tsuzuki mused sadly.

"But you were new, beloved! It would be only natural to seek a mentor in the beginning," Muraki comforted, one hand squeezing a tanned shoulder.

"New or not, I could've asked others for help. But I went exclusively to Tatsumi. He was patient and understanding and it wasn't long before I...before I started dreaming of him in a different way," Tsuzuki bit his lip knowing this would pain his lover. "I saw him as someone who could comfort and care for me...someone who could rescue me."

Muraki's hand stilled.

"I see," he said keeping his voice neutral. "You were spending a lot of time together. Again, it would be only natural for two people who have spent a lot of time together to feel a certain...closeness..."

"But it was strictly out of my attempts to find someone to make me feel better! I can't help but think now that if it wasn't Tatsumi it could've been anyone! I was so needy, Kazutaka. I wanted someone to care for me...to love me," the brunette replied. "One night, after work and everyone had gone, I made up a crisis and went to Tatsumi to help me 'solve' it. He was his usual patient, understanding self. And I remember feeling so grateful and awed by him that he was able to keep calm and take command. And my heart...my heart just flooded with..."

"Love," Muraki finished, his voice flat. "You fell in love with him. It is...only natural...when two people..."

Tsuzuki raised himself on an elbow, his eyes scanning the gorgeous man.

"I thought it was love at the time, Kazutaka. But I know now it was infatuation and a desperate need to belong," he whispered."I practically threw myself at him, blurting out my feelings and...and he rejected me outright. Said that he didn't feel the same, only as a friend and coworker. And that it would complicate matters. I was so embarrassed. I tried to laugh it off. I said it was all right but...but of course it wasn't," Tsuzuki swallowed. "Next thing I heard, he applied for the accountant position and ceased being my partner."

Muraki frowned deeply. Tsuzuki noticed this and slowly, gently, his fingertips smoothed the silver brows.

"Pretty stupid, huh?" the brunette smiled weakly.

"No, no," Muraki turned fully to face his lover, cupping the tanned cheek in his palm. "Not that, beloved. Never that. Incredibly brave."

"Brave?" Tsuzuki tilted his head to one side, perplexed.

"Yes. To reveal your feelings, to go after what you wanted. At least you had done that much. I, on the other hand, kept my feelings close. I received no love and gave none in return," Muraki stroked the swell of cheek with his thumb.

"Kazutaka...I didn't know," Tsuzuki said, surprised.

"You took a chance, beloved. And that was incredibly brave," Muraki reminded.

"I...I didn't think of it that way. I mean, at the time, all I knew was that it hurt and I was embarrassed. I never wanted to go through that again. At least, that's what I thought. I kind've shut down. Acting like a clown and cheering everybody else up but going home alone. I wanted love but was afraid I'd be rejected again..."

Muraki groaned softly, gathering his lover to him.

"Beloved. If I could only take away what happened to you..."

"You have! You love me now and that makes up for everything! I don't look back on those years, Kazutaka...not anymore. Not since we got together," the dark-haired beauty smiled brilliantly.

"Asato," Muraki smiled back. How could he be jealous of Tatsumi? How could be jealous of a past memory?

But...Tatsumi was encroaching on their lives NOW.

"He's hurt you so much, Asato. And now he wants you back. He's rejected you and now he wants you back," the silver blonde his annoyance rising, trying hard to keep calm. "How does he dare?!"

"He's regretting. He's jealous of you, Kazutaka. Of what exactly, I don't know..."

"Because I have you and he does not!"

"But...but it must be deeper than that. I'm not making excuses for him, Kazutaka. I'm trying to understand myself. But I do know that I'm glad he rejected me back then. At the time I thought it was the end of the world, I was so devastated. But I know now that it wasn't meant to be. Don't you see, Kazutaka? Even if we were a couple, it wouldn't have lasted. I'd be forever trying to please Tatsumi and he would never fully accept me. Not my demon half. Whatever he feels for me now, it isn't real."

"Beloved..." Cupping Tsuzuki's face, his thumb running along a cheekbone. "I understand. Truly. He was someone you turned to. He was a part of your past."

Tsuzuki nodded, closing his eyes.

"Exactly. My PAST. Which is dead and gone. Despite Tatsumi's rejection, I moved on. It was hard but I was able to with a lot of help from Watari and others. My slacking off got worse, though. And I used that damned cheerful facade to hide my true feelings but pretty soon Hisoka came along and then you..." Violets gleamed. "So everything turned out all right," he finished lightly.

"Beloved," Muraki whispered, kissing his lover's forehead. "I am glad as well. We are meant to be."

The doctor stretched a bit. "I will put in a leave of absence at the hospital tomorrow morning now that the Meifu matter is settled. Now, come...kiss me goodnight."

Happily, Tsuzuki pressed his lips against his lover's then snuggled in for a cozy sleep.

* * *

Muraki hit the 'Send' button forwarding his email to the hospital. It was short and to the point of his taking a leave of absence. He didn't go into much detail simply stating that a personal emergency needed his attention and to divide his patients and workload to two recommended colleagues. If there were any questions to email him and he would be happy to oblige.

That done, Muraki looked over his shoulder to see Tsuzuki going over the notes of his report. Seemingly satisified, the brunette gathered up his papers ready to type them out.

"I'm finished, Asato," Muraki replied, giving up his seat to the computer.

"Great!" the guardian got to work immediately, opening up his file and in his usual technique, began the arduous task of typing out his notes.

Muraki ruffled his lover's hair playfully then sat in the leather chair by the window and picked up his book. Now and then he would look up and smile softly at the sight of the brunette hunched over the keyboard, using two fingers to tap with careful precision.

Very soft music drifted in the background, the rustle of a page being turned and the tap, tap, tapping filling the study.

"Finished!" the brunette exclaimed.

Starting, Muraki glanced at the clock. Two hours. He was so engrossed in his novel he didn't realize that much time had passed. Tsuzuki spell-checked then happy with that, sent it to Meifu.

"Glad to get that out of way," he said, shutting down the PC. "Now, it's time to be outdoors."

Muraki agreed.

* * *

Walking arm-in-arm, the two men took the opposite path than the one they took last night which meant less foot traffic.

Lifting his head, the breeze tousling chestnut strands, Tsuzuki breathed deep the crisp air.

_All this free time...I hardly know what to do._

_Well, that wasn't entirely true. There was tonight._

_Tonight._

Not that Tsuzuki wanted to make a big production of it. Far from it. Just picturing huge bouquets of roses and hundreds of candles alight and the heavy scent of incense wafting in the air was not where Tsuzuki was headed.

No. Less is more was his mantra.

Rather than worrying, the brunette focused totally on the man beside him. Silver hair sparkling in the grey sunlight, metal-rimmed glasses giving off a gleam now and then, perched over a straight perfect nose, thin pale lips quirked at the corners.

Tsuzuki consciously relaxed. Since there were not as many pedestrians and no feelings of heavy spiritual energy, the guardian allowed himself to enjoy the moment.

Muraki, too, was thinking of the night ahead. He was more excited than apprehensive. More curious as to what his violet-eyed lover had planned. But whatever it would be, Muraki knew he would enjoy it...enjoy Tsuzuki.

Bringing the slender hand to his lips, the silver blonde kissed the brunette's fingers, a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

Tsuzuki worked quickly.

He had placed a few tapers on a dresser and table and bowls of fresh flowers were placed in every corner. He was glad to have thought of the colorful blooms from Meifu as they were perpetually in season and with a quick call to Watari, the bouncy blonde was more than happy to help. Tsuzuki did have to bypass a few nosy questions, but for the most part, his friend didn't tease him too much.

The brunette paused in his work, the sound of running water assuring him that Muraki was occupied with his shower. Tsuzuki had showered first and insisted they shower separately. Muraki complied knowing full well what was to take place tonight.

"I look foward to it," the silver blonde whispered, kissing Tsuzuki's mouth twice.

Tsuzuki surveyed his handiwork. It was romantic and tastefully so. Soft violin playing in the background and the guardian had rigged the CD player so certain selections would play without interruption. The flowers gave a delicate scent, nothing overpowering, and the ten or twelve candles gave the room a nice glow. No rose petals strewn as that was more Muraki's style. The brunette opened one door to the balcony, then decided it was too cold and shut it again. He smoothed the clean sheets down on the huge bed and adjusted his yukata. His heart bounced in his ribs and placing a hand on his chest took a deep breath. He wanted things to go perfect.

_Kazutaka loves me. Anything I do will be perfect, that's what he told me._

Armed with that bit of confidence, the dark-haired man walked to the wardrobe and pulled out something, stashing it in the front of the yutaka.

"Asato?"

Tsuzuki spun around.

Muraki stood by the bathroom door, dressed in a white yukata similar to his. Silver hair slightly damp around the ends, glasses gone. Smiling.

Tsuzuki relaxed and walked over to his lover holding out both hands.

"Do you like it?" he asked a little nervously.

Muraki scanned the room and nodded. Soft warm candlelight flickering here and there and a multitude of colorful bouquets in every corner.

"Beautiful," he concluded. Taking Tsuzuki's hand he walked to one of the vases. "How did you manage flowers this time of year?"

"Everything's at my disposal this evening," Tsuzuki replied gleefully. "Just enjoy it."

"Then I am completely in your hands," Muraki stated softly, silver eyes glowing.

Tsuzuki's grin faded. Pulling closer and tilting his head back, he pressed his mouth on his lover's, his warm tongue faintly outlining the tender bottom lip. Muraki sighed and parted his mouth letting the sensations tickle through him. Much as he wanted to deepen their kiss, he let Tsuzuki take control.

Tsuzuki grasped at the yukata's sash and gently guided Muraki to the bed. Leaning up, he kissed the pale cheek and whispered warmly.

"Sit in the middle of the bed, Kazutaka."

Muraki swallowed. Moving his hands to pull off his robe, the brunette stopped him. Shaking his dark head, he smiled.

"Not yet."

Nodding, the doctor did as he was told and scooted to the center of the mattress, his legs folded underneath him. Immensely curious and excited, the pale blonde watched his lover's movements. Tsuzuki doused a couple of candles on the dresser, the room now semi-dark and with a wave of his hand, numerous white stars twinkled from the high ceiling.

Gasping, Muraki's mouth dropped, his neck craning to see the wondrous sight. It was as though the stars from the night sky transposed into their room. Before he could ask how Tsuzuki did that, the brunette answered.

"It's all part of the magic, Kazutaka. My gift to you," he said.

"Beautiful," Muraki breathed. He wanted to go on and on about the wonderful feelings it gave him, how delighted he was at seeing the little white stars twinkle, but words failed him which was rare for him. It was as his lover told him. Just enjoy it.

Keeping that bit of advice in mind, Muraki gazed on the 'sky' his features wistful. Tsuzuki took that opportunity to climb onto the bed and seat himself in front of the pale blonde. Moving closer, Tsuzuki continued what he had started, playing with his lover's mouth. Cupping the silver blonde's face in both hands, his warm tongue gently swiping the fuller lower lip, the tip of it darting to each corner.

Muraki relaxed, his eyes half-lidded, relishing the tender touches and resisted the urge to edge closer and give a proper kiss.

From lips, to cheeks, to nose, the brunette's lips slowly traveled the gorgeous features making sure to pay proper homage.

Muraki sighed softly, his hands lightly resting on his lover's knees, his cheeks warmed by the attention. His eyes began to droop as it was becoming more and more hypnotic and then Tsuzuki stopped. The silver blonde fluttered his eyes open, refocusing on the brunette.

"Kazutaka," Tsuzuki whispered. He wanted to kiss and kiss his lover for many more minutes, he never got tired of that activity! But it was time to move on.

Reaching into the front of his robe, Tsuzuki pulled out a long silk ivory scarf.

"Kazutaka. I want to try something," the dark-haired guardian lifted up the material. "Will you let me cover your eyes with this?"

Muraki's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Cover my eyes?" he repeated, fingering the soft fabric. It would certainly be different. He would rely totally on touch, taste, scent...it would definitely bring another level into their intimacy. And his lover had thought of it...

Taking Muraki's silence as reluctance, Tsuzuki rushed into speech.

"I won't bind it tight! I just thought that...well, it would kind of be more...exciting," the brunette explained, cheeks turning rosy.

"Put it on, Asato," Muraki held it out. "It is about trust, ne? And I do trust you, Asato."

Tsuzuki nodded and smiled. Folding it quickly, he fashioned a blindfold and, with care, laid it over Muraki's closed silver orbs, carefully making sure the thick bang was brushed over the cloth and then tied it in the back with a snug knot.

"Is that all right, Kazutaka? Not too tight?" the brunette asked, gently pulling out strands of silver hair from the scarf.

"It is fine, beloved," Muraki replied, smiling. Reaching out, he felt for and found Tsuzuki's hand, bringing it to his mouth, he kissed the slim knuckles.

Next thing he knew, a heady kiss enveloped his senses. Moaning, Muraki parted his lips eagerly and felt his lover's warm tongue tangle with his own. Sliding his arms around the slim waist, the silver blonde held his lover fast against him, dimly aware of the brunette squirming slightly.

"Kazutaka..."

Tsuzuki grasped and tugged down Muraki's yukata from a pale shoulder, the material draping down. Pulling away a bit, slightly panting, Tsuzuki stroked his lover's pale cheek.

"Kazutaka. So impatient," he teased. "Please."

Muraki sighed softly and nodded. Tsuzuki moved away and stared at the scene he created. Violet eyes drank in the erotic sight of his ivory angel. Silver hair slightly tousled, blindfolded, half-naked and helpless. A fallen angel held captive. A shiver of desire passed through the guardian's being, his erection stirring and growing.

Muraki turned his head. He heard his lover soft breathing to his left, judging him not to be too far off. Lifting an arm in that direction, Muraki beseeched.

Tsuzuki crept close, catching both hands and guiding them down. Pulling down the yukata, he exposed more of the lean ivory chest. Running his hands over the smooth muscular skin, pausing to flick the pink nipples, he smiled at hearing Muraki gasp.

"You're so beautiful, Kazutaka. So perfect. I can hardly believe you're mine," he awed. Taking one hand away, he cupped his palm and instantly a pool of oil shimmered within. He brought it up to Muraki's nose giving his lover a whiff.

Muraki caught the scent of lavender and a faint trace of vanilla, wondering from where it came.

Tsuzuki rubbed his hands together, warming the oil then placed his slick hands on pale shoulders, massaging.

"That first day I saw you...that first moment I laid eyes on you, standing in that empty church, I thought at first you were an illusion, a fantasy. But when I walked closer, saw you rise...and turn to me...the sunlight in your hair, that tear running down your cheek...I was dumbstruck. I-I had never seen such a beautiful man in all my life..."

Muraki started, stunned.

"I thought you were an angel at first...no mortal could be this beautiful..."

"Asato..." The doctor was speechless. To say he was pleased...he was, no question. But Tsuzuki's confession humbled him. He had always been confident of his looks, so many have commented on his features before, even as a young boy. But they were empty, sly compliments from those who wanted something from him, wanted to manipulate him.

But Tsuzuki...

For his lover to be in such awe of his beauty...

"Asato...you are the beautiful one," his voice husky.

Tsuzuki chuckled softly.

"Believe me, Kazutaka. I think you're an angel sent to me...just for me," he said with emotion. "And I'm so glad that you're with me."

Muraki bit his lip, bowing his head. Didn't Tsuzuki realize how much he affected him when he talked that way?!

After a minute, the brunette moved behind his lover and glided his hands over the broad planes of that strong back, as always marveling at the rippling muscles.

"You have so much strength, Kazutaka. So much power. That time you protected me...that time we were attacked in the park, you obliterated that demon like it was nothing. I never felt so...aroused," Tsuzuki whispered hotly against the silver blonde's ear. Bringing his hands around the doctor's chest, the brunette kneaded the pectrols feeling the nipples harden under his deft fingers. He played with a nipple, whispering huskily in his lover's delicate ear.

"I wanted you then and there. I wanted to devour your strong body until you were panting and mindless with need...I could barely contain myself that night...do you remember, Kazutaka? Do you remember how desperately I wanted you to fuck me?"

Muraki gasped sharply. Was this his lover saying these things? His shy, demure lover making such bold...erotic statements?

Indeed, Tsuzuki couldn't explain it himself. It was though his demon-half was awakening more, much more. And he realized the deep carnal need to take this beautiful being, his beautiful silver-eyed angel. With Muraki blindfolded it only served to emphasize his submission, making his blood feverish.

"Asato..." he breathed, his breath hitching when he felt his lover's mouth drag from his collarbone to his ear.

"Mmmm...Kazutaka. Your heart is beating so hard. Would it beat even harder if I touched you here?" Lowering his hand, his fingers ghosted across the taut abdomen and pressed the other hand rubbing the left nipple. "Oh yes...it IS harder."

Muraki groaned aloud and dropped his head back, over Tsuzuki's shoulder.

"Ahhh, much better," the brunette purred, planting open-mouthed kisses along the side of that long ivory throat. "Much, much better."

Muraki chewed his bottom lip while his lover's warm hands and mouth nipped and assaulted him everywhere, spiking his desire, his cock pulsing. It was incredible! His lover's confident strokes and firm kisses...and his words! Clutching the sheets with both hands, the silver blonde shuddered when an especially hard nip caught the lobe of his ear.

The violet-eyed man immediately soothed with a lap of his warm tongue.

"I'm sorry for biting you, Kazutaka...forgive me. Unless..." Burying his lips in Murakis nape, his strong teeth catching a bit of taut skin then kissed it quickly. "You enjoy being bitten..."

"Yes! Asato!" The pale blonde reached around and clutched his lover's lean thighs. Scooting back a little, he felt Tsuzuki's erection against the small of his back.

Tsuzuki smothered his lover's pleas, his mouth feasting and his small hands roving. The brunette relished his lover's body, sighing in pleasure and giving his fingers full reign as they met twitching muscles and flat planes. Tsuzuki purposely avoided the throbbing erection, concentrating only on chest, neck, and shoulders. Muraki's alabaster skin shimmered, giving off a heady glow in the warm candlelight.

Desperate for more, Muraki grasped a slender wrist, trying to guide it downward to his bobbing erection.

The brunette tore his mouth away, breathing hot.

"Not yet," he gasped out. "Not yet, Kazutaka."

Taking deep breaths, Tsuzuki tried to slow his galloping heart. He was getting much too excited and he wanted to prolong his lover's pleasure as well as his own. Muraki nuzzled his neck as though to plead to continue and the brunette was so close to giving in to that plea. Instead, resolved, he proceeded with his agenda. With a soft murmur, his form vanished, leaving Muraki alone.

Muraki swayed a bit, unbalanced, realizing his lover gone and there was nothing but empty air.

"Asato?"

The silver blonde turned his head, straining to listen. Then he stilled. A kiss was planted in the middle of his back. His head turned quickly, thinking Tsuzuki behind him. Then another was dotted further down his naked back. Before he could exclaim, his cheek felt the pressure of warm lips then another was placed on his hand.

"Beloved, please. Let me hold you, let me feel you against me," he pleaded. Another kiss was placed on his shoulder.

"Kazutaka, you will. I promise," his lover soothed. "Just let me look at you..."

Muraki turned his head to the sound of that cherished voice certain his lover was on his right side. Another kiss followed by another placed here and there on his naked skin. Shuddering, the pale blonde's head lolled forward, his breath quickening at not knowing where the kisses would fall.

"Asato...how...how are you able to...to kiss me? Are you...invisible?" he asked, another shiver running through him when lips mouthed a nipple.

"Magic, Kazutaka. I had never thought to use my powers this way...to tease...to give you pleasure," Tsuzuki replied, his voice dropping an octave.

Muraki lifted his head, frowning a little.

"Where are you? You sound as though you are across the room and yet right next to me."

"Shhh. I'm more interested in what I see right now..."

Muraki groaned. Now it felt as though a warm tongue lay a trail from his nipple to its twin, swirling around the hard nub. Panting softly, Muraki leaned back a bit as the wicked muscle lapped and licked from one nipple to the next. His cock was unbearably hot, now arrowing up from his thighs. The pale blonde squirmed a bit and then started. Warm hands guided him down on the soft mattress then discarded the yukata. He was completely naked, feeling the cool air brushing over his prickly skin.

The kisses had ceased for the time being. Muraki waited. Only the sound of his harsh breathing filled the room. Straining hard, he tried to pinpoint where his lover was. Then...

A warm wetness dribbled over his cock. Crying out, Muraki arched his back the feel of it so good. Moaning, the silver blonde thrust his hips feeling the liquid drip down his genitals and buttocks.

"That's right," his lover groaned. "So beautiful...you want me now, don't you?

"Yes!"

Hot blood gravitated to his cock, thickening and lengthening it, making him dizzy with need. What did his beloved pour on him? Oil? It was growing warmer and he squirmed. Muraki tossed his head, wishing the blindfold would slip off, almost tempted to take it off himself. But something else happened. He felt a weight press over him, sudden warmth envelope him. And the scent of lavender and vanilla filling his nostrils.

Something wet was pressing against his lips, nudging them. Darting his tongue, he tasted both saltiness and sweetness, that could only come from one source for he had tasted it often enough. Groaning aloud, Muraki lapped up his beautiful lover's sex against his lips.

"Kazutaka," his beloved groaned above him. "Swallow me...while I..."

A hot wet suction enveloped his pulsing cock in one gulp and Muraki shouted in ecstasy. Soon his mouth was filled with flesh and he began to suck frantically. He wanted to reach up and grab those perfect ass cheeks with both hands, but his wrists were held fast to the bed.

Incredible! Sheer ecstasy!

While his mouth feasted on his lover's slender cock, his own cock was being swallowed and suckled in turn. He relished his lover's moans above him and it spurred him on to wring out even more. He was so close now! And he felt Tsuzuki was close as well, the way more sweet/bitter fluid filled his eager mouth. Suddenly, Muraki cried out. His bold lover now lapping at his plump testicles, rolling one then the other in his wet mouth.

"Yessss!...ohhhhhhhh Asato! More!"

Muraki panted harshly, tossing his head. Tsuzuki whimpered in protest and lowered his hips and making his need known. His heavy cock swayed between his thighs, neglected. A wet streak marked Muraki's cheek, his lover's cock bumping against his skin. With a groan, the silver blonde turned his head to capture it between his lips. Muraki went wild, squirming against his invisible bonds but unable to budge from them. All he could control was his mouth, so he did his best to pleasure his violet-eyed god.

Tsuzuki lifted his head, hissing sharply when his lover sucked him deep. Quickly, he licked trembling fingers, then dropped his head, thrusting one slender digit into his lover's tight opening, the other hand pumping the slick shaft. More precome flooded his mouth, his lover's sweating body straining, though restrained, underneath him.

"Mmmmm...Kazutaka...you taste...so good...That's right...suck me...harder...ohhhhh...yes...Harder!"

Muraki obeyed. Licking and sucking the throbbing cock as best as he could. Crying out hoarsely when his lover thrust another wicked finger into his tight opening. Filled with lust and excitement, his heart slamming against his ribs, desire clouded his brain, the promise of sweet release spurring him on.

"Asato! Oh God! More!"

The brunette searched, stretching and thrusting his fingers in a slow rhythm, eager to press those nerves buried deep. Brushing against a spongy surface he smiled around his mouthful of flesh hearing his lover's abandoned wail. Rubbing it again and again, Tsuzuki was merciless. Three fingers thrusting, his hot mouth continued suckling the throbbing cock, his other hand pumping and fondling the round sacs. Muraki was enslaved in pleasure.

Soon Tsuzuki was rewarded.

Muraki's beautiful body tensed for just moment then spasmed violently. Tsuzuki was ready, his lover's warm salt flooding his mouth. He swallowed it down, a little dribbling down the corner of his lips, the taste making him greedy for more. Muraki babbled and moaned as his wicked lover wrung every drop. Satisfied, his silver-eyed angel was completely spent, the brunette took his time to lap up any fluid he may have missed.

Ivory chest heaving, Muraki struggled for air. Turning his head he wanted to reciprocate those incredible feelings but when he raised his head, his lips felt nothing. That comforting warmth and the scent of lavender gone.

"B-beloved?"

His body felt exposed to the cool air, goose pimples prickling his flesh making him much more of aware that his lover vanished.

_What happened?_

"Beloved, where are you? Let me see you. That was so wonderful...how you made me feel...made me come. Beloved?" Muraki turned his head to the other side. He moved his hands and found they were free. Sitting up slowly, he wondered if he should take the blindfold off, when he was overcome by warm lips.

Quickly, Muraki reached for his lover and was happy to discover the hot slender body against him. Lest Tsuzuki get away, the pale blonde quickly wrapped his arms around the small body and passionately conveyed his excitement and happiness and love to the dark-haired beauty.

Tsuzuki lifted his head, breathless from such a heady kiss and smiled, so pleased to see his angel's mood.

"Beloved...you were so...I can barely described how that felt..." Muraki whispered, his limbs so weak, his heart thumping. "The way you made me feel."

"I still want you, Kazutaka," Tsuzuki stated wantonly, pressing his hips forward.

Muraki swallowed hard in anticipation. Before he could remark on it, another sound filled the room. Turning his head to one side, his ears strained to listen. Water? It sounded like rushing water.

"What is that?" he asked.

Tsuzuki laid his hand on his lover's eyes, the blindfold falling away.

Muraki blinked, the pupils adjusting to the low light.

It WAS running water. In fact, there was a small waterfall right in the bedroom! How was that possible?! From the middle of the wall, a gushing of cascading water ran down to the floor, hitting the rocks down below. But the floor wasn't wet, there was no water seeping onto the floor.

"Asato!" the doctor was stunned. Was it real? He could feel the coolness of it but it had to be an illusion. He reached out feeling the spray of water hit his hand.

"It's real in the sense that I borrowed it from Meifu. But there won't be any puddles of water to clean up afterward," the dark-haired beauty explained, pleased at seeing his lover astounded.

"It's truly is remarkable, beloved," Gathering Tsuzuki close, he planted a kiss on the tanned cheek, then gasped. Now, they were sitting on the floor. Or to be more precise, a bed of green, soft moss. Muraki looked down to see they were on a blanket spread out on the greenery.

"Asato!"

Tsuzuki laughed merrily. It was so much fun to see his usually reserved lover surprised!

"I promised to take you on a bed of moss, Kazutaka," he reminded huskily, running his hands down Muraki's naked corded back, arousal licking along his veins once more.

"Yes, you did," the silver blonde whispered, excited as well. Cupping his lover's cheek within his palm, Muraki gazed lovingly at that beautiful face now smiling widely.

Leaning forward, Tsuzuki touched Muraki's parted lips and lowered him gently down the cool ground. The brunette's hands trembled slightly, his dream of what was about to happen finally coming true. Lifting his head, he nuzzled and nipped the warm pale neck, his hands continuing to stroke beautiful white skin.

"Kazutaka," he whispered, then lifted himself up, running his hands down the muscular torso and over to quivering thighs. Spreading his lover's legs wide, the brunette lay warm kisses along a soft inner thigh, his violets catching his lover's gaze.

Muraki had tensed but was instantly soothed when his lover whispered those words and now was kissing him so intimately. A soft murmur escaped his lips. A plea to be gentle or a plea to hurry, he didn't know. His last bit of control melting away, completely at Tsuzuki's mercy. A past memory flashed before him, grey eyes menacing and cruel but he shoved it away, focusing on his Tsuzuki's face, on those violets.

And what beautiful violets they were.

Tsuzuki scooted himself nearer and closed his hand around a jar of lubricant that had instantly appeared. He coated himself generously, his heavy cock aching, and nudged the slick crown against the pale blonde's entrance.

They stared at each other for several heartbeats, only the sound of running water between them, their breathing in unison.

Tsuzuki leaned over, taking his lover's hands in his and pinning them above the silver blonde's head.

"I love you."

Muraki concentrated on the black-violets, the intense way Tsuzuki gazed at him. And then...

He cried out, his back arching off the ground, his lover's cock impaling him in one swift stroke. Hot tears gathered the corners of his eyes as pain shooting from his gut jetting over his body. Panting, an uncomfortable fullness filling him, the pale blonde struggled hard not to move, push away. He had asked for this, asked that his lover enter him this way, pain a part of what he needed.

Tsuzuki gasped sharply and dropped his dark head on the heaving ivory chest. His cock squeezed so deliciously, the feeling indescribable. He resisted the urge to pump madly into the beautiful body, mindful of his lover's pain.

For a few moments both men adjusted to this new bond. Tsuzuki trembling above, Muraki panting below.

"Kazutaka?! Are you all right?" Seeing his pale angel tense and pant, filled him with remorse. He was tempted to pull out and gather Muraki to him. "I've hurt you!" he exclaimed, deeply troubled. He released Muraki's wrists and made a move to withdraw and tend to the pale blonde.

"No! Beloved...I wanted it...like this..." Muraki stared up at him and pulled his lover to him. "Remember? One thrust..."

"But your first time!" the guardian wailed.

He had tried to talk his lover out of it initially. Tsuzuki vividly remembered his pale angel taking HIM for the first time. He was afraid, nervous having heard so much about the pain and even how that tender area could be torn if not properly prepared. But Muraki made all the difference, his loving words and gentle touch. Patiently preparing him, declaring his devotion again and again. There was that sharp pain deep in his gut, splitting him in two, the tears running down his cheeks. But more than that, he remembered how Muraki kissed the tears from his eyes and whispered endearments into his ear as he gently inched his cock into the virgin opening. The brunette was so grateful for his lover's tenderness at the time, how easier it made things.

Leaning forward slightly, he stroked a pale cheek and brushed silver bangs from wet eyes.

"Kazutaka, I love you. I won't move until you're ready," he said gently, his hands reaching out to caress the muscular chest and flat stomach, planting kisses on flushed cheeks and temple. Tsuzuki bit back a groan, his cock unconsciously squeezed by his lover's tense muscles.

Muraki managed a smile and shifted his hips, a slight grimace skittering along his features, Tsuzuki's sweet kisses a great comfort. Biting his lip, the larger man squirmed a bit trying to ease the bulk inside.

_How different this is...this fullness filling me. With any other I would be shamed, outraged but...this is my beloved. He loves me._

The pain was lessening by degrees and little by little he noticed, surprisingly, it was turning into something else, something...pleasurable blooming and spreading between his legs, his belly.

"Asato...I...it feels different. Move, please. I...want to feel..." he prodded, then groaned when his lover's cock shifted inside him, hot flesh glidiing.

Tsuzuki groaned deeply. It was a different feeling altogether for the guardian. Being dominant like this, being the one looming over his silver-eyed angel. His beautiful lover who was now flushed and panting beneath him. Tsuzuki leaned over to clutch the pale shoulders for better leverage and gasped when hot inner muscles constricted around his cock even tighter.

"Ohhhh...Kazutaka...you feel so good..." he gasped out. Lowering one hand down between their sweating torsos, the brunette fondled his lover's cock which was slick and hard again, glad that Muraki was aroused. "You like this?"

The silver blonde moaned arching his head back, desire skittering along his spine.

How different this was! Different and, yet, comforting. It was such an indescribable, helpless, wonderful feeling. Being under Tsuzuki's mercy, his violet-eyed god claiming what was his...

Lips and teeth attacked his exposed throat and Muraki welcomed them, tilting his head back inviting more nibbles and bites. Grinning, Muraki ran his nails from firm shoulders to thrusting buttocks, thrilled when his lover gasped sharply.

Tsuzuki was turning out to be incredibly skilled, squeezing and pumping his cock while shifting and rotating his pelvis, thrusting in a steady rhythm. So very different from that horrible nightmare, his first time, long ago.

But this was the man he loved taking him. Loving him.

Muraki panted, tossing his head to the side, the soft blanket rubbing against his cheek, Tsuzuki's thrusts going deeper. Strands of damp silver hair pasted his forehead and flushed cheeks. Peering upward, he gazed at the "night sky" the stars, then at the water gurgling and splashing against the wall. His lover leaned into him, shifting.

He wanted more. Pushing up on his hips, he wrapped a long leg around his lover's waist, straining.

"Please...Asato..."

Tsuzuki gritted his teeth, his control rapidly slipping. The slow steadiness of it was so beautiful, but hearing his lover's plea...now it was for something more frantic, a change of tempo.

The brunette released the dribbling cock and pushed the ivory thighs wider, with a lusty gleam he sped up the cadence, pistoning his hips into a frenzy.

"Yes! That's it!" Muraki helped by bouncing his hips to meet those savage thrusts, lust glazing over his silver orbs. "Beloved!"

Encouraged and wild with desire, the brunette's sole purpose to please his beautiful angel, to pleasure him as much as he's been pleasured by him.

_I love you, Kazutaka...since that first day...it's always been you...now, you can feel what I've felt in your arms...the way you've made me feel all this time._

Muraki blindly reached for his lover, desperate for an anchor to cling to, to feel that beautiful body along his. Grabbing Tsuzuki's upper arms, his chest heaving, the silver blonde pulled up his legs and wrapped them around the slender waist, delighted when it allowed his lover to sink even deeper into his hot depths.

Tsuzuki cried at the exquisiteness of it, his cock buried to the hilt. Sweat rolling down neck and chest, the brunette prayed for strength and doubled his effort, thrilled to hear his lover's hoarse cries, his naked thighs slapping Muraki's loins. Angling his hips, desperate to find it, Tsuzuki rocked his body even harder, pulling his lover's pelvis higher.

"You're mine, Kazutaka! No one...no one takes what is mine!" The dark-haired haired beauty declared hotly, violets glittering, piercing his lover again and again.

"Yes! Yours, beloved! Only yours!"

There! He found it! That sensitive bundle of nerves buried so deeply. Over and over his cock bumped against it, his lover's screams hurrying him to completion.

"Oh please!...Kazutaka! Come...come for me!" he begged, not able to hold out much longer, wanting to watch his lover's pleasure before his own. Digging his nails into those muscular thighs, Tsuzuki grunted, tossing his dark head.

It proved to be Muraki's undoing. Witnessing his beautiful lover exposed like that, gleaming olive chest and long throat, straining and thrusting...with a wailing cry, Muraki convulsed, his body bucking and writhing, white ribbons of essence spurting in great arcs, splashing their bellies.

"YES!!"

Tsuzuki screamed, anal muscles constricting deliciously around his cock, climax ripping through his being, barely aware of the hips still thrusting on its own. Gasping and mindless, Tsuzuki's body jerked and convulsed, drops of sweat raining on his lover's bucking body, semen gushing and filling his lover channel, claiming him utterly.

"Uuunnnngghhh"

Every bit of strength draining him, Tsuzuki pitched over his lover's sweating form, panting hard.

Muraki groaned, everything brought into sharp focus, sudden aware. The romantic surroundings, his body thrumming from the violet orgasm were crystal clear to every part of his senses. Immediately he clutched the brunette to him, his precious lover. He couldn't speak, not yet. Tsuzuki's gasping breaths gusted hotly against his neck, his cock still buried inside and he smiled. Closing his eyes, he savored this incredible moment.

_I am his. Completely. Let someone try to come between us now..._

"Kazutaka?" Tsuzuki whispered weakly, turning his head, kissing the tender cheek. "Are you all right?"

Muraki smiled even wider.

"Beloved."

Running his fingers through damp chestnut hair, he tilted his lover's head back and kissed him deeply. Tsuzuki moaned, winding his slim arms around Muraki's neck. Pulling himself up, the brunette withdrew his softening penis from its haven, warm sticky fluid dribbling forth. The pale blonde grimaced slightly, the feeling of his lover's essence between his legs strange, satisfying. Lifting his head, Muraki scanned those beautiful features.

"You were absolutely marvelous, beloved," he praised enthusiastically, nuzzling his lover's cheek with his nose. "Unbelievably sexy and commanding. Never in my wildest dreams did I believe it would feel this way. That I would beg to be taken..."

Tsuzuki blushed up to his ears, so happy his lover enjoyed it.

"I...I loved it too, Kazutaka. I wanted to give you what you gave me," he lowered his eyes. "I still enjoy it when you take me..."

Muraki laughed.

"Good. Because I intend to take you often, beloved," he replied confidently.

Muraki felt so...changed. His painful past, his hurts and grudges...gone. Somehow, in totally trusting Tsuzuki, in letting go and having his lover take charge, it released something inside him. He knew Tsuzuki would never hurt or shame him. And knowing this truth deep within himself, relieved his soul, never to chain him to the nightmares again.

"I'm glad," the brunette whispered happily. With a wave of his hand, that little bit of paradise Tsuzuki conjured up, disappeared. Now, both men lay in the wide bed, beneath sweet-smelling sheets. However, the stars remained on the ceiling, the illusion of a wide expanse of heaven.

Muraki kissed his lover's forehead, gazing up.

"Thank you, Asato. For everything. For what this night has done for me. You have freed my soul, destroyed my past," The silver blonde, caressed Tsuzuki's cheek, the fingertips brushing lightly. "I love you, Asato. I love you, my violet-eyed god. More than you will ever know."

Tears gathered, shimmering in pools of violet, his lover's words touching his heart.

"I love you, Kazutaka. I'm so glad I was able to help," With a soft sob, the brunette buried his face against the pale neck, warm tears sliding down his cheeks.

Muraki smiled, gently rocking his lover against him.

For some time the two men gazed up at the twinkling stars, conversing softly, kissing now and again, laughing a great deal.

Tsuzuki yawned widely, then yawned again.

Muraki grinned, gathering up the warm covers, tucking his beautiful lover in.

"Sleep, beloved. So much has happened...so much TO happen. So sleep," the pale blonde urged, planting a kiss on a pinkened cheek.

The brunette murmured incoherently and pressed his head against the ivory chest.

"Kazutaka..."

"Hmm? What is it, beloved?"

"Marry me."

Muraki's heart leapt in his throat, completely taken aback. Had he heard right?! What did his beloved say?!

"Asato?! What...what did you say?" Muraki's silver eyes went as wide as saucers and he brushed back his lover's dark hair back from his forehead.

Tsuzuki mumbled slightly as if in protest, eyes still closed.

"Beloved! Please!"

Tsuzuki pried one eye open, peering up, completely unperturbed. Reaching one hand up, he brushed his fingers on pale lips, noting the unusually wide silver orbs.

"Will you marry me, Muraki Kazutaka?" he whispered more clearly, violet eyes searching, features completely serious. "As demons we ARE mated. As humans we should marry. Then there will be no question to anyone that we belong to each other. Both of our heritages will have to respect that."

Muraki shook his head in wonder.

"Again, you amaze me, beloved. You are wise and clever...and incredibly romantic," the pale blonde whispered. Brushing the dark bangs fully from piercing violets, Muraki whispered his answer.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you, Tsuzuki Asato," Pulling his lover to him, he smothered those soft lips passionately and thoroughly. Many minutes passed, Muraki feasting hungrily, not wanting to let this wonderful moment go. Lifting his head, he smiled dreamily.

Tsuzuki's eyes glazed, struggling to stay open.

So much HAS happened. But he was so sleepy now, it wasn't fully registering. But tomorrow, in the full light of day he was sure it would hit him and tomorrow he would laugh out of pure joy and happiness. Right now, he wanted to sleep and snuggle in his lover's warm protective embrace and dream of their future.

They were separated and it was terrible and painful but they had believed in their bond. And they were going to be married. Tsuzuki couldn't help but grin at what his friends would say...Watari...Hisoka...even Tatsumi. And there would be plans, of course. Nothing elaborate...a simple ceremony. And a ring...Tsuzuki would buy a beautiful ring for his beautiful lover with his own money. A simple band of silver with...with a twinkle of an amethyst in the center.

"Beloved?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have any idea...what you do to me?"

Violets widened. Then he smiled.

Owari

* * *

A/N: YAY! It's finished! I'm so glad I stuck it out AND I'm really happy you guys hung in there and motivated me. I hope I get inspired to write another one. Of course, it would deal with their ceremony and the problems that come along with it. Things have to be settled, old hurts healed. But, for now, they're happy.

Thank you all for reviewing. A shout-out to Princess Sin for giving me that idea of the waterfall and garden scenario (thank you, dear!) and for everyone who took the time to give feedback. Much appreciated!

Take care and until next time! :)


End file.
